Juegos a Destiempo (Severus Snape)
by Kica21
Summary: Snape sobrevivió de milagro a los ataques de Nagini en la casa de los gritos, siguió impartiendo clases en Hogwarts como maestro de DCAO,...Xally Martine de séptimo curso amiga de Potter tiene un pequeño accidente al ser testigo de un experimento de su amigo Theo que la transporta 20 años atrás en el tiempo donde conoce a un pálido y narizón chico que le hará perder los estribos...
1. Prologo

Prologo

Severus Snape había sobrevivido a la potente mordida de Nagini gracias a una persona que le salvo la vida, aquella persona estaba al tanto de su situación lo salvo con unos Bezoars, una poción regeneradora de sangre, un episkie para parar el sangrado y un hechizo Anapneo para abrir sus vías respiratorias, lo llevó inmediatamente a San Mungo, donde le dieron un tratamiento similar al de Arthur Weasley cuando también fue mordido por la misma serpiente.

Después de unos meses el profesor estuvo recuperado retomando el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts después de que su situación fue aclarada ante el ministerio de magia por el mismo Harry Potter quien no dudó en poner al tanto al mundo mágico de las acciones de su profesor.

Snape quedo absuelto de toda culpa y se le ofreció un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia el cual rechazo para volver a Hogwarts como maestro, no quería ajetreos en su vida, no planeaba sobrevivir a esa batalla, después de la muerte de Dumbledore y el fin de la guerra ya no tenía que seguir ordenes, lo cual lo aliviaba pero también había perdido su propósito de vivir, estaba solo, no tenía familia, ni siquiera amistades honestas, siempre había estado solo pero con alguna misión o tarea que cumplir para Dumbledore, eso llenaba un poco su vida aunque fuera de manera negativa.

Estaba paseando en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando a lo lejos distinguió una silueta femenina en uniforme de Slytherin con cabello ondulado largo azabache, bufo de enojo siempre los jóvenes eran imprudentes y latosos era lo que odiaba de ser profesor, se acercó a la chica

Señorita Martine, Como siempre su imprudencia sale a la luz, es una lástima que sea de mi casa y más aún que haya decidido regresar a concluir su último año de colegio, tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera- su tono era frio, lento y cruel como todo en él

Profesor Snape – enarco las cejas - ¿Quiere decirme que he hecho ahora?

¿Es tan tonta que debo decírselo? – escupió las palabras – Esta fuera del aula de clases cuando debería estar dentro, que malas mañas adopto de su tonto amigo Potter

Me he sentido algo mareada necesitaba un poco de aire fresco – se defendió

En todo caso señorita Martine debería estar en la enfermería no dando vueltas como loca, de gracias a Merlín que usted pertenece a mi casa de lo contrario le restaría puntos, ahora váyase de una vez

Si profesor – lo miro con odio, al igual que Harry a ella tampoco le agradaba nada su profesor

Snape observo como ella entraba refunfuñando al castillo, el profesor hizo una mueca al saber que tenía que soportar al grupo de Potter otro año consecutivo era más de lo que podía soportar, esa alumna en particular era la que más le causaba problemas en la casa de las serpientes, no la soportaba ya que era amiga del trio de Potter y por lo tanto era problemática y rebelde, siempre perdía puntos para su casa, aunque después los recuperara en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que al parecer hacer hechizos de defensa era la cualidad más grande de la jovencita.

Xally entro rabiando al castillo ese condenado murciélago siempre arruinaba todo, se iba a encontrar con Theodore Nott justo en el lago ya que su amigo le quería mostrar algo importante y le había rogado que fuera, se puso junto a una de las ventanas del castillo que daban al lago para observar al profesor Snape para saber cuándo este se fuera, se quedó ahí unos minutos pensando en cuanto lo odiaba, a pesar de que sabía que había cuidado a Harry y gracias a él estaba vivo, nadie le quitaba su carácter frio e insoportable que ella tanto despreciaba.

Por fin observo como se iba del lago, salió con mucho cuidado del castillo, encontró a Theo detrás de un árbol hueco al parecer estaba al tanto de que Snape andaba en los al rededores

Nott casi me castigan por tu culpa ¿Qué sucede?

Es un experimento que solo se puede hacer una vez al año, por eso es tan importante, tengo que ver si funciona – dijo el castaño con emoción

No quiero ser parte de tus tontos experimentos Theo, nos vas a meter en problemas – la chica rodo los ojos al ver que solo era otra de las locuras de Nott

Necesitaba a alguien para apoyarme, vamos no seas amargada Xally que si Potter te lo pidiera lo harías con gusto – el chico le guiño el ojo pícaramente

Muy gracioso Theo, muy bien ¿De qué se trata esta vez? Por favor dime que no es otro hechizo para poner a bailar a las babosas carnívoras, aquello salió bastante mal ¡le comieron todo el cabello a Blaise! – dijo preocupada la azabache

No tranquila no tiene nada que ver con seres vivos esta vez, hare un agujero de tiempo – los ojos del chico se dilataron de la emoción

¿Agujero del tiempo? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? ¿Cómo se supone que lograras hacer eso?

Con la horrible tormenta eléctrica que viene en tan solo unos minutos, y con esto – El chico extendió en su mano una piedra color cobre en forma de una estrella bastante deforme

¿Qué es eso? – La chica empezaba a asustarse

Tu solo observa, quiero que me digas el momento exacto en que el relámpago le pegue a la piedra para que yo pueda hacer el hechizo de separación, con esto se supone que se pueden separar las partículas de tiempo y espacio para crear un vació y viajar al mismo lugar pero de diferentes años, se supone por mis cálculos que caerá justo aquí – dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba la piedra justo en medio de dos árboles de copa grande

¡Theo! ¡¿Para qué quieres hacer esta locura?!

La azabache se estremeció cuando oyó el primer trueno que se oía en el cielo, volteo a ver a su amigo que tenía la vista en el cielo, su mirada parecía loca e impaciente, la chica retrocedió cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer en todas partes

Ha empezado ¿Lista? – el castaño saco su varita apuntándole a la piedra

Theo esta es una mala idea – Los truenos empezaron a oírse estruendosos, los rayos empezaron a aparecer con furia - ¡Theo debemos irnos!

¡No le quites la vista a la piedra te necesito! – Grito para que su voz se oyera entre el ruido de la tormenta

Los árboles se empezaron a mover de manera violenta debido al fuerte viento, Xally observaba atenta la piedra, pensaba que su amigo se había terminado de volver loco, estaban los dos empapados hasta los pies, ella respiraba agitada, estar tan cerca de la tormenta y de los arboles no parecía una buena idea, apretó los dientes cuando uno cayó cerca de ahí, otro más, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que uno caía justo donde estaba la piedra

¡Ahora!- grito la chica sin pensar

¡Aresto momentum! – grito el castaño

El relámpago se quedó quieto justo tocando la piedra, Theo abrió mucho los ojos, volteo a ver a su amiga quien miraba el rayo perpleja, Theo volvió a alzar su varita para estar listo cuando pasara el tiempo de nuevo, al cabo de unos segundo paso

Diffindo – pronuncio rápidamente

El rayo cayó fuertemente sobre la piedra ocasionando que el suelo temblara y ambos chicos perdieran el equilibrio, Xally soltó un ligero quejido y Nott se recompuso rápidamente para mirar su obra, ahí estaba en medio un agujero negro del tamaño de una cueva entre ambos arboles

Por Merlín – susurro la chica – Lo has logrado condenado idiota

Lo sé – el castaño soltó una carcajada

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció ya que la tormenta golpeo con más intensidad haciendo que cayeran rayos por doquier, ambos chicos corrían en círculos para protegerse, Xally iba corriendo tratando de esquivar una rama que caía cuando tropezó con una roca que ahí había haciendo que cayera directo al agujero negro, solo oyó los gritos de Nott pronunciando su nombre, después todo fue oscuridad…


	2. Capitulo I ¿Ha dicho 1978?

Capitulo I

¿Ha dicho 1978?

A Xally le dolía la cabeza no recordaba lo que había pasado solo que estaba con Nott cerca del lago, estaba empapada, despertó con estas incomodidades, estaba tirada en el césped, abrió los ojos con dificultad, algo no iba bien el día era soleado, se sentó lentamente pues le dolía todo, abrió mucho los ojos, todo parecía igual, estaba en el mismo lugar, pero no estaba Nott, volteo a ver a los alrededores había bastantes alumnos que observaba a distancia pero ninguno que ella hubiera visto antes o conocido, se agarró la cabeza pues estaba empezando a dolerle.

¿Qué haces ahí tirada? – Una voz medianamente grave la estaba llamando

Xally volteo de inmediato hacia arriba un joven bastante flacucho, alto y narizón la observaba con curiosidad, tenía el pelo de un color azabache, largo casi hasta los hombros y lacio, era más pálido que Nick casi decapitado, Xally calculo que tenían la misma edad diecisiete o dieciocho años, llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin sin embargo jamás lo había visto antes en su misma casa

¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto la chica aún en el suelo

Te he hecho una pregunta antes, jamás te había visto niña, ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme de Slytherin? Soy prefecto de mi casa y sé que no eres alumna

Lo mismo digo de ti – ella arqueo las cejas

Te llevare con Dumbledore, seguramente hay algo raro en ti ¿Por qué estas mojada? – la actitud del chico era mandona y malhumorada

¿Dumbledore? ¡Pero él estaba muerto! Pensó la chica aterrada, ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Algo iba mal y no entendía nada ¿estaba soñando?

Había una tormenta hace un momento ¿Has dicho Dumbledore?– dijo sorprendida y a la vez molesta por la actitud de ese chico

Si nada menos que el director del colegio, sabía que no eras de por aquí y No lo creo, no ha llovido en todo el día, eso prueba que hay algo raro contigo, párate de ahí – dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano para ayudarla

Ella vacilo un poco pero finalmente la tomo, a la chica le pareció que la mano del chico se sentía tremendamente fría pero no la incomodo, así que con esfuerzo se logró parar del suelo, lo miro directamente a los ojos y él pareció incomodarse, estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente para averiguar lo que pasaba, ¿Dumbledore vivo? Pues ya lo veremos, pensó.

Gracias, llévame por favor con Dumbledore

El joven asintió, ambos caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Xally seguía topándose con más gente que no conocía a medida que avanzaban, quería preguntarle muchas cosas a ese muchacho pero parecía muy callado y renuente, así que decidió solo seguirlo en silencio, después de unas cuantas vueltas llegaron a la gárgola, el chico pronuncio unas palabras y esta empezó a moverse para dejar ver unas escaleras de caracol, el joven subió y ella tras de él, empezaron a subir, llegaron, a Xally le parecía un poco diferente pero extrañamente se sentía como todas las veces que la había visitado

¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Señor? – dijo fuerte el azabache

Xally vio salir de una esquina al director se quedó perpleja al verlo vivo, pero algo había cambiado, su barba era más corta y se veía veinte años más joven, ella abrió mucho la boca conteniendo el aliento de lo absurdo que era todo aquello.

Señor Snape, que sorpresa verlo por aquí, veo que ha traído compañía… oh y una muy bonita – exclamo el alegre director

Snape bajo la cabeza avergonzado, Xally si era posible todavía había abierto más los ojos ¿Había dicho Snape? ¿Ese niñato? Volteo a ver al chico con sorpresa, se había equivocado no era un sueño era una pesadilla con un mini Snape malhumorado.

Profesor he encontrado esta chica en el lago, estaba tirada y afirma ser de Slytherin pero jamás la había visto, ha estado diciendo incoherencias así que temo que miente – siguió Snape

Ya veo pero ¡qué extraño!, ¡qué extraño!, acércate querida niña – dijo el director haciendo movimientos con las manos para que ella se acercara – Acércate sin miedo

Xally tenía miedo de acercarse ¡Se supone que tenía que estar muerto! Finalmente lo hizo acercándose lentamente, Snape observaba en silencio

Bruja sin duda – afirmo el director sonriente – No creo que sea una intrusa, bien Señor Snape gracias por traerla puede retirarse, me encargare yo mismo

Si señor – Snape hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la oficina

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a la chica quien se sintió tremendamente incomoda aún no comprendía nada.

Es un buen chico, solo que tiene un humor del demonio, te ruego no lo juzgues

Creo que no habrá problema con eso Profesor – solo que lo odio mucho, pensó

Mi querida niña, temo que no llego a comprender lo que haces aquí y más aún con el uniforme del colegio, si agregamos algo más curioso es que si no estás en nuestra gran escuela y tienes dotes de magia ¿Cómo es que no te llamamos? Y si no te llamamos ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Profesor Dumbledore yo estudio aquí, es mi último año, usted me conoce, estuve por seis años – Dice desesperada

El viejo se le queda viendo con curiosidad, tenía una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo no por nada era el mago más poderoso de la época

Mi niña los viajes en el tiempo son muy peligrosos más aún si no sabes cómo volver, has un poco de memoria

¿Viajes en el tiempo? La cabeza le retumbo al acordarse, el experimento, recordó una tormenta, ramas cayendo, rayos por todas partes… ¡Una piedra!

¡Theodore! – grito al recordar – su experimento

¡Bravo! Ahora explíqueme lo que paso – el director parecía más energético de lo que era en el futuro

Estaba con Theodore Nott en el lago hizo un experimento con una piedra color cobre, una tormenta electica y un hechizo separador, la verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo funciona pero dijo algo sobre abrir un agujero en el tiempo y creo que por accidente caí adentro

¡Asombroso! ¡Asombroso! Que amigo tan talentoso, solo que debió tener más cuidado, exactamente querida niña ¿De qué año viene usted?

1999 profesor – dijo con ánimo al ver la reacción de Dumbledore al pensar que la devolvería de inmediato a su época

Sin duda un largo viaje, ahora es muy importante que escuches, tu visita aquí puede ser perjudicial para el tiempo del futuro, si alteras algo de manera irreversible puede haber duras consecuencias, tienes que tener cuidado en lo que haces más aún si sabes que pasará – le guiña el ojo - Mientras encontramos una solución para tu situación temo que tendremos que establecerte en el colegio

Xally se quedó pálida ¿Cómo que establecerla en el colegio? Lo que quería era volver cuanto antes, era Dumbledore ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?

Peee…pero profesor, usted ¿no puede devolverme?

Me temo que desconozco la forma, al parecer tu amigo utilizo un experimento inventado por él mismo, no es simple dar saltos en el tiempo, por eso tenemos que hallar la solución primero y después ya podremos enviarla a su tiempo

¿Qué hare yo en este lugar? – dijo preocupada

Mientras tanto adaptarte – el director se paró para agarrar al sombrero seleccionador – Sé que perteneces a la casa de Slytherin pero vamos a asegurarnos de que perteneces ahí y si no te pondremos en la casa que diga mi amigo el sombrero

Xally lo miraba perpleja, tendría que vivir quien sabe cuánto tiempo en una época que no era la suya y aún peor en una casa que a lo mejor sería desconocida para ella, todo aquello era una pesadilla

Le recomiendo que no le diga a nadie su condición ni si quiera a mí mismo que me cuente nada del futuro, nada que sea relevante para que algo sea alterado, no imagina el caos que puede pasar – se acerca a la chica y está apunto de colocarle el sombrero cuando…

¡SLYTHERINNN! – grita el sombrero antes de si quiera tocar la cabeza de la chica

Xally no puede evitar sonreír orgullosa a pesar de la situación, sabía que pertenecía a esa casa a pesar de ser amiga de los leones.

Magnifico – exclamo el director - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Xally Martine

Precioso, pero me temo que va a tener que elegir uno diferente mientras este aquí, recuerde que nadie debe saber algo de usted, así que… - el viejo se quedó pensativo un momento - ¿Qué le parece Agnés Green?

Green suena bien … pero mejor que sea Charlotte – sonrió la chica esperando no haber ofendido al director

Excelente, se escucha mucho mejor, pues bienvenida Charlotte Green, supongo que conoces ya todas las instalaciones, de todas formas le pediré al prefecto de tu casa que te ayude un poco, voy a avisarles a los profesores que tenemos una alumna de intercambio

Profesor ¿Qué año es este?

Está en 1978, un hermoso año para vivir – exclama alegre

¡¿Ha dicho 1978?! …


	3. Capitulo II La Estudiante De Intercambio

CAPITULO II

LA ESTUDIANTE DE INTERCAMBIO

Xally estaba sin duda asustada, iba camino al gran comedor, Dumbledore le había dicho que ahí iba a anunciar a todos de su llegada, lo cual la ponía nerviosa, era como si todo volviera a empezar, no conocía nadie a excepción de Snape que no era una opción para convivir, sin embargo lo distinguió en la mesa de las serpientes y lo vio un tanto apartado de sus otros compañeros

\- Por supuesto nadie lo soporta – se dice así misma sonriendo, era un insufrible desde el colegio, pensó

No conocía a nadie por lo que no le quedó más que sentarse junto al mini Snape de su pesadilla, la buena noticia era que él no tenía idea de quien era ella, así que podía sacar ventaja de aquello

\- ¿Tú? ¿sigues aquí? Pensé que Dumbledore se había desecho de ti – Dijo con indiferencia el pálido chico

\- Que agradable eres – dijo con sarcasmo – No te desesperes ya verás lo que harán conmigo – le guiña un ojo para irritarlo

\- Con que te tenga lejos de mí me daré por bien servido

\- Yo no aseguraría tanto – le sonrió cínica

Él le lanzó una mirada acida y volvió a leer el libro que traía entre las narices, Xally sonríe "así que tenía razón siempre ha sido tan insoportable y desagradable" casi se ríe al pensar que tendrá la oportunidad de desquitarse de todas las que le hizo Snape a ella y a sus amigos, se recompone cuando ve que el chico la voltea a verla extraño, de pronto se da cuenta de que toda la mesa de las serpientes la observa, seguramente al no saber quién era ella, se mueve incomoda en su asiento

\- "Queridos alumnos sé que han pasado ya tres semanas de que iniciamos este nuevo año, sin embargo ya muchos habrán notado la presencia de una alumna nueva y no precisamente de primer año, ella solo estará con nosotros una temporada, es una alumna de intercambio viene de España, un hermoso país a mi parecer– Dumbledore le hizo una seña con la mano para que se parara, ella lo hizo tratando de no mirar a nadie – Su nombre es Charlotte Green y espero que sea bien recibida por todos los alumnos de su casa y del colegio por supuesto, es un honor para mí tenerla con nosotros, sea bienvenida señorita Green siéntase como en casa – le guiño el ojo y todos los alumnos aplaudieron brevemente

Xally se sentó abochornada, algunos alumnos de Slytherin se acercaron a saludarla y darle la mano, ella asentía y saludaba

\- ¡Ey! Psss… ¿Qué haces sentada con Quejicus?, hace un rato te vimos hablando con él, eres preciosa no pierdas el tiempo con ese perdedor

Snape agacho la cabeza y refunfuñaba con odio, La voz venia de la mesa de al lado, la mesa de Gryffindor, Xally volteo enseguida para encontrarse con la cara de un chico castaño con el pelo largo alborotado, los ojos marrones y muy atractivo, la chica arqueo las cejas, al verle al castaño una enorme sonrisa y observándola con descaro

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo ella molesta

\- Oh lo siento preciosa Sirius Black a tu servicio – el castaño estiro su brazo para tomar la mano de la chica y le planto un beso en esta

Xally no le daba crédito a lo que oía ¿Sirius? El padrino de Harry, pero que cabeza dura era, pensó, jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera tan atrevido y soberbio, quería reír a carcajadas, escucho un bufido de Snape seguramente burlándose de Black

\- ¿Qué pasa Quejicus? ¿A caso creíste que esta preciosidad te haría caso?- se burló Black

\- Es toda tuya, no me interesa déjame tranquilo, ¿o quieres que les quiten más puntos a tu casa? – dijo el azabache sin voltear a verlo

\- Claro porque sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad ¿Qué haces con él preciosa?- se dirigió de nuevo a la chica

\- Dumbledore lo puso a cargo de mí como prefecto de mi casa – ella se encogió de hombros, Adoraba que molestaran a Snape, tenía mucho que pagar ese murciélago.

\- Pues no te preocupes seremos tus guías ahora, no tienes que aguantar a Quejicus, ¿cierto Remus?

Xally dirigió la mirada al chico tímido de pelo color miel, ¿Remus Lupin? Quería que explotara su cabeza de una vez, a todos ellos los conocía por Harry y porque Lupin fue su maestro en tercer grado, el chico se puso colorado cuando ella no soltaba la vista de él, del otro lado de la mesa de los leones sentados enfrente de Black pudo distinguir a James Potter y Peter, les sonrió a todos, Harry se volvería loco si le contara lo que estaba viviendo

\- ¿Serás tan bruta como para llevarte con esos descarriados inútiles?

La chica casi se olvida de la presencia de Snape a su lado, volteo a verlo pero él no la observa a ella, seguía metido en su libro

\- Pues creo que son mejores opciones que tú, me has tratado bastante mal – arqueo las cejas

\- Eres de Slytherin piensa un poco, ellos solo se meten en problemas y pierden puntos para su casa y no dejare que una extraña le quite puntos a Slytherin

Bueno ella estaba acostumbrada a ser amiga de leones y que le quitaran cientos de puntos, no era como si le importara mucho la rivalidad de las casas, además prefería estar mil veces con el grupo simpático de merodeadores que con el malhumorado y descortés mini Snape

\- No me digas que tengo que hacer, mejor sigue leyendo tu interesante libro, dijo mirando la pasta, era de licantropía, seguramente ya había empezado a sospechar desde hace mucho tiempo de Lupin, pensó la chica – deja vivir a los demás Snape

\- Ya deja de perder el tiempo con él, ven conmigo – Black le extendió la mano con caballerosidad para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomo y salió de ahí con el castaño

Snape suspiro, "otro problema más" pensó, seguramente tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado con esa nueva integrante de las serpientes, hubiera quedado en Gryffindor así no sería su problema, pero ya no podía hacer nada, más que indagar un poco, su llegada había sido extraña y por supuesto no había sido planeada, algo había sucedido ahí.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas para la chica y había conocido a Lily Evans, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, entre otros que le había erizado la piel al pensar en lo que se convertirían en el futuro, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de ese grupo peligroso ya que ella era hija de Muggles pero había dicho que era mestiza para evitar sufrir lo que paso ya en sus años en Hogwarts en la casa de las serpientes, las clases eran más agradables ya que no tenía que soportar a Snape como profesor, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras era mucho más soportable aunque ella hubiera preferido que Galatea Merrythought la hubiera seguido impartiendo, ya que era de las más talentosas brujas en esa materia, también el profesor Slughorn era mucho más agradable dando pociones que el desagradable murciélago.

Sonrió un poco al acordarse de él, había sido ya cómplice de Sirius en varias bromas que le jugaron a "Quejicus" como lo llamaban, se sentía ligeramente culpable pero disfrutaba de verlo enojarse y vengarse por Harry y sus amigos.

Xally se encontraba en los jardines del castillo ya que Lucius Malfoy le había intentado hablar y aquello la aterro así que salió a toda prisa de su sala común

\- Parece que te has ligado a Sirius, espero que no seas como tus compañeros de casa

La chica torció una sonrisa al distinguir la voz del padre de Harry se parecía extraordinariamente a la de él

\- Potter, que honor, me parece raro que no estés causando líos

\- Llámame James los amigos de Sirius son los míos, a eso he venido a preguntarte ¿Dónde está Quejicus?

\- ¿Parezco su niñera? – suspiró – pero creo que le he visto entrar a la biblioteca, ¿Por qué lo molestas tanto? Si se puede saber

\- Porque es un llorón insoportable, nos acusa de todo lo que hacemos y mete su enorme nariz en donde no le llaman, no lo soporto – sonríe pícaro

\- Ya veo pues ahí tienes, búscalo en la biblioteca

\- Pensé que te llevabas bien con él cundo los vimos sentados juntos y hablando en el gran comedor, creí que se conocían de antes – sonríe con burla

\- Pues no, es solo que Dumbledore me dijo que él se encargaría de adaptarme… - Xally iba a continuar cuando el chico de lentes la interrumpió con una carcajada

\- ¿Quejicus te iba a ayudar a adaptarte? – rio – No me hagas reír, con los únicos que tiene contacto es con sus estúpidos libros, no tiene un solo amigo en el colegio

Ella lo volteo a ver seria, no sintió alegría al confirmar sus sospechas, le daba cierta pena por el mini Snape, pero él tenía la culpa por el carácter tan amargado que tenía, se daba cuenta que alejaba a todos

\- Pues solo te digo lo que me ha dicho Dumbledore

\- Oye eres ¿Charlotte verdad?

\- Ummm… Si – no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ese nombre - bueno creo que entrare al castillo está haciendo frio

Xally vio que James se dirigía a la biblioteca seguramente para molestar a Snape, lo siguió de cerca sin ser vista, pasaba entre los estantes de la biblioteca hasta que en una de las mesas más alejadas vio que James estaba en las espaldas de Snape con un frasco de vidrio en la mano, parecía tener un tipo de criatura dentro, la chica abrió mucho los ojos al ver de lo que se trataba

\- Un Doxy se ha vuelto completamente loco – susurro la azabache

Si esa criatura mordía a Snape iba a requerir una poción y al pobre chico le daría fiebre, tenía que detener esa locura, no pensaba que Potter se pasaría de la raya de esa manera

\- ¡Snape! – grito sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que James se sobresaltara y se escondiera en el estante de atrás

El pálido chico alzo la cabeza para verla, hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver de quien se trataba, aquella chica había ayudado a Black a arrojarle agua mientras leía en el lago, se había burlado cuanto pintaron su cabello de un verde chillón y había pisado su cola de rata para que él no pudiera recogerla, aquella chica se había hecho cómplice de Black y la quería lo más lejos posible

\- Aléjate de mí Green – advirtió el chico – No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, no sé cómo sin estudiar puedes hacer los encantamientos de la clase, pero yo necesito leer un poco así que no estoy dispuesto a entretener a ti o tus amigos

\- Necesito que me ayudes – mintió la azabache – Tengo problemas en una poción que me dejo Slughorn – sabía que aquello sonaba absurdo pero distinguía el cabello de Potter aún atrás esperando a que ella se fuera

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Ahora necesitas de mi ayuda? No lo creo déjame tranquilo, pídele ayuda a Lupin es el menos idiota de tus nuevos amigos – Snape poso su mirada de nuevo en el libro ignorando a la chica

La chica rodo los ojos, aquello la desesperaba, quería salvar al idiota de ser mordido por un Doxy y el muy estúpido se hacía del rogar, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí

\- Dumbledore te dijo que estuvieras al pendiente de mí y necesito tu ayuda ¿Quieres que vaya a decirle que me asigne a alguien más? Ya que tu no estas a la altura de hacerlo – su tono era acido para poder convencerlo – creo que lo haré así

Snape refunfuño algo entre dientes, se puso de pie dejando su libro en el estante correcto y miro furioso a la azabache

\- Bien Green veremos si puedo hacer algo con esa cabeza tan hueca que tienes, sígueme vamos al aula de pociones, está desocupada a esta hora – el pálido chico daba grandes zancadas para salir

Xally suspiro aliviada y se dispuso a seguirlo no sin antes mandarle una mirada brusca a James quien la miraba incrédulo, después recordó que ahora tenía que pasar un par de horas con el estúpido murciélago y todo por salvarle el pellejo, también tenía que inventarse una poción más o menos complicada para que se la explicara, ya que si escogía una sencilla se burlaría de ella y el chico pensaría que era una completa idiota.


	4. Capitulo III UN PEQUEÑO TIEMPO CON ÉL

CAPITULO III

UN PEQUEÑO TIEMPO CON ÉL

Ambos alumnos habían ingresado al aula de pociones, la chica estaba más nerviosa que nunca, aún no se le había ocurrido una poción buena para ocuparla como excusa así que pensó en la única que se le ocurrió

\- Bien Green aquí estamos, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo ¿Qué poción es la que se te complica? – dijo con indiferencia el azabache

\- Poción vigorizante, no soy tan mala en pociones y Slughorn quiere probarme para entrar a su grupo – dice intentado que se lo crea

\- ¿Enserio no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo? Si no puedes hacer eso no entiendo porque quiere tenerte en su grupo – dijo con soberbia, y arqueando mucho las cejas – Curioso – dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme o te vas a burlar? – dijo rodando los ojos, aunque pensándolo bien esperaba que le dijera que no la iba a ayudar así podría librarse de él

\- Saca tu libro Green

La chica se quedó estática por un momento, ese día no le tocaba pociones y claramente no tenía planeado pedirle a Snape ayuda en la materia así que no llevaba su libro consigo en la bolsa, volteo a ver al pálido chico quien ya buscaba en los estantes de alumnos los ingredientes necesarios para la poción, ella estaba viendo a la puerta de salida pensando en cómo podía escapar, pero se contuvo cuando vio que Snape regresaba a la mesa

\- Bien Green, aquí tienes Sangre de Uro, Esencia de Rue y Ojos de anguila. – dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba los frascos encima de la mesa - ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no has sacado tu libro? No seas lenta – frunció el seño

\- Yo… - aquello empezaba a fastidiarla y enojarla, podía seguir perfectamente las instrucciones de las pociones sin tener mayor problema en prepararlas, pero no es como si se las supiera de memoria sin el libro – Yo… no lo traje conmigo

Snape arqueo las cejas evidentemente molesto y sorprendido, pues ella lo había ido a buscar personalmente para que la ayudara en pociones y no llevaba el libro

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude en pociones, me vas a buscar y no traes el libro? ¿Sufres algún tipo de retraso? – dijo venenosamente el pálido chico

Xally se puso roja de indignación, pese a que le había salvado de una buena mordedura él actuaba de esa forma… si tan solo supiera la razón de porque había tenido que acercarse a su molesta presencia, pero no quería tampoco meter en un lío a James confesándole la verdad a Snape y tampoco es como si le fuera a creer aunque fuera honesta, después de todo lo que había hecho y ayudado a molestarlo en la semana

\- Mejor olvídalo Snape, dejémoslo así, pediré ayuda a alguien más o vendré yo sola después, no te soporto, no me sorprende que estés solo – soltó la azabache queriéndose morder la lengua después de lo dicho

Pero fuera de lo que esperaba Snape no pareció inmutarse ante su comentario, parecía como si se le hubiera resbalado o no lo hubiera escuchado, sin embargo sabía que si lo había hecho

\- Yo traigo el mío – Snape sacó de su mochila el ejemplar de pociones y lo abrió en la página correcta como si se lo supiera de memoria – ten – se lo extendió a la chica

Ella lo tomo incrédula, esperaba otro insulto de parte de él o una contestación brillante, pero solo la había esquivado lo que la preocupo más al pensar que probablemente lo había herido y estaba fingiendo indiferencia

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te diga todo? Empieza a hacerla y una vez que termines te diré si cometiste algún error – quito la mirada de la chica y se fue a otra mesa a leer

Era increíble, era justo igual que Snape de su año, solo les decía la página y dejaba que hicieran sus desastres para después regañarlos y decirles lo estúpidos que eran por no lograrlo, sin embargo después les explicaba, era un dolor de cabeza

Dejo de pensar en ello y empezó, puso poca agua a alta temperatura en el caldero 432 grados, en los ojos de anguila dejo fermentar la sangre de uro, vio que se puso de un color marrón, según las instrucciones el color correcto, saco el colador para eliminar las impurezas de la sangre fermentada, lo hecho al agua y removió hasta verla disuelta, después hubo un problema que la hizo palidecer, tenía que esperar mes y medio a fuego lento para echarle la esencia de Rue, ¿Cómo no se le había hecho extraño a Snape que el profesor la hubiera puesto a hacer una poción que demorara un mes en preparar?, era ilógico, así que se tensó, volteo a ver a Snape quien la apuntaba con su varita

\- Eres tan torpe que me atraes aquí escogiendo una poción que Slughorn jamás dejaría de prueba, ¿Crees que soy tan torpe como tus amigos? – sus ojos negros parecían aún más oscuros

\- Espera un poco Snape… no seas torpe – la chica alzo las manos, ¿Por qué no dejo que lo mordieran? Se repitió mil veces, ¡hubiera dejado que lo mordieran! Pensó.

\- ¿Ahora que tienen planeado? ¿Ponerme piernas de gelatina? ¿Hacerme vomitar babosas? ¿Quemar mi cabello? Ya no tardan en venir tus patéticos amigos ¿no? – Snape se acercó más a ella sin dejar de apuntarle

\- No seas paranoico, nadie vendrá a hacerte nada, baja ya la varita

\- ¿Paranoico? Después de todas las cosas que me han hecho te atreves a decir que soy paranoico, vas a buscarme a la biblioteca, después me pides ayuda con una poción pero no traes libro y encima me pides ayuda con una poción que se tarda más de un mes en realizar, ¿No es suficiente para pensar mal?

Claro que tenía razón en extrañarse, pero pensaba que era por motivos muy diferentes a los reales, lo miraba desafiante.

\- Snape baja tu varita, no seas un niñato, ¡nadie vendrá! Nadie sabe que estamos aquí – protestó

\- Eres muy torpe, me pregunto porque te habrán puesto en Slytherin, debes tener algún problema en la cabeza para no afinar detalles tan obvios en tu plan

Ella no sabía que más hacer, así que se acercó lentamente al chico con las manos alzadas para que él no temiera que sacara su varita

\- ¡No te acerques Green o te arrepentirás! - amenazo

\- ¿Y qué te podría hacer? No tengo mi varita, tranquilízate un poco

La respiración de ella se agudizo por la adrenalina de no saber si él la atacaría, pero no dejo de acercarse hasta estar prácticamente frente a él con la varita puesta justo en su nariz, ella extendió lentamente su mano en dirección a la mano de Snape, hasta tocarla, ella noto como él tembló un poco por el contacto, prosiguió a agarrar la muñeca del chico haciendo que bajara la varita lentamente guiado por su mano, cuando termino de bajarla noto como él la veía directamente a los ojos, lo cual era completamente extraño en él, ya que siempre evitaba el contacto visual, sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros sin embargo por un segundo a ella le pareció ver algo de brillo en estos.

\- Ya está – dijo la azabache sin perder el contacto visual – Nadie vendrá

\- Entonces ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? – dijo el moviendo la cabeza y quitando su mirada de la chica

\- Eso no importa – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus cosas – Solo digamos que me debes una – le guiño el ojo con descaro

Xally aprovecho la confusión de él para salir lo más tapido posible del aula, menos mal Snape parecía ser pacifico ya que no la había atacado cuando se acercó, sin saber porque a la chica azabache se le dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

Snape estaba estático mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir Charlotte, estaba confundido pues no entendía nada las acciones de la bruja, no se veían rastro de James o sus torpes amigos cerca, si no era una broma planeada ¿entonces para que lo había llevado con esa excusa al aula? Cuando él la vio hacérsele no supo porque no había hecho nada, solo se había quedado esperando, sintió un choque en su mano cuando ella lo toco, pensó que iba a sentir la mano cálida de la chica pero no era así, ella estaba fría pero al verla a los ojos vio su calidez, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Señor Snape que hace aquí? – dijo extrañado Slughorn

\- Profesor lo siento yo solo estaba enseñando a la nueva a preparar poción revitalizante – dijo con naturalidad fingida

\- Cielos Snape pero esa poción tarda más de un mes en estar lista, me sorprende que no lo supieras, eres el más brillante de mi clase y ella también me sorprende de ambos- dijo alzando una ceja

\- Era para darle una lección a ella, cuando se dio cuenta casi me lanza el caldero a la cabeza, piensa que lo hice para burlarme, pienso que lo olvido

\- Ya veo es algo impetuosa, bueno limpia eso antes de irte - dijo el profesor mientras salía de aula


	5. CAPITULO IV ¿ERES DEBIL?

CAPITULO IV

¿ERES DEBIL?

Dos semanas después Snape se encontraba en el gran comedor leyendo un poco de los magos tenebrosos del siglo pasado y comiendo un emparedado, como siempre estaba solo apartado de todos, había evitado encontrarse con Green, apenas la veía en las clases, no sabía porque pero le incomodaba estar cerca de ella desde lo ocurrido en el aula de pociones

Algo llamo la atención del chico una cabellera pelirroja y dos hermosos ojos verdes habían aparecido en la mesa de Gryffindor, suspiro pues cada vez Lily se apartaba más de él por los rumores que se esparcían de su fascinación con las artes oscuras y su proximidad con los chicos famosos por admirar al señor tenebroso

De verdad quería a esa chica, su corazón bombeaba cada vez que la veía o tenía cerca, sin embargo estaba cada vez más seguro de que estaba involucrada con su enemigo mortal James Potter, de repente dio un respingo cuando alguien llego de pronto a hablarle

\- Linda chica esa Lily Evans ¿no? Es una monería

Snape volteo contrariado Green lo observaba con una mirada traviesa y burlona, se había sentado justo frente a él tenía los brazos recargados en la mesa para inclinarse hacia adelante, Snape frunció el ceño molesto de la presencia de la chica

\- Y Ahora qué tontería estas diciendo Green ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? – dijo sonrojándose del comentario de Lily

\- Es la hora del almuerzo, si la sigues mirando de ese modo pronto toda la escuela lo sabrá si no es que ya lo hacen- le dijo guiñando el ojo

\- Cierra la boca ¿Por qué no estas con tus estúpidos amigos? No me digas que te han aburrido ya, si ese es el caso yo no tengo porque entretenerte – poso de nuevo los ojos en su libro

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente vas con ella y le hablas? – dijo ella ignorando totalmente su comentario

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente te alejas de mí y dejas de prestarle atención a las vidas ajenas? – dijo ya bastante molesto

Xally se quedó un momento callada, tenía razón para empezar ¿Por qué se había acercado a hablar con él? ¿Por qué se fijó en que veía a Lily? Si lo que quería era llevar a ese mini Snape a perder en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido

\- Está bien, te dejare tranquilo si eso quieres

Snape vio como ella se levantaba indignada y se situaba junto a Black, rodo los ojos al pensar lo tonta que era por juntarse con ellos

\- ¿Quién es esa chica a la que miras?

Snape dio un salto involuntario tirando su jugo al escuchar la voz de Lily llamándolo, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba ella con sus hermosos ojos verdes, se puso nervioso enseguida

\- Lily…

Ella se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, Snape la miraba anonadado el tiempo había hecho maravillas con ella, ya no era una niña, había crecido con belleza, una chica así jamás le haría caso a alguien como él, pensó.

\- Hola Severus ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo con dulzura

\- Bien… ¿y tú?

\- Bastante atareada de hecho con la tarea de pociones y los ensayos de encantamientos, es una locura que nos encarguen tanto… ¿y me dirás quién es ella?

Snape casi se había olvidado de la pregunta acerca de Green, estaba tan contento de volver a tener a Lily cerca

\- Es la chica de intercambio se llama Charlotte Green viene de España– dijo con indiferencia

\- Parece que se llevan bien los he visto juntos ¿Te gusta?

Snape abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cómo se le ocurría algo así? ¿Gustarle? Lo que hacía era odiarla y deseaba que regresara a su país lo más pronto posible

\- No claro que no, es una pesadilla, no la aguanto

\- Qué pena es preciosa ¿No lo crees?

Severus se encogió de hombros, si era bonita o no era lo que menos le importaba, lo que importaba era tenerla a más de cien metros de distancia, pero ¿por qué le estaba preguntando aquello Lily?

\- ¿Y tú? Digo ¿Cómo vas con James?- dijo esperanzado

\- Emmm… bueno yo… Tengo que irme nos vemos después Severus – La chica salió rápidamente de ahí

El chico suspiro al adivinar el porqué de su acción, era evidente que el cerdo de James le gustaba, apretó las manos en dos puños de solo imaginarse a James y Lily juntos.

Una semana después Xally caminaba por el lago, diviso a Snape sentado en la sombra de un árbol leyendo, cerca de ahí estaba Lily con otra chica de Gryffindor, entonces Xally adivino porque Snape había escogido ese lugar para estar cerca de Lily, suspiro, si tan solo supiera que ella moriría pronto, le dio un escalofrió al pensarlo, pero detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escucho a una buena cantidad de gente caminando hacia esa dirección, era James, Sirius, Peter y Remus quien dirigían a los demás alumnos

\- ¡Ey Quejicus! – James alzo su varita

Vio como Snape se incorporaba y alzaba la suya pero James lo había desarmado de inmediato con un Expelliarmus, la multitud se reía y observaba la situación

\- Muy bien ¿Quién quiere ver de cerca los calzoncillos de Quejicus? Levicorpus – dijo James elevando a Snape por los aires y colocándolo de cabeza

Algo dentro del estómago de Xally se revolvió, volteo a ver a Lily quien observaba con desaprobación, ¿pero porque no detenía aquello? ¿Por qué no le decía a James que parara? "Quejicus, Quejicus, Quejicus" escucho cantar a la multitud, era más de lo que podía soportar, sin pensarlo dos veces saco su varita.

\- Liberacorpus – dijo apuntando a Snape haciéndolo bajar con delicadeza – Expelliarmus – desarmo a James quien la veía con odio

\- Pero ¿Qué crees que haces Charlotte? – dijo James enfadado

\- Ya es suficiente James, váyanse de aquí todos el espectáculo término, ¿o quieren probarme? – dijo alzando su varita hacia ellos

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando decepcionados por la intervención de la chica, James la veía desafiante pero luego lo jalo Remus y finalmente salieron de ahí.

Snape la veía incrédulo, ella se giró hacia él, negó con la cabeza y finalmente se acercó al pálido chico

\- ¿Por qué dejas que te traten así? Sabes más que nadie todo tipo de hechizos oscuros ¿Por qué los dejas?

\- Son más que yo, además… no quiero problemas

\- Qué tontería, sé que los derribarías antes de que pronunciaran un patético Expelliarmus

Snape estaba sorprendido al ver que ella estaba pendiente de todo lo que leía y lo que hacía en las clases de defensa, arqueo las cejas

\- ¿Por qué me has ayudado? ¿No eran tus amigos?

\- Un simple gracias funciona – dijo haciendo una mueca - ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, eso creo

\- Bien pues defiéndete sin pensarlo ¿A caso eres débil?

\- No, no lo soy – apretó los puños

\- Pues demuéstralo

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejándolo solo, ni ella misma sabía porque lo había defendido, no es como si ella fuera un dulce inocente pero aquello la había irritado demasiado y la enojo aún más ver que él no hacía nada por defenderse y luego estaba Lily…

\- Gracias por defender a Severus

Xally volteo incrédula viendo a Lily Evans hablándole, quería pegarle un buen porrazo en la cara a esa niña tonta ¿Snape era su amigo no? Ella había tenido que defenderlo

\- Nadie lo iba a hacer, alguien tenía que hacer algo – le dijo con reproche

\- Yo estaba por decirle a James que se detuviera

\- Un poco tarde ¿No crees? – frunció el seño

\- De momento me paralice, disculpa – dijo con dulzura

\- A mí no tienes que pedirme disculpas, es al chico de allá atrás a quien se las debes

\- Te interesas mucho en él ¿No? – la pelirroja sonrió

\- Por haberlo defendido de una injusticia no es interesarme – dijo molesta

\- Pero por la manera en que ahora me lo reprochas y te preocupas por lo que él sienta, por eso lo digo, en fin de nuevo gracias nos vemos después

Xally la vio caminando hacia el lago ¿Qué quería lograr aquella tonta? ¿Qué le arrancara los pelos de Zanahoria de un solo jalón? Interesarse en Snape como no, sería a la última persona del mundo en la que pondría su atención

Snape aún estaba parado abajo del árbol con la mirada perdida, cuando vio aproximarse a Lily, tembló un poco seguía poniéndolo nervioso

\- Severus ¿estás bien?

\- Si Lily gracias…- dijo un poco decepcionado al recordar que ella había estado presente y solo observaba

\- Yo… lo siento mucho por no intervenir, ya me ha regañado Charlotte – se sonrojo

\- No te preocupes no pasó nada – dijo interesado del ultimo comentario - ¿Has dicho que te regaño?

\- Si, estaba molesta por que no intervine, tiene razón – suspiro – Me alegra que ella si lo haya hecho, pensé que habías dicho que no se agradaban

\- Y así es, sin embargo le debo las gracias

\- Me alegra que se lleven mejor, ¿Vamos al castillo?

Severus camino junto a Lily, el chico estaba contento de tenerla de nuevo con él, la decepción que sintió cuando ella no lo ayudo se había desvanecido por completo, caminaron por los jardines de la entrada del castillo, en una jardinera diviso a Green quien alzo la mirada al verlos pasar, vio que esta hacia una mueca y continuo escribiendo en un pergamino, el chico sabía que tenía que darle las gracias pero no iba a desperdiciar un momento con Lily.


	6. Capitulo V Su Turno

CAPOTULO V

SU TURNO

Snape rondaba junto a la cabaña del castillo, salió a despejar su mente después del anuncio del profesor Dumbledore del baile de Halloween, odiaba esos odiosos eventos, no les veía el propósito y eran aburridos, invitar a Lily ya se le había pasado por la cabeza pero lo desechaba cada vez más ante las altas probabilidades de que fuera a ir con James de pronto escucho unas voces provenientes del otro lado de la cabaña, se acercó con cuidado para no ser visto

\- ¿Por qué lo has defendido Charlotte? James está más que enojado contigo

\- Eso no me importa Sirius y ya te he dicho mil veces que se estaban pasando con él

Eran las voces de Green y Black, iba a irse pero decidió quedarse a escuchar aquella conversación, se pegó más a las paredes de la cabaña y se acomodó para escuchar

\- James me dijo que habías arruinado su broma del Doxy en la biblioteca ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Menuda broma lanzarle a Snape un Doxy en la cabeza, son unos brutos, lanzarle agua o pintar el cabello es tolerable pero las dos últimas bromas estaban subidas de tono

Así que era la razón por la que ella se lo había llevado de la biblioteca ese día, se tensó incrédulo de lo que oía

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que le pase a Quejicus? Creí que eras amiga nuestra, sin embargo te has encargado de defenderlo más a él

\- Lo soy Sirius es solo que se han pasado con él

\- Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso tan desagradable ¿Has oído lo del baile?

\- Claro…

\- Vamos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

\- Rio- Eres muy soberbio, ¿Por qué querría ir contigo? Otros me han invitado

\- Charlotte he notado como me miras y como te pones cuando estamos juntos, hay que dejarnos de rodeos

Severus escuchaba atento cada palabra y hubo un silencio por lo que se imaginó que Black se había acercado a Green

\- ¿De qué hablas Sirius? No inventes cosas

\- Ya deja de resistirte

Hubo otro silencio y se imaginó que se había acercado más "menudo patán" pensó, se tensó cuando escucho un ligero forcejeo

\- Déjame Sirius no es para nada gracioso

Snape escuchaba unas palabras de protesta de Green y el forcejeo se incrementó, se escuchó que ella empezaba a asustarse

\- Vamos Charlotte no digas que no lo sientes

\- Basta ya Sirius suéltame me haces daño

Escucho como ella daba de manotazos y fue todo lo que él necesito para salir de su escondite furioso, alzando la varita apuntándole a Black, noto que él no había notado su presencia ya que le daba la espalda, pero Green sí que lo había visto lo miraba algo aliviada, pensó en atacarlo por la espalda pero eso era de cobardes así que decidió anunciarse

\- Suéltala ya Black - Snape sostenía con firmeza la varita

\- Maldita sea Quejicus nadie te ha llamado, ¿me estas retando maldito idiota? ¿crees que un gusano como tu pude conmigo? – Sirius no soltaba a Xally

\- Te he dicho que la sueltes

\- ¿Qué quieres lograr Quejicus? ¿ Ser su héroe y que ella se vaya contigo? No me hagas reír ella jamás se fijaría en un perdedor como tú, ¿no te quedo claro con Lily? Se fue con James y lo prefirió, nadie quiere estar con un perdedor

\- ¡Basta Sirius! ¡No seas cruel! – chilló Xally

Snape tembló por el comentario hiriente, sabía que en cierto modo tenía razón y es lo que le dolía aún más, Sirius aprovechando su debilidad saco su varita y lo apunto, Snape ladeo una sonrisa

\- Locomotor Wibbly – dijo el azabache

Black no pudo protegerse y cayó al suelo debido a que las piernas dejaron de funcionarle, ahogo un ligero grito y se puso rojo de ira

\- Prepárate Quejicus, no olvidare está más te vale que te escondas bien maldita rata

\- Lo que digas Black

Snape volteo ver a la chica quien lo miraba incrédula por su valor de enfrentarlo de ese modo, ella le sonrió y asintió agradecida, ambos caminaron al castillo dejando atrás a Sirius

\- Ahora estamos a mano, no soportabas deberme una ¿no? No podías dejarme disfrutar de eso – dijo ella bromeando

\- En realidad te debo otra más – dijo el tajante

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – frunció el ceño

\- Por lo del Doxy, lo he escuchado, era más fácil que me lo dijeras a inventar una excusa ridícula

\- No es como si me hubieras creído aunque te lo dijera, además ¿Qué hacías espiando?

\- No estaba espiando, estaba andando por ahí cuando escuche su pequeña conversación

\- Ósea que si estabas espiando – se burlo

Él le ofreció una mueca en respuesta, se sentía extraño hablando con ella sin pelear o ser sarcástico, aquella chica le caía en la punta del pie

\- Pues entonces da gracias a Merlín que estaba por ahí si no quien sabe que hubiera sido de ti en este momento

\- No creo que se hubiera atrevido, no lo quiero creer, es tan diferente en el fu… - Se mordió la lengua antes de decir una estupidez – Pensé que era diferente

\- Yo te lo advertí en tu primer día, que debías andar con cuidado con esos tipos

\- Deberías cambiar el modo en el que haces tus advertencias… Oye

\- Ummm – exclamo cortante

\- ¿Con quien iras al baile?

\- No necesito ir con alguien, no es como si me importara – dijo a la defensiva

\- Supongo que quieres ir con Lily pero… ella ira con James lo he oído esta mañana – ella noto como Snape se tensaba

\- Te he dicho que no pienso ir con nadie

\- Ya que la chica con la que quieres ir está ocupada y el chico con el que yo iba a ir resulto ser un idiota ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? – se atrevió a proponer

Snape abrió mucho los ojos, ella lo veía angustiada, ¿Por qué quería ir con él? Recordó las duras palabras de Black, Aunque ya no fuera con Black había muchos chicos que seguramente la invitarían gustosos

\- No seas tonta, otros chicos te invitaran he escuchado que algunos piensan hacerlo, no seas desesperada – dijo con indiferencia

\- Te estoy invitando a ti no a otros chicos – dijo molesta

\- ¿Por qué querrías ir conmigo?

\- ¿Y porque no?

\- Yo… - no estaba seguro de que decir – si es tu forma de agradecerme lo de hace rato no te preocupes no es necesario

\- No tiene que ver con eso – dijo ya bastante irritada – está bien si no quieres ir lo entiendo, solo era una sugerencia

La chica se alejó por los pasillos de prisa y evidentemente molesta, Severus la observo alejarse, menos mal que no había aceptado ir con ella, no se imaginaba como actuar delante de una linda chica en un baile y peor aún con una que no soportaba ver ni ella a él, sabía bailar gracias a su madre quien lo ponía al tanto de las costumbres de la sociedad, ella era una Prince, pero lo que no le había enseñado era a ser sociable y suelto con las personas, suspiro más aliviado

Xally estaba molesta en su sala común, no era como si le rompiera el corazón que él no hubiera aceptado pero si dañaba su orgullo femenino, además más que molesta con Snape lo estaba consigo misma ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer aquello conociendo el carácter del chico? Y pero aun sabiendo que era su futuro profesor de pociones al que más odiaba en todo el mundo

\- Vaya Green te ves molesta ¿No te ha invitado al baile? – los ojos de Narcissa brillaban

\- Si iré con Darcy me ha invitado esta mañana solo que no le he respondido

\- Un chico guapo, yo iré con Lucius ese si es un bombón – dijo picara

\- Lo es, ¿Qué usaras? – Si un bombón asesino pensó la azabache

\- Un vestido esmeralda con bordes plateados ¿Quieres verlo?

Xally lo dudo por un segundo pero asintió, Narcissa ya le había hablado veces anteriores y decidió que no era tan desagradable como creía, era divertida, elegante y educada, solo que era un poco creída pero nada que no pudiera aguantar, ambas chicas subieron al dormitorio, Narcissa saco un hermoso vestido esmeralda de una caja bastante elegante, era pegado hasta la cintura y de ahí caía suelto tenia elegantes bordados plateados

\- Es precioso Black – dijo la chica admirando el bello vestido

\- Por favor llámame Narcissa, me incomoda que me hablen por mi apellido ¿verdad que es sublime? Es pero que Lucius termine impresionado ¡y me pida matrimonio!

La azabache quería soltar a reír o más bien a llorar no estaba segura, si esa rubia conociera el futuro que le aguardaba con su querido Lucius seguramente pensaría de manera muy diferente

\- Estoy segura de que quedará impresionado contigo – sonrió

\- ¿Y tú que llevaras?

\- La verdad no lo sé – dijo preocupada al recordar que había venido sin cosas y su dinero se había quedado en el futuro

\- Bueno puedo prestarte algo si quieres, veamos …- dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba a la azabache y la ponía de pie para ver su complexión – Eres igual de delgada solo que un poco más bajita, pero no será problema

Narcissa revolvía todas sus cosas buscando algo en específico, Xally sonrió aquella era una buena chica sin duda, tal vez algo presumida pero no tenía malicia, sintió lastima por ella al saber la vida dolorosa que le aguardaba, finalmente saco otra caja igual de elegante, lo saco era un precioso vestido negro pegado hasta la cadera tenía un ligero vuelo y en la pierna derecha tenía un corte lateral que dejaba ver la pierna sensualmente, a la azabache le brillaron mucho los ojos, Narcissa rio satisfecha al ver su reacción

\- Con esto Sirius seguro se te lanza encima

\- No lo digas ni de broma – hizo una mueca de terror al recordarlo

\- Perdón… pensé que ustedes dos…

\- No nada de eso, de hecho creo que no nos podremos llevar bien de ahora en adelante

\- Con razón se me hizo raro que no fueras a ir al baile con él ¿Te gusta entonces el vestido?

\- Es bellísimo ¿Segura que me lo quieres prestar?

\- Por supuesto, te verás preciosa, nos veremos realmente bien bajando las escaleras juntas cuando lleguemos al baile – dijo emocionada – Si no es indiscreción – dijo al mismo tiempo que sentaba al lado de la azabache - ¿Qué pasa con Severus? He visto que se llevan bien… él tiene dificultades para invitar a alguien sé que no es la gran cosa pero es buen chico… y ya que aún no le contestas a Darcy pensé que…

\- Olvídalo ya lo he intentado y me ha rechazado – estaba molesta al recordarlo

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¡¿Te ha rechazado a ti?! – la rubia estaba boquiabierta - ¿Pero porque?

\- Bueno yo no le agrado a él y a mí tampoco me agrada mucho… supongo que es por eso que lo hizo yo solo intentaba que tuviera a alguien para ir al baile, pero eso me gano por tonta

\- No me lo puedo creer pero si eres muy linda y él… bueno es Severus

Xally rio ante el comentario, no tenía nada de malo que fuera Severus, su problema era su malhumor y que quería alejar a cualquier ser vivo que se le acercara

\- Bueno por lo menos no tendré que ir con él – guiño el ojo

Después del rato con Narcissa Black decidió que lo mejor era irse a la cama, no sabía porque pero estaba agotada, se durmió pensando en el hermoso vestido negro, imaginarse la cara de ese murciélago cuando la viera se iba a arrepentir de haberla rechazado, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió la cabeza y se puso a pensar en Harry y sus amigos, realmente extrañaba estar tan lejos y lo peor era de que no sabía si podría volver a su tiempo.

Lucius estaba en la sala común charlando con sus compañeros cuando vio entrar a Snape parecía bastante pensativo

\- Snape acércate, ¿Has pensado la propuesta? Él está reclutando gente, nosotros entraremos ¿Tu lo harás?

\- Claro Lucius ya te lo había dicho

\- Bien te avisare entonces cuando nos llame

Snape se siguió derecho al dormitorio, había pensado mucho en aquello, pero le gustaba la supremacía de la sangre a pesar de ser mestizo sin mencionar su gusto enfermizo por las artes oscuras, pensó en Lily y en lo que pensaría de él si se llegaba a enterar de que pronto se uniría al señor tenebroso, seguramente no le iba a importar en lo absoluto ya que estaba profundamente enamorada del idiota de James Potter como odiaba a ese chico.


	7. Capitulo VI Una Clase de Pociones Desast

CAPITULO VI

UNA CLASE DE POCIONES DESASTROZA

Severus se levantó de mal humor aquel día nublado no sabía la razón solo que algo iba mal con él, se despertó muy temprano antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros, bajo la sala común y encontró a quien menos quería encontrarse por casualidad, ella estaba sentada observando la chimenea que ya no tenía más que ceniza apagada, eso aumento su mal humor.

\- Green ¿Qué rayos haces aquí tan temprano? – dijo frotándose los ojos

\- ¿Qué te importa? No estoy infringiendo ninguna norma – su tono era rudo

\- Solo fue una pregunta – dijo molesto

\- Pues te he respondido y lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti pero la diferencia es que no me interesa en lo absoluto – le dio la espalda, estaba bastante molesta por su rechazo ¿Qué se creía aquel chico?

\- Siempre te quejas de mi humor y mira el tuyo, cielos Green cálmate un poco – Snape no sabía porque no se había marchado al verla

\- Me lo has contagiado ¿Quieres algo Snape? Porque si no puedes dejarme tranquila – dijo volteándolo a ver al fin

\- Estaba por bajar a leer tranquilamente cuando me tope contigo – frunció el ceño

\- Pues ponte a leer no es como si estuviera haciendo mucho ruido, además si no me equivoco eres prefecto y tienes tu propia habitación ¿no puedes leer ahí? – arqueo las cejas

\- Leo donde me plazca Green, no voy a perder el tiempo hablando contigo

\- Me parece lo más sensato

Severus fue a uno de los escritorios de la sala común más molesto si era posible, aquella chica siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, sabía que ella tenía razón que no tenía por qué haberse acercado hace un momento, la vio de reojo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, al parecer algo preocupada, tenía la barbilla recargada en su mano, aún estaba en pijama era un pantalón negro y una blusa de tirantes rosa que dejaba entrever un poco sus atributos, Severus se perdió un momento en ese pequeño escote que lo hizo voltear a verla más de la cuenta, después al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo sacudió su cabeza y la poso de nuevo en el libro, no era como si le gustara ver chicas que fue lo que más le extraño al verla a ella.

Después de unas horas Snape se encontraba en su clase de pociones con el maestro Slughorn, para su desgracia consistía en trabajar en parejas lo que más lo fastidiaba y si con eso no tuviera suficiente le asigno a Charlotte Green como pareja

\- Muy bien muchachos hoy haremos lo que se conoce como la poción del olvido, es muy potente, sus efectos realmente son fuertes y difíciles de contrarrestar, las instrucciones están en la página cuarenta de su libro de texto, les deseo éxito – dijo el alegre profesor

Snape iba a sacar los ingredientes del estante cuando vio que Green ya estaba en eso, se molestó y se acercó a ella

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Green?

\- ¿Eres tan estúpido que no ves? Sacando los ingredientes- dijo tratando de alcanzar un frasco

\- Déjame alcanzarlo a mi eres muy baja – dijo empujándola

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – chillo

\- Que eres una necia y me tienes harto eso me sucede y al parecer no puedo librarme de ti

\- No creas que a mí me complace ver cada día tu enorme nariz

Ambos chicos regresaron a la mesa donde estaba su caldero con todos los ingredientes necesarios, Charlotte se adelantó a agregar 2 gotas de agua del río Leteo al caldero y lo calentó unos 20 segundos, lo que hizo que Snape refunfuñara y ella sonriera, el chico añadió rápido 2 ramitas de valeriana y mezclo tres veces a la derecha pero Charlotte ondeo rápidamente su varita poniendo el toque final de la primera etapa

\- Eres una necia – refunfuño

\- Y tu un creído malhumorado

Ambos voltearon a ver el mortero y la bolsa de ingrediente estándar, sabían que faltaban aun 45 minutos para agregarlas pero ambos querían hacerlo sin que el otro tuviera oportunidad, ambos chicos estiraron la mano en dirección al mortero al mismo tiempo haciendo que estas chocaran, Snape la contrajo rápidamente al sentir el contacto de la mano de la chica abrió mucho los ojos apenado, ella se paralizo un momento después sonrió triunfal agarrando el mortero, él frunció el ceño y tomo la bolsa del ingrediente estándar agarrando cuatro bayas de muérdago también

\- Déjame hacerlo a mi Green tu eres muy inútil para esto, ahora vuelvo no toques nada

Xally vio como él salía del aula probablemente iba al sanitario, ya la tenía harta, vio la bolsa de hiervas del ingrediente estándar y le picaron las manos por cambiársela por otro ingrediente para darle una lección a ese engreído, sin pensárselo dos veces fue rápidamente al estante de ingredientes y vislumbro un frasco de acónito sabía que sus hojas eran toxicas tomo el frasco con cuidado y saco dos tomándola de la flor, tomo el mortero y empezó a triturar las hojas, temblaban sus manos, cuando esta tuvo la apariencia parecida a las hiervas de ingrediente estándar alzo el mortero y lo vacío en la bolsa, rápidamente coloco el frasco de acónito en su lugar y regreso inocente a su lugar.

Minutos después vio como el volvía frunciendo el ceño, ella lo ignoro totalmente pero seguía nerviosa, no sabía que efecto iba a tener en la poción aquel ingrediente, empezó a sudar un poco, casi se había arrepentido al pensar que arruinaría la poción y no entraría en el club, pero aquello era absurdo en su tiempo ya pertenecía a ese club y si volvía a entrar aquí iba a ser descabellado mirar su foto en el presente y el pasado ¿o era el presente y el futuro? Sacudió la cabeza pensar en aquello era irritante, vio que Snape la veía extrañado así que se recompuso

\- Qué extraña eres

\- Mira quien lo dice

\- ¿Ya pasaron los 45 minutos?- Dijo viendo el cronometro

\- Ya Falta poco – susurro

Al cabo de unos minutos más ya era hora de preparar lo siguiente, pero ella no se movió, vio a Snape agarrar de la bolsa un poco de hierba y la trituro en el mortero, para no verse sospechosa le paso las cuatro bayas de muérdago para que también las triturara junto con las hierbas, era el momento de agregar dos pizcas de la mezcla al caldero, Xally tembló involuntariamente cuando vio que el chico estaba dispuesto a agregar la primera, lo hizo y no pasó nada, agrego la segunda y nada, ella en cierto modo suspiro aliviada, Snape mezclo tres veces a la izquierda iba por la cuarta cuando… una explosión de humo negro inundo el caldero, de este salieron chispas rojas que al tocar alguna superficie se transformaban en una especie de masa marrón

\- ¡¿Pero que pasa ahí?! – grito Slughorn al ver el desastre que se esparcía por todo el salón - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Snape, Green! ¡¿Qué paso?!

Xally se había hecho varios pasos para atrás viendo el desastre, se tapó la boca con la mano para reprimir una risa al ver a Snape este estaba más pálido si era posible, con la vista en el caldero sin comprender que había pasado, parecía muy sorprendido.

\- Yo… no lo sé señor… hice todo como es debido, no entiendo que paso – dijo Snape algo contrariado

\- Yo quise ayudarlo profesor pero él insistía en hacerlo solo, solo me dejo participar en la primera parte de la elaboración – dijo la chica con cierta malicia

\- Oh cielos Snape te he dicho cientos de veces que tienes que trabajar en equipo, ahora salgan, salgan todos de aquí, esto está esparciéndose, hay que llamar después a que limpien el aula, después hablare con usted señor Snape – dijo el profesor haciendo que todos los alumnos salieran del aula

Todos salieron tapándose la nariz para no aspirar el horroroso aroma, Snape salió detrás de Green, para el colmo del chico Potter y Black salieron triunfales y con un gesto de burla en el rostro

\- Vaya Quejicus para lo único que eras bueno y también lo hechas a perder, ahora si eres un completo inútil – dijo Black

\- Un inútil, perdedor, enfermizo y ahora torpe – agrego James con malicia

A la azabache se le revolvió el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dado armas a esos dos para molestar a Snape y sabía que el chico no iba a defenderse por lo contrariado que estaba por su fallo vergonzoso, así que ella decidió que ya había tenido suficiente

\- ¡Basta! No ha sido su culpa, seguramente ustedes tuvieron que ver en esto, siempre lo están metiendo el problemas – dijo Xally sonriendo de lado

\- ¡¿Eso es cierto señor Potter? ¿Señor Black? – dijo Slughorn sabiendo bien que esos dos eran unos pillos

\- Claro que no profesor, no haríamos algo así – se defendió Black

\- Bueno me he enterado que hace algunas semanas pintaron el cabello del señor Snape de verde ¿o me equivoco? – regaño el profesor – Veré cual será el mejor castigo para ustedes dos

\- Pero Profesor nosotros no hemos hecho nada, no es justo – reprocho James

\- He dicho y no me contradigan, lo discutiremos luego y menos veinte puntos para Gryffindor – dijo Slughorn alejándose por el pasillo

La chica sonrió satisfecha pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando vio los ojos de James y Sirius posados en ella con rabia , vio como ambos chicos se acercaban a ella de manera amenazadora, en su momento echarle la culpa a ellos parecía una buena idea pero ya no parecía tan brillante ahora.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho Charlotte?!- dijo furioso James

\- Yo… ustedes… - Balbuceo sin saber bien que decir

\- No la molesten – dijo Snape poniéndose delante de la chica

La tomó rápido de la muñeca, vio a Lily observando todo pero no se detuvo, salió con Green a toda prisa del castillo hasta llegar al lago

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? No has metido en un lio

\- ¿Qué? Más bien te he sacado de uno – dijo molesta

\- ¿No lo entiendes Green? ¿Crees que esos dos idiotas dejaran las cosas así? ¡Claro que no! – dijo alzando los brazos

\- No lo he podido evitar, esos dos se estaban pasando con los insultos

\- Estoy acostumbrado a eso - dijo bajando la mirada – Bueno debemos andar con cuidado de aquellos dos

\- No les tengo miedo y no me esconderé, por Merlín Snape conoces muchos encantamientos, yo sé también un poco – dijo recordando la guerra – No es como si estuviéramos indefensos

\- Lo que quieres es que le resten puntos a Slytherin, sabes que vamos ganando para la copa de la casa, si ellos quieren hundir a Gryffindor es su problema, yo no haré lo mismo con mi casa y tu deberías hacer los mismo

\- ¿Los puntos de la casa en serio? – bufó molesta - ¿Vale más que tu integridad?

\- Somos la mejor casa del colegio, los mejores alumnos están ahí, yo quiero ser el mejor, sé que para ti no es tan relevante ya que tu escuela era otra, pero terminaras tus estudios aquí… Ahora que recuerdo dijiste que tú también eras alumna de aquí, ¿Cómo es que llegaste con el uniforme de Slytherin empapado?

\- Ocurrió un accidente cuando venía en camino, me golpee la cabeza y no sé qué paso, Dumbledore ya está en eso – dijo nerviosa

\- ¡Severus! – grito Lily a lo lejos

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que se aproximaba a ellos y gritaba el nombre del pálido chico, Xally hizo una mueca dudaba si irse o no

\- Lily… ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Severus he visto lo que has hecho allá atrás, fue muy valiente – sonrió - Y tú Charlotte, solo que no ha sido James o Sirius ellos estaban conmigo y con Aurora, no se movieron de su sitio, siempre los tuvimos a la vista

\- No fue una afirmación lo que dije Evans – la azabache arqueo las cejas – fue más una opinión

\- Gracias Lily no ha sido nada – dijo Snape interrumpiendo el mal comentario de Green

\- Ya, solo quería que lo supieran y no le tomaras más odio a James, Severus

\- ¿Más? ¿Es broma? – dijo la azabache acida

\- No te preocupes Lily no pasa nada – dijo de inmediato Snape

Xally salió de ahí sin despedirse de nadie, por lo que sabía para ese entonces Snape ya había peleado con Lily, Harry le había dicho que en su último año se distanciaron definitivamente, volteo a ver lo que estaba pasando, ella parecía muy sonriente y estaba demasiado cerca del mini Snape, sintió una punzada en el estómago ¿Y si había alterado las cosas? Sabía que Snape nunca le había hecho frente a James o Sirius y ya en dos ocasiones desde que ella apareció los había enfrentado, una incluso atacando a Sirius, tal vez esto hubiera atraído a Lily, bueno ahora que lo pensaba James era un busca pleitos y así le había gustado a la pelirroja y ahora que Snape se había vuelto más valiente tal vez Lily por fin se hubiese interesado en él, se quedó parada con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Y si ella se enamoraba de Snape? ¿Qué pasaría? Si no existiera Harry estarían perdidos además de que iba a ser terrible que algo así ocurriera, trago saliva y volvió a mirar, la situación no había cambiado mucho, "tengo que separar a esos dos antes de que el mundo se colapse" se dijo así misma.


	8. CAPITULO VII EL BAILE DE HALLOWEEN

CAPITULO VII

EL BAILE DE HALLOWEEN

Una semana después Xally no había tenido suerte, Snape parecía evitarla todo el tiempo, apenas lo veía en clases y cuando intentaba acercarse el desaparecía entre los alumnos, su paciencia se vio agotada cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Lily Evans y esta se veía encantada

La azabache estaba sentada en su mesa del gran comedor viendo como Lily estaba en su misma mesa sentada con Snape, charlaban alegres, vio entrar a James Potter y decidió que si no podía acercarse a Snape se acercaría al que podría tal vez ayudarla

Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el chico, quien al verla frunció el ceño, ella supuso que seguía molesto por lo de su pequeño incidente en pociones

\- James necesito hablar contigo

\- ¿Crees que me importa después de lo que me hiciste? – dijo molesto

\- Siento mucho eso pero esto te concierne más a ti que a mi

\- Muy bien siéntate – dijo mostrando un lugar a su lado - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Es Evans y Snape

\- ¿Lily y Quejicus? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – dijo mientras se metía un pedazo de pollo a la boca

\- ¿Qué, qué pasa dices? ¿No crees que están muy juntos últimamente?

\- Sí, pero eso es natural se conocían desde niños – dijo con la boca llena

\- Si pero ya se habían distanciado un poco además… ella se ve un poco interesada en él, actúan diferente

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa? No me digas que te gusta Quejicus eso sería el colmo –dijo riéndose

\- No es eso, me preocupa que ella esté interesada en él por ti, ¿acaso ella no te gusta? – arqueo las cejas

\- Si es muy linda y guapa

\- ¿Linda y guapa? – Xally abrió mucho la boca para ese entonces pensó que James ya amaba a la pelirroja futura madre de su hijo – pues creo que si no haces algo terminara por quedarse con él

\- Sera decisión suya ¿No? Estamos muy jóvenes para preocuparnos por eso Charlotte, relájate un poco y si Quejicus te gusta solo dile aunque pienso que tienes pésimo gusto

\- ¿Decisión suya? ¿No te importa entonces que ella se vaya con él? – la azabache no le daba crédito a lo que oía

\- Eso no pasara preciosa

Snape veía de reojo la escena de Green y Potter, parecía que la chica iba a volver a sus viejas andadas con los idiotas aquellos, estaba contento de que Lily lo buscara demasiado, aquella chica era dulce, tierna y amable, no tenía nada que ver con la histérica de Green, no sabía por qué de momento las había comparado pero decidió pasarlo por alto y volvió a fijar su atención en la bella pelirroja que tenía enfrente

\- Estoy realmente emocionada por el baile de mañana – dijo sonriente

\- Ah… Por su puesto – dijo tratando de sonar entusiasmado sin lograrlo - ¿Y tú con quien iras Lily?

\- Con… James bueno él me ha invitado y le he dicho que sí, tu supongo iras con Charlotte

\- No, iré solo – dijo pensando en la proposición de la azabache

\- Bailare contigo tenlo por seguro

Un día después Snape se encontraba en la entrada del baile de Halloween no estaba muy seguro de que estaba esperando ahí parado después de todo no tenía pareja, después su vista supo porque había esperado ahí: una hermosa pelirroja iba descendiendo por la escalera con un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, un antifaz color plata que solo cubría sus ojos, llevaba el cabello en una media cola bien peinada, sus labios eran color cereza, era una visón preciosa, el azabache tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se puso muy nervioso cuando vio que se acercaba a él

\- Severus pensé que estarías ya en el baile ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – dijo con una preciosa sonrisa

\- Yo… bueno ahora… iba – el azabache estaba anonadado con la bella chica

\- Quejicus por más que la mires ella no se ira contigo, ¿entramos bella dama? – James se había acercado con soberbia

\- Claro James, nos vemos adentro Severus –dijo con dulzura la pelirroja

Volteo a ver como ellos entraban al salón, la aparición de James tan repentinamente lo hizo ponerse de malas, no entendía como ese petulante tenía tanta suerte de que Lily le hiciera caso, iba a entrar al salón pero había pensado que tal vez irse de ahí era la mejor opción, después de todo se iba a aburrir como siempre en esos eventos

\- ¿Vas a pasar o te quedaras obstruyendo la entrada?

Snape escucho la voz de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, se giró con una mueca, la iba a enfrentar pero no pudo hacerlo ante él una imagen de una preciosa chica en un vestido azabache con escote de corazón y un corte lateral que dejaba ver su pierna lo dejo sin habla, sus labios eran color carmín, su antifaz era negro con bordes plateados este era pequeño remarcando sus ojos azabache, llevaba el pelo suelto en ligeras ondas que caían por su espalda de manera ordenada con su fleco característico hacia un lado, unas zapatillas negras se asomaban por la abertura, no pudo evitar deleitarse con el aspecto de la azabache de lo que ella por supuesto se dio cuenta y ladeo una traviesa sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora eres mudo? – se burlo

\- Snape buenas noches – dijo Mark Darcy que era el acompañante de la chica

\- Green… - pudo pronunciar el pálido chico - ¿Darcy que tal? – dijo con amabilidad fingida

\- A un lado Snape queremos pasar – dijo la azabache

Evidentemente había mucho espacio para que ellos pudieran pasar, pero ella no iba a perder una oportunidad de fastidiarlo así que camino por un lado del chico chocando con su hombro al pasar, tomo del brazo a Darcy y se lo llevo dentro de manera triunfal

Snape se quedó un momento estático se había quedado como un completo idiota observando a la fastidiosa chica como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, no negaba que era bonita pero ahora estaba sublime, se reprendió por su estúpido pensamiento y se apresuró a entrar, no tardo en encontrar a Lucius sentado en una de las mesas con Narcissa quien también estaba hermosa en su vestido color escarlata y su antifaz plateado con plumas elegantes, se sentó al lado del rubio

\- Snape ¿Dónde está tu pareja? No me digas que tienes tan poca decencia para atreverte a venir sin una, siempre me sorprende que tu madre sea una Prince ¿no te enseño modales? – dijo con desaprobación el rubio

\- Déjalo en paz Lucius, sus razones debe de tener, aunque supe que si te invito alguien Snape y tú la rechazaste ¿quieres decirme porque? – pregunto Narcissa

\- Vaya alguien te invito y tu osaste rechazarla, que mal gusto tienes, a menos de que haya sido una Gryffindor o una impura claro – dijo Lucius

\- Oh vaya esta preciosa – dijo la rubia observando a Charlotte quien se aproximaba

Snape iba a contestarte a Lucius cuando su mirada se posó de nuevo en la azabache, su mala suerte no podía aumentar ya que vio como Green y su pareja se sentaban en la misma mesa al lado de Narcissa, Snape desvió la mirada de nuevo a Lucius pero este veía encantado a la azabache, Narcissa se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo en el estómago al rubio.

\- Green estas preciosa – dijo alegre Narcissa

\- Tu igual estas hermosa, gracias por todo

\- No hay problema, somos amigas – guiño el ojo

\- Claro que si – sonrió

La decoración era magnifica, había calabazas y fantasmas flotando por todo el lugar, velas levitando y risas macabras se dejaban oír de vez en cuando, las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles morados y lazos que formaban un moño naranja, los centros de mesa eran pequeñas brujas volando en su escoba dando vueltas alrededor de una calavera con una vela.

La música del primer baile no tardo en empezar, Darcy fue uno de los primeros en levantarse ofreciéndole la mano a Green para bailar seguidos de Lucius y Narcissa, la danza empezó y cada vez más parejas se aproximaban a la pista de baile haciendo una visión muy agradable y elegante, se deslizaban por la pista con gracia y porte

Xally se sentía increíble esa noche, le encantaban los bailes y su pareja no lo hacía nada mal, le daba ligeras vueltas haciendo evidente que sabía cómo hacerlo, recordó su baile de cuarto año donde había ido con George Weasley, pero debía admitir que este baile no se quedaba atrás, estaba sonriendo pero se extrañó al pasar por su mesa que el mini Snape la estaba observando, se sintió satisfecha pensando que el chico quizá se había arrepentido de haberla rechazado y haber ido solo así que le ofreció una sonrisa lo que lo desconcertó por completo poniendo una mueca, ella se rio ante su reacción

\- ¿Qué pasa de que te ríes? – dijo Mark

\- Oh de nada es solo que estaba viendo a Snape y me dio gracia – dijo mientras seguían la danza

\- Se llevan muy bien ¿no?

\- Claro que no de hecho es todo lo contario

\- Siempre estas defendiéndolo de esos chicos de Gryffindor, pensé que eran amigos

\- No, es solo que no me gusta que se aprovechen de los demás

Después de un rato más bailando todos tomaron asiento para el banquete, Xally nunca pensó que la podía pasar tan bien cuando llego al pasado, hasta Lucius no parecía ser tan escalofriante y ya no hablemos de Narcissa, de la que si no se había acercado ni un pelo era a su hermana Bellatrix, ella sí que era escalofriante aún en ese año

Apareció el banquete con exquisitos manjares de calabaza, cerdo, pollo, pudin y todo lo que se pudieran imaginar, todos empezaron a degustar entre charlas de todo tipo, se habían sentado más parejas de la casa de Slytherin en su mesa

Xally vio que Snape estaba bastante incomodo entre tantas parejas y tampoco se adaptaba muy bien a la conversación, solo jugaba con su postre a medio comer y tenía la mirada hacia abajo, después de que todos estuvieron llenos empezó de nuevo el baile, donde la mayoría de los presentes paso a la pista, Mark no tardo en volver a sacarla a bailar

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo Charlotte? ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – dijo Mark apenado

\- Claro que puedes y si me estoy divirtiendo mucho, todo esto es muy lindo

Pasaron unas cuantas piezas más cuando Xally dijo que estaba cansada y quería sentarse, Mark fue por unas bebidas para ellos, la chica vio de reojo a Snape quien estaba observando la pista de baile

\- Estas preciosa, me has dejado sin habla – dijo Sirius acercándose

\- Sirius… Gracias – dijo ella nerviosa

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Adelante por favor

Severus escucho la voz de Black y de inmediato puso los ojos en él y el Charlotte, Sirius se sentó, le sudaban las manos

\- Escucha Charlotte te debo una disculpa por lo que paso el otro día en la cabaña del guardabosques, no sé qué me paso… pensé que tal vez yo te gustaba e hice una tontería sin pensar ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?

\- Está bien Sirius solo no vuelvas a hacer algo así, en verdad estaba asustada

\- Lo se … es solo que me gustas Charlotte y no soy un experto en tener parejas formales y… para mi eres alguien especial

\- Te lo gradezco Sirius en verdad pero… ahora no estoy para novios ¿entiendes? – se sentía muy extraña ya que el padrino de su amigo se le estaba declarando

\- Claro preciosa ¿quieres bailar? Solo una pieza claro, sé que vienes acompañada

\- Sí será un placer

Xally se paró a bailar con Sirius que lo hacía mucho mejor que Mark, le daba de vueltas en calidad de un experto, la movía con gracia, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el porte del chico, se dio cuenta de que muchas miradas se posaban en ellos y es que se veían realmente bien bailando juntos

Xally vio que Mark no regresaba así que siguió bailando con Sirius un par de piezas más, volteo a su alrededor buscando al murciélago ya que no estaba en la mesa, supuso que ya se había ido ya que el baile había comenzado hace dos horas y él no tenía pareja, lo mismo hacía en los bailes del colegio en su tiempo, comía se esperaba un rato y salía a encerrarse en las mazmorras, que vida tan triste pensó Xally

\- ¿No has venido acompañado Sirius? No me gustaría estarle robando a una chica su pareja de baile

\- Si he venido con Keyla pero no te preocupes solo esta pieza y vuelvo con ella

\- Eso suena bien , también debo de buscar a Mark

\- ¿Te gusta? – dijo molesto

\- No, ya te dije que no estoy para novios, es solo que él es mi pareja de baile y no me gustaría que estuviera solo

Después de acabada la pieza Xally regreso a su mesa separándose por fin de Sirius quien volvía con su pareja, a ella le extraño no ver a Mark ahí ¿Qué había sucedido con él? Se molestó un poco por dejarla sola, busco a los al rededores y algo llamo su atención, Snape estaba recargado en una de las columnas cerca de la pista de baile, estaba observando algo, la chica volteo a ver qué era lo que observaba y no tardó en darse cuenta era a Lily y James bailando muy juntos riéndose como tontos, parecía que él estaba esperando algo, tal vez que Lily bailara con él

\- Entiende que ellos dos tienen que estar juntos por doloroso que parezca – se dijo así misma viendo al azabache

Ella suspiro aquello le pesaba, no sabía porque sentía molestia al verlo así, esperanzado esperando a que le tocara algo de las migajas de Lily Evans, el coraje se apodero de ella, ¿Cómo podía Lily tratarlo así? Estaba segura de que la pelirroja ya lo había visto ahí parado ¿Qué le costaba bailar una pieza con Snape? ¡Solo una! Estaba harta así que se paró y fue en dirección al pálido chico hasta quedar enfrente de él

\- ¿Qué haces aquí parado como un tonto? – dijo molesta

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa Green? Tu sí que estás loca, no me he metido contigo en toda la noche y vienes a reclamarme que porque estoy parado aquí ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor? ¿O tu amigo Black te lo pidió? Veo que se han reconciliado

\- ¿No te parece que eres demasiado evidente? – dijo ella ignorando por completo las palabras de él

\- ¿Evidente? – dijo sin comprender

\- Te paras aquí junto a una columna patética, cerca de Lily Evans que baila gustosa con James, los observas en silencio para que ella te vea ¿Es para que se acerque a ti? ¡Pues eres muy obvio! ¡y eso te hace patético! ¿Crees que ella no te ha visto aun? ¡Claro que sí! – chillo

Snape se quedó quieto razonando todo lo que le decía, tenía razón se había acercado a propósito para ver si Lily se acordaba del baile que le prometió, ya llevaba parado ahí un buen rato sin éxito, le dio coraje al verse así de expuesto

\- ¿A ti que te importa Green? Mis asuntos no son problema tuyo

\- Tal vez no lo sean pero ver eso me molesta, es suficiente ven

Dijo al mismo tiempo que jalaba al azabache a la pista de baile, pasaron junto a la pelirroja quien se les quedo viendo atenta, Xally sonrió al notarlo

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces Green?! – dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarse

\- No te comportes como un tonto, toma mi cintura vamos a bailar

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – dijo extrañado y exaltado

\- Tal vez si un poco

La chica lo tomó de la mano y posó su otra mano en el hombro del azabache esperando que él dejara de resistirse, finalmente vio que él de mala gana cedía, empezaron a moverse, aquello era completamente bizarro, ella bailando con su profesor de pociones, no era como si le agradara el mini Snape pero no sabía porque lo había hecho, sintió como él se relajaba y ella lo hizo también

Snape estaba contrariado y confundido por las acciones de Green, pensó que se había vuelto loca pero cuando agarro su mano para bailar había cedido sin darse cuenta, ella lucia hermosa y parecía estar disfrutando su compañía así que decidió seguir el juego, bailar no era algo que le agradara pero sabía cómo hacerlo, volteo a ver a Lily y noto que por fin lo veía aunque estaba seguro de que minutos antes fingía no hacerlo, comenzó a prestarle atención a Green

Severus empezó a notar que le sudaban las manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco nervioso, nunca la había tenido tan cerca, recordó aquel día en el aula de pociones cuando ella se acercó a quitarle la varita, no se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a verla fijamente

\- ¿Ves que no ha sido tan malo? – dijo ella mientras daba una vuelta

\- Habla solo por ti Green – fingió indiferencia

\- No seas amargado he notado que te diviertes

\- Si te sigo el juego es porque no me has dejado opción

Ella rio de manera natural lo que desconcertó al chico pues su comentario no había sido agradable ni algo que diera risa, siguieron bailando, él se sentía extrañamente bien pese a que la chica no le agradaba en lo absoluto, minutos después ella tropezó con un vaso que había rodado hasta la pista haciéndola perder el equilibrio e irse hacía atrás lo que obligó al azabache a jalarla con fuerza haciendo que chocaran y que los rostros de ambos quedaran involuntariamente cerca

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Severus notó como la respiración de ella se agudizaba sintió su cálido aliento olía a manzana supuso que por la tarta que la chica se había comido como postre, vio sus ojos que estaban atentos también a los suyos debajo de los antifaces, empezó a notar que su respiración también se intensificaba la tenía sostenida aun del brazo, ella empezó a reaccionar y se apartó de prisa, la chica se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el vestido para evitar mirarlo

\- Gracias por evitar que me cayera – dijo ella apenada sin mirarlo

\- Eres muy torpe Green – dijo el mientras le daba la espalda

Se Giró para no verla aquello lo había dejado en ridículo, verla de aquella manera ni el mismo supo porque había tenido esa reacción, de pronto su corazón empezó a palpitar deprisa cuando vio que Lily se acercaba donde él estaba

\- Severus nunca te había visto bailar, lo haces muy bien

\- Esto…Gracias Lily mi madre se encargó de que así fuera… no es que me guste mucho

\- Pues que bueno que lo hizo, por cierto recuerda que te prometí un baile ¿Listo?

\- ¿Ahora? – dijo dudando al recordar que Green estaba tras de él después de todo ella lo había invitado primero

\- Claro que ahora ¿Terminaste ya con Charlotte no? – sonrió

\- Si Evans claro que hemos terminado, es todo tuyo –dijo la azabache molesta pasando a un lado de Snape empujándolo un poco con su brazo

Severus la vio alejarse de la pista, no supo que hacer, por un lado le parecía descortés dejar a Green de esa manera, vio a Lily y no comprendía porque ella había fingido todo el rato no verlo y ahora estaba muy dispuesta a bailar con él cuando él ya estaba bailando con Green, pero se negó a creer que la pelirroja la hubiera hecho adrede, sabía que lo correcto era ir con la azabache sin embargo jamás se había atrevido a darle una negativa a Lily antes

\- Lily… yo… ¿Por qué me ignoraste cuando me pare al lado tuyo hace un rato? De pronto empecé a bailar y entonces me hiciste caso – Severus notó como se le revolvía el estómago al cuestionar a la chica e inmediatamente se arrepintió

\- Lo siento Severus, pero estaba con James y se me hizo grosero interrumpir los bailes, ahora él fue un rato con Remus y pensé que podríamos bailar tu y yo – dijo naturalmente

\- Qué curioso que lo dices… porque yo estaba con Green y también se me hace grosero dejarla de aquella manera, tal vez bailaremos en un rato Lily, con permiso – Severus avanzo unos pasos para ir a la mesa de Green pero una mano lo detuvo

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué te importa tanto dejarla así? – Lily arqueo las cejas

\- No es eso, son simples modales, de hecho ella me desagrada bastante

\- Parece todo lo contrario si fuera así no te molestarías en dejarla, siempre eres frio con todos

\- Bueno parece que no con todos, además ahí viene tu pareja temo que ya no podremos bailar ahora

Lily volteo y era verdad James se dirigía a ella, suspiro, esperaba poder bailar con Severus aunque fuera una pieza, giro para despedirse del azabache pero se dio cuenta que este ya no estaba, se dirigía con prisa a la mesa en la que se encontraba Charlotte esto incomodo un poco a la pelirroja ¿Estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos románticos por Severus? No, no podía ser, se dijo así misma, a ella le gustaba James.

\- ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Qué haces aquí? La chica de tus sueños te invito a bailar – pregunto Xally extrañada

\- Si pero para mí desgracia la chica de mis terribles pesadillas lo hizo antes y no podía dejarla sola – dijo con indiferencia

Xally abrió mucho los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Snape siento amable? Y más desconcertante aún, había preferido ir con ella que bailar con Lily Evans eso sin duda era descabellado

\- No era necesario que hicieras eso, no es como si realmente disfrutara de tu compañía, será mejor que regreses con ella antes de que te arrepientas el resto de tu patética vida

\- Bueno parecías bastante molesta a mi parecer cuando ella se acercó a invitarme a bailar

\- No me molesta que te saque a bailar o que se acerque a ti, me molesta su actitud y la forma en que lo hace ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando estabas evidentemente pidiéndoselo a lo lejos? Lo hizo al ver que estabas a gusto bailando con alguien más, parece ser que no es tan buena como dicen

\- No te atrevas a decir eso – siseo con los ojos llenos de cólera – Ella es la persona más gentil, dulce y buena que puede haber, ella es mucho mejor que tú en todos los aspectos, jamás intentes insinuar que no lo es, veo que me equivoque al venir tras de ti – Severus estaba muy molesto y no había medido sus palabras, se incorporó y salió de allí

Xally se quedó observando como salía del salón y se preguntó qué había pasado ahí, se había sentido bien al bailar con él pero eso no era cosa de otro mundo, sin embargo cuando él la jalo y estuvieron cerca empezó a sentirse nerviosa y no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, ahora se sentía totalmente desconcertada y mal ante las palabras crueles de Snape, sabía que Lily era intocable para él, pero el modo en que la comparo la hizo sentir degradada, había sido todo muy extraño, sacudió su cabeza observo como Darcy volvía.


	9. CAPITULO VIII EL GATO

CAPITULO VIII

EL GATO

Era Lunes había pasado una semana después del baile, una semana llena de labores escolares, al parecer todos los maestros habían decidido dejarles ensayos al mismo tiempo, Xally veía aquello absurdo hacer labores para sacar buenas notas en un tiempo que no era el suyo ¿De qué le serviría eso? O aun peor sería totalmente en vano, pero tampoco quería que los demás estudiantes la consideraran tonta o irresponsable menos el engreído de Severus Snape que parecía más frio y se entusiasmaba más en dejarla en ridículo.

Xally se encontraba en la biblioteca muy atareada, se arrepintió de tomar la materia extra-curricular de Estudio de demonios necrófalos tenía que hacer cinco ensayos de como repeler a los vampiros, donde encontrarlos, métodos para para matarlos y como se podría cazar uno con completo éxito sin fallar, podía con eso el problema era que aún tenía algunos más del curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Avanzado, llevaba hechos dos lo que le estaba empezando a dar dolores de cabeza terribles

\- No lo puedo creer, verte a ti en la biblioteca estudiando y haciendo labores en vez de haciendo desastres con tus retrasados amigos, parece mentira, pero preferiría sin duda que reprobaras y fueras expulsada pero supongo que eso no pasara a menos de que seas tan tonta como para reprobar aun habiendo estudiado – se burló Snape quien había llegado segundos atrás

Xally rodo los ojos, Snape no la evitaba como antes al contrario buscaba meterse con ella y molestarla lo más que se pudiera, parecía que realmente lo había enojado el comentario acerca de la pelirroja el día del baile, la tenía harta, al principio le respondía sus ataques, pero ahora estaba demasiado atareada como para dedicarle tiempo a ese idiota.

\- Ahora no tonto, estoy algo ocupada deberías ponerte a hacer algo de provecho, disculpa que no pueda atenderte ahora – dijo volviendo su mirada al pergamino a medio escribir

Notó como Snape acercaba su inmensa y larga nariz a su pergamino, probablemente lo estaba revisando, esto la molesto y puso su brazo encima de este para que no pudiera verlo

\- Vaya pensé que los magos y brujas que venían de intercambio eran brillantes y por eso los mandaban a otros países a aprender, pero veo que tú eres la excepción, ese patético ensayo llegaría aduras penas a la calificación "aceptable"… pero ahora que recuerdo tu no llegaste aquí de manera normal… debe ser por eso que eres una desgracia

Era suficiente la chica se colocó las manos en la cabeza para controlarse, pero aquello era demasiado, no se había metido con el estúpido murciélago en toda la semana, él la buscaba para hacerle comentarios desagradables y cuestionar su inteligencia, se puso de pie para enfrentarlo

\- Al menos yo no soy tan patética como tú, rogar la atención de una persona de forma tan degradante, cumpliendo todos sus caprichos, aceptando todo lo que te pide, lamiendo sus pies mientras ella esta con otro, mientras ella besa a otro, mientras ella te ignora cuándo se le da la gana y te hace caso cuando lo ve oportuno, cuando critiques la vida de los demás Severus Snape ve primero la tuya, sin amigos, siempre solo, a merced de alguien que es evidente que no le importas, vagando por el castillo y de lo único que presumes son tus notas y tu inteligencia, ¿Pero te digo algo? A veces eso no es suficiente en la vida y te puede costar caro – La chica estaba agitada debido a la intensidad con la que había dicho todo aquello

No espero a ver la reacción del chico quien la veía perplejo, de alguna forma todo lo que acababa de decir le dolía, noto que su garganta empezaba a hacerse un nudo y decidió tomar sus pergaminos y algunos libros de manera rápida y desordenada, empezó a sentir que sus ojos se humedecían y salió de ahí sin dirigirle la mirada a Snape que sin duda se había quedado mudo.

Al llegar al dormitorio de chicas aventó todas sus cosas a su pequeño buro y se hecho a la cama boca abajo, no supo porque empezó a sollozar evidentemente arrepentida de haber dicho todo aquello, porque sabía que era verdad que a ese muchacho le esperaba una vida llena de penas y dolor, de soledad y maldad, pero no había razonado antes de decir aquello, solo había escuchado a su cabeza caliente

\- Charlotte, ¿Qué te pasa? – era la dulce voz de Narcissa

\- Nada, es solo que tuve un día difícil – dijo aún con la cara pegada a la almohada

\- Déjame adivinar ¿Severus?

\- No – dijo seca, se sorprendió de la precisión de la rubia

\- Eres mala para mentir cuando estas triste, sé que Severus puede ser difícil pero no es un mal chico, solo hay que saber entenderlo, no es como si yo lo conociera mucho pero mi madre es muy allegada a la suya y siempre me contaba que él defendía a su madre del maltrato de su padre, por lo que puedo decir que puede que justifique su mal carácter

\- Le he dicho algo terrible – dijo por fin mirándola –Le dije que era patético, que estaba prácticamente esclavizado a una chica que no lo quería, que no tenía amigos que era solo un tonto chico solitario – su mirada estaba llena de lágrimas y de angustia

\- Estoy segura que debió de hacer algo para provocarte a decir esas cosas – la rubia tomó sus manos para animarla – Solo debes de pedir disculpas

\- ¿Cómo puedo pedir disculpas de haber dicho algo tan hiriente? Sé que es un odioso pero no se lo merecía … sé que no es malo – dijo agachando la cabeza

\- Bueno solo intenta decírselo, veras que no es tan terrible, es peor que te quedes sin decir nada, te sentirás peor, es un cabeza dura pero no es un tonto, sabe que lo has defendido de la pandilla de Potter en varias ocasiones y yo sé que a pesar de lo que dices te agrada aunque sea un poco – le guiño el ojo

\- Estaba estudiando, él llego, yo solo quería que me dejara en paz, tengo muchos deberes y desde hace una semana esta insoportable, trata de hacerme enojar y hacerme sentir mal, todo porque dije algo de Lily Evans que no le agrado

\- Siempre ha estado liado con ella, parece que cuando la mira ve a un ángel, tu no estabas pero al principio del colegio ellos dos eran inseparables, supongo que ahí Severus se enamoró de ella como un loco, pero después llego ese Potter y se distanciaron considerablemente – se encogió de hombros – supongo que sigue enamorado de ella y por eso se molestó tanto contigo

\- Si eso es evidente, pero tampoco he dicho la gran cosa, solo dije que no es tan buena como aparenta ser

\- Nadie lo es – dijo con una sonrisa – Es imposible que en nosotros no haya ninguna cosa mala, creo que Severus exagero

\- Sin embargo ahora soy yo la que tiene que ver la manera de pedir perdón – bufó

\- ¿Tanto te importa para hacer eso?

\- Yo… no es eso, es solo que admito que me pase en lo que dije

\- Ya veo – la rubia ladeo una sonrisa - Bueno ahora límpiate la cara que estas terrible y sigue haciendo tus deberes que si no lo haces no terminaras, yo me pondré a hacer lo mismo ya que ni siquiera he empezado y animo estoy segura de que no se lo ha tomado tan enserio

Después de unas horas decidió que lo mejor era continuar con los deberes en uno de los escritorios de la sala común, no quería regresar a la biblioteca y encontrárselo de nuevo, tenía los libros necesarios como para terminar tres ensayos así que no tuvo que salir de ahí, se dispuso a trabajar le aguardaban largas horas ahí

Estaba harta de los vampiros así que decidió empezar con artes oscuras, empezó a redactar sin mucho entusiasmo pues aún tenía en la cabeza al tonto murciélago, esperaba que Narcissa tuviera razón y no se lo hubiera tomado tan mal después de todo él es el que la había provocado sin ninguna razón

Después de dos horas sentada en la silla ya le dolía la espalda, se estiro un poco, quería salir a estirar las piernas así que salió de su sala común pero decidió no apartarse demasiado, camino unos cuantos pasos cuando vio una silueta negra y pequeña acercarse a ella, entorno los ojos para ver mejor, cuando estuvo más cerca distinguió a un gato negro aproximarse, se sorprendió a ver que se trataba de un gato bebé, aquello no era posible nadie llevaba un gato recién nacido a Hogwarts, este tenía dos meses aproximadamente así que lo tuvieron que llevar prácticamente recién nacido al castillo al principio del curso, aquello no era una posibilidad, así que pensó que lo más obvio era que se tratase de una gata que había tenido bebés a las afueras del castillo y este estaba perdido

Ella amaba los gatos, tenía uno llamado Sweeney, un gato Angora un poco gordo y blanco que adoraba, así que decidió cuidar un poco de este, se inclinó para sostenerlo, entró de nuevo a su sala común con el gato en brazos

De pronto el gato la mordió en una de sus manos y salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones, Xally salió corriendo tras de él, logro llegar arriba para ver cómo se metía en el pasillo del cuarto del prefecto, trago saliva, lo más evidente era que el cuarto se encontrara cerrado y el gato estuviera acorralado al final del pasillo

Se acercó con cautela para su desgracia vio la puerta entre abierta y no había señales del gato afuera, suspiro por su mala suerte, vacilo un poco sin saber que hacer pero finalmente empujo un poco más la puerta para ver si veía al condenado gato adentro, aunque era de día la habitación se veía un poco oscura pues las cortinas estaban cerradas, distinguió al gato sentado en la cama

\- Bsss, bsss – intento llamarlo pero el minino no se movió - ¡Maldición!

Optó por entrar, dio algunos pasos hacía la cama, se quedó paralizada cuando vio que las cortinas se abrían solas y la puerta se cerraba de golpe, era evidente que esto ocurría cada vez que Snape entraba o era una trampa para los curiosos, la segunda opción le dio escalofríos, pero ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar una habitación abierta?

Tomo al gato con prisa quien maulló inconforme y avanzó rápidamente hacía la puerta, rogando para que esta pudiera abrirse, tomo el plomo y le dio de vueltas, para su mala suerte al parecer tenía razón no se abría, soltó al gato para intentarlo con fuerza con ambas manos pero fue inútil, saco su varita y conjuro una serie de hechizos en vano

\- ¡Maldito murciélago! – grito furiosa - ¡Es un condenado paranoico!

Se llevó las manos al rostro, lo que menos quería era tener conversaciones desagradables con el azabache y esta situación sin duda generaría una y muy seria

Por primera vez se fijó en su alrededor todo parecía muy ordenado para ser el cuarto de un chico, había muchos libros en estantes y apilados en el suelo, había algunos frascos con pociones a medio terminar o a medio usar, pergaminos descansaban en el escritorio junto de la ventana, parecía haber marcas en la pared de algunos hechizos aturdidores sin duda que había estado practicando, se acercó al escritorio, había libros abiertos la mayoría de magia oscura sin duda sacados de la sección prohibida, lo que más le pareció tenebroso es que había muchas anotaciones en los pergaminos que parecían no tener nada que ver con tareas escolares

Desde anotaciones para mejorar haciendo magia oscura, hasta símbolos que no parecían muy agradables, estaba estudiando algunas maldiciones, ella sabía que inventaría el hechizo Sectumsempra en el futuro sin duda estaba cerca de lograrlo, a un lado del escritorio llamo su atención una carta de color negro que sobresalía, vacilo un poco antes de tomarla

Se le erizo la piel al ver de lo que se trataba, era una carta reclutándolo a ser mortifago por el mismo Voldemort después de terminar Hogwarts, suspiro, la vida de horrores del chico estaba por dar inicio sin vuelta atrás

Dio un respingo cuando escucho pasos afuera de la habitación, trago saliva y busco un lugar donde podía esconderse, tomo al gato y vio un pequeño armario…

Severus se encontraba agotado, había terminado todos sus deberes, ya le quedaban pocos para ese día así que decidió terminarlos de una vez por todas, entro a la sala común, había algunos estudiantes dentro, le llamo la atención ver que en un escritorio había libros y unos pergaminos abandonados, bufó, las reglas eran claras, después de que terminaran de ocupar el escritorio debían desocuparlo, se acercó a los papeles y su disgusto fue aún mayor viendo a quien le pertenecían, bien pues le iba a dar una lección

Tomó los papeles y subió a su cuarto de prefecto, la puerta estaba cerrada como siempre, saco la llave para abrirla, no se dio cuenta que las cortinas ya estaban abiertas, la puerta se cerró sola, boto los pergaminos y los libros de la chica al suelo, se aventó a la cama boca arriba fijando su mirada hacía el techo

Las palabras de la azabache lo habían incomodado bastante, desde que critico a Lily no la podía ver ni en pintura, algo en él se movió nunca pensó que se vería de aquella forma tan débil al seguir a Lily, el tema de los amigos no le importaba en lo absoluto prefería sin duda la soledad, no había dramas, ni traiciones ni gente que se aprovechara de él, veía como Peter seguía los pasos de James como perro fiel, sin duda él no quería parecerse a eso

Xally trataba de respirar lo menos que podía, su corazón bombeaba con rapidez, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas estaban agarrotadas y comenzaba a sudar, temía que Snape no saliera hasta el día siguiente de su cuarto, si intentaba escabullirse en lo que dormía pensó que la puerta no se abriría como hace un momento, trato de ver las opciones pero no encontraba una salvo esperar a que saliera y que ocurriera un milagro para que volviera a dejar la puerta abierta y así podría salir sin problema, el gato comenzaba a impacientarse y a moverse para intentar zafarse de su agarre, esto hizo que la preocupación de la chica aumentara sabía que no tardaba en maullar inconforme, veía por el espacio que había entre las puertas del armario, lo distinguía acostado sobre su cama esperaba que pronto se quedase dormido por si el tonto gato hacía ruido este no lo notara.

Severus seguía perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de Lily cuando escucho un ruido extraño, al principio pensó que había sido solamente su imaginación, después se volvió a repetir era un animal, se incorporó de golpe para saber de dónde venía aquel ruido, escucho un maullido se trataba de un gato, al parecer venía de su armario

Se acercó lentamente, jalo la puerta de golpe, sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca se abrió sin saber bien que decir y su cuerpo se llenó de ira al verla ahí hecha bolita para caber en el pequeño armario, un gato salió corriendo de ahí

\- Escucha Snape hay una explicación para todo esto por favor te pido que me escuches – dijo la chica saliendo de armario con dificultad

\- ¡¿Que rayos haces dentro de mi cuarto?! ¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?! ¡Te reportaré! ¡No me importa si te quitan puntos! ¡Te has excedido esta vez! – el chico gritaba exasperado

\- ¡Te digo que me escuches! ¡No ha sido a propósito! – chilló

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Ahora mismo vamos con un profesor para que te reprenda! ¡Ya no te aguanto más! – los ojos del azabache estaban llenos de ira más que nada por lo que la chica pudo haber visto o husmeado en su ausencia

\- ¡Por favor cálmate! Snape escucha – respiró para calmarse – He entrado aquí por el gato

\- ¡¿El gato?! ¡¿Es una broma Green?! ¡Por un maldito gato entraste a mi cuarto!

\- Si ahora mismo veo que no fue una gran idea, lo siento en verdad Snape, jamás volverá a pasar esto, sé admitir cuando me he equivocado

\- Ya te he dicho que vamos con un profesor, esto no se queda así, has invadido mi privacidad sin mencionar que estabas dentro del cuarto de un chico, ya no permitiré que sigas violando las reglas sin un castigo

\- ¿Y qué castigo ameritaría que Dumbledore supiera que te quieres unir con el nuevo grupo anti sangres sucias que se está formando? – arqueo las cejas – no se Snape pero eso no sonaría bien para un prefecto o peor aún para tu brillante carrera, ¿no sería una lástima que te expulsaran por actividades ilícitas?

El azabache se puso aún más pálido si era posible, las manos le empezaron a temblar, sus cejas se unieron en una expresión de enojo e ira comprimida

\- ¡Tú has husmeado mis cosas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves niña tonta?! – Se acercó a la chica peligrosamente

Ella retrocedió como reflejo de la cercanía del chico, pero él no parecía detenerse avanzaba cada vez más por cada paso que ella retrocedía hasta que la acorralo contra la pared, ella soltó un quejido al verse encerrada entre él terrible chico y la pared

\- Aléjate de mí, no te acerques más – dijo temblando

Pero el chico le hizo caso omiso, no paro de acercarse hasta estar muy cerca de ella casi haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran y sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros, su mirada era fría, oscura y amenazante sin mencionar la ira que corría por ella.

\- Sna…

\- Shhh… no digas una palabra Green – siseo

Severus la tomó del cuello apretándola, Xally intento zafarse y patearlo pero él se adelantó la aprisiono con sus piernas para que no lograra patearlo pegándola más a la pared y haciendo contacto, ella respiraba con dificultad le estaba comenzando a hacer daño, esto fue considerablemente fácil para él ya que la chica era más baja

\- Por… favor… suel… suéltame – dijo con dificultad

\- Escúchame con atención niña estúpida, no sucumbo a amenazas, no debiste husmear entre mis cosas eso te costará muy caro, me sorprende que seas de Slytherin y no pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas, entrar aquí por un tonto gato solo a un retrasado se le ocurriría entrar por esa razón, no le dirás nada a Dumbledore si quieres mantener tu precioso cuello a salvo – al decir esto apretó aún más el cuello de la chica haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor - se acabaron los juegos Green y si no quieres problemas te sugiero que te mantengas alejada de mis asuntos, créeme que entre menos te vea mejor para mí y no creo que disfrutes de mi compañía más de lo que yo lo hago con la tuya así que supongo que no tendremos problemas con eso

Severus esperaba alguna respuesta afirmativa de parte de la azabache, la miraba amenazante, sin querer se perdió en sus ojos en ellos vio reflejado angustia pero no debilidad o miedo parecía bastante fuerte, notó como la respiración de ella se incrementaba aún más por su agarre en el cuello, el aliento de la chica choco con él esta vez olía a menta esto hizo que el chico entreabriera los labios involuntariamente, él no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a los labios de la chica también estaban entreabiertos pero a diferencia de él ella lo hacía para poder respirar

Severus notó que algo en él se despertaba sintió un cosquilleo por su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta soltó un poco su agarre del cuello de Charlotte permitiéndole respirar con mayor facilidad, a él se le había bajado considerablemente el enojo mientras que algo más se incrementaba en su interior, la miro de nuevo a los ojos ella había relajado un poco su expresión y lo observaba atenta

Por un momento él sintió un movimiento por su pierna y recordó que minutos antes debido al cólera la había acorralado de aquella manera, se percató de lo cerca que estaba de la chica su aliento no dejaba de chocar con él, su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente mientras algo en su entrepierna crecía amenazando con delatarlo, no podía apartar su mirada de ella quería acercase más, ella se movió para intentar zafarse de nuevo pero lo único que logro fue rozarlo haciendo que su miembro creciera aún más, él al notar aquello la soltó de golpe haciendo que ella cayera al suelo al perder el equilibrio ya que todo la que la mantenía de pie era él

No se molestó en ayudarla, estaba molesto consigo mismo por su estúpida debilidad, ella ni siquiera le agradaba y menos de esa forma para haber reaccionado así al sentirla cerca, vio cómo se incorporaba rápidamente y lo miraba confundida

\- Vete Green y ya estas advertida no te quiero ver cerca de mis asuntos y menos de mi – dijo evitando mirarla

\- ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de ese modo?! - dijo furiosa – ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Me hiciste daño!

\- ¡Y tú no lo tenías de entrar aquí! Si ha pasado esto fue por culpa tuya, quien estaba en mi habitación fuiste tú

Xally aún sentía ardor en el cuello, no dudaba que este estuviera rojo y lleno de las marcas de los dedos de Snape

\- Ya te dije que no lo he hecho adrede, no tenías por qué hacerme daño

\- ¡Basta ya! ¡Toma a tu maldito gato de una vez y lárgate de aquí! – gritó

Severus la observo mientras cruzaba la habitación para agarrar al estúpido gato, ella le dirigió una última mirada de odio y se aproximó a la puerta para abrirla pero esta no cedió

\- La maldita puerta Snape no se abre – dijo molesta

Él saco la varita de su túnica apuntando hacía la puerta, hizo un movimiento con esta y por fin se abrió dejando salir a la chica a agrandes zancadas de ahí, una vez que salió la puerta se volvió a cerrar sola

Severus dio un grito de rabia agarrando su cabeza, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Toda su amenaza había bajado de nivel por sus estúpidas hormonas o lo que sea que fuese que provoco aquella reacción en él, temió por un momento que ella lo hubiese notado sería el colmo y una humillación garantizada.


	10. CAPITULO IX UNA SALIDA A HOGSMEADE

CAPITULO IX

UNA SALIDA A HOGSMEADE

Xally daba de vueltas por el dormitorio, en tres días tenía que entregar los ensayos que había hecho, pero sabía que estos estaban en posesión del maldito murciélago, no podía hacerlos de nuevo eran demasiados, sin embargo no sabía cómo acercarse a él, su último encuentro le había dado escalofríos, sin mencionar que lo había pues to al tanto de haber leído su horrible carta

No era como si esto la alterara demasiado ya que sabía bien en lo que Snape se convertiría y cuál era su destino, pero era algo que no le podía decir al pequeño murciélago, así que acercarse a él diciéndole que no le alteraba lo que había leído no era una opción viable.

Bufó molesta no entendía porque su relación con el mini Snape se había vuelto tan complicada, después de todo se habían defendido en algunas ocasiones, pero entendía bien las razones de porque él estaba tan molesto con ella; primero estaba el hecho de que se había convertido en amiga de Sirius y sus amigos, después había hecho un mal comentario de Lily en presencia del murciélago y la gota que derramo el vaso era haber entrado a su habitación y haber leído su estúpida carta que en realidad no la alteraba en lo más mínimo y para colmo lo había amenazado con decirle a Dumbledore

Salió del dormitorio molesta, tenía mucha hambre, vio de reojo en la sala común al murciélago sentado frente a la chimenea, paso derecho sin hacerle mayor caso, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, tenía que quitarle sus ensayos a Snape y debía hacerlo rápido si quería entregarlos a tiempo, el único problema era que para lograrlo quizá debía a volver a amenazarlo con delatarlo con Dumbledore pero no se iba a atrever hacerlo de nuevo, no quería alterar más las cosas y si Snape decidía no unirse a Voldemort por miedo a que lo acusara las cosas en el futuro iban a cambiar considerablemente.

Narcissa estaba saliendo del dormitorio para almorzar, estaba feliz pues Lucius se mostraba cada vez más interesado en ella, ¡cielos como le gustaba ese hombre! iba a salir de su sala común cuando vio a Severus sentado en uno de los sillones, se acercó y se sentó delicadamente junto a él

\- Severus ¿Cómo estás? - dijo sonriendo

\- Narcissa, bien, ¿Y tú? - Snape estaba contrariado por su presencia ya que ella no le hablaba mucho desde que entraron al colegio

\- No podría estar mejor… Solo que estoy un poco preocupada por mi amiga… - ladeo la cabeza

\- Que mal – dijo cortante lo que irrito a la rubia

\- Severus quiero pedirte que le devuelvas sus ensayos a Charlotte, sabes que es imposible que los vuelva a hacer para el tiempo que falta

\- Yo no los tendría si ella no los hubiera dejado botados por la sala común y tampoco si no hubiera entrado a mi habitación – dijo molesto – ella se lo ha buscado

\- No lo ha hecho adrede, entró por el gato, de hecho lo tenemos ya en el dormitorio, no lo hizo con mala intención – dijo con dulzura fingida

\- Claro y también fue accidental el que hubiera husmeado mis cosas y metido su nariz en donde no debe

\- Eso te pasa por dejar la puerta abierta, si tienes cosas que no quieres que vean por lo menos cierra la puerta

Severus la miro molesto, no recordaba haber déjalo la puerta abierta, pero sin duda tenía que ser así ya que nadie lograba entrar tenía hechizos de protección que solo él sabía cómo quitar

\- Aunque hubiera estado abierta no le da derecho de entrar y husmear por ahí a su antojo, además es cobarde haberte mandado a ti por sus ensayos

\- Ella no me mando, yo he venido por mi cuenta, no es justo lo que haces, ella te ha defendido, en el baile bailo contigo cuando la pelirroja te ignoró, me parece que eres poco agradecido – se cruzó de brazos

\- No le he pedido que hiciera nada de eso, mira Narcissa si quiere sus patéticos ensayos que venga ella a pedírmelos, que responda por sus cosas y no envíe a nadie por ellas

\- Pensé que le habías dicho que la querías lejos – sonrió cínica

\- Y así es, es solo que debe de responder por sus cosas, no te las daré a ti

\- Bien, se lo diré y espero que reflexiones, ella no ha sido una mala persona contigo, me atrevo a decir que es todo lo contrario, sin embargo te empeñas por defender a alguien que ni siquiera lo ha hecho – guiño un ojo y se incorporó para marcharse

Xally se encontraba comiendo unas empanadas de calabaza, seguía pensando la manera de recuperar sus cosas, tal vez tenía que resignarse a hacerlos de nuevo hasta donde le diera tiempo y sacar un "supera las expectativas", suspiró, no era costumbre de ella dejar las cosas así pero no quería acercarse más a él, la manera en que la amenazó le había erizado la piel.

\- Aún no me las pagas por lo que nos hiciste en la clase de pociones – dijo con burla James sentándose a su lado

\- Lamento de verdad eso, no sabes cuánto… - dijo suspirando ahora si le arrojaban un Doxy al murciélago, lejos de defenderlo le iba a arrojar otros dos más, pensó.

\- No creo que eso baste para librarte de mí – dijo pícaro

\- No lo pensé ni por un segundo – rio – En verdad lo lamento James, no sé qué es lo que me paso

\- Eso es fácil es más que evidente que Quejicus te agrada – hizo una mueca de asco fingida – Lastima que no comparto tus sentimientos, me alegra que te hayas reconciliado con Sirius, en verdad le agradas

\- Si también me he disculpado con él, fui una tonta – sonrió al recordar que ella fue la que había hecho la broma

\- Después pensare bien como me las pagaras, mientras ¿Iras mañana a Hogsmeade?

\- Si, supongo que sí

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos? No te asustes no es como si fuera una cita, estará con nosotros Remus, pensábamos ir a la tienda de bromas, nos estamos quedando sin mercancía – anchó su sonrisa

\- Claro será interesante – le dio nostalgia al recordar cuando ella acompañaba a los gemelos a Zonko – Pero pensé que pasearías con Lily – dijo preocupada

\- Creo que ira con alguien más- dijo señalando un poco más lejos de la mesa

Xally volteo de inmediato y se encontró con que Lily conversaba animadamente con Snape, no sabía cuándo habían llegado aquellos dos al gran comedor, su estómago dio un vuelco

\- Creo que preferirá ir contigo – lo miro angustiada

\- Últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo con él y la verdad no estoy para rogarle a nadie atención – hizo una mueca

\- Ya… pero estoy segura de que a ella le gustas

\- Eso pensaba yo, de hecho he estado a punto de declararme cuando estábamos en el baile y después la vi hablando con el patético de Quejicus – se encogió de hombros – tal vez sea después

\- ¡Lo hubieras hecho! – dijo elevando la voz sin querer

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que seamos pareja? También la otra vez hiciste alusión a eso – frunció el ceño

\- Yo… No – No sabía en realidad que decir salvo que ¡Debían estar juntos!

\- Creo que tenía razón cuanto te dije que estabas interesada en Quejicus ¿Cierto? – alzó las cejas

\- James déjame decirte que no podrías estar más lejos de la realidad, solo que sé que Evans está enamorada de ti y tu de ella se ha hablado mucho respecto a ustedes dos en Slytherin, es todo, no hay más, solo quería echarte una mano – mintió

\- No lo necesito Charlotte – dijo con soberbia – Si quiero puedo tener a esa chica

\- Claro… - rodo los ojos

\- Bien ¿Entonces si a lo de Hogsmeade?

\- Por supuesto – sonrió

James le guiño el ojo y salió de ahí, Xally estaba preocupada, más que preocupada debía hacer algo cuanto antes, suspiro al mirar de nuevo a Snape quien la observaba pero al percatarse de que ella se dio cuenta quito su mirada de inmediato, seguía con Lily charlando ¿Cómo podía acercarse ahora que Snape la odiaba más que nunca? Debía evitar que la relación de amistad de esos dos se convirtiera en algo más

Al día siguiente Xally ya estaba lista con su abrigo, unos jeans, guantes y un gorrito verde que habían sido cortesía de Dumbledore, para marcharse en el tren con James y Remus, por alguna extraña razón Sirius y Peter habían decidido quedarse en el castillo, al llegar James y Remus no quisieron almorzar se dirigían con prisa a Zonko, la chica iba detrás de ellos buscando le lejos a la pelirroja y al azabache sin éxito, temía mucho por lo que pudiera pasar, si Lily y Snape tenían alguna escena amorosa estaría perdida, lo peor es que tenía que buscarlos sola

Después de un buen rato en la tienda de bromas y observar como James y Remus saltaban de alegría con cada objeto que se topaban estaba aburrida y ansiosa por ir a almorzar, tenía mucha hambre y aquellos dos tontos no se les veía la hora de terminar de comprar artículos de broma, miro a la ventana de la tienda y vio a lo lejos a Narcissa Black que parecía haber perdido de vista a Lucius

\- ¿Qué estas mirado? – pregunto una tímida voz

\- Oh nada Remus, solo veo a Narcissa que parece estar perdida ¿Cómo van con sus compras?

\- Creo que casi terminamos, disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto es soló que James se emociona con estas cosas – dijo apenado - ¿Por qué no llamas a tu amiga?

\- Descuida lo entiendo cuando yo estaba en… mi anterior colegio tenía una par de amigos que compartían gustos como los de ustedes, estoy acostumbrada y tienes razón creo que la llamare ¿Vienes en lo que James termina de elegir las cosas? – le sonrió le daba mucha ternura aquel chico

\- Yo… es que… bueno no conozco a esa chica de cerca, podría incomodarla

\- Nada de eso, ella es muy amble, ven conmigo

Lo arrastro prácticamente afuera de la tienda hasta llegar donde se encontraba la rubia quien ya se había sentado en una pequeña fuente bastante llena de nieve, se veía algo triste

\- Narcissa ¿Cómo estás?

\- Charlotte – saludo con tristeza

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola? Pensé que estarías con Lucius – arqueo las cejas

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo, entre a la tienda de la casa de las plumas un momento y lo perdí de vista – dijo suspirando

\- Bueno este lugar no es tan grande, te ayudaremos a buscarlos ¿Verdad Remus?

La rubia no se había fijado en la presencia del amigo de Charlotte, había escuchado que era muy extraño y a veces solitario, también decían que era de sangre mestiza igual que su amiga

\- Hola ¿Qué tal? – sonrió la rubia al tímido chico

\- Hola, te ayudaremos a buscarlo – dijo con amabilidad

\- Bien pues creo que James aún tardara bastante allí dentro, la casa de las plumas está en la calle principal no puede estar muy lejos – aseguro la azabache

\- Pero creo que él y Darcy estaban planeando ir a ver la casa de los gritos

\- Bien pues vamos para allá – dijo la azabache

Los tres chicos caminaron a través del pequeño bosque de Hogsmeade para llegar a la casa de los gritos, no conversaban mucho debido a que Remus era bastante tímido y Narcissa aún no le tenía confianza al ser de Gryffindor

Llevaban unos minutos caminando cuando Xally vio a lo lejos un cabello rojizo entre la blancura de la nieve, avanzó más y no tardo en ver a Snape, solo charlaban pero ella no dejaba de sonreír, de todas maneras ¿Qué hacían solos entre los arboles? La azabache rodo los ojos al pensar que de alguna manera tenía que interrumpir aquello

\- ¿Qué miras Charlotte? – preguntó la rubia

\- A esos dos – dijo señalando a ambos chicos – perece que están más juntos que nunca

\- Tal vez por fin se le cumpla en deseo a Severus, sería lindo ¿no? – formo una sonrisa con malicia

Sintió una punzada en el pecho tras el comentario de su amiga que quiso clasificar como preocupación y nada más.

\- A James no le gustará esto – afirmo Remus

\- ¿Quieren molestarlos un rato? – propuso la azabache rogando por que el tímido chico y la elegante rubia quisieran ensuciarse en poco las manos

\- ¿Y para que quieres molestarlos Charlotte? – la rubia ensancho su sonrisa

\- Bueno… James es mi amigo y Snape me está fastidiando con el asunto de mis ensayos

\- Claro… que buenas razones - dijo con sarcasmo Narcissa

\- ¿Pero qué quieres hacer Charlotte? – pregunto el castaño

\- No lo sé – dijo mirando a la pareja de lejos – pero no deben vernos

\- ¡Yo sí que lo sé! – James había llegado segundos antes

La azabache lo miraba preocupada, no quería que ocurriera un desastre y si de por si James le hacía bromas a Snape ahora que estaba molesto y celoso no se imaginaba lo que podía hacer, no contaba con que James los alcanzará tan pronto

\- Espera… James, solo queríamos jugarle una pequeña broma, no queremos problemas – trato de hacerlo reflexionar

\- No te preocupes por eso, solo nos divertiremos – James formo una sonrisa

Saco su varita y empezó a formar bolas de nieve acumuladas en un montoncito que descansaba en el suelo, no se fijaba lo que recogía ya que las estaba formando de prisa ansioso por empezar, Xally lo observaba aliviada, aquello era mucho mejor incluso de lo que probablemente ella iba a hacer, las bolas de nieve eran inofensivas, incluso entre amigos jugaban a lanzárselas ¿no? Sintió un jalón en el brazo de Narcissa

\- Tenemos que alejarnos un poco Charlotte, si Severus te llega a ver involucrada jamás te devolverá tus ensayos

\- Tienes razón pero no podemos dejarlos solos

\- Soló escondámonos atrás de un árbol

Xally asintió y se colocaron atrás de un árbol cercano, James parecía fuera de sí, cuando tuvo la cantidad que a él le pareció suficiente hizo flotar las bolas de nieve y arrojo la primera que le dio a Snape en el hombro haciendo que este volteara furioso

El pálido chico no tardó en ver de quien se trataba haciendo que su enojo aumentara más, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada ya que la segunda y tercera bola venían velozmente hacía él, ambas le cayeron en pecho

\- ¡Ya basta! – grito Lily - ¡James Basta!

Pero pese a la petición de la pelirroja las bolas de nieve no de dejaron de caer encima de Snape quien se protegía como podía con ambos brazos, no lograba alcanzar su varita que traía en su abrigo, las bolas de nieve empezaban a caer de tres en tres haciendo imposible que el azabache pudiera hacer algo

\- ¡James he dicho que pares! – Lily no se podía mover de donde estaba si no quería que a ella la bombardeara también

James parecía bastante divertido, siguió ignorando a la pelirroja, pero se dio cuenta de que las bolas de nieve estaban por terminársele, sonrió e hizo levitar todas las que quedaban al mismo tiempo, tomo impulso y las arrojo todas a la cabeza de Snape, quien recibió el impacto con un dolor más fuerte del que debía sentir y cayó al suelo al perecer inconsciente

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio la razón de porque Snape no se despertaba, entre la nieve se asomaba una roca

\- ¡Le has dado con una piedra! – grito preocupada al mismo tiempo que se acercaba molesta a James para que la ayudara con Snape

Al escuchar aquello Xally tomo del brazo a Narcissa y la arrastro por detrás de Snape y Lily sin que las vieran pasando para que no pareciera que vinieran del mismo sitio en que se encontraban James y Remus

\- ¡Por Merlín! – dijo Xally asustada al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para ver a Snape – Debemos llevárnoslo de aquí

James, Remus y Lily ya se habían acercado junto con las otras dos chicas quienes estaban inclinadas viendo al azabache inconsciente

\- Remus y Narcissa ayúdenme con esto, los tres lo levantaremos con un Levicorpus con cuidado cada quien de un lado para que no se voltee de cabeza – ambos chicos asintieron

La azabache volteo a ver a James y a Lily, quienes no se atrevieron a decir nada o contradecirla, los tres levantaron a Snape con sus varitas con cuidado haciendo que este quedara acostado flotando

\- Será mejor James que te mantengas lejos de esto – dijo Xally

Miro a la pelirroja pero no le dijo nada, no entendía porque Lily no había tomado su varita, pero no era nadie para reclamarle algo ya que ella había iniciado la idea de molestar al murciélago, sin embargo no quería que Lily los acompañara

Los tres empezaron a andar con cuidado entre los árboles, se dio cuenta de que Lily se había acercado a James y ambos discutían, la azabache suspiro, ahora las cosas estaban peor, había hecho que Lily y James pelearan, sin mencionar lo preocupante que era que aún no fueran pareja, en poco más de un año debían tener a Harry…

Llegaron a Madame Pudipié sugerencia de Nercissa para según ella no llamar demasiado la atención ya que la mayoría de los visitantes eran parejas recién enamoradas que a lo que menos le prestaban atención era a su alrededor, colocaron a Snape en una de las bancas amplias del lugar

\- ¿Qué haremos? – dijo Narcissa horrorizada - ¿No tenemos que buscar a McGonagall?

\- ¿Y tienes idea de dónde está? Remus ¿Puedes pedir por favor un trapo con alcohol?

\- Si, en seguida regreso – dijo Remus incorporándose y yendo a la barra

Xally colocó su mano en la frente del chico, se le había formado un pequeño chichón, se sintió culpable de todo aquello, había pensado en solo acercarse a ellos e interrumpir pero de pronto las bolas de nieve no se le hicieron tan mala idea, suspiro.

\- Tranquila Charlotte, no ha sido tu culpa, no sabías que le iban a dar con una roca – dijo la rubia adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga

\- De todas formas yo propuse molestarlos

\- Ante los celos nadie razona como debe – sonrió

\- Ya te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver con eso Narcissa, es solo que pienso que ella debe de estar con James

\- ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a la evidente? A mí no me tienes que ocultar nada

Las palabras de la rubia le dieron sin querer la respuesta a los problemas que enfrentaba, abrió mucho los ojos al pensarlo ¿Por qué no? Pensó, después de todo en un tiempo esperaba que pudiera irse de ese año o eso quería creer, fingir que estaba enamorada del murciélago podría hacer que Narcissa y los demás la ayudaran a separar de manera discreta a Lily y a Snape sin tener que dar más explicaciones complicadas, tampoco era como si tuviera que declarársele a Snape de hecho esperaba que él ni siquiera se enterara de lo que ella y los demás iban a hacer, por un momento aquello le pareció descabellado tener que decir que estaba enamorada de ese ogro, pero de momento no se le ocurría otra cosa más fácil para asegurarse de que las cosas se quedaran tal como habían ocurrido antes

\- La verdad no puedo decir que me gusta, solo me agrada – le dio un escalofrió al pronunciar aquellas palabras

\- Bueno por lo menos ya admites algo – arqueo las cejas

\- Por favor no hagas conclusiones – rogó la azabache

\- De acuerdo aunque sigo insistiendo que es evidente la razón de porque querías hacerlo

Para suerte de Xally llego Remus por fin con un pequeño trapo marrón empapado de lo que parecía ser una especia de alcohol o licor, pero decidió que lo mejor era no saber de lo que estaba empapado, la azabache lo tomó y se lo puso en la larga nariz al fastidioso murciélago

Después de unos segundos de sostenerlo en su nariz el chico despertó de golpe haciéndose hacia delante de golpe cayendo en los brazos de Xally, ella lo tomo involuntariamente abrazándolo, quedaron oreja a oreja y él estaba recargado en su hombro al parecer aún no comprendía la situación, la chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos y noto arder sus mejillas

El mini murciélago pareció reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de la posición y en brazos de quien estaba, se quitó de golpe haciéndose para atrás y zafándose del agarre de la chica, estaba sorprendido de verla ahí, analizo la situación estaba semi acostado en una banca, ella tenía un pedazo de tela en sus manos que olía mucho a alcohol y él había despertado en sus brazos

De pronto se llenó de coraje cuando recordó al idiota de James lanzándole bolas de nieve por doquier

\- ¿Qué me paso?

\- Te han dado con una roca – dijo la rubia – pero te hemos sacado de ahí

\- El imbécil de Potter – escupió las palabras - ¿Y Lily?

\- Se quedó con James charlando un rato – agrego la azabache acida

Severus sintió un golpe en el pecho tras las palabras de Green, se incorporó sentándose bien en la banca y agarrando su cabeza con dolor

\- ¿Cómo me han encontrado ustedes?

\- Estábamos cerca – admitió la azabache

\- Será mejor que vayamos al tren a esperar a los demás ahí estarás más cómodo Severus – dijo la rubia

\- Yo iré a alcanzar a James – dijo tímidamente el castaño

\- De acuerdo Remus, nos vemos en el castillo

Ambas chicas ayudaron a Snape a llegar al vagón del tren, donde ambas insistieron en que debía acostarse un momento, al chico no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar la proposición, se recostó con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que Green lo observaba atenta al parecer angustiada, recordó que ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos un momento, le hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, ella al darse cuenta quito su mirada de él y volvió a poner su atención en la rubia.


	11. CAPITULO X ¿DE QUIEN ERES AMIGA?

CAPITULO X

¿DE QUIEN ERES AMIGA?

Severus se encontraba en su dormitorio observando los ensayos de Green tratando de decidir qué es lo que iba a hacer con ellos, la azabache no se había acercado a él para pedirlos de vuelta y tampoco se le veían intenciones de hacerlo, Severus recordó su pequeño inconveniente en su dormitorio debido al estúpido gato, notó como su pecho se oprimía al pensar que tal vez ella no se había acercado a él debido a lo que había leído en aquella carta

Tal vez eso la había espantado considerablemente y no era para menos, sabía que no se hablaba de otra cosa en los últimos días, ¿Y si ella no quería acercase a él jamás? Agito la cabeza ¡Pero qué tontería! Si era así él debía sentirse muy bien si lo que menos quería era tenerla cerca ¿no?

Xally se encontraba en la biblioteca muy atareada haciendo su último ensayo, tenía cuatro ensayos hechos y dos más que tenía el mini Snape, suspiro no le iba a dar tiempo de entregar todo mañana si el chico no le devolvía su trabajo, pero sabía que acercarse a él era una mala idea tras el incidente de la carta, sabía que eso lo tenía de muy mal humor, así que debía conformarse en entregar solo cinco ensayos

Tras un par de horas se hizo de noche, Xally estaba por los últimos detalles de su ensayo, escuchó que alguien se sentaba a su lado, supuso que se trataba de Remus, volteo y se quedó muy tensa cuando vio a Snape observándola de cerca

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo molesta adivinando que había ido a molestarla

Severus relajo un poco su rostro al notar que el tono de la chica no era con miedo ni preocupación si no con ese cinismo y desidia que siempre le había dedicado

\- Solo estaba devolviendo algunos libros Green ¿Qué tal vas con esos ensayos? – ladeo su sonrisa

\- No me quejo – dijo cortante fijando su mirada al pergamino

\- Sé que te faltan algunos que perdiste por tonta y curiosa

Xally bufó molesta poniendo sus manos de golpe en la mesa y volteándolo a ver de mal humor ¿Qué quería lograr con todo aquello? ¿Devolverle sus ensayos? Sabía que el chico ni de loco lo iba a hacer si quería verla hundida

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto? En serio estoy bastante ocupada ahora si es que quiero entregar la mayoría de los trabajos

\- ¿No te interesa recuperar los otros? – arqueo las cejas sin comprender

\- Sé que no me lo darás ¿Para qué me molesto? Decidí hacer los demás ¿Puedo saber para qué has venido a hablarme?

Severus se quedó un momento callado, ella tenía razón ¿Para qué carajo había ido hasta allá? Y lo peor era que ni siquiera se la había encontrado por coincidencia si no que la había ido a buscar adrede con esperanza de encontrarla allí

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo ya bastante molesta ante el silencio del chico

\- Nada Green – dijo bastante irritado – Salvó esto – dijo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba a la mesa los pergaminos que tenía de la chica

Xally se quedó boquiabierta ¿se los estaba dando así como así? Lo miro sin comprender, él quito su mirada de inmediato y se incorporó para irse, pero la azabache lo tomo de la túnica para evitar que se fuera, ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que ella se atrevió a romper el silencio

\- ¿Por qué me los das? – dijo sin soltarle la túnica

\- Son tuyos ¿no? No me sirven de nada a mi

\- Ya… Pero…

\- Bastan Green ¿Me estas cuestionando por entregártelos? – dijo molestó

\- Es solo que se me hace extraño que lo hagas – dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento para quedar a la altura del murciélago

\- Puedo llevármelos si quieres – retó – Quedamos a mano por lo que hiciste por mí en Hogsmeade

\- ¿Hogsmeade? Hablas de las bolas de nieve y que Narcissa y yo te lleváramos de ahí después de que te desmayaste supongo

Severus asintió, notó como ella se acercaba un poco más, pero él no se atrevió a retroceder algo se lo impedía, su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente quien le decía que se apartara de ahí, sin embargo no se movió, sus manos empezaban a sudar como en el baile, sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho que no le gustó para nada o por lo menos eso se decía así mismo

\- No tienes que hacer nada por agradecer lo de aquel día – su tono era cada vez más bajo – En realidad yo estaba por hacer algo parecido – dijo a escasos centímetros del pálido chico

\- ¿A… qué te refieres Green? – frunció el ceño tratando de centrarse en la conversación

\- Estaba por interrumpir a ambos – admitió la azabache – Pero James se me adelantó, Sin embargo gracias por devolverlos – ladeo una sonrisa

Severus intentaba comprender aquello, le costaba teniéndola tan cerca y no sabiendo que es lo que intentaba hacer la chica, no podía decir si lo quería irritar o todo lo contrario, ¿Quería decir que ella estaba por hacerles algo también? Por alguna extraña razón enterarse de aquello no lo molestaba como debía hacerlo

\- Aunque no lo creas no me cuesta creerlo – hizo una mueca – eres horriblemente irritante Green

\- Creí que habías dicho que me querías lejos ¿Y ahora me devuelves mis ensayos?

\- Ya te he dado la razón, pero no cambia el hecho de que no te aguante

\- Ya lo veo – dijo con sarcasmo alzando las cejas

El pálido chico sintió como ella lo tomaba suavemente del brazo y lo veía fijamente, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, trataba de comprender que es lo que ella estaba haciendo, todo aquello lo estaba haciendo sentir jodidamente estúpido

\- A veces mantener lejos a la gente no es la mejor opción Snape – dijo ella ladeando el rostro – el contacto humano y la comprensión no son algo que debas evitar sino todo lo contrario, estar solo no te dará todas las respuestas

\- Depende de quién se trate, algunas personas son bastante desagradables – hizo una mueca

\- No es como si tuvieras muchas opciones – rio ante el comentario del chico sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a ella

\- Nunca he necesitado de nadie y menos he necesitado que alguien me tenga lastima

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué te tengo lastima? – soltó una risa irónica – No podrías estar más equivocado

\- ¿Entonces qué es? No me digas que me has defendido por que te agrado

\- No, lo he hecho por la misma razón que tú lo has hecho por mí – agudizo su mirada – Porque aunque te cueste admitirlo no eres una mala persona, eres insoportable e irritante sin mencionar tu horrible carácter, pero no eres malo – sonrió sincera

Él se quedó callado no sabía si eso era una oferta de paz o tenía que irritarse más por los defectos que la chica le había dicho en la cara

\- No es como si tu fueras muy agradable Green – se defendió – Eres muy fastidiosa

\- Jamás me he considerado perfecta – se encogió de hombros

\- Sería el colmo que lo hicieras – rodo los ojos

Ella sentía extraño hablar con él de aquel modo, no sabía que le había hecho actuar de aquella forma con él, tal vez la había conmovido el hecho de que él le devolviera sus pergaminos, se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía en el antebrazo del murciélago, se sentía de algún modo cómoda con la situación, sabía que aquel chico que tenía enfrente solo había sido víctima de una mala vida y había caído en malas manos, sintió pena al no poder hacer nada por él que pudiera cambiar su destino

Xally notó que él empezaba a ponerse nervioso, soltó por fin su agarre, casi estuvo tentada a quitarle un mechón de pelo que se había puesto entre los ojos del chico, pero se reprimió aquello iba a ser demasiado, se preocupó un momento por los impulsos que había tenido con él, tal vez era que no le desagradaba demasiado, bueno eso era obvio, trago saliva, iba a decir algo cuando sintió que un chorro de agua le caía en la cabeza

Volteo a ver a todas partes y no tardo en divisar a James entre los estantes de libros, rodo los ojos con una sonrisa divertida

\- James no tiene gracia

James salió entre los estantes con una sonrisa amplia al parecer estaba de muy buen humor y se puso aún más contento cuando vio que Snape lo veía con odio por haber interrumpido seguramente su conversación

\- Lo siento Charlotte le quería dar a Quejicus – mintió – Pero sus melenas se parecen – se burló

\- Potter que oportuno – dijo con desidia

\- Oh creo que he salvado a Charlotte de un asegurado aburrimiento a tu lado Quejicus, igual que lo hice en Hogsmeade con Lily, tan agradecida estaba que me ha besado, tal vez Charlotte haga lo mismo – sonrió cínico

Severus se tensó ante el comentario, no podía ser verdad aquello, en Hogsmeade los dos habían estado muy a gusto platicando y le pelirroja parecía estar muy a gusto con él, incluso se había esperanzado, no era posible que ella hubiera besado a James, tenía que ser una mentira

\- James ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la azabache preocupada al ver a Snape tan tensó

\- Queremos hablar de un pequeño asunto contigo, es acerca de Remus

\- Por supuesto, dame unos minutos y estaré con ustedes – dijo de prisa para hacer que James se fuera lo más pronto posible

\- ¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿Ya no saben cómo controlar a su amigo? ¿Necesitan más ayuda?– ladeo una sonrisa

James se molestó de inmediato, como siempre Snape estaba metiendo las narices en donde no le concernía, se acercó peligrosamente al azabache y lo tomo violentamente de la túnica

\- Escúchame bien Quejicus, si vuelves a meter tu enorme y horrible nariz en lo que no te concierne yo mismo me encargaré de estés muy cerca cuando suceda ¿Eso quieres no? Estar en primera fila para verlo con tus propios ojos pues te lo puedo conceder, veremos si puedes salir vivo de aquello

\- James, por favor esto no es necesario – La azabache lo tomo dulcemente de los hombros - Por favor – volvió a repetir

James la volteo a ver y asintió, le costaba mucho controlarse sobre todo cuando él amenazaba con saber la condición de Remus, temía que ese idiota esparciera el rumor por todo el colegio y Remus no pudiera tener una vida normal, soltó al pálido chico

\- No entiendo cómo es que lo defiendes tanto cuando ves que es un completo e insoportable entrometido

\- James estamos en la biblioteca será mejor que no te metas en problemas

\- Deja de meterte adonde no te llaman si no quieres tener más problemas desagradables Quejicus, estaremos en los jardines Charlotte – dijo antes de marcharse a grandes zancadas de la biblioteca

Severus vio como James se marchaba bastante molesto, estaba complacido por haber irritado al petulante chico

\- Un día de estos van a partirte la cabeza y no siempre voy a estar presente para defenderte o sacarte de ahí – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Cómo puedes llevarte con esos idiotas? – dijo molesto

\- La pregunta es cómo puedo hablar contigo sin perder completamente los estribos – sonrió

Ella empezó a recoger todas sus cosas para salir en busca del grupo de los merodeadores, notó como el mini Snape la miraba en silencio con desaprobación

\- Tal vez si dejaras de meterte en sus asuntos te dejarían en paz – suspiró

\- No es como si fuera algo breve el problema que tienen con Lupin y te sugiero que andes con cuidado – dijo acido

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – asintió – Gracias por los pergaminos y disculpa por lo que te dije el otro día en la biblioteca, no estaba de humor

\- No te preocupes Green, no es como si tus comentarios me importaran demasiado

\- Ya lo veo – bufó – Eres imposible, por cierto tienes un pedazo de papel de baño tu zapato, quítatelo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta

Severus volteo hacia abajo, era verdad, se agacho para quitárselo apenado por su torpeza y sobre todo porque ella se había dado cuenta, volteo a verla, ella estaba por irse de ahí, la vio dar algunos pasos y sin poder evitarlo pregunto

\- ¿Amiga de quien eres Green?

El azabache vio como ella volteo a verlo divertida con su mochila en la mano, le ofreció una sonrisa juguetona

\- No lo sé Snape, pero ten por seguro que tuya no – bromeó antes de salir caminando entre los estantes con una sonrisa en su rostro


	12. CAPITULO XI ¿SON CELOS?

CAPITULO XI

¿SON CELOS?

\- Te digo que se te ve bien el naranja no seas testaruda

\- No me gusta, es irritante y no va conmigo

\- Admito que no es el mejor color, pero ese suéter te lo ha enviado tu madre, no seas caprichosa Charlotte, siempre te quejas de mi de lo quisquillosa que soy

\- Si Narcissa pero yo jamás te he visto puesto algo de estos gustos – dijo jalando el suéter que tenía puesto y le había enviado en realidad Dumbledore

\- Bueno ya… No insistiré más ¿Le pediste disculpas a Severus?

Sonrió involuntariamente al recordar su pequeño y bizarro momento en la biblioteca con el mini murciélago ¿Qué había sido todo eso? La había puesto muy de buenas

\- Veo que si – dijo la rubia viendo la sonrisa bobalicona de su amiga

\- ¿Eh?... no yo… bueno algo así – dijo nerviosa

¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa al hablar de él? No algo no iba bien con ella, por Merlín era veinte años mayor que ella, no debía olvidar eso sin mencionar que era su profesor y un hombre muy huraño a quien decía odiar

\- Me alegra que las cosas se arreglaran, te he visto otra vez muy cerca de Sirius

\- No puedo tener nada romántico con nadie de aquí, deja de buscarme pareja – bufó

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque te vas al concluir el año?

La azabache asintió con cierta melancolía, extrañaba mucho a Harry y a George, suspiró debía ir a ver pronto a Dumbledore para ver que había averiguado para devolverla a su tiempo

\- Bueno pero ya concluirías tus estudios ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un tiempo?

\- Porque están mis amigos, mi familia, todo lo que conozco y quiero esta allá

\- ¿Y qué hay de las cosas que quieres y están aquí? – dijo la rubia viendo a un punto en especifico

Xally no comprendió así que volteo a ver lo que ella estaba mirando, en una de las jardineras se había sentado el fastidioso murciélago, ella rodo los ojos ante el mal comentario de su amiga

\- No tiene gracia Narcissa

\- No creo que estés tan cerrada para que no veas lo que es evidente, sé que no es muy atractivo, es algo solitario y necesita que le enderecen ese carácter, pero sé que te agrada más de lo quieres admitir, si hubieras visto tu cara bobalicona cuando te pregunte si te habías disculpado entenderías el porque te fastidio tanto con eso

Xally se le quedó mirando un momento al solitario chico analizando las palabras de Narcissa ¿No era atractivo? Sacudió su cabeza ¡Por supuesto que no lo era! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ese año la estaba volviendo completamente loca, tenía que ir con Dumbledore a que la recluyera en uno de los calabozos para que dejara de pensar tanta estupidez, estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de su amiga la saco de ahí

\- ¿Es que lo acosa todo el tiempo? Siempre aparece ella mágicamente - dijo la rubia un poco molesta

La azabache no tardo en ver como Lily Evans se acercaba a Snape, su corazón estaba incómodo y su buen humor había desaparecido mágicamente, se cruzó de brazos observando la situación, Narcissa tenía razón ¿Cómo es que ella siempre llegaba a donde estaba él?

Severus quería ir de bajo del árbol del lago a leer un rato pero había visto a lo lejos a Green charlando con Narcissa al pasar por los jardines así que decidió quedarse cerca, empezó a pensar que la chica no era tan desagradable como creía, recordó la primera vez que lo salvo en la biblioteca, la vez del lago, en la clase de pociones, el baile y por último en Hogsmeade

El único problema evidente que tenía con la chica es que ella estaba enterada de sus intenciones de unirse a los defensores de la supremacía de sangre, fuera de eso ya no se había atrevido a decir nada malo de Lily lo que lo había tranquilizado considerablemente

\- Severus, te busque en el lago, se me hizo raro que no estuvieras ahí – dijo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado

\- Lily, lo siento no sabía que me buscabas

\- ¿Te has quedado aquí por ella? – dijo la pelirroja señalando dos jardineras más adelante

\- No claro que no – dijo vacilando

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? ¿Te duele?

\- No la verdad es que la señora Pomfrey me lo ha quitado de inmediato, solo me dolía un poco días después

\- Lamento lo que hizo James, en realidad él no es tan malo

\- ¿No lo es? – dijo un poco irritado por el comentario

\- No… es solo que a veces es un poco…

Severus escuchaba a Lily cuando se dio cuenta de que frente a ellos pasaban Green y Narcissa para entrar al castillo, vio que la azabache hizo lo posible por no voltearlo a ver si quiera, se pasó derecho con la cabeza arriba ignorándolo completamente, Severus frunció el ceño sin comprender, se supone que habían quedado en paz ¿no? Bueno tampoco era como si fueran amigos pero aun así se molestó por las acciones de la chica

Vio como ambas desaparecían por la puerta del castillo, se quedó viendo por unos segundos hacia esa dirección olvidando por completo que la pelirroja le hablaba

\- ¿Severus? Te estoy hablando ¡Severus! ¿Me oyes?

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja lo llamaba para llamar su atención, fijo los ojos en ella de inmediato sin saber bien que decir o como justificarse de que no había oído lo último que le dijo, la miro avergonzado

\- Perdón Lily ¿Decías?

\- Creo que vendré más tarde – dijo un poco decepcionada – Tienes cosas en que pensar

\- No… es solo que yo me distraje, en verdad lo siento mucho

Quería darse de topes en la cabeza, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ignorar a Lily? Y todo por fijar su atención en alguien que lo había ignorado a él, se molestó con él mismo

\- Sé porque te distrajiste Severus, está bien, no pasa nada… yo iré a ver a James, nos vemos después

Severus iba a detenerla pero ella ya se había incorporado y salido de ahí de prisa, el azabache dio un golpe desesperado su libro, jamás le había pasado aquello, cuando Lily estaba cerca a lo único que le podía poner atención era a esa bella pelirroja incluso cuando solo la podía ver de lejos y ahora que ella se había acercado la había ignorado por la tonta de Green.

Después de largos minutos Severus se dirigió al Gran Comedor, no tardo en ver a Green sentada, pero no se veían señales de Narcissa, estaba sola, cuando se dio cuenta ya se había acercado a la azabache involuntariamente, así que no tuvo más remedio que hablarle

\- Green… me entere de que Slughorn quiere reclutarte en su club, parece que no has resultado ser tan tonta – dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado

Sintió que se había sentado considerablemente cerca ya que su aroma lo golpeo, olía a flores era un olor muy leve y suave que era difícil de percibir, entrecerró los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa ¿Cómo no le había llegado ese olor antes?

\- Así es – dijo cortante sin voltearlo a ver

\- Entonces te veré en las reuniones – dijo tratando de hacer conversación

\- No, no acepte… - siguió sin mirarlo

\- ¿Por qué no? – empezó a irritarse por su actitud

\- Porque no quiero… ¿Se te ofrece algo? – dijo irritada sin comprender que hacía ahí

Severus terminó de irritarse ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con ella? Había sido un imbécil al acercarse a la fastidiosa chica, frunció el ceño

\- Parece que hoy Black no se ha encargado de ponerte de buenas – ladeo su sonrisa

\- Veo que Evans ya se encargó de hacerlo contigo, pero no vengas a tratar de esparcirlo conmigo, te sugiero que vayas de vuelta con ella, ya que parece que aún no se decide, hace un momento estaba aquí con James muy contenta… Si no te aplicas terminaran quitándotela

El tono de la chica había subido considerablemente, estaba muy molesta, sabía que él se había acercado para charlar pero no había podido evitar ser grosera, después de verlo con la pelirroja había perdido los estribos, trato de tranquilizarse sabía que estaba actuando como una niñata

Pero no era todo lo que la molestaba si no el hecho de que se había enojado por verlo con ella ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Estaba más enojada con ella misma que con él, si lo pensaba bien él no tenía la culpa, lo miró al fin, tenía el ceño fruncido y ya estaba bastante molesto

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede hoy contigo Green? Estas más insoportable que nunca

\- Nadie te obliga a seguir soportándome Snape, no te he obligado a venir, es más no se ni qué diablos haces aquí – no podía dejar de pelear

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, ten por seguro que no me han quedado nada de ganas de volver a entablar una conversación contigo, veo que es imposible

La chica esperaba a que él se fuera tras su mal comentario pero no lo hizo, la veía confundido sin saber qué hacer, ella empezó a reír por lo absurdo de la situación, ella molesta porque el mini Snape estaba con Lily Evans, pareciera que se había puesto celosa por su profesor de pociones, parecía como si hubiera puesto… ¿celosa? Volvió a pensar, se tensó

\- Tu sique estás loca Green

Lo volteo a ver confundida ¿Qué sentía al tenerlo cerca? Sintió un cosquilleo, ¡Un maldito cosquilleo! Su respiración empezó a agudizarse mientras su preocupación se elevaba, no, no era posible aquello ¡Él era el maldito Murciélago de las mazmorras! Tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra antes de que sintiera más cosas absurdas

\- Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, tengo que irme

Se paró de prisa debía salir de ahí, salió del gran comedor sudando un poco, trato de convencerse a si misma que lo que había sentido no eran celos si no preocupación al volverlos a ver juntos después de todo eso no podía suceder ¿no? Pero estaba totalmente consiente de que lo que había sentido no se parecía en nada a la preocupación

Trató de tranquilizarse un poco, tal vez le agradaba un poco el mini Snape, le dio una punzada al pensarlo, pero no por ello debía haber mayor problema, solo tenía que alejarse un poco, sintió como a ella misma no le agradaba mucho esa idea

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando notó que unos pasos la seguían, se puso nerviosa al pensar que se trataba de Snape, así que volteo, pero no era él, era mucho peor

\- Evans… me ha dado la impresión de que me estas siguiendo

\- Así es, disculpa pero quiero preguntarte algo

\- Tu dirás – dijo acercándose a la pelirroja con curiosidad

\- He visto cómo has dejado a Severus en el comedor, parecían discutir – frunció el ceño

\- Creo que eres la menos indicada para reclamarme algo así – ladeo una sonrisa – ¿ahora vas a decime que te gusta?

\- ¿Qué? No claro que no, yo estoy interesada en alguien más

\- James ¿no? Pues entonces te sugiero que dejes de estar dándole falsas esperanzas a Snape, ya sufre bastante por tu causa

\- Severus es mi amigo – se defendió

\- Últimamente parecen más que eso y te voy a decir algo, James es amigo mío y no dejare que una chica como tú le vea la cara de tonto

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – chilló – ¡Tú eres la que molesta y le dice cosas horribles a Severus incluso acusaste a James en pociones!

\- A diferencia tuya yo no estoy decidiendo con quien quedarme – dijo acida – mejor pon tus sentimientos en claro si no quieres terminar sola

\- Estas celosa ¿no? Note como te fuiste cuando me acerque a él, te encela que yo si me pueda acercar a él sin causar una discusión ¿no? – el tono de la pelirroja era de cierta manera suave

\- No te atrevas a decir eso niña – se puso furiosa sin poder evitarlo

\- Solo he dicho la verdad – vio como la azabache se acercaba más y saco su varita

Xally se quedó por un momento paralizada al ver la varita de la pelirroja en alto, no tardo en sacar la suya y apuntarle también

\- Expelliarmus - grito la pelirroja

\- Impedimenta – se defendió la azabache sonrió de medio lado ella había estado en una guerra – Engorgio – pronuncio segundos después

Lily solo sintió como se iba inflando, se quejó, parecía muy angustiada, veía a la azabache cada vez más pequeña debido a que su tamaño iba aumentando, los gritos de la pelirroja iban en aumento pero la azabache no hizo nada por pararla

\- Señorita Green ¿pero qué cree que hace? – McGonagall se había acercado - Finite Incantatem – apunto a Lily quien empezó a desinflarse de inmediato

La profesora observo como la pelirroja se desinflaba, espero unos segundos a que recobrara su forma original, miraba la escena con desaprobación

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí señoritas? – dijo viendo a ambas

\- Lo siento profesora – dijo Lily – no volverá a ocurrir

\- Pero aún no han respondido mi pregunta señorita Evans, ¿señorita Green?

\- Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando note que alguien me seguía y vi a Evans quien se acercó y me dijo algunas cosas que me irritaron – bufó – después trato de desarmarme, yo lo impedí y la infle

\- ¿Y no era más fácil que simplemente la desarmara?

\- De momento hice lo único que vino a mi mente – mintió

Lily no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra solo agachó la cabeza, evidentemente ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la reprendieran a diferencia de Xally que había estado presente en cientos de regaños y por la misma profesora solo que veinte años más vieja

\- Estoy muy decepcionada de ambas y más aun viniendo de un par de chicas como ustedes, Evans nunca habías causado ningún problema, menos cinco puntos a Gryffindor y Slytherin, espero que esta penosa escena no se vuelva a repetir

Ambas chicas estaban por irse cuando la voz de McGonagall hizo que las dos se detuvieran, temían que las fueran a castigar

\- Señorita Green por favor acompáñeme, señorita Evans puede retirarse

La pelirroja salió veloz de ahí sin atreverse a mirar a Green, Xally vio cómo se marchaba y se maldijo así misma por ser tan torpe y haber caído en provocaciones, siguió a la profesora de mala gana, por un momento pensó que estaba en su tiempo ante la similitud de las escenas que había tenido antes y es que llevarse con Harry era sinónimo de estar metida en un lio nuevo cada semana

La profesora abrió un salón vacío y la hizo entrar, esto se le hizo extraño a la azabache, ella era una profesora y para entonces debía tener su despacho, pero tal vez lo había hecho para no ir tan lejos de donde estaban.

\- Señorita Martine, si sé que ese es su verdadero apellido – dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica – Sé que no tiene interés alguno en este curso debido a que usted no pertenece aquí y las cosas que haga no serán válidas para usted en el futuro, pero eso no quiere decir que puede hacer y deshacer cosas a su antojo, no debe meterse con los alumnos, tenga conciencia de que ellos le llevan el doble de su edad y debe tratarlos con respeto, no me sorprendería saber que usted conoce a un par de ellos en su tiempo ¿o no es así? – la miro con seriedad

\- Si profesora conozco a algunos y me disculpo con usted, solo que he caído en provocaciones

\- Disculpe pero me cuesta imaginar que la señorita Evans la haya provocado, nunca he tenido problemas con ella y es una de las mejores alumnas del colegio – frunció el ceño

Xally suspiró estaba harta de oír acerca de lo perfecta que era la pelirroja y lo incapaz que era de cometer algún error ¿Por qué no la hacían Ministro de Magia de una vez? Bufó molesta

\- Solo le estoy diciendo lo que pasó profesora, pero está bien si no me cree

\- Por favor ya no se meta en problemas

\- Profesora… ya que usted sabe de mi situación ¿Sabe si Dumbledore ha investigado algo para devolverme?

\- Justo eso es lo que estamos haciendo, por eso el profesor decidió decirnos a algunos maestros para que encontremos la forma de ayudarla, mientras trate de comportarse

La azabache asintió y salió del salón con rapidez, cruzó por los pasillos, quería llegar cuanto antes al dormitorio antes de que la pelirroja se quejara con James o Snape y se fueran encima de ella, definitivamente no estaba de humor para un encuentro así

Al pasar por el corredor vio a lo lejos a Lily quien se encontraba en los brazos del murciélago, él parecía consolarla, "pero si será dramática" pensó, no había sido para tanto, le pareció más bien que ella estaba empleando una excusa barata para estar cerca de él

Si seguían las cosas así debía pedirle ayuda al profesor Dumbledore no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo no naciera soló por culpa de una pelirroja que no sabía definir sus sentimientos.


	13. CAPITULO XII EL SAUCE BOXEADOR

CAPITULO XII

EL SAUCE BOXEADOR

\- ¡¿Por qué la has inflado?! ¡Eres una idiota Green!

\- No discutiré contigo Snape, te he dicho mil veces que ella saco primero su varita y no es como si le hubiera hecho daño, pienso que están exagerando – dijo de manera tranquila y fijando su vista al partido de Quidditch que tenía lugar Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

\- ¡Ya te pareces al imbécil de Potter!

\- Ya he pagado por lo que hice, la profesora McGonagall me reprendió, pregúntale a tu preciosa pelirroja, después del regaño la profesora me llevo a solas y me castigo – mintió - ¿Qué más quieres? – dijo intentando quitarse al pequeño murciélago de encima

Snape la miraba molesto de que ella ni siquiera le dirigiera la mirada, estaba muy ocupada viendo el Quidditch y seguramente viendo al idiota de James Potter jugar, ya le había reclamado antes por lo de Lily a lo que ella siempre contestaba lo mismo, si era honesto consigo mismo en realidad no estaba tan molesto con ella

La observo aprovechando de que ella tenía la vista fija en el partido, curiosamente a pesar de sus acciones tenía la habilidad de hacer que no la pudiera odiar, últimamente se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy pendiente de la chica, ella aplaudía y gritaba cada vez que Gryffindor anotaba puntos, rodo los ojos, no comprendía por que no la habían puesto en la casa de los leones así sería problema de alguien más

\- Eres patética – dijo sin pensar para llamar su atención

Ella volteo de manera divertida frunciendo el ceño, puso sus manos en su cadera mirándolo atenta se acercó un poco a él ignorando por primera vez el partido

\- Snape, no comprendo tu actitud te has acercado a mi toda la semana sin una evidente razón y solo dices cosas al azar, entiendo que te molestó que haya inflado a Evans pero ya lo he pagado, no sé qué otra cosa quieres que haga, si intentas fastidiarme con tus insultos pierdes el tiempo, no me molestan

Ella parecía de muy buen humor aquello lo había dicho de manera muy sutil y calmada, solo intentaba comprender la actitud del mini murciélago que tampoco parecía lo suficientemente enojado

\- ¿Sabes? A veces siento que solo te acercas a mí para tener con quien discutir, pero ahora estoy de muy buen humor y no te serviría para tu propósito – le guiño el ojo – Creo que Sirius está del otro lado de las gradas, él no rechazaría una pelea tuya

Dicho esto la azabache volvió a fijar su atención al partido cuando cayó otra anotación de Gryffindor, notó como él no la dejaba de mirar con rencor

Severus después de unos minutos salió de allí tras la indiferencia de la azabache, la notaba extrañamente de buenas todo el tiempo, no sabía que había pasado con ella pero ya no buscaba pelea, se sentía estúpido tras los comentarios de Green, en cierta forma tenían toda la razón, él no tenía motivos para buscarla y mucho menos para discutir, le había reclamado lo de Lily toda la semana y las últimas veces ni siquiera él se había convencido así mismo que lo hacía por defender a la pelirroja

Sintió su estómago retraerse, al caminar a través de las gradas se había topado de frente con Black como si Green lo hubiera invocado para él

\- Quejicus ¿Qué haces tú de este lado de las gradas? ¿Te has perdido?

\- Eso no te importa Black

\- No, tienes razón pero me da curiosidad ¿Vienes de ver a Charlotte? – ladeo la cabeza

\- No… - dijo vaciando

\- Pensé que Lily ya te estaba haciendo más caso ¿o es que ahora prefieres a Charlotte? Déjame decirte que ella no tiene tan malos gustos, mala suerte para ti

\- Por lo menos a mí no me ha rechazado, no olvides su pequeño encuentro en la cabaña del guarda bosques – dijo Severus acido – parece que tú tampoco eres muy de su gusto ¿no Black?

Sirius borró de golpe su sonrisa, aquello no le daba la menor gracia, sobre todo la humillación de que Quejicus escuchara el rechazo de la chica, había dañado considerablemente su orgullo

\- Eres un maldito bicho Quejicus y jamás aspiraras a ser algo más, más vale que sepas cuál es tu lugar

\- Ahora que lo dices Black ¿Qué haces aquí? Todos los meses ustedes desaparecen misteriosamente, creo que se acerca la hora de que controlen a su… amigo, deberían ir en camino hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts

Los ojos de Black amenazaban con salirse de sus parpados, destilaban tanto odio y cólera que Snape tuvo que retroceder ante su reacción

\- Sigues entrometiéndote en lo que no te llaman Quejicus un día te arrepentirás de eso – dijo furioso

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que ocultan allá? Los profesores parecen ciegos cada vez que desaparecen misteriosamente, debe ser algo grande ¿no Black?

Sirius iba a agarrarlo por el cuello cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea, ¿tanto quería saber esa maldita sabandija? ¿En verdad quería saberlo? Pues se lo iba a conceder, a ver si salía vivo de aquello, ladeo una sonrisa con malicia lo que desconcertó al azabache

\- Bien Quejicus ¿Tanto quieres saberlo en verdad? Sé que has andado a hurtadillas siguiendo nuestros pasos, hay un pequeño túnel en la base del sauce boxeador, debes golpear en un nudo del tronco del árbol para inmovilizarlo o en todo caso te las arreglaras, si no eres un cobarde ve esta noche

Severus vio como Black se alejaba de ahí de muy buen humor, sabía que no le había mentido ya que había seguido en muchas ocasiones al grupo de Potter y los había visto escabullirse por esa parte de los terrenos del castillo

Después de años de seguirlos y tratar de descubrirlos por fin se iba a enterar de una vez por todas, no le importó lo que le esperaba, si Black planeaba atacarlo esta vez se iba a defender sin dudarlo

\- ¡Snape! – escuchó que alguien gritaba a lo lejos

Vio corriendo hacia su dirección a Green, fingió indiferencia a verla, sin embargo por dentro empezó a notar que estaba todo menos tranquilo, ella terminó de acercarse

\- Se te ha caído esto – dijo extendiéndole una bufanda de Slytherin – supongo que es tuya nadie más que yo de Slytherin se acerca a las gradas de Gryffindor y bueno yo no traigo la mía ¿Es la tuya cierto?

\- Si… - dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentía el cuello, evidentemente se le había caído – pensé que estabas muy metida en el partido

\- Gryffindor ha atrapado la Snitch, James anotó más de 60 puntos, es un buen cazador

\- Es lo único que sabe hacer – escupió las palabras

\- Bueno… al menos lo admites – ladeo una sonrisa - ¿Quieres almorzar? Estoy muerta de hambre

Severus estaba contrariado, ella se había expresado muy molesta con él en el gran comedor hace una semana, lo había ignorado en los jardines y en la semana él se había entusiasmado en molestarla ¿Ahora ella quería almorzar?

\- ¿Tienes algún padecimiento mental?

\- ¿Por qué siempre quieres buscar pelea? – ella se cruzó de brazos – Si no quieres está bien, te veré después

\- Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo, parecías muy irritada hace una semana

\- ¿Yo? Claro que no – mintió naturalmente no iba a admitir que tal vez y … solo tal vez se sintió celosa – Tú eres él que se enojó de que inflé a Evans

\- No me hizo gracia que lo hicieras

\- Bueno tampoco me hace gracia que te molesten a ti y sin embargo soy amiga de James ¿no? Tal vez es que te tomas las cosas muy a pecho – se encogió de hombros – La misma Lily Evans no parece estar molesta conmigo, además ella sabe por qué lo hice

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Claro a parte de la razón de que eres una cabeza dura

\- Estaba fastidiándome con algo… ¿Vas a almorzar o no?

Xally vio que Snape asentía, lo que hizo que ella formara una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, ser brusca y grosera con él, no le estaba dando ningún resultado positivo, había decidido ser un poco más tranquila y relajada, pasando por alto cada comentario desagradable del murciélago, sin llegar a dejarse pisotear por supuesto

Ambos caminaron al castillo, ninguno decía nada, por dos razones: El chico estaba bastante nervioso al no saber qué decir, ella no le había dado una oportunidad de seguir siendo sarcástico o grosero, sin mencionar que cada vez le molestaba menos la presencia de la chica; Ella por otra parte estaba bastante contenta sin saber porque, se sentía a gusto caminando a su lado y esto le dio escalofríos al recordar al lado de quien estaba caminando

Lo volteo a ver y por un segundo se imaginó al Snape de 39 años caminando a su lado, con su capa negra ondeando elegante y vestido todo de negro, en realidad no había cambiado mucho en veinte años salvo por su complexión, de mayor parecía ser un poco más corpulento que ahora, sin mencionar el porte tan serio que había adoptado como profesor y obviamente el rostro se le había endurecido y este ya no era de 17 años si no de un hombre adulto

Se preguntó ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a su tiempo y se lo encontrara? ¿Cómo lo vería? Sin duda de una manera muy diferente al comprender la razón de su carácter y que en realidad no era tan desagradable como siempre pensó que era, ni ella misma se explicaba cómo había sido que había llegado a agradarle, cuando recién llego y supo quién era él, no dudo en querer desquitarse por todas las que le había hecho a Harry y a sus amigos, ahora en cambio lo había salvado en algunas ocasiones y había desistido de molestarlo a menos que él la provocara, pero lo hacía más bien de manera juguetona o divertida sin querer irritarlo demasiado

No tardaron en llegar al Gran Comedor, era hora de almorzar, le llego un exquisito olor a pollo lo que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sentarse de prisa para probar bocado

\- Cada vez que comes pareciera que tuvieras mucha hambre Green– dijo mientras él se servía una trozó de tarta de melaza

\- A veces olvido comer, siempre he sido así desde niña – rio un poco – Una vez no comí en todo un día, estaba tan emocionada porque mis padres me llevaron a patinar sobre hielo, al parecer ellos tampoco se acordaron, claro que ellos se metieron un rato a almorzar pero yo me negué para seguir patinado, pero después de todo el día como hice mucha actividad física caí desmayada sobre la pista de hielo, casi me rebana los dedos un hombre que pasó cerca en patines, mi mamá siempre ha sido sobreprotectora se culpó mucho así misma por ello, para mí no fue nada apenas me di cuenta de lo que me había pasado, pero a veces me sucede – se encogió de hombros – Entonces cuando lo recuerdo es debido a que mi estómago me lo pide a gritos o me doy cuenta de que me duele por eso siempre como con mucha hambre

Ella se puso colorada de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo natural que había sido al contarle aquello, sin duda alguna lo había aburrido, no pensaba por ningún motivo que el mini Snape quisiera saber historias tontas de su vida, escondió un poco su cabeza entre sus hombros

\- Y luego niegas que algo está mal con tu cabeza ¿Cómo puedes olvidar comer?

Él quería decir algo más pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, jamás había sido sociable y menos porque lo había puesto muy nervioso ese día

\- Yo… no lo sé pero me da gracia – dijo aún apenada

Sintió un extraño impulsó de quererse acercar más a él se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada, vaya que los ojos del murciélago eran oscuros pero ese día vio un brillo peculiar en ellos, él no parecía molesto ante su mirada así que se atrevió a acercarse un poco más a él, miro sin darse cuenta los labios del chico y olvido por completo que no debía sentir aquello

\- ¡Charlotte! – llego gritando Narcissa en busca de su amiga

Xally salió de su ensoñación de un brinco ante los gritos de la rubia, la miro acercarse de prisa y parecía bastante alterada

\- ¡Charlotte! – dijo al fin llegando – ¡Avery está furioso! ¡Severus ha rasgado sus pergaminos! Dice que lo va a matar y lo está cazando por toda la sala común – dijo aterrada

Severus se quedó contrariado ¿Qué había hecho qué? Abrió mucho los ojos sin comprender mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido

\- ¡Maldición! Ese maldito gato me está causando muchos problemas, creo que lo mejor será soltarlo en los terrenos – dijo la azabache incorporándose

Ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta de que la rubia había mencionado el nombre del maldito animal hasta que Snape intervino

\- ¡Has llamado al gato por mi nombre! – dijo furioso

Xally abrió los ojos como plato y Narcissa contuvo una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la azabache abrió la boca sin saber muy bien que decir

\- Me ha perecido un muy bonito nombre – dijo burlándose

\- ¡No tiene ninguna gracia Green es una falta de respeto! – estaba bastante molesto

\- Escucha ahora mismo debo de ir a ver que no maten al pequeño "Severus" pero con gusto te explico después – Xally tampoco podía ahogar la carcajada que tenía dentro

Ambas chicas al estar buscando un nombre adecuado para el minino habían visto que era bastante arisco, testarudo y gruñón por lo que fue inevitable compararlo con Snape y la brillante mente de la rubia había sugerido ese nombre

\- ¡¿Qué explicación absurda puede haber para que le hubieras puesto al gato mi nombre?! – dijo también incorporándose

\- Está bien ¿Quieres saberlo? Es un cabeza dura, gruñón y arisco justo como tú, no pudimos evitar ponerle tu nombre, pero considéralo un honor ya que es igualito a ti – dijo riendo la azabache – Te veré después

Xally salió de prisa antes de que le pudiera contestar, Narcissa iba veloz a su lado ambas iban riendo muy juntas

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir en voz alta el nombre del gato?

\- Lo siento Charlotte, estaba muy preocupada y no es para menos realmente lo está cazando

Severus se quedó viendo la entrada del Gran Comedor por donde unos segundos antes habían salido ambas chicas, su paciencia estaba agotada, pensó que había ido demasiado lejos al burlarse de él, decidió ir a la sala común por el posible revuelo que se estaba armando

Ambas chicas llegaron a la sala común, un tumulto de gente se había formado por toda la sala común viendo una escena bastante cómica, ahí estaba el elegante Avery ayudado por Lucius detrás de un gato que se escabullía con facilidad

\- ¡Green! – grito Avery al verla aparecer - ¡Tu maldito gato ha estado destrozando mis cosas! – dijo furioso

\- Lo siento en verdad ¿Qué te ha roto? – dijo intentando no reír por la escena

\- ¡Mis malditos pergaminos! ¡Tenía un ensayo hecho ahí!

\- Tranquilo Avery, yo misma me encargare de hacerlo de nuevo – dijo retrocediendo por la cercanía del chico

\- ¡Más te vale Green y ve que haces con esa maldita alimaña si no quieres que lo mate!

Severus llego segundos después de las chicas, se encontró con que Avery le gritaba fuera de sí a Green quien parecía muy asustada

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- ¡Oh el gran prefecto ha venido a salvar el día! – dijo Avery con sarcasmo - ¡El gato de tu maldita novia me ha roto mi ensayo!

\- ¿El gato ha entrado al dormitorio de los chicos? – arqueo las cejas, ignorando totalmente su mal comentario

\- Estaban en el escritorio de la sala común, solo me he parado un segundo al baño y cuando regrese esa apestosa bola los había roto

\- Ya veo, debiste guardarlos bien Avery

\- ¡No! No hay problema ya le he dicho que haré su ensayo – dijo la azabache rápidamente sabía que con él no debía meterse

El gato corrió a los brazos de Xally en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia lo que hizo ponerse nerviosa a la chica ya que Avery lo miraba con furia posiblemente quería arrancárselo de los brazos y matarlo, la bruja tembló un poco

\- Bueno Avery supongo entonces que no hay ningún problema, ella hará en ensayo que el gato rompió – dijo Severus colocándose entre Green y Avery para que este no le hiciera daño a la chica o al gato

\- Bien, te paso los libros Green – escupió las palabras

Xally siguió a Avery para recoger los libros que iba a utilizar para hacer el ensayo del chico, notó como Snape la seguía de cerca, supuso para que no hubiese ningún problema, tomó los libros que el corpulento chico le extendió, los tomó con miedo y asintió después de la explicación que él le dio de su tema

\- Estará listo para mañana en la noche – aseguro la chica

\- Eso espero – dijo el chico saliendo hacia su dormitorio bastante molesto

La chica suspiro aliviada, iba a darse la vuelta para agradecer al murciélago por su intervención pero cuando lo vio este se dirigía también a su dormitorio, sonrió para sí misma de alguna manera él la había protegido

Eran las diez en punto cuando Severus salió de su sala común para dirigirse al sauce boxeador, dentro de él había un mal presentimiento pero tantos años de dudas y de seguir a esos estúpidos que no le importó

Xally se encontraba con Sirius, James y Peter escondidos en un salón abandonado, ella llevaba unos jeans y un suéter color esmeralda, cada quince días el director se encargaba de surtirla de una muda nueva de ropa, ella se encontraba recargada en una silla con sus manos en la nuca, estaba bastante relajada, no había señales de Remus y la chica sabía muy bien la razón

\- Charlotte necesitamos un favor – dijo James

\- Claro ustedes dirán, la verdad es que les debo bastante – guiño el ojo

\- Necesitamos que mantengas alejado a Severus de nosotros cada que te lo pidamos, ese idiota nos está fastidiando de más y está cerca de meternos en un gran lio – dijo James

\- No se preocupen por eso, me he encargado de que no vuelva a hablar jamás – dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa

La azabache rodo los ojos, seguramente se refería a alguna tonta amenaza o alguna broma que le había jugado a Snape, pero vio el semblante preocupado de James

\- ¿Qué has hecho Sirius? – James parecía muy preocupado

\- Le he dado lo que quiere, respuestas, esta noche el muy idiota entrara en el pasadizo secreto del sauce, veremos si puede con eso

\- ¡¿Qué rayos has hecho?! – dijo la chica muy molesta - ¡Te has vuelto loco!

Todos los presentes estaban desconcertados, ella no sabía lo que le aguardaba a Quejicus ¿o sí? Los tres se voltearon a ver sin comprender las acciones de la chica, pero no pudieron preguntarle nada ya que ella había desaparecido saliendo de prisa del salón muy probablemente a salvar a Snape

\- ¡Te has pasado Sirius! ¡Vamos! ¡Corran! – dijo James al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo tras la chica

Snape estaba cerca del sauce boxeador buscando la mejor manera de entrar sin salir lastimado por ese terrible árbol

\- immobulus – apunto al árbol

El sauce boxeador dejó de moverse, el azabache se acercó vacilando, aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que le esperaba ahí adentro, pero su curiosidad y ganas de atrapar a esos torpes eran más fuertes, se agacho para entrar al estrecho túnel, era un pasadizo oscuro y frio, empezó a avanzar con cautela

Llevaba un rato caminando cuando empezó a escuchar quejidos y gritos horribles que venían de algún lugar al final de ese pasadizo

Xally corría velozmente, llego a los terrenos del castillo, su corazón estaba que se le salía del pecho, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo? Sintió un golpe de pecho al pensar aquello y una ola de angustia y desesperación la invadió, corrió aún más rápido, apretó los ojos cuando sentía que no podía más pero aun así siguió, solo rogaba por llegar a tiempo antes de que algo le ocurriera a Snape…


	14. CAPITULO XIII LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS

CAPITULO XIII

LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS

Severus seguía avanzando por el túnel, los ruidos y gritos aumentaban cada vez más, sintió un poco de temor a medida que se acercaba pero no se detuvo, los gritos cesaron y lo sustituyeron una serie de golpes, rasguños y gruñidos

Encontró por fin adonde conducía aquello, una sucia casa de madera, estaba muy oscuro y sucio, vio unas escaleras, el ruido parecía provenir de arriba, saco su varita preparado para enfrentarse al grupo de idiotas, avanzo escaleras arriba, la madera crujía considerablemente aunque fuera sigiloso

Xally ya se encontraba al pie del sauce boxeador, sin dudarlo entro en el pequeño túnel que ya conocía muy bien desde su tercer año

James la vio entrar y se paró por un momento parecía que la chica ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía y lo que estaba pasando, vio a Sirius y a Peter buscando una explicación

\- Parece que está al tanto de lo que pasa ¿No creen? – dijo James

\- Así parece, pero no quiero que me pase nada por favor James sigamos, después la cuestionaremos de lo que sabe – rogo Sirius

Los tres amigos siguieron avanzando de prisa hasta entrar al túnel donde había pasado la chica segundos antes

Severus distinguió un cuarto al fondo del pasillo donde provenían los ruidos, siguió avanzando, entreabrió la puerta y se quedó horriblemente paralizado ante lo que vio, distinguió rápidamente que se trataba de un hombre lobo bastante furioso, su respiración se empezó a agitar

Vio como la bestia se acercaba a él lo estaba cazando, Severus retrocedió, estaba temblando sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco iba a provocar que la criatura lo atacara más rápido, el chico alzo su varita lo que provoco al hombre lobo, la criatura se aventó encima de él, el azabache se cubrió con sus brazos perdiendo la varita en el acto y cayendo al suelo, solo le había rasguñado la ropa

El hombre lobo parecía estar preparándose para otro ataque, Severus vio su varita a lo lejos pero sabía que no la iba a poder alcanzar antes de que llegara la criatura, el chico cerró los ojos esperando su muerte

Cuando escucho pasos apresurados que subían por la escalera, la criatura también se dio cuenta pero prefirió ir por su víctima más vulnerable, la criatura iba lanzarse de nuevo

\- ¡NO! ¡PROTEGO! – grito la azabache apenas terminando de subir por la escalera

Protegió al chico justo antes de que el hombre lobo le diera el segundo manotazo, ella respiro aliviada, pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que Remus parecía incorporarse de prisa, volvió a alzar su varita al mismo tiempo que se ponía en frente de Snape para protegerlo, cuando los tres chicos entraron justo atrás de ella

James la miro con curiosidad pero solo duró unos segundos ya que el mago empezó a transformarse, la chica vio como le salían pelos por el cuerpo, como iba abandonando su ropa, unas pesuñas sustituyeron sus manos y piernas, en su cabeza una cornamenta gigantesca empezó a aparecer

Sirius por su parte también empezó a transformarse, solo que su tamaño se achico, pelos negros le empezaron a salir por todas partes y un hocico lleno de horribles y afilados dientes sustituyo su lindo rostro

Xally vio como Peter también se transformaba en lo que ya sabía que iba a ser una pequeña rata, los tres animagos se acercaron a Remus quien parecía haberse enfurecido al haber sido interrumpido, James lo acorralo usando su cornamenta empujándolo hacia atrás, Sirius se aseguró que no pudiera salirse por ninguno de los lados del ciervo rodeando a ambos

Xally comprendió de inmediato que tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes, no podrían retenerlo por mucho tiempo, agarro a Snape de la camisa haciendo que se parara del suelo de golpe y lo jalo del brazo haciendo que corrieran escaleras abajo, ella corría lo más a prisa que podía, llegaron al primer piso y entraron por el pasadizo

Aún se escuchaban algunos forcejeos, ladridos y gruñidos en el piso de arriba, esperaba que ninguno de sus amigos saliera lastimado de ahí, siguió corriendo con el mini murciélago hasta que le vio fin al túnel que conducía de vuelta al sauce boxeador

Ambos subieron de prisa por el túnel hasta que vieron por fin la luz de la luna y ya se encontraban fuera del pasadizo, la chica respiraba con agitación aún no se había repuesto de la terrible carrera que dio hasta llegar a salvar al imbécil de Snape, recargo sus manos en sus rodillas y se puso de cuclillas esperando recobrar el aliento

Él la observaba contrariado, la forma en que ella llego a salvarlo, la forma en que grito con desesperación cuando vio que la criatura lo iba a atacar y sobretodo la manera en que ella se había puesto delante de él para que la criatura no le hiciera daño sin importarle que le hiciera daño a ella misma

Ella se incorporó cuando su respiración empezaba a regularse, el aire volvió a ella con normalidad, suspiro aquello había sido una completa locura, volteo a ver a Snape quien la miraba incrédulo

\- ¡Tu! ¡Tú eres un maldito idiota! ¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando al ir ahí?! – la chica se acercó furiosa al mini Snape - ¡Alardeas de ser muy inteligente! ¡Pero sucumbes y confías en tu enemigo mortal cuando te dice que vengas aquí en la noche! ¡¿No se le ocurrió a tu brillante cabeza que era una trampa?!

Ella se acercó y le dio de golpes en el pecho, estaba fuera de sí, lo golpeaba con rabia pero sin hacer que sus golpes fueran demasiado fuertes más bien parecían manotazos desesperados

\- ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado?! – lo miro seria - ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho imbécil?! – le gritó más fuerte

Él la observaba sin saber qué hacer, su corazón se había acelerado al ver lo preocupada que ella estaba

\- Green… yo

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! – unas lágrimas se le estaban empezando a formar a la azabache

Severus se acercó vacilando a la chica, la agarro por los hombros para tratar de calmarla, estaba asustado pero de cierta forma la actitud de ella lo hacía sentir ¿Apreciado? Se había preocupado por él y había llegado corriendo a salvarlo, vio como ella inhalaba con fuerza para intentar calmarse, la sintió temblar un poco ante su contacto

\- ¡¿Por qué has hecho una idiotez como esa?!

\- Yo…Es solo que quería saber de una vez por todas lo que planeaban esos idiotas – se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Así de tranquilo lo dices? ¡Casi te mueres ahí dentro! No imagino si… - notó como sus manos temblaban

\- Creo que tus deudas quedan saldadas con esto Green – trató de bromear

\- ¡No tiene una pisca de chiste! – dijo molesta - ¡Si me llamas cabeza hueca tú lo eres el doble! ¡Maldito idiota! – se zafó de su agarre y lo empujo por el hombro

El chico sonreía, no pensaba que le importara tanto, al mismo tiempo estaba confundido cuando sintió a su corazón latir de prisa y un cálido sentimiento lo inundo por completo, ella seguía refunfuñando y gritándole de cosas, pero el muy lejos de estar molesto estaba ¿feliz?

No controlo sus acciones, no supo lo que hacía simplemente se había acercado a ella la tomo por el brazo sin importar que esta forcejeara y la jalo para abrazarla, la envolvió en sus brazos esperando que se tranquilizara y también porque necesitaba sentirla cerca y agradecerle lo que había hecho por él, notó como ella dejaba el forcejeo y se callaba por fin

Ella se quedó paralizada ante las acciones del condenado idiota, sintió como su calor la envolvía y al mismo tiempo su aroma masculino entraba por su nariz, cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor, su cabeza llegaba justo al pecho del chico, ella empezó a tranquilizarse y su enojo se redujo a nada

Ambos escucharon ruidos provenientes del túnel del sauce, Severus la separó lo más suave que pudo, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico con nadie

\- Lo van a dejar salir para que libere su enojo, han de pensar que ya estamos muy lejos de aquí – dijo la azabache – Vámonos

Los dos avanzaron de prisa de vuelta al castillo, ninguno estaba de humor para tener otro enfrentamiento, ella notó que el murciélago se agarraba a un costado del abdomen

\- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo quitando la mano de él de ahí

\- No es nada, solo es un rasguño, cuando caí había un pedazo de vidrio roto en el suelo

\- Déjame ver

Ambos ya estaban en los jardines, la chica le quito a la fuerza la mano de ahí para poder ver con mayor claridad, tenía una cortada bastante amplia pero poco profunda

\- Tenemos que ir a la enfermería

\- No es para tanto Green es solo un rasguño

\- Se te puede infectar y no solo será un rasguño, no me contradigas que me debes tu hermoso pellejo – dijo molesta

\- Eres una insufrible

\- Menos mal para ti que lo soy - frunció el ceño

Severus aceptó de mala gana ir a la enfermería, sin duda no podía estar protestando debido a su situación de deuda actual con ella avanzaron un poco más tranquilos hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, al parecer Pomfrey estaba despierta estaba atendiendo un chico que al parecer había caído de su escoba y ya estaba dormido, los recibió de inmediato

La señora Pomfrey limpio la herida de Snape y le puso unos vendajes para que sanara, si algo agradecía la chica es que ella jamás preguntaba cómo se hacían las heridas

\- Señora Pomfrey ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Estoy muy cansada y me duele la cabeza – dijo la azabache

\- Claro señorita Green, pero tómese esto – le extendió una poción – Ahora duérmanse - dijo mientras entraba a su despacho

Era verdad que le dolía horriblemente la cabeza pero la verdad es que no tenía humor de ir al dormitorio y encontrarse a Narcissa quien la cuestionaría de todo

\- No es necesario que te quedes Green – dijo el pálido chico ya recostado en una de las camas

\- No pienses ni por un segundo que lo hago por ti, es verdad que me duele la cabeza horrores y puedo decir que todo es culpa tuya – dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama de al lado

\- Ese estúpido de Black y sus amigos me las van a pagar ahora lo sé todo

\- ¡No se te ocurra! ¡o yo misma hago que estés presente la próxima luna llena!

\- ¡Iban a matarme! – protestó el murciélago

\- Tú has ido solo, además ellos también te salvaron, recuerda que llegaron a protegernos, no debes decir nada, se los debes

\- ¡Ellos me enviaron para empezar!

\- Los molestaste tanto que te lo dijeron para que te callaras de una vez, te diría que dejes las cosas en paz, te recuerdo que violaste las normas al salir así

\- Ahora de repente te importan las normas ¿no Green? – bufó

\- Quiero que por lo menos un tiempo tu pellejo este a salvo – admitió la azabache

Al día siguiente ambos se encontraban mejor, Snape estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal, pero se encontraba totalmente bien, solo era un pequeño rasguño lo que le había pasado esa noche, ambos se dirigieron a la sala común para asearse y cambiarse de ropa

Xally ya se encontraba lista cuando se encontró de frente con Narcissa quien insistió en que debía comer algo por su terrible aspecto, la azabache no tuvo más remedio que acceder y camino al lado de la rubia hasta que ambas llegaron al gran comedor

\- Come algo te ves terrible

\- Gracias… pero tienes razón no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tengo

La chica empezó a comer junto con su amiga, estaba más tranquila, recordó el bochornoso abrazo del mini Snape, ¿él abrazando a alguien? No lo pensaba ver en vida o que justo a ella le fuera a tocar ese abrazo, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella? Debía de recordar de dónde provenía pero cada vez era más evidente que todo aquello no era normal

Vio entrar de lejos al murciélago detrás de este venia la pandilla de merodeadores, le dio un escalofrío, sabía que no iban a dejar las cosas así, Snape se sentó un poco a alejado de la rubia y de ella, James y su grupo se sentaron a la par de él solo que en la mesa de los leones

\- Quejicus que mal te ves ¿Tuviste una mala noche? – dijo James en voz alta

Snape no respondió ni volteo a verlos, Xally observaba la escena con atención, no era posible que le fueran a hacer algo en pleno comedor

\- Oh no te sientas mal, tienes a dos chicas para ti solo ¿no? – agrego Sirius

\- Bueno la verdad es que Lily es amable contigo… pero Charlotte es evidente que te tiene lastima – James ancho su sonrisa

La azabache dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, los volteo a ver con desaprobación, aquello no podía acabar bien

Snape sintió un golpe en el pecho al escuchar las palabras hirientes de Potter y Black, volteo a verlos con odio pero no dijo nada

\- Lily siempre ha sido amable contigo ¿No Quejicus? Pero he oído que Charlotte tiene un gran corazón al hacer las cosas por ti con lastima y al saber que eres patético – dijo Peter entrando al duelo

\- Oh que curioso que lo digas Peter – dijo James recargándose en el hombro de su amigo – Porque también lo he oído, cuando te ha defendido soló porque tú eres incapaz de hacerlo, eres un bichito muy pequeño y has logrado darle lastima a una bella chica ¡Es lo más que puedes lograr! – debes estar orgulloso – alzó las manos con sarcasmo

Los presentes empezaban a poner atención y a reírse de Snape tras los comentarios del grupo de Potter

Xally empezaba a incorporarse para parar aquello seguida de Narcissa que los veía para entonces con odio contenido, la azabache vio como Snape se paraba de su asiento completamente apenado por los crueles comentarios del grupo de los leones

\- Y no es todo – dijo Sirius Jalando al pálido chico para que se quedara a escuchar – Charlotte bailo contigo en el baile de Halloween por caridad, por compasión, por… pena de un bicho tan raro y patético como tu ¿Creías que lo hacía porque le agradabas o le gustabas? - rio – no creo que seas tan estúpido para pensar eso – dijo con todo el veneno que tenía

Xally vio como la multitud reía y miraba divertida aquella escena, Snape parecía muy cabizbajo y mal, sintió la sangre hervirle y el cólera apoderarse de ella, se terminó de acercar a Snape y el grupo de Potter

\- Oh Charlotte disculpa por decirle a Quejicus la verdad es solo que no soportaba verlo tan ilusionado, había que bajarlo a la tierra – dijo a Sirius con falsa amabilidad

\- ¿En serio? ¿Lo bajabas a la tierra? Qué bueno eres Sirius – dijo sarcástica - ¿Me permites bajarlo a mí también? – dijo ladeando una sonrisa

Sirius la veía incrédulo ¿A caso ella iba a seguir con el juego? No iba a ser raro, sabía que la chica tenía varios conflictos con Quejicus, Él sonrió pícaro y asintió ansioso de ver como ella lo molestaba también

Ella quito la vista de Sirius y la fijo en Snape quien la veía contrariado y asustado, se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia ella, haciendo que Sirius soltara al murciélago de su agarre

Xally estaba fuera de sí llena de rabia por lo que le habían hecho pasar al pobre de Snape sin razón aparente más que haber asistido a la casa de los gritos después de la sugerencia del mismo Sirius

Trago saliva y en un arranque de locura lo agarro por los hombros acercándolo completamente hasta tener su rostro contra el de ella, sin pensárselo dos veces unió ambos labios de golpe, ella tenía apretados los ojos pero al ver que él no se quitó se relajo

Al principio solo era un choque de labios pero ella entreabrió los suyos y empezó a besarlo, para sorpresa de la chica sus labios eran cálidos y agradables, su corazón empezó a bombear con rapidez cuando él también empezó a besarla tímidamente, sintió una sensación eléctrica recorrer por todo su cuerpo cuando sintió el aliento cálido del chico, ¡Estaba besando a Snape! ¡Por merlín! Se había vuelto loca

Después de un par de segundos más se percató de que todos los estaban mirando, cuando ambos labios se separaron se escuchó un chasquido al separarse, sus rostros aún estaban muy cerca, él respiraba con agitación igual que ella

\- Esto no ha tenido una pisca de lastima y jamás he sentido lastima por ti– dijo asegurándose de que escucharan todos

Xally se puso colorada al instante, todos los observaban mudos, otros más habían empezado a aplaudir, otros más a comentar y cuchichear, ella salió corriendo de ahí dejando estático al pálido chico que aún no terminaba de comprender lo sucedido

Iba de prisa por los pasillos quería desaparecer de inmediato, corrió al notar que Narcissa la seguía, había perdido la cabeza, lo había besado y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado…


	15. CAPITULO XIV EL BAÑO DE PREFECTOS

CAPITULO XIV

EL BAÑO DE PREFECTOS

\- No ha sido tan grave Charlotte, por enésima vez fuiste la heroína de ese chico, le cerraste la boca a esos idiotas – dijo la rubia desesperada

\- No es tan sencillo como crees, hay más cosas de fondo – suspiro

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el baño de prefectos ya que Narcissa era Prefecta junto con Snape, había llevado a la azabache a tomar un baño relajante ya que parecía estarse partiendo la cabeza después de aquel loco beso

\- En realidad no le veo lo complicado, ambos son de Slytherin, ambos son… mestizos y ninguno tiene una pareja, no podría ser más perfecto, sé que es un poco cabeza dura pero ya no puedes negar que te gusta bastante así que no creo que ese sea un problema para ti

\- Narcissa… yo no puedo, me iré lejos, además no lo he hecho porque me guste si no porque no estaban molestando demasiado y quería cerrarles la boca – aquello se lo dijo para convencerse más a sí misma que a su amiga

\- ¿Y no hubiera bastado con solo decirlo en frente de todos? ¿Tenías que besarlo? No lo creo Charlotte y te costó separarte de él no lo puedes negar

La azabache miro a su amiga con angustia, tenía razón no había habido necesidad de besar al idiota de Snape y lo sabía muy bien, ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? Solo había complicado considerablemente las cosas, sin embargo había sentido su corazón bombear de prisa, un agradable sentimiento la envolvió al tocar los labios del… ¡Murciélago! ¡Del imbécil de Severus Snape; Profesor de pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de sus pesadillas! ¡El agrio hombre, frio, cruel y de pelo grasiento! Del que tanto se había burlado y odiado en su vida de estudiante desde 1991 hasta 1999

Suspiro con fuerza… aquello no era posible de ninguna manera, tenía que estar consciente que él le doblaba la edad, que no era solo el chico de 17 años que veía ahora, también era el hombre de 39 que conocía en su tiempo ¿Eso le importaba? ¡Claro que sí!

Pero tampoco era tan boba para mentirse a sí misma, sabía que sus propias acciones habían tenido una razón y esa era que… le agradaba, bueno ¡James le agradaba pero no por eso lo iba a besar! Entonces… ¿Le gustaba? Movió alzó sus manos salpicando un poco de agua, había perdido totalmente la cabeza

\- Charlotte no te angusties tanto ¿de acuerdo? No tiene nada de malo que te guste, sé que es un poco diferente, viste no muy bien y no es muy sociable… pero Es…

Xally interrumpió el discurso de su amiga con un movimiento de mano, evidentemente no era necesario ya lo conocía bien y sabía en lo que se convertiría

\- No tengo problema en que él sea como es – dijo mientras sumergía su cabello en el agua – el problema es que no podríamos estar juntos jamás y aún no estoy muy segura de que me guste

\- Yo estoy segura de que si te gusta, pero ya te dije busca un empleo aquí y quédate solo unos meses si ves que no resulta pues te regresas a tu país, no todo tiene que ser como lo planeas

\- Si fuera tan sencillo… gracias Narcissa, realmente me has ayudado mucho

\- Cuando quieras – dijo con una sonrisa – he quedado de verme con Lucius en el invernadero, quiere decirme algo - Dijo emocionada - Puedes quedarte un rato si quieres

\- Si, si no te molesta te tomare la palabra, es muy agradable aquí, me quedare solo un rato más

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos después

Narcissa tomo su bata de baño y se la coloco saliendo de la bañera, se secó el pelo y se vistió, planeaba pasar a su sala común para terminarse de arreglar

Severus estaba sentado en el aula de pociones vacía, todo el día había estado pensando qué diablos había pasado en el Gran Comedor, ella lo había besado sin más ni menos, callando por completo a la escoria de Black y Potter, él estaba bastante mal cuando ellos dos lo habían empezado a molestar, por un momento creyó que las palabras crueles de Black eran ciertas… hasta que ella lo beso, al principio lo había jalado de golpe pero después noto como los labios dela chica empezaban a moverse y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, su cerebro se había fundido, su corazón parecía sonar peor que el expreso a Hogwarts y por su cuerpo había corrido una gran descarga eléctrica muy agradable

Sonrió al recordarlo, se sentía vivo, se sentía bien, se sentía importante para ella y no solo por el beso, ella lo había salvado, arriesgando su propia vida lo había protegido, la pregunta evidente era ¿Ella le gustaba? Había sido una histérica y fastidiosa chica y lo seguía siendo pero… Así y todo lo había hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido

Al pensar aquello recordó a Lily Evans, esa bella, amable, dulce y tierna pelirroja que no se atrevía a dañar una mosca lo había hecho estar enamorado por primera vez solo que de una manera más delicada, la segunda pregunta evidente era ¿Aún estaba enamorado de la pelirroja? Notaba que cosas en él habían cambiado desde la llegada de Green, había llegado a ignorar a Lily por ella

¿Pero eso era prueba suficiente de que Green se estaba metiendo en su corazón? ¿Green lo había besado porque él le gustaba o solo lo había hecho para callar a Black? Abrió mucho los ojos al pensar en que probabilidades había para que una chica como Charlotte Green se fijara de manera romántica en un chico como él, probablemente muy pocas, pensó.

\- Severus – lo llamo la dulce voz – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Lily, nada en especial, quería quedarme a repasar un rato ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras veía una pequeña pecera que la pelirroja tenía en sus manos con un pétalo de rosa flotando

\- Le he traído esto al profesor Slughorn, es una sorpresa

Severus observo como la pelirroja se acercaba al escritorio vacío del profesor y colocaba la pecera con cautela sobre de este, después la vio regresar junto a él

\- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? – sonrió

\- No, estaba por irme en unos minutos

\- Te he visto – soltó ella de golpe – te he visto en el gran comedor

Severus se tensó, sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería ¿Qué le iba a decir? No supo que hacer así que se limitó a asentir y quitar su mirada de la pelirroja

\- Así que ¿ahora son novios? – dijo ella con cierta tristeza

\- No…Claro que no Lily – bajo su mirada

\- Pero se han besado, yo los vi, todo el mundo está hablando de eso

\- Sospecho que ella lo hizo para callar al estu… a Potter y Black – se encogió de hombros

\- Había miles de formas de hacerlo y ella eligió besarte ¿Curioso no? – el tonó de la pelirroja seguía siendo suave - Ella siempre se enfada si yo me acerco a ti por esa razón me ha inflado y se molesta mucho cuando James o Sirius te molestan, creo que le gustas Severus ¿Ella te gusta a ti? – la pelirroja buscaba la mirada del chico

\- Yo… No creo que este esté interesada en mi

\- ¿Y tú en ella? – insistió la pelirroja

\- Yo… - no supo que decir, no sabía sus propios sentimientos

\- Ya veo – dijo con tristeza – Me tengo que ir, espero que estés muy bien Severus

Él vio cómo se alejaba la pelirroja y salía del salón, era curioso pero él no se movió para evitar que se fuera, ni había dicho nada, solo se quedó mirando la puerta como un pasmado, ¿había dicho que Green la había inflado por que ella se había acercado a él? Sacudió la cabeza, debía estar pensando que Lily creía que le gustaba la fastidiosa de Green y ver la manera de solucionarlo ¿no?

Salió de ahí de prisa, necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba estar tranquilo, pensar las cosas, siempre que se sentía molesto por alguna de las bromas de Potter o simplemente su día iba mal iba al baño de prefectos a despejarse, lejos de gente idiota y malas compañías, él solo nada más con un agradable entorno y un buen baño de agua caliente, no necesitaba pasar por nada ya que el baño estaba equipado con una gran cantidad de batas y toallas

Se dirigió al quinto piso del castillo y camino hasta la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, paso por las cuatro puertas hasta toparse con la entrada al baño

\- Brisa de Lirio – pronuncio la contraseña, después vio como las puertas se abrían

Xally estaba por salir del baño cuando escuchó a alguien pronunciar la contraseña detrás de la puerta, se puso muy nerviosa, no debía estar ahí ella no era prefecta ni capitana de equipo y mucho menos premio anual, había entrado ahí gracias a su amiga, supuso que había maneras de indicar que el baño estaba siendo ocupado, pero al salir Narcissa lo más seguro es que se había desactivado, tembló al escuchar que las puertas empezaron a abrirse

Se sumergió sin saber de quien se trataba solo sabía que era una voz masculina, pero la había escuchado distorsionada al estar detrás de la puerta y estaba a una distancia considerablemente lejos, abrió los ojos bajo el agua lo que le ardió bastante debido al jabón ¿Dónde podía esconderse sin morir ahogada? Vio el agua caer de los grifos ¡Eso es podía esconderse tras los grifos! Después de todo esa zona era muy oscura

Avanzo con lentitud para no hacer ruido en el agua, gracias a Merlín aún quedaba mucha espuma y no se veía lo que había al fondo, llego hasta donde estaban los grifos y salió a tomar aire, se colocó en una esquina de la tina donde se aseguró que quien sea que fuere no la viera

La chica tenía una vista panorámica de todo el lugar desde su esquina, una sensación bastante desagradable que hizo revolver su estómago la invadió, como si el destino o la vida se burlara de ella ahí estaba Severus Snape quitándose la túnica

Todos menos él, pensó, ¿tenía tan mala suerte? Tembló y mucho, estaba completamente desnuda, su bata de baño quedaba justo del otro lado de la bañera, tapo sus pechos aunque estos estuvieran bajo el agua, sus piernas temblaban

No podía quitar la vista del murciélago, se había quitado el suéter del uniforme, jamás lo había visto con una camisa blanca, le iba bastante bien, parecía más encantador, vio cómo se desabrochaba los botones uno a uno y se sacaba la camisa, era bastante flacucho lo que la hizo sonreír, nunca le habían gustado los chicos corpulentos, empezó a quitarse el cinturón y las mejillas de la azabache empezaban a arder, desabrochó su pantalón bajándoselo de un tirón, la chica trago saliva al saber lo que venía, el pálido chico le dio la espalda para colocar sus prendas en una banca… Se quitó el bóxer torpemente, Xally se quedó paralizada ¡Tenia un buen trasero! Podía ser flacucho y pálido pero su trasero estaba bien formado, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca, ¡oh no! Pensó cuando vio que el chico se volteaba de frente ¡Quita la vista Xally! Se dijo así misma ¡Quítala! ¡Quítala! ¡Quítala ya!... pero no lo hizo, logró ahogar un grito al ver el miembro del murciélago y se dijo así misma que jamás volvería a llamarlo "mini Snape"… Por obvias razones

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para reprimir sus ganas de gritar o salir corriendo o si era más honesta para reprimir las ganas de echársele encima al murciélago, se tapó la cara tras el último pensamiento

Su respiración se cortó cuando lo vio entrar al agua, ahora estaban literalmente bañándose en la misma tina ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa situación? Tenía que esperar a que él terminara su baño y se fuera, lo vio sumergirse, ojala se quedara tres minutos ahí abajo en lo que ella corría por la bata y salía de ahí de prisa, algo imposible por supuesto, vio como salía su cabeza del agua, se veía extraño con el pelo hacia atrás y empapado sin las dos cortinas de pelo características que le caían por los lados, volvió a sonreír la tenía embobada parecía una estúpida, tenía que salir de ahí si no quería acabar loca

Parecía bastante relajado, tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía su cabeza recargada en uno de los bordes de la tina, parecía un chico dulce y gentil, pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad, pensó la chica, ella empezó a impacientarse, quería salir de esa bochornosa situación, ya lo había visto desnudo y si él llegaba a verla ahí sabría que lo vio

Después de unos minutos un ruido saco ambos chicos de sus pensamientos, la chica vio como Snape abría los ojos buscando el origen del ruido, ella también hizo lo mismo y la respuesta se abrió al mismo tiempo para ambos

Myrtle la llorona hacía su aparición en el baño, condenada fantasma desde esos años andaba haciendo de las suyas, pensó la chica, pero claro había muerto cincuenta años atrás en este tiempo treinta, se tensó y observo la situación

\- ¡Hoy han ocupado el baño todo el día! – refunfuño - ¡Primero dos chicas y ahora tú! ¡No dejan a los chicos fuertes pasar para que yo pueda verlos! – se quejó

\- Vete de aquí Myrtle… - dijo molesto

\- ¡Oh claro que lo haría! – ladeo una sonrisa - ¡Pero esta situación es tan divertida que no me la perdería por nada del mundo!

\- ¿Qué situación? – dijo el murciélago confundido

\- ¡Hablo de que no estás solo! – rio con malicia

Xally quería morirse ¡Maldita fantasma! ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Solo rogar porque ella no dijera nada, pero sabía que lo haría para divertirse

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

La fantasma floto hasta ponerse cerca de la esquina de la azabache quien la miro con suplica pero Myrtle no era alguien que tuviera compasión

\- ¡Míralo tú mismo! ¡Hay una persona muy traviesa por aquí! – volvió a reír de manera irritante

Xally maldijo para sus adentros, vio como el murciélago se acercaba, no le quedó más remedio que sumergirse hasta la barbilla para que ese idiota no fuera a ver más de la cuenta, la respiración de la azabache se agudizo cuando estaba más cerca

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Voy a reportarte! ¡Sal si no quieres que te saque yo mismo!

\- ¡Ay no! – dejo salir la azabache

\- ¡Green! – dijo incrédulo al ver su rostro saliendo del agua - ¡¿Qué carajo haces?!

\- Me baño… - dijo con inocencia encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¡Te has vuelto completamente loca! – se puso rojo al saber que ella lo había visto desnudo

\- No… yo estaba aquí primero con Cissy, pero se fue hace un momento

\- ¡No puedes estar aquí!

Él se puso muy nervioso ambos estaban desnudos, ella estaba completamente mojada, ella estaba… desnuda pensó, quitó la mirada de inmediato de la chica, se puso colorado y empezó a tener mucho calor

\- Ya lo sé, no sabía que lo fueras a ocupar, ¿Puedo salir a vestirme y después me regañas? – dijo con dulzura fingida

\- Quítate ese tono Green definitivamente no te queda, vete de una vez

Xally avanzo dentro de la bañera agradecida hasta llegar al otro extremo, pero había un problema si salía de la bañera él podía verla desnuda

\- Mejor salte tu – grito ella

\- ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? – dijo molesto

\- Porque si me salgo así puedes verme desnuda y no hare tal cosa

\- Bueno estaríamos a mano ¿no? – dijo acido

\- ¡Yo no te he visto! –mintió- me he volteado

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Que traviesa chica! – la voz de Myrtle inundo el baño

\- ¡No es verdad Myrtle! – chillo la azabache poniéndose colorada

\- ¡No mientas! ¡No me llames mentirosa! ¡Me has llamado a mi mentirosa! – el fantasma empezó a sollozar con fuerza - ¡Yo que solo vago por los baños y me encuentro con chicas que me dicen mentirosa! – salió llorando por uno de los inodoros

Severus miraba a la chica apenado, lo había visto desvestirse, había invadido su privacidad y la muy tonta no había dicho nada

\- Por favor Snape salte solo un momento – rogo

\- No tengo porque hacerlo, salte tú, no es mi problema Green, todo lo que te pasa te lo buscas tu misma – sentenció

\- Está bien pero al menos voltéate

El murciélago se volteo, no era un canalla ni un patán, escucho como ella salía de prisa del agua y corría empapada hasta la zona de toallas, calculo más o menos el tiempo para suponer que ya se la había colocado

Severus volteo a verla, estaba en una ajustada toalla, sus piernas eran preciosas, podía ver bien su figura y la forma de sus pechos sobre la toalla, trago saliva y noto que su miembro crecía, no dijo nada se mantuvo en silencio observando como ella se sonrojaba por su mirada, tenía los labios bastante rosados, recordó aquel beso que ella le había regalado y sus propios labios sintieron la necesidad de otro más

\- Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes? – dijo ella mientras le arrojaba una barra de jabón que cayó en otra parte de la tina

\- Y tu una tonta, que ocurrencias de no anunciar que estabas aquí, hubiera sido más fácil

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y salió de ahí hacia los vestidores refunfuñando, el chico la observo irse, ladeo una sonrisa, la había visto en paños menores y lo había dejado sorprendido, le dio un impulso irracional por seguirla pero se reprimió, la chica parecía lo suficientemente traumatizada, decidió que no debía alterarla más.


	16. CAPITULO XV UNA CARTA DE EILEEN SNAPE

CAPITULO XV

UNA CARTA DE EILEEN SNAPE

Había pasado toda la semana evadiendo a Snape, no quería verlo a la cara después de haberlo visto completamente desnudo y después de haberlo besado sin permiso, ya no quería preguntarse lo que le estaba pasando, a esas alturas era evidente, lo único que le quedaba era tratar de parar aquella locura, su propia locura, pensó, si lo pensaba bien Snape ni siquiera había sido el que había ocasionado tanto lio, ella era la que se había acercado desde el primer día, ella lo había molestado con Sirius, ella lo había defendido por primera vez en el lago frente a todos sin mencionar anteriormente lo del Doxy, ella y solo ella lo había besado y rescatado de Remus

Bufó molesta, no podía echarle la culpa a él, se preguntó por un momento que es lo que él estaba sintiendo con todo aquello, por su bien esperaba que la odiara tanto como antes, la "consolaba" un poco el hecho de saber que Snape seguía queriendo a Lily, siempre lo había hecho ¿no? No pensaba que eso fuera a cambiar de la nada y mucho menos por ella, sintió una punzada desagradable en el pecho ¿Qué le había hecho ese condenado murciélago?

Iba paseando por el lago, se veía bastante cabizbaja, camino sin darse cuenta de quien venía a su encuentro bastante molesto

\- Vaya, vaya, te ves bastante mal Charlotte ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No me digas que Quejicus te ha rechazado después de tan conmovedora escena en el comedor

Sirius se había terminado de acercar a ella, la había evitado por completo en la semana, estaba bastante molesto y de mal humor, pero Xally no estaba de mejor humor con él, ya que por su maldita culpa había pasado todo aquello y había puesto la vida de Snape en peligro, lo que ya no le daba nada de gracia a la chica

\- Deberías de dar gracia que Snape no te ha delatado de lo contrario ya estarías expulsado Sirius – dijo molesta

\- Si ese idiota llega a decir algo, esta vez me asegurare de que sea lo último que salga de su patética boca

\- Basta Sirius, lo que has hecho fue serio, iba a morir, si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo él…

\- ¡Sin duda iba a ser una gran pérdida para ti! ¿no? – bufó – Pensé que habías dicho que no querías tener novios y que no estabas para eso, sin embargo besas al imbécil de Quejicus frente a todo el mundo

\- Eso lo has provocado tú mismo, te estabas pasando con él ¿Qué querías ganar al humillarlo de ese modo?

\- ¡Oh claro! Y la mejor solución era echártele encima y besarlo ¿no?

La chica abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, por supuesto estaba consciente de que eso no había sido necesario

\- Demonios Charlotte por lo menos hubieras sido honesta conmigo cuando te exprese mis sentimientos, me hubieras dicho que te gustaba ese idiota – se pasó la mano por el cabello

\- ¡No me gusta! – se defendió

\- Oh claro entonces andas por ahí besando a chicos que no te gustan ¿no?

\- No, es solo que… lo estaban humillando demasiado, no se me ocurrió otra cosa – mintió

\- Deja de mentirme y dime de una vez la verdad Charlotte – el chico se acercó más a ella

\- ¡Charlotte! – Narcissa avanzaba de prisa a la azabache

Xally suspiro aliviada, jamás había agradecido tanto que la rubia llegara a interrumpir, quería abrazarla en ese instante, se volvió para ver como llegaba y se quedó estática pues venía acompañada de Remus, la azabache quería darse de golpes en la cabeza ¿Narcissa y Remus caminando juntos? Empezó a pensar que Dumbledore de verdad tenía que encerrarla en vez de dejarla andar por ahí cambiando vidas ajenas

\- Remus – dijo Sirius con cierta molestia - ¿Qué haces con mi prima?

Narcissa hizo una cara de asco tras la palabras del imbécil de su primo, no se hablaban y se odiaban a morir por las ideologías de ambos, a Narcisa no le gustaba admitir que Sirius fuera miembro de su familia

\- Ayudaba a Lupin a encontrar a Charlotte – dijo despectivamente la rubia – Necesitamos hablar contigo Charlotte

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos después Sirius – dijo de prisa antes de que él pudiera protestar

Los tres se marcharon de ahí dejando a Sirius con cara de pocos amigos, Remus no le hablaba mucho ya que por su culpa estuvo a punto de matar a una persona, le había molestado mucho el comportamiento de su amigo

Caminaron a una de las jardineras donde nadie los pudiera molestar, Xally aún no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ahí, mientras no escuchara que ambos iban a empezar a salir todo iba a ir bien

\- Charlotte, Lupin te quiere dar algo

\- Lamento mucho lo que paso Charlotte – dijo Remus mientras sacaba algo de su capa

\- Remus nada de lo que paso ese día fue tu culpa, no quiero que pienses eso ni por un minuto – contesto la azabache

\- Tenla, es mejor que se la devuelvas tú, no creo que me quiera tener cerca después… de eso – dijo el castaño

Xally abrió mucho los ojos mientras tomaba la varita de Snape, no tenía idea de que él murciélago no había recuperado y se preguntó cómo le había hecho para asistir a las clases sin varita

\- ¿Cómo es que la tienes tú? – dijo extrañada la azabache

\- Después de lo ocurrido desperté y la vi tirada ahí, la recogí antes de que alguno de los otros la viera

\- Ya veo, pero tampoco creo que le haga mucha gracia verme – dijo con tristeza

\- Bueno yo solo quería ver de lo que se trataba esto, tengo que irme Dumbledore me ha mandado a llamar – dijo la rubia mientras se iba

La azabache seguía viendo la varita de Snape, no estaba muy segura de poder acercarse a él, después de todo ya lo había evitado toda la semana, volteo a ver al castaño quien tenía la vista hacia abajo

\- Gracias Remus, eres una buena persona

\- No, no lo soy, lastimo a las personas, casi los mato a ustedes dos, si James y los demás no hubieran llegado…

\- Basta, en verdad quiero que entiendas que no eres el culpable de lo que sucedió, la responsabilidad fue de Sirius quien no debió decir nada y de Snape quien fue a meter su nariz donde no tenía

\- Estoy harto de ser de este modo, jamás tendré una vida normal, no sabes lo horrible que es temer cada mes al despertar y no saber a quién le hiciste daño

La bruja lo miraba con pesar, sin duda el chico había tenido muy mala suerte y cuando había conseguido por fin una vida normal con una esposa y un hijo había muerto, pensó que eso era tremendamente injusto, merecía llevar una vida dichosa después de tantas penas y sacrificios

\- Escúchame Remus – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la del castaño - eres una persona extraordinaria, eres un mago talentoso y dedicado, pero sobretodo eres un buen chico, sé que si por ti fuera no dañarías ni a una mosca, veo como a pesar de que los otros se desviven por molestar a Snape, tú en cambio tratas de no hacerlo pesé a que no te agrada, tienes más bondad que la mayoría de la gente y eso es admirable, nada de lo que ocurre cada mes es culpa tuya, no estás solo tienes amigos que jamás te dejaran solo, tienes personas que te quieren demasiado ¿Y sabes porque? Porque eres asombroso y eres un buen amigo

Severus caminaba hacia la salida del castillo, iba a su árbol del lago a leer como siempre, esa semana no había sido la mejor para él, había extraviado su varita después del horrible incidente en la casa de los gritos, se había tenido que justificar con la mayoría de los profesores en lo que conseguía otra

Había visto muy poco a Green desde su penoso encuentro en el baño de prefectos, sabía que ella lo estaba evitando a propósito, bufó con gracia, ¿Qué pensaba esa tonta? ¿Qué después del beso él la iba a buscar para ser pareja? ¿O que la iba a acosar y por eso se alejaba? No podía estar más lejos de la realidad, él no era un chico para nada sentimental

Claro que lo había alterado considerablemente aquel beso, pero después de la lejanía de la azabache cada vez le quedaba más claro que lo había hecho solo para fastidiar a Sirius, lo cual no lo molestaba o eso se decía a sí mismo, ya que gracias a ella nadie se había acercado a molestarlo y la gente lo miraba diferente, como si aquella acción lo hubiera cambiado ante los ojos de los demás

Iba atravesando los jardines cuando una pareja llamó su atención, iba a quitar la vista cuando ese cabello tan singular hizo que no lo hiciera, forzó un poco la vista para enfocarlos mejor, su estómago se contrajo cuando sus sospechas se hicieron realidad, era Green agarrando la mano de Lupin y hablando muy juntos, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí? Frunció el ceño estaba bastante molesto, se intentó tranquilizar pero fue inútil

Verla con Black lo molestaba pero solo porque odiaba al joven mago, pero verla con Lupin en esa posición lo había hecho reaccionar diferente, sabía que Black era un imbécil petulante y que ella lo sabía bien…En cambio Remus Lupin estaba muy lejos de ser ambas cosas, sabía que el chico era el menos idiota de los cuatro y que si era más honesto consigo mismo era un buen chico pese a que tampoco le agradaba en absoluto

No podía ser más cínica, Pensó, lo acababa de besar hace una semana y ahora agarraba la mano de Lupin sin más ni menos, notó como su corazón empezó a estrujarse y una sensación desagradable le recorría el cuerpo, se puso de muy mal humor

Sin tener control de sus acciones se acercó con velocidad a ambos chicos, no sabía qué carajo iba a decir, pero estaba muy molesto para pensar en eso ahora, se molestó aún más cuando vio que ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, ¿Tan metidos estaban en lo suyo que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia?

\- ¡Green! ¡Lupin! Como prefecto les debo de decir que tener escenas indecentes en público está prohibido – se quería morder la lengua pero ya era tarde – Tendrán que limpiar el aula de pociones una semana

\- Snape, yo también soy prefecto ¿quieres decirme que escena indecente estamos haciendo? – dijo el castaño

La chica observaba en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, el murciélago parecía de muy mal humor, probablemente se había ido a desquitar con ellos por lo que sea que le hubiera pasado, empezó a sentirse nerviosa por su presencia, no lo había tenido cerca en días

\- ¿Eso te parece poco? – Señalo las manos unidas de los chicos con disgusto

Ambos chicos voltearon ver al mismo tiempo sus manos, Xally la quito de inmediato ya que ella es la que la había posado encima de la mano de Remus, se había olvidado que estaba tocando la mano del castaño

\- ¿Agarrar la mano de una persona es indecente? – el castaño arqueo las cejas

Severus se movió incomodo, maldijo que el castaño también fuera prefecto y pudiera cuestionarlo, pensaba castigarlos sin que dijeran nada, trato por todos los medios de evitar la mirada de la bruja

\- ¿Querían llegar a más y entonces ser castigados? Además si fuera tú Lupin no cuestionaría el castigo, casi me matas el otro día, considerando el disgusto que me hiciste pasar esto es poco – escupió las palabras

\- ¡Basta Snape! No estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo charlábamos… - la bruja trato de encontrar algo que decir para justificar que lo hubiera tomado de la mano – lo estaba apoyando ya que no se sentía muy bien

\- Eres experta en apoyar ¿no Green? Lo haces muy bien – dijo con cólera

La chica se tensó tras sus palabras ¿Qué quería decir con ese horrible comentario? Frunció el ceño y se empezó a molestar considerablemente

\- No tienes razón para castigar a ninguno de los dos, no estábamos infringiendo ninguna norma, me parece más bien que estabas celoso – era increíble como el castaño seguía manteniendo el tono amable

\- No me interesa lo que sean ustedes dos mientras no me causen problemas Lupin – sintió una punzada en el pecho tras pensar aquello

\- Gracias Snape ten por seguro que no te causaremos ningún problema – dijo acida

Severus la miraba con odio, lo perturbo aún más el hecho de que ella no hubiera negado que había algo entre el asqueroso licántropo y ella, hizo las manos en dos puños para controlarse, los miro por última vez y se alejó de ellos de prisa

\- Creo que le gustas demasiado – dijo el castaño

\- ¿Tú también Remus? En serio estoy harta de oír eso, ya te he explicado por que hice esa idiotez

\- Claro… Pensé que le devolverías su varita para calmarlo ¿Por qué no lo alcanzas?

\- Tanto me puso de malas que lo olvide, pero tienes razón no quiero que invente más cosas ¿Me acompañas?

\- Creo que es mejor que yo no vaya, además debo ver a Peter en la biblioteca tiene problemas con encantamientos avanzados

\- De acuerdo – suspiro – entonces nos vemos después Remus

La azabache se incorporó para alcanzar al pálido chico, pero antes de marcharse el castaño la tomo por la túnica

\- Gracias Charlotte… Por lo de antes, me ha servido bastante

La chica sonrió con dulzura y asintió, salió corriendo tras los pasos del maldito murciélago, preparándose para otra posible pelea, no tardo en verlo caminando hacía el árbol del lago, sonrió para sus adentros seguía siendo con condenado come libros

\- ¡Snape! – se acercó a él

\- No fastidies Green – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada

\- Al menos escúchame, te conviene

\- ¿Qué me puede convenir escuchar viniendo de ti? – dijo molesto – déjame tranquilo

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – se cruzó de brazos

\- Pasa que llegaste a molestar Green, vete de una vez si me vienes a explicar algo del estúpido beso no hay necesidad, sé que lo hiciste para fastidiar a Black

La azabache sintió como su pecho dolía ¿Así tan indiferente lo decía? ¿No había sido ni un poco especial para él? Apretó los labios para no darle una bofetada ahí mismo, negó con la cabeza, aquello le estaba doliendo más de la cuenta, debía sentirse aliviada de que él pensará que lo hizo para fastidiar a Sirius y no porque sus estúpidos impulsos le había hecho hacer esa locura, pero no la hizo sentir ni un poco bien

\- No he venido a eso – dijo con un nudo en la garganta

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? Estas haciendo que pierda el tiempo

\- He venido a dejarte esto – saco de su túnica la varita del murciélago

Xally se la extendió y notó como él la veía incrédulo, ella no sabía muy bien que hacer, se sentía terriblemente mal tras las palabras del imbécil de Snape

\- ¿Qué diablos haces tú con mi varita? – dijo molesto

\- Me la dio Remus, la encontró en la casa de los gritos y me pidió que te la devolviera

\- ¡El maldito héroe de Lupin! – sus ojos estaban llenos de cólera

Le arrebato la varita de las manos a la bruja de manera grosera, él mismo sabía que se estaba pasando después de todo ella le había ido a devolver la varita que dio por perdida

\- Bien si era todo Green ya puedes volver con tu adorado licántropo

Ella lo miro confundida ¿de verdad creía que entre ella y Remus había algo? Ese si era un completo cabeza dura

\- Ahórrate los malos comentarios – la chica le dio la espalda y avanzó para marcharse

Severus la veía alejarse, su sangre empezó a hervir, por segunda vez ella no había negado tener algo con Lupin, agarro su varita con fuerza, aquello había salido muy mal, sintió como la preocupación invadía su cuerpo ¿Y si ella y Lupin tenían un romance? ¡A él que le importaba! Después de todo él estaba enamorado de Lily ¿no? ¿O no? Pensó, abrió muchos los ojos, sabía muy bien la razón por la cual se había molestado, ¿estaba celoso? ¿Él estaba celoso por la fastidiosa chica? La miró, aún la distinguía a lo lejos

Se dejó caer en césped, sabía que había sentido algo con aquel beso, pero no sabía a qué extremo iba aquel sentimiento, se pasó la mano por el cabello, condenada bruja, pensó y ahora no sabía si ella tenía algo más con el tonto de Lupin

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el ruido de un aleteo, volteo a ver de qué se trataba, una gigantesca lechuza gris avanzaba hacia él, la distinguió de inmediato y trago saliva, él nunca recibía nada de su madre, aquello no podía ser algo bueno

Después de que se terminó de acercar, tomó la carta que traía en la boca el ave, era una carta de su madre, apenas tenía un par de párrafos escritos

" Severus Snape

Hijo, espero que te encuentres bien, ha habido algunos problemas en casa con tu padre por lo que necesito que vengas de inmediato, ya le he enviado una carta al director para que te deje venir mediante la red flu, espero que estés aquí pronto

Con amor Eileen Prince"

Severus apretó con fuerza la carta, se extrañó de que su madre usara su apellido de soltera, si eso significaba que se iba a separar del abusivo de su padre no podría ponerlo más feliz, pero no estaba seguro de aquello, le parecía algo tremendamente extraño

Avanzó de prisa al castillo, no quería postergar un solo minuto lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo con su madre, tal vez necesitaba ayuda, tras varios minutos por fin llego la despacho del director quien estaba en su escritorio leyendo le profeta

\- Oh señor Snape, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más iba a tardar en llegar

\- Veo que recibió la carta de mi madre

\- Por supuesto muchacho, por supuesto, ¿Cómo van las cosas últimamente?

\- ¿Disculpe? – dijo el azabache sin comprender

\- La profesora McGonagall me ha contado de una escena muy curiosa en el Gran Comedor

Severus bajo la mirada, que idiota había sido esa chica, no supo que contestar, hablar de esos temas lo agobiaba considerablemente

\- Después hablare con usted de eso, pero ahora no hay tiempo, tiene que ir con su madre, está todo listo para su partida

El director señalo la chimenea de su despacho, le guiño el ojo al muchacho y lo invitó para que se fuera, el chico avanzo con nerviosismo a la chimenea, no sabía con qué escena se iba a encontrar en su casa

Después de pronunciar la dirección desaprecio de inmediato de ahí, tras varias sacudidas salió por la chimenea de su sala de estar, no vio a nadie así que supuso que su madre estaba en su cuarto

\- Severus por aquí – dijo una voz femenina proveniente del segundo piso

El mago subió de prisa la escalera, no había señales de su padre lo que eran buenas noticias, llego al cuarto del fondo, abrió la puerta con delicadeza, entró al ver a su madre en cama totalmente pálida, flacucha y débil

\- ¿Madre? ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo acercándose a su cama

\- Severus, por fin llegas, pensé que no vendrías

\- Acabo de recibir tu carta ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Tengo que decirte algunas cosas – dijo mientras asentía – Tu abuela ha muerto, sé que no éramos muy cercanos pero fui a verla, me lo pidió

Severus asintió, no sentía mucho la muerta de su abuela, la había visto un par de veces de lejos, sabía que estaba muy enfadada con su hija por haber traicionado a su familia casándose con un Muggle

\- Ha dicho que jamás me iba a perdonar, pero que tu no tenías culpa en nada de esto, hijo ella te ha heredado la mansión Prince y su fortuna, soy hija única y tú eres mi único hijo, todo te corresponde a ti

\- Es excelente Madre, podemos irnos de aquí y alejarte de mi padre, podemos irnos por fin – el chico rogaba porque su mamá accediera

\- Severus, tu padre se ha ido y no volverá – dijo agachando la cabeza – Yo… estoy muy débil, yo moriré pronto – dijo tomando la mano de su hijo

Severus arqueo las cejas y una punzada en su pecho apareció, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer de prisa y su mundo se venía abajo

\- ¡no! Te atenderemos madre, ahora que tenemos dinero podré pagar para que te curen

\- Hijo es mejor así, ya me han visto varios Sanadores, por favor te pido que seas muy fuerte, ya eres mayor de edad y estar por concluir tus estudios, te ruego que sigas adelante, sé que no fui una buena madre pero quiero que tengas una vida tranquila

Eileen tomo un frasco que parecía ser un medicamento y se lo bebió hasta el fondo, vio como la miraba su hijo parecía bastante triste

\- Por favor madre déjame intentarlo, ahora que se ha ido papá todo será mejor

\- Severus… Por favor, prométeme que serás feliz… - los ojos de la bruja empezaban a cerrarse

\- ¡No por favor! – dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar - ¡Mamá! – recargo su cabeza en las piernas de la bruja mientras largas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

\- Te amo Severus… aunque nunca te lo dije antes eres lo más preciado de mi vida – dijo con su último aliento – después sus ojos se cerraron

\- ¡NO! – no podía controlar su coraje

Seguramente su padre tenía que ver con esto, por eso se había marchado, la golpeaba tanto que termino por matarla, pensó, quería encontrarlo para matarlo él mismo, volteo a ver a su madre, tenía que darle un entierro digno, pero de la nada desapareció, su cuerpo se había esfumado, Severus se paró de golpe y empezó a ver por todo el lugar sin comprender con un dolor en el corazón que no le dejaba pensar con claridad

Fue a dar vueltas por toda la casa gritándole a su madre, llamándola con desesperación ¿Cómo es que había desaparecido de la nada? Estaba en su propia recamara cuando una voz lo saco de su búsqueda

\- Señor Snape, un gusto poder conocerlo al fin – dijo una elfa flacucha

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo aun sollozando

\- Soy Kipee mi querido amo, servía a su abuela en la mansión ahora usted es mi nuevo amo – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

\- ¡El cuerpo de mi madre ha desaparecido!

\- Tranquilo amo, yo me lo he llevado a la mansión, donde lo prepararan para su entierro, algunos primos lejanos de usted han llegado ya, ellos se encargaran de todo

\- ¡Es mi madre! ¡Yo debo encargarme de todo! – dijo gritando

\- Amo, por favor comprenda, usted será llamado al entierro, pero por ahora su madre me pidió que lo dejara lejos de esto

\- ¡Tienes que obedecerme a mí! Llévame a la mansión

Kipee no dijo nada solo tomó de la mano a su amo y desaparecieron de ahí, Severus sintió un fuerte golpe en su trasero, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en el lago negro, golpeo con fuerza el piso y empezó a gritar con fuerza, maldita elfa, él necesitaba estar al lado del cuerpo de su madre

Kipee había aparecido en la mansión Prince, en el cuarto yacía el cuerpo que acababa de recoger de Eileen Snape, tomó una poción Wiggenweld y la introdujo en la boca de la bruja, después de unos segundos esta despertó de golpe

\- Kipee, lo has logrado, pensé que no iba a despertar después de beber el filtro de muertos en vida

\- He desobedecido a mi amo – dijo preocupada

\- Tranquila, ha sido por su bien, necesita pensar que estoy muerta… si sabe que he matado a su padre… él – no termino las palabras antes de empezar a llorar

Tobias Snape había llegado la semana pasada borracho a su casa como siempre, había llegado gritando y maldiciendo de tener una esposa bruja, la había sacado de la cama tirándola del pelo y la había empezado a golpear con fuerza, con tal brutalidad como la de un animal

Eileen después de varios golpes, harta de la situación casi diaria logro alcanzar su varita, lanzándole un desmaius potente, el problema había sido que al caer se había dado contra el pico del buro muriendo instantáneamente

\- El ministerio no tardara en notar la ausencia de mi esposo, de por si la situación con los Muggles está más difícil que nunca, tengo que desaparecer de inmediato

\- ¿Pero adonde ira? – preguntó la elfa

\- Lejos, al mundo Muggle donde no sea reconocida, alista mis cosas Kipee, partiré de inmediato

Xally había salido del castillo, había buscado a Remus por todo el castillo y no había señales de él, pensó tal vez que seguía en los jardines, después de unos minutos de búsqueda no tuvo suerte, iba a desistir cuando vio a James, Sirius y Remus caminando a lo lejos, enarco las cejas preocupada pues sabía que James había visto algo

Los siguió con sigilo para no ser vista, pero lo olvido de inmediato cuando vio una escena que hizo saltar a su corazón, ahí estaba Snape a la orilla del lago, gritando, llorando y maldiciendo a lo alto, al parecer el chico se encontraba realmente mal, pero lo que más la preocupo fue ver a James y los demás acercase con rapidez, dispuestos a joderlo más, aquello no podía terminar bien por ningún lado que se viera

James había llegado a su objetivo, Xally no supo en qué momento se había quedado parada, pero reacciono y salió disparada para allá…


	17. CAPITULO XVI SECTUMSEMPRA

CAPITULO XVI

SECTUMSEMPRA

Severus estaba fuera de sí, necesitaba liberar su tensión, su madre acababa de morir y no estaba con ella, nada tenía sentido, empezó a gritar y maldecir con fuerza, odiaba toda esa maldita situación

\- ¡Quejicus! ¡Qué tenso te ves!

El azabache apretó los puños, ahora no era el maldito momento para lidiar con James Potter y su pandilla de retrasados mentales, los miro con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos, saco su varita, pensándolo bien tal vez habían sido bastante oportunos, necesitaba una piñata a la que pegarle y Potter no parecía una mala opción

\- Quejicus nos debes un par de cosas – dijo con malicia James

\- Tú y tus patéticos amigos lárguense de aquí, no estoy de humor

\- ¿Estas llorando Quejicus? ¡No puede ser! ¡Estas llorando igual que una niñita patética! – agrego Sirius

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Charlotte te ha mandado lejos? ¿Por eso lloras? – se burló James

A Severus le hervía la sangre, sus pupilas de dilataron de manera temible, alzó su varita, era momento de probar su invento, lo había hecho específicamente para Potter y ese momento no podía ser más perfecto, notó como Potter empezaba a alzar su varita también

\- Petrificus Totalus – lanzó James

\- Impedimenta – logró impedir que le diera, sonrió de medio lado con malicia – Sectumsempra – susurró

El hechizo salió veloz de su varita dándole en el pecho directamente a Potter, el chico cayó inmediatamente al suelo con dolor, sangre empezaba a salirle de varias partes de su torso, Severus observaba su creación de cerca

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor!... – Xally llego corriendo, viendo horrorizada a James desangrarse

\- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! – gritaba Sirius - ¡Lo has matado!

Sirius y Remus estaban estupefactos ambos se agacharon a ver a su amigo sin saber muy bien que hacer, no parecía reaccionar

La azabache avanzó hasta Snape poniéndose a su lado, lo tomo por los hombros para que el chico reaccionara

\- Snape, sé que conoces el contra hechizo, por favor… - rogo la chica

Él parecía fuera de sí, a pesar de estar frente a la azabache, lo único que podía ver era a Potter desangrarse, Xally lo veía desesperada, James ya se veía bastante mal

\- Escúchame, esto no eres tú ¿Entiendes? Mírame – dijo agarrado el rostro del chico para que la mirara directamente – Sé que no eres un mal chico Severus Snape aunque te esfuerces por serlo, no eres esto – dijo señalando a James – demuestra que vales más que ellos, yo confío en ti

Las últimas cuatro palabras hicieron reaccionar al murciélago, distinguió por fin esos ojos negros que lo veían con suplica, volvió la vista a Potter quien seguía desangrándose, se inclinó con la respiración agitada comprendiendo la magnitud de sus actos, solo esperaba y rogaba porque su contra hechizo funcionara como debía ya que jamás lo había probado.

\- Vulnera Sanentur – Susurro el azabache - Vulnera Sanentur

La azabache observaba como la sangre de James iba regresando a su cuerpo, suspiro aliviada otro poco más y no iba a haber algún Harry Potter, Snape seguía curando las heridas de Potter, Xally vio como Sirius empezaba a avanzar furioso hacía donde estaba el pálido chico

\- ¡No Sirius! Déjalo está salvándolo – suplico la chica

\- ¡Él fue el maldito que lo causo! – dijo apuntándolo con su varita

\- Si lo interrumpes ahora, James no sobrevivirá – la azabache se había interpuesto en su camino

\- ¡Quítate Charlotte si es necesario también te atacare a ti!

\- Adelante Sirius, hazlo – retó – Pero antes deja que Snape salve a tu mejor amigo

Sirius la veía con odio pero no dijo nada, la chica volteo a ver a Snape pues parecía que ya había terminado ya no loe escuchaba susurrar, avanzó hasta el murciélago y se hinco junto James, ambos chicos estaban esperando a que reaccionara pronto

Xally dejó escapar un suspiro cuando vio que James empezaba a respirar aún no había despertado pero estaba vivo, iba a decir algo cuando vio a Sirius y a Remus acercarse de manera amenazadora

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Aléjate de él! – Sirius apunto la varita al azabache - ¡Desmaius!

A Severus no le dio tiempo de defenderse, ni a la chica de reaccionar, el hechizo le cayó al azabache dejándolo inconsciente en ese instante

\- ¡Sirius por favor basta! ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! – rogo la chica – tienen que llevar a James a la enfermería de inmediato

La azabache se inclinó para revisar el estado de Snape, se hinco a su lado preocupada, aquello había salido muy mal

\- ¡Expulso! – Esta vez el hechizo iba dirigido a la chica quien salió por los aires con fuerza

\- Sirius basta – rogo Remus – tenemos que llevarnos a James cuanto antes

Xally aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de ahí, cayó de costado haciendo que le doliera terriblemente el brazo con el que había caído, se quejó por el dolor, pero se incorporó de inmediato a ver que Sirius se acercaba al murciélago inconsciente

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – grito la azabache, la varita del chico salió volando por los aires

\- ¡Maldita sea Charlotte deja de meterte! – grito con cólera

\- Si no se llevan a James de inmediato las consecuencias serán terribles para él, Remus por favor

\- Sirius ella tiene razón, James está muy débil necesita atención tenemos que llevárnoslo de aquí – dijo el castaño agarrando uno de los brazos de James para llevárselo

Peter ayudo a cargarlo del otro lado, a Sirius no le quedó opción más que ayudar a sus amigos con James, antes de marcharse le dirigió una última mirada de odio a la azabache, a Xally le dieron escalofríos, jamás le había visto esa mirada

Observo como los merodeadores se alejaban de ahí con James en brazos, nunca iba a olvidar la mirada de Sirius, sin duda le dolía tenerlo de enemigo, pero no había tenido más opción

Xally corrió aun adolorida hacia donde estaba el murciélago, aún seguía inconsciente, estaba más pálido de lo habitual y tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente de llorar, se preguntó qué es lo que había pasado con él y que lo tenía en tan mal estado, saco su varita apuntándolo

\- Ennervate – susurro la chica

El joven mago empezaba a reaccionar, se sentó de golpe bastante alterado, veía a su alrededor sin comprender, empezó a inquietarse, de pronto recordó todo, la intromisión de los idiotas, su disgusto con Charlotte esa tarde y… la muerte de su madre, sintió nuevamente una rabia e impotencia que no pudo contener, empezó a temblar y su respiración era entrecortada

Xally se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba, lo abrazó sin pensarlo, ambos seguían en el césped, ella lo tomo hincada de manera que la cabeza del chico quedaba justo en el cuello de ella, lo abrazó con fuerza, el seguía temblando demasiado

Severus sintió de inmediato el calor de la azabache cubrir todo su cuerpo, no le importó su imagen fría y su fortaleza, se abrazó a ella con fuerza, no le importaba lo que ella fuera a pensar solo quería sentir que no estaba solo en ese momento, se sentía horriblemente mal, ya nada importaba, lo volvió a envolver ese aroma a flores y notó como él mismo se iba calmando

Xally se sobresaltó un poco por el agarre del murciélago, le había correspondido el abrazo, una sensación cálida en el pecho la inundo, se había prometido alejarse de él y no lo estaba cumpliendo

\- Mi madre ha murió – dejó salir Severus, como si intentara justificar la razón de porque estaba abrazado de esa forma a ella

La chica se tensó, tras escuchar la razón de su estado, lo abrazo con más fuerza, apretándolo contra sí, le dolía verlo sufrir

\- Lo lamento mucho Snape, de verdad lo siento, sé que no hay palabras que sirvan mucho en este momento, pero aunque no lo parezca a veces, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo

\- Supongo que tengo que conformarme contigo Green

La azabache rodó los ojos, no podía creer que pese a lo malo de la situación el no dejara de ser un cabeza dura, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de separarse, pero ya había anochecido y las nubes amasaban con iniciar una tormenta

\- Snape debemos irnos de aquí, empezara a llover pronto

El azabache asintió, no tenía ánimos de discutir nada, se paró con dificultad por el efecto del aturdidor que le había mandado el idiota de Black, vio como la chica mostraba dolor al agarrarse el brazo, empezó a temer que muy imbécil de Black también la hubiera lastimado a ella

\- ¿Te he hecho daño Green? – arqueo las cejas

\- No… No es nada

\- Dímelo – dijo molesto

\- Me mando un expulso y salí volando, no ha sido gran cosa – dijo restándole importancia

\- Si tan enamorado está de ti no tuvo por qué hacer eso – eso lo estaba molestando de más – no entiendo cómo es que te sigues llevando con él

\- Creo que eso se ha acabado

Ambos entraron al castillo y se dirigieron a su sala común, ninguno de los dos quiso pisar la enfermería, Xally observo al chico, aún se veía bastante mal tanto física como emocionalmente, parecía que iba a dejar su alma ahí mismo, subieron las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? Es decir… ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – se sorprendió ella misma de su proposición, se arrepintió de inmediato poniéndose colorada

\- No hay necesidad Green – dijo mientras se alejaba hacía el pasillo de su dormitorio

La azabache se reprendió así misma ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido proponer aquello? Entro molesta al dormitorio de mujeres, al parecer no había señales de Narcissa, lo cual agradeció no tenía ánimos de conversar, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama, estaba muy cansada, necesitaba dormir de inmediato, tras escasos minutos logró quedarse profundamente dormida…

Algo la despertó una sensación de malestar en el pecho, se despertó de golpe, pareciera que hubiera dormido solo diez minutos, pero se percató de que todo el dormitorio permanecía en silencio y completa oscuridad, volteo a la cama de al lado donde Lori una compañera suya dormía plácidamente, se estiro para alcanzar su reloj de mesa

\- Lumos – una tenue luz ilumino el reloj al que le apuntaba

Diviso las tres de la mañana, se sorprendió de aquello llevaba más de cuatro horas durmiendo, de pronto un ruido llamó su atención, provenía de afuera, recordó el estado de Snape, probablemente él era el causante de aquel ruido

Se incorporó de la cama con la varita aun encendida, avanzo con cautela, debido a los calcetines no se escuchaba nada de lo que pisaba, salió por fin del dormitorio, tenía razón aquel ruido provenía del pasillo del cuarto del prefecto, avanzó por este sin pensárselo dos veces, los ruidos se iban intensificando, distinguió que eran hechizos chocando contra las paredes y rompiendo algunas cosas de cristal y madera probablemente aturdidores o maldiciones, trago saliva todos provenían del cuarto de Snape, la puerta estaba cerrada, pensó en irse pero escuchó sollozos y lamentos por parte del murciélago

Vacilo un momento pero finalmente se atrevió a tocar, se percató de que los ruidos cesaban, pero no abría la puerta, volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte, nada, después de varios segundo volvió a intentarlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe al parecer estaba muy molesto, ella dio un pequeño respingo tras la brusquedad con la que había abierto

\- ¡Green! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

\- Los ruidos que haces llegan hasta el dormitorio de mujeres, me sorprende que nadie más se haya despertado

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, él estaba con su camisa blanca del uniforme con varios botones desabrochados, parecía estar muy sudado por el probable esfuerzo causado por hacer tantos hechizos, tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados por el llanto, sin duda estaba completamente destrozado

\- Vete de aquí de una vez

\- No, déjame me pasar – sin esperar respuesta la azabache empujo al chico haciéndose espacio para poder entrar

Lo que vio ahí hizo que quisiera irse de inmediato, las paredes estaban llenas de marcas de hechizos por todas partes, había en el suelo pedazos de madera y vidrios rotos, vio extraños líquidos regados por el suelo probablemente de las pociones que había roto el murciélago

\- ¿Cómo entras así? Eres una tonta – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí asegurándose de que nadie los había visto

\- Has destrozado todo el lugar – dijo alzando una ceja – Por eso me ofrecí a acompañarte

\- Claro Green bien pensado, para que todos esos hechizos fueran dirigidos a ti, sin duda hubiera sido genial – estaba bastante irritado

La azabache noto como la mano con la que él chico sostenía la varita le temblaba, aunque intentara disimularlo con su sarcasmo y acides no podía ocultar lo mal que estaba en realidad

Ella estaba sintiendo una necesidad incontrolable por acercarse a él, avanzó unos pasos con cautela, no quería que él se molestara, quedó frente al chico, estiro su mano para tomar la de él, estaba frio y tembloroso, lo miró a los ojos, él la veía también

\- ¿Qué haces Green? – susurro nervioso por la cercanía de ella

\- No lo sé – admitió mientras se acercaba más

Dio el último paso para estar a escasos centímetros del rostro del pálido chico, no había soltado su mano de la suya, el corazón de ella empezó a palpitar con fuerza, sus piernas estaban flaqueando y sus labios le suplicaran que terminara de una vez con lo que había iniciado

Ella termino de acortar la distancia uniendo ambos labios con suavidad, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no quería saberlo por el momento, agarró la cabeza del chico para acomodarse mejor, empezó a besarlo con ternura, un sentimiento de felicidad la inundo cuando él empezó a responder el beso, sus labios se acariciaban y rozaban mutuamente, sintió como él la sujetaba de la cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo, él probaba el sabor de su respiración cálida, recorrió cada milímetro de la boca de la azabache, era un instante de inconciencia de ambos chicos, solo existían ellos y ese beso

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo él separando sus labios un momento, pero no soltó su agarre de ella

\- ¿No es evidente? – respondió en un susurro

\- No creo que tu…

Severus iba a continuar hablando cuando ella posó su dedo en los labios de él para que se callara, ladeo una sonrisa

\- Eres mucho más de lo que piensas Severus Snape

Xally iba a avanzar otro paso para acortar la distancia cuando sintió un dolor en su pie, gracias a Merlín no lo había recargado más, había un trozó de vidrio debajo de su pie

\- Maldición estoy descalza – dijo mirando sus calcetines

Severus miro adonde ella podía estar a salvo de los cristales, pero toda la habitación estaba llena de ellos, posó sus ojos en la cama, era el único lugar donde no había madera o cristal roto ¿pero cómo le iba a decir que la llevaba a su cama? Estaba muy nervioso, miles de sensaciones y sentimientos se habían apoderado de él tras ese beso

Vio como ella daba dos saltos a lugares donde había huecos despejados y posteriormente saltaba a su cama, suspiro aliviado de no haber tenido que proponérselo el mismo, se sentó al lado de la chica

Xally vio cortadas en los brazos del murciélago, probablemente también había arrojado cosas por su propia mano, lo tomo por los hombros y lo acostó en la cama, ella se acurrucó a su lado abrazándolo, no importaba ya lo que pensara, solo quería que él supiera que no estaba solo, que a pesar de que ella no era Lily Evans, la tenía por lo menos a ella…

Severus se había sorprendido la manera en que ella lo abrazaba, parecía que era con mucha ternura, por primera vez en su vida no se sentía solo, tenía a alguien ahí a su lado, no importaba las diferencias que habían tenido en el pasado, se sintió muy cómodo, quería volver a besarla pero sus ojos pesaban demasiado debido al llanto, estaba exhausto por el esfuerzo físico, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco mientras tenía a la fastidiosa chica entre sus brazos.


	18. CAPITULO XVII RIVALIDADES

CAPITULO XVII

RIVALIDADES

Severus despertó muy a gusto, tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan tranquilo y sereno, sintió que algo sostenían sus brazos, bajó la mirada, ahí estaba ella aún dormida recargada en su pecho, se puso nervioso al no saber qué hacer, la chica estaba acostada junto a él en su cama no lo podía creer

Notó como ella empezaba a despertar, sus ojos azabache se abrieron lentamente, la chica lo miro confundida como si no comprendiera la situación, después abrió mucho los ojos seguramente recordando lo de la noche anterior

Ella se sentó de golpe en la cama mirándolo con angustia, tras el acto de la chica Severus también se sentó enarcando las cejas

\- ¿Cómo… como te encuentras? – logró pronunciar - ¿Estas…mejor? – preguntó tímidamente la bruja

\- Si Green… eso creo

\- Me alegro… esto… yo… tengo que irme antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de donde he amanecido – se sonrojó

El murciélago asintió, ella estaba diferente esa mañana, no se parecía en nada a la chica de la noche anterior, parecía arrepentida, ¿y si se había arrepentido? Pensó el mago, tragó saliva, tal vez solo lo había hecho para consolarlo por la muerte de su madre, pero aun así si era por eso ¿Por qué le importaba tanto su estado?

Severus observo como ella se incorporaba y se dirigía con cuidado de no pisar un cristal a la puerta, el azabache tomó su varita y la agito para que la chica pudiera abrirla

\- Antes de irme – ella se volvió para verlo – Quisiera decirte que lo que dije ayer fue verdad, quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea que necesites

\- Entiendo – dijo a secas

Xally asintió, se sentía bastante angustiada, consciente ya de sus actos y las consecuencias que podían venir con ellos, no era tonta sabía que probablemente ya había cambiado algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido en el futuro y no sabía que magnitud tenían, que era lo que más la preocupaba, antes de salir miró por última vez al murciélago, parecía desconcertado, sintió una desagradable sensación al dejarlo de aquella manera, pero no podía arriesgarse a cambiar las cosas demasiado.

Salió de prisa, cuando estuvo en el pasillo del dormitorio de las chicas, alentó su paso, sabía bien que Narcissa ya había notado su ausencia pues siempre se esperaban mutuamente para acostarse a dormir aunque la rubia tuviera su propia recamara y al otro día bajaban juntas al gran comedor

Entró al dormitorio, parecía no haber señales de Cissy, probablemente se encontraba en su dormitorio de prefecta, suspiro aliviada tal vez se iba a salvar de un largo interrogatorio, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones pero si tenía ganas de hablar con alguien de su problema.

Se metió a la ducha, puso el agua más caliente de lo normal, necesitaba despejarse, pasó largos minutos ahí, salió a ponerse el uniforme, deseaba que fuera fin de semana, no estaba de humor para asistir a las clases pero no tenía más opción mientras siguiera atrapada ahí, su primera clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras avanzada a pesar de que era su materia favorita no bastaba para que quisiera asistir, suspiro cuando estuvo lista.

Cada vez le molestaba más cargar con el secreto de donde realmente venía, le incomodaba saberse la vida de varias personas de ahí sin poder advertirles o decirles algo que pudiera ayudarlos, estaba harta de escuchar que su nombre era Charlotte Green, sentía como si tuviera una falsa amistad con todos los que se habían acercado a ella, más aún por Narcissa, Remus y… él… Snape no sabía quién realmente era ella, ya lo había besado dos veces y el chico no sabía ni su verdadero nombre, necesitaba que alguien la aconsejara, que alguien la comprendiera o por lo menos la acompañara para no sentirse tan sola cargando ese peso.

Bajo a la sala común, parecía bastante desierta probablemente todos se encontraban ya en el desayuno

\- Vaya, vaya Charlotte, por fin sales del cuarto de Severus, estaba preocupada hasta que te vi salir de ahí – la mirada de la rubia era maliciosa

\- Cissy… yo… no es lo que crees – se apresuró a decir la azabache – No ha ocurrido nada

\- Tranquila, por esta vez te creo, escuche que su madre ha muerto, supongo que él estaba bastante mal anoche, también he oído los ruidos

\- Si solo me quede un momento a consolarlo – dijo aliviada

\- ¿Toda la noche?

\- Me he quedado dormida… por favor no me cuestiones eso

\- Hasta que admitas que estás loca por él, de nada sirve que lo niegues más

\- Tengo que hablar contigo y con Remus acerca de algo – trago saliva – es delicado

La rubia enarco las cejas, su amiga parecía bastante cabizbaja y preocupada, decidió no cuestionarla más, pensaba que iba a estar de un excelente humor después de pasar la noche con Severus, pero al parecer algo había ocurrido

Severus caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso se dirigía a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, iba furioso ya que antes había ido a pedirle a Dumbledore que lo dejara ir a la mansión Prince para estar al lado del cuerpo de su madre a lo que el viejo idiota se negó justificándose que le habían mandado una carta donde decía que el día del funeral le avisarían para dejarlo salir y pudiera asistir a esté

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban ir a velar a su madre? No tenía ánimos de asistir a ninguna estúpida clase, pero si se quedaba solo en su dormitorio seguramente seguiría haciendo estragos y rompiendo todo lo que se encontrara allí

\- ¡Severus!

El azabache escucho la voz de la chica que tanto le había quitado el sueño, pero en esta no había pizca de dulzura o amabilidad, se volvió para mirar a la pelirroja, quien se aproximaba de prisa a él

Él pálido chico solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, la pelirroja lo había abofeteado con fuerza, el chico se tomó la mejilla que le empezaba a arder, la miro perplejo

\- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo tan terrible?! – dijo al borde de las lágrimas - ¡Casi lo matas!

\- Pero… Lily – el mago de inmediato comprendió de que se trataba todo aquello

\- ¡Eres un tonto Severus Snape! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Severus tembló, jamás había visto antes en los ojos de la pelirroja muestra de odio o cólera y ahora lo estaba viendo a él de aquella forma que nunca imagino que lo vería, sus palabras chocaron como potentes crucios en su pecho ¿Ella lo odiaba? No dudaba que así fuera después de que casi mató al idiota de Potter la noche anterior

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – continuo Lily - ¡James me lo dijo! ¡Me dijo que te encantaba la magia oscura y andabas en malos pasos! Pero yo no quise creerle, ¡Me has decepcionado! ¡Te odio! – grito con más fuerza mientras le plantaba otra bofetada a Severus dejando ardiendo la otra mejilla del muchacho

\- ¡Maldita sea Lily! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No tienes derecho tu solo eres una san…

El azabache no termino la oración cuando una mano se plantó sobre su boca tapándola completamente evitando que dijera la barbarie que iba a salir de sus labios momentos antes, sintió como la persona que lo sostenía acercaba su rostro por detrás

\- No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir el resto de tu vida – susurró en su oído la azabache

Xally ya estaba en el aula 3c cuando escuchó la ruidosa voz de la pelirroja, se había mantenido lejos de la discusión hasta que vio que lo golpeaba por segunda vez y él estaba por decirle a Lily lo que sabía que iba a lamentar por siempre, no supo porque no pudo permitir que lo hiciera

\- Evans antes de venir a sentenciar cosas sería mejor que averiguaras porque se originaron en primer lugar – dijo la azabache separándose del murciélago y soltando su mano de su boca

\- Charlotte esto es entre Severus y yo, desearía en verdad que dejaras de meterte – dijo la pelirroja

\- Lo siento Evans me molesta ver como lo golpeabas mientras él no podía hacer nada al ser tu una mujer, siempre he detestado ver cosas como esas – se encogió de hombros

Severus observaba la situación atento, había estado a punto de llamar sangre sucia a la mujer de su vida y Green lo había evitado, ella parecía saber exactamente lo que él iba a decir, pues sus palabras fueron claras

\- Él casi mata a James – sentencio

\- Lo salvo después de eso y supongo que sabes también que James se acercó a provocarlo en primer lugar

\- ¡Eso no justifica lo que hizo!

\- Claro que no… solo que se acercó a molestarlo porque estaba llorando se burló de su llanto, tal vez él no sabía la razón pero la madre de Snape acababa de fallecer – se cruzó de brazos – Lo estaba provocando hasta el punto en que logro su objetivo

Lily cerró la boca de inmediato tras la revelación que le acababa de dar Charlotte, sintió culpa y remordimiento, no estaba enterada de la muerte de la madre de Severus, miró al azabache de inmediato, sabía que se había pasado con la maldición que le había mandado a James, pero sin duda el chico había perdido la razón después de la muerte de su madre y la gota que había derramado el vaso fueron las burlas y las provocaciones de James

\- Por tu cara Evans diría que lo has comprendido

\- Yo… no tenía idea Severus…

\- Por supuesto que no, prefieres venir gritando como loca y golpeándolo sin saber en realidad el origen de las cosas – interrumpió Xally bastante molesta – Sé que a Snape se le paso la mano pero lo remedio de inmediato, si él hubiera querido no hubiera revertido el hechizo Evans

No sabía por qué había hecho eso, después de todo sabía que Snape y Lily tenían que haber peleado hasta el punto que ambos dejaran de hablarse, la azabache se fue de ahí entrando al aula 3c estaba bastante sorprendida de sí misma

\- Sev… Lamento mucho lo de tu madre, en verdad no tenía idea, he visto a James realmente mal

\- No te preocupes Lily – dijo cortante – nos vemos después

Severus no estaba molesto del todo con la pelirroja pues sabía muy bien que ella no tenía idea de la situación, entro al aula detrás de Green, la había seguido como una polilla sigue a la luz sin importarle dejar a Lily Evans atrás, la encontró ya sentada en una de las mesas escribiendo en un pergamino, se quedó viéndola un instante de lejos parecía muy tranquila y concentrada, vio sus labios tan rosados como la vez que los vio en la piscina, se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y por primera vez sonrió tras pensar en ella

Se acercó después de unos segundos, se sentó en la silla de al lado de la azabache, ella apenas se inmuto, seguía con la mirada clavada en su pergamino

\- ¿Cómo sabias lo que le iba a decir a Lily cuando me tapaste la boca? – arqueo la ceja

Xally siguió sin mirarlo, en realidad lo había más bien adivinado, ella más que nadie estaba acostumbrada a que la molestaran llamándola Sangre Sucia, sobre todo los miembros de su propia casa, así que sabía muy bien cuando alguien empezaba a insultarla de ese modo, no tuvo que ser un genio para adivinar que el murciélago pensaba utilizar ese insulto con la pelirroja

Pero no le podía decir aquello ya que ella había dicho que era mestiza para evitar los mismos problemas que traía de su tiempo.

\- Has sido bastante obvio – dijo cortante

\- ¿Te he hecho algo para que estés de ese modo?

La azabache simplemente negó, no le había hecho absolutamente nada salvo ponerse como una cría boba cada vez que él estaba cerca, necesitaba por algún medio alejarlo, era más que evidente que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por él, lo que no sabía era el grado al que podían llegar y sin duda no quería averiguarlo o más bien no podía

Los alumnos iban ingresado al aula, la chica agradeció aquello no quería tener que explicar sus acciones de la noche, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba realmente apenada por su atrevimiento, sin mencionar lo preocupada que estaba por si él también había desarrollado sentimientos, no quería que saliera más lastimado de lo que Lily Evans lo iba a dejar pronto.

\- Severus me has ganado el lugar – protesto Cissy al verlo

\- No te preocupes te lo dejo, tu amiga parece de muy mal humor

Severus se iba a incorporar para dejarle el lugar a la rubia, cuando sintió un tirón en su túnica que lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, ella lo había vuelto a jalar, el azabache la miro confundido pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de voltearlo a ver

La rubia vio perfectamente la acción de su amiga, sonrió y se sentó en la banca detrás de ella, esos dos parecían estar dando el siguiente paso

\- Eres una condenada loca – dijo Snape confundido

\- Y tu un condenado psicópata, mira que mandar un maleficio de ese grado a Potter

\- ¿Estas molesta por eso? ¿Por ese idiota? – dijo molesto

\- No, solo que me acabas de llamar loca y he tenido que defenderme con algo – ladeo una sonrisa

\- Pensé que no tenías humor de hablar conmigo ¿Por qué me has jalado de vuelta?

\- Te sentaste aquí primero – se encogió de hombros

Severus se estaba irritando de que ella insistiera en no mirarlo y al mismo tiempo feliz porque ella no lo había dejado irse, era una histérica de lo peor… pero cada vez le gustaba más estar con esa condenada loca, quería preguntarle y hablar de aquel beso, se moría por saber la razón por lo que lo había hecho, ¿podía ser que él… que él le pudiera gustar? Miro a la chica, era preciosa no entendía porque quería pasar el tiempo con él y haberlo besado, aún no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, Lily aún seguía presente en sus pensamientos pero si se lo ponía a analizar Green aparecía cada vez mas

Después de las clases de las primeras horas Severus se encontraba en el lago almorzando un emparedado y leyendo como de costumbre, cuando lo levantaron fuertemente por detrás de la túnica, sintió un puñetazo estrellarse en su mejilla lo cual lo tiró al suelo, sintió la sangre llenar su boca, ese sabor a metálico que tanto conocía por los golpes que le daba su padre, se agarró la cara con dolor, se quitó el cabello de la cara para ver quién era el autor de los actos

No le sorprendió para nada ver a Black con las pupilas dilatadas y las manos hechas un puño, respiraba con violencia y tenía el rostro totalmente fruncido, daba miedo en ese estado, el azabache trago saliva tras saber lo que le esperaba

Sirius se acercó al murciélago que aún estaba tirado y lo pateo en el estómago haciendo que sacara todo el aire que tenía

\- ¡Te voy a humillar tanto de la forma más degradante para ti… a lo Muggle! – dijo volviendo a patearlo ahora en las costillas

Severus se agarró el estómago con dolor, todo el aire había abandonado su cuerpo y le costaba volverlo a tomar, sintió como todo su estómago se contraía, Black lo alzó de la camisa dándole de nuevo en la cara rompiendo su nariz

\- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil Quejicus! ¡¿Crees que iba a dejar las cosas así después de lo que le hiciste a James?! – Sirius parecía estar perdiendo la razón

\- ¡Basta Sirius! – llego corriendo Remus - ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué le has hecho?

\- ¡Lo que se merece! – contestó al mismo tiempo que lo tiraba y lo vivía a patear en las costillas

\- ¡Sirius no! ¡Te expulsaran!

El castaño se acercó a su furioso amigo agarrándolo por los hombros para detenerlo, este forcejeaba por zafarse de su agarre, pero Remus no lo soltó, por más que Sirius forcejeaba

\- Vete, vete de una vez ¿qué esperas? – dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a Snape

Severus se levantó como pudo y salió de ahí agarrándose el torso con una mano y con la otra sostenía el sangrado de su nariz, camino como pudo al castillo, sabía que estaba avanzando lento pero era la única forma en la que podía hacerlo

Logró llegar al castillo, respiraba con dificultad le dolía toda la zona abdominal y su nariz no paraba de sangrar, no se había esperado la venganza de Black tan pronto, lo maldijo en sus adentros, había pensado en atacarlo cuando Lupin llego a agarrarlo pero no quería más problemas, estaba andando en el primer piso, dudaba si ir o no a la torre de enfermería

\- ¡Por merlín! ¿Severus? ¿qué ha pasado contigo? – dijo Narcissa horrorizada

\- Tuve un encuentro desagradable con un animal – dijo jadeando

\- ¿Sirius cierto? – preguntó la rubia - ¡Charlotte! ¡Ven rápido!

El murciélago enarco las cejas, al escuchar el nombre de la azabache, la vio salir apresurada de la puerta que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin probablemente ambas chicas se estaban dirigiendo a la sala común

\- ¿Qué pasa Cissy? En verdad necesito hablar contigo – la azabache se calló en el mismo instante que dirigió la mirada a ambos chicos - ¡Snape! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – dijo con el mismo horror que la rubia

\- Ha sido Sirius – se adelantó a contestar la rubia

\- ¡Maldición! ¿no te puedo dejar solo un minuto que terminas hecho polvo?

Ambas chicas lo tomaron por un brazo y lo ayudaron a moverse a la enfermería, Xally sintió por un momento que se iba a romper, parecía tan frágil y débil

Llagaron tras unos minutos de andar, la señora Pomfrey lo recibió en seguida, lo colocó en una de las camas y cerró la cortina de esta para atenderlo en privado, Xally se fijó que en una de las camas del fondo estaba James recostado acompañado por Lily sentada en una silla a su lado, esperaba que James se encontrara mejor.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Pomfrey por fin salió, con trapos llenos de sangre probablemente de la nariz del chico, abrió las cortinas, la nariz del azabache tenía un parche pero esta ya no se veía rota, había vendajes por su torso y al lado un ungüento probablemente de una poción sanadora, Xally se iba a acercar al murciélago cuando un grito la detuvo

\- ¡Ha despertado! – grito con euforia la pelirroja

Xally no pudo evitar correr a acercarse para ver el estado de James, Pomfrey había saldo también a toda prisa a verlo, estaba reaccionando apenas, abrió sus ojos, estaba totalmente pálido, pero vivo

\- ¿Dónde está ese condenado de Quejicus? – logro decir

\- En unas cuantas camas molido a golpes, obra de Sirius – dijo la azabache para que James no quisiera vengarse de él

\- Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar – ladeo una sonrisa, dicho esto el chico cayó de nuevo dormido, estaba bastante débil

La pelirroja se le quedo viendo a la azabache de manera interrogante por lo que había dicho de Severus, pero Xally la ignoró totalmente, no soportaba verla, solo quería mantenerse a más de cien metros de esa pelirroja


	19. CAPITULO XVIII LA MUÑECA EN EL LAGO

CAPITULO XVIII

LA MUÑECA EN EL LAGO

Era el primer día de diciembre ya se respiraban esos aires navideños, todo el castillo y sus terrenos estaban cubiertos por una capa de nieve perfectamente blanca y cristalina, el viento y el clima eran fríos obligando a todos a llevar pesadas túnicas y abrigos

El frío empezaba a azotar con fuerza en la opinión de la azabache ese diciembre era más frio de lo normal, suspiro tras pensar que el clima estaba demasiado gélido, como en la segunda guerra mágica en este caso estaban casi al final de la primera guerra mágica en tres años más daría fin, un escalofrió subía por todo su cuerpo, sabía que algunos estaban a menos de tres de años de morir, Lily y James a pesar de que la pelirroja no le agradaba para nada sabía que era la madre de su mejor amigo por lo que no quería que le pasara nada

Se encontraba en el círculo de piedra en los terrenos del castillo, los últimos días había estado más afligida de lo normal, la razón era evidente, se había distanciado de Severus Snape a la fuerza, las consecuencias de sus actos la carcomían por lo que había decidido alejarse del joven mago, aunque si era honesta consigo misma aquello no había sido del todo difícil ya que él chico pareció haber aceptado muy fácilmente que lo quería tener lejos a consecuencia de esto Snape tampoco la buscaba, miro hacia arriba para ver el cielo, no se diferenciaba mucho del suelo blanco, las nubes traían consigo una ligera nieve que le caía suavemente en el rostro, necesitaba salir de ahí, no sabía que alejarse de Snape la iba a poner tan mal

Por más que había pensado y razonado que él en realidad tenía 39 años, que era su profesor y sobre todo que lo había odiado toda su vida, de nada le servían esos razonamientos por que muy a su pesar el pálido hombre de 39 años ya no le parecía tan terrible

Estaba sentada en una de las rocas, no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí, era sábado y no tenía ánimo de tener compañía, su abrigo apenas era suficiente para mantenerla caliente, pero no le importaba pues la nostalgia la invadía, quería ver a sus amigos, quería ver a su familia que eran los Weasley quienes la habían acogido después de la muerte de sus padres en su segundo año de colegio, quería ver a todos ellos, quería ir a donde pertenecía, se había engañado ella misma cuando pensó que no era tan terrible estar perdida en el tiempo, claro que lo era, era doloroso hacer amistades que sabía que tenía que dejar atrás, era horrible enamorarse de alguien que sabía que no era para ella debido a la diferencia de épocas y lo peor era sentirse completamente sola en esa situación

Algo la saco de su desdicha, una explosión blanca proveniente del lago negro, había sonado con estruendo, se incorporó de prisa, camino por los terrenos por algunos minutos hasta llegar a los alrededores del lago, se acercó con cautela donde varias ramas yacían en el suelo rotas y quebradas

La azabache abrió mucho los ojos cuando distinguió dos árboles muy conocidos, eran los arboles entre los que había caído ese día el rayo que la había llevado hasta el pasado, se acercó completamente a estos, analizo bien que es lo que había sucedido ahí

Un hoyo en el suelo llamo su atención, se inclinó, un objeto descansaba ahí, un objeto que le había hecho ahogar un grito, un objeto que conocía bien…

Una muñeca de cabellos castaños, ojos violeta y tez pálida se asomaba entre la nieve, estaba empapada con su vestidito lila, la recogió temblando, era la muñeca que le había obsequiado su madre a los cinco años, se la había llevado a Hogwarts para recordarla y recordar su verdadero origen, un origen del que estaba orgullosa, la apretó contra su pecho, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y su corazón se consternaba, aquello no era posible

Aquello significaba que Theodore la estaba buscando por todos los medios, incluso antes de que la tormenta anual llegara, probablemente había caído un rayo pero no era lo suficientemente potente para transportar a una persona, aquello era un claro mensaje de que la estaban buscando y que estaban cerca de dar con ella

Se iría pronto sonrió mientras una lagrima le recorría la mejilla, sus amigos la estaban buscando, entonces pensó que estaba todo menos sola…

Severus se encontraba en la biblioteca, ya había asistido al funeral de su madre, quería ver su rostro por última vez pero no se lo habían permitido, lo cual lo consterno terriblemente, las cosas no iban mejor para él, Lucius Malfoy cada vez lo presionaba más para unirse al señor tenebroso. No tenía motivos para no hacerlo, por lo que entendía Lily ya estaba muy cerca de Potter lo cual lo hacía pensar que ambos chicos ya estaban saliendo

Aquello no lo apesadumbraba tanto como creyó aunque no quitaba el hecho de que fuera doloroso ver a la mujer de la que siempre había estado enamorado en brazos de otro hombre y peor aun siendo este su peor enemigo

Luego estaba Green… quien se había alejado descaradamente de él, la chica parecía evitarlo a toda costa, ya estaba seguro de que ella se había arrepentido al haberlo besado, aquello le estaba pesando demasiado, la buscaba con la mirada entre las clases, en la sala común, en el gran comedor y donde fuera que estuviera, siempre la veía con Narcissa o con el idiota de Lupin esto último le hacía hervir la sangre ¿Estaba enamorada del licántropo? Si era así tampoco tenía nada que le impidiera volverse un Mortifago… una sensación desagradable lo golpeo al pensar en la indiferencia que Charlotte Green le dedicaba, dio un golpe a su pergamino, quería dejar de pensar en ella y volver a concentrarse en sus deberes

Algo llamo su atención un cabello rojizo se asomaba varias mesas delante de la suya, la miró al parecer Lily estaba concentrada en sus deberes, se hallaba sola entre varias torres de libros que presumía estar leyendo, Severus vacilaba entre acercarse o no, tenía varios días que no hablaba con ella, también la extrañaba, después de todo había sido su amiga y compañera durante toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia, optó por acercarse a la pelirroja

\- Lily… Hola

\- Oh Severus… Hola – arqueo las cejas

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bastante bien, solo un poco atareada con pociones ¿Y qué tal tú? Escuche que Charlotte y tú se distanciaron, no los he visto juntos últimamente – dijo con inocencia

\- Yo por el contrario te veo muy pegada con James – dijo molesto tras el comentario de la pelirroja, lo había dañado evidentemente - ¿Son novios?

\- Esto… No, disculpa si te molestó mi pregunta

\- Pareciera que sí, aun me cuesta creer que te lleves con ese maldito arrogante

\- ¡Podrá ser arrogante pero al menos no usa magia negra! – dejó salir

La pelirroja quería morderse la lengua pero ya lo había dicho, últimamente los rumores de que Severus leía y conjuraba hechizos oscuros llego a sus oídos, también que pronto se uniría a Voldemort, lo cual la había dejado bastante deshecha y la había hecho apartarse de él

\- Ya veo… - frunció el ceño - Entiendo que prefieras la compañía de un petulante y flojo chico

\- Eres un desagradecido Severus, él te salvo la vida, te salvo de que te mataran en la casa de los gritos, no entiendo porque insistes en criticarlo de esa forma

Era el colmo, aquello lo había enfurecido bastante ¿Qué él debía estar agradecido con Potter? Si él le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio, gracias a su amigo Black era por lo que casi había muerto, si lo había salvado era para salvar su proprio pellejo para no ser expulsado o mandado a Azkaban con las escorias de sus amigos, apretó los puños ¿Era posible que ella estuviera diciendo esas cosas?

Severus la había ayudado desde que eran niños, la había guiado, le había enseñado su mundo, había estado al lado de ella cada vez que lo necesitaba, había hecho cualquier cosa por la chica, estuvo al lado de la pelirroja por años y ahora ella estaba defendiendo a otro, a su peor enemigo, al que tanto lo había fastidiado, una punzada le cruzo el pecho

\- Lily yo…

\- ¡No Severus! Ya basta tu y yo no podemos ser amigos, tu escogiste tu lado y yo el mío

\- ¿No podemos ser amigos porque estamos de lados diferentes o porque a Potter le molesta que lo seamos? – sintió como su corazón se estrujaba

Ella no contestó, simplemente agarro algunos libros que descasaban sobre la mesa, le dirigió una última mirada amarga al chico y salió de ahí dejando al azabache solo y destrozado

\- ¡Qué bonito señorita Martine! Pero… ¿Qué es? – dijo el alegre director

La azabache se encontraba en el despacho del director, había ido corriendo a enseñarle lo que había encontrado esa tarde en el lago

\- Es mi muñeca… una muñeca que yo tenía en mi época, apareció cerca del lago – explico la bruja

\- ¡Oh! eso es extraordinario sin duda, es una señal muy valiosa de que hay gente buscándola

\- Lo sé… están cerca de venir por mi profesor

\- Ahora que lo menciona señorita Martine, tengo algo que debe ver

El anciano sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una cajita de madera bastante roída, la pintura estaba bastante gastada y borrosa, la bruja miro con curiosidad como Dumbledore la abría con mucho cuidado, saco una piedra cobre que Xally distinguió de inmediato dejándola boquiabierta

\- ¿De dónde… la ha sacado? – logro pronunciar

\- Oh es muy rara, debo admitir que es difícil de encontrar en el bello desierto de Libia en Egipto, es una ágata de fuego, debo suponer que si la reconoció es porque esto utilizó su querido amigo para transportarla aquí

\- Si… así es – susurro - ¿Cómo es que esa roca puede hacer eso?

\- Oh verá es por su capacidad energética, al hacer pasar su energía por la columna y llegar hasta la cabeza, energiza el centro, supongo que cuando su amigo hizo que le cayera el rayo y el hechizo la energía se disparó y fue posible abrir ese agujero de tiempo, es fascinante como lo logró y un verdadero misterio

\- Profesor ¿Eso quiere decir que puede devolverme a mi época?

\- Me temo que no mi querida niña, verá hay un problema evidente con todo esto y es que si la utilizamos no sabría si la mandaría a su año o la mandaría a un lugar incluso más atrás en el tiempo, me temo que debo estudiar bien las teorías y probables resultados de utilizarla, supongo que su amigo hace lo mismo, no dudo que otros objetos hayan aterrizado ya en otros años, esto es bastante impreciso y debe entender que no quiero arriesgarla a que se pierda en otra década, Su amigo ya ha hecho un gran avance

\- ¿Y si él pudo mandar la muñeca a esta época no es probable que caiga en 1999 si usted me envía?

\- Eso tampoco es seguro, vera nosotros la mandaríamos de distinto año que su amigo esto es 1978 y me temo que no la mandaría al mismo lugar si la mandara de 1999 ¿Comprende?

\- Si, por su puesto, si me hubiera mandado de otro año probablemente no hubiera caído aquí

\- Desgraciadamente así es, pero le ruego que no se desanime, buscaremos la forma de regresarla, ya estamos cerca y al parecer tenemos ayuda – dijo alzando la muñeca

\- Muchas gracias Profesor – asintió la azabache

Severus se encontraba caminando hacia su sala común, estaba bastante mal, iba metido en sus pensamientos recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho Lily Evans, había estrujado su corazón a su antojo dejándolo desecho

Iba tan distraído que no escucho los pasos presurosos que venían hacia él a toda velocidad, pero si sintió el fuerte choque en su pecho que lo hizo caer, se agarró el rasero al haber caído de sentón, abrió los ojos para maldecir a quien sea que fuera el responsable, vio las piernas de una chica que también había caído

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?! – gritó el azabache

El chico se calló de inmediato cuando la vio incorporarse agarrándose la espalda con dolor, ella también lo miro y en ese instante vio como ella se ponía colorada

\- Green… - logró decir

\- Yo…lo siento, no me he fijado

\- Nunca lo haces – dijo molesto al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

Severus sintió extraño tenerla de frente después de muchos días de no encontrarse directamente, empezó a sentirse abochornado a pesar del frio que se sentía, sus manos empezaban a sudar

\- No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito Snape – se defendió

\- No te preocupes Green, eres tan torpe que te creo, nunca te fijas en nada de lo que haces

La chica ladeo su cabeza, pese a que las palabras del murciélago eran odiosas, algo en su tono de voz no iba bien, parecía bastante cabizbajo, su tono no era ni la mitad de lo que era antes cuando la insultaba o se burlaba de su torpeza

\- Tu tampoco ibas muy atento que digamos

\- Sí, pero yo no iba corriendo como cabra loca – frunció el ceño

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo a la azabache, ¿Estaba feliz de haberlo tenido por lo menos un momento cerca? Que patética era, pensó, rodo los ojos tras el comentario del chico

\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, no es mi culpa que vengas enfadado – se cruzó de brazos

Él casi sonrío, siempre hacía esto cuando estaba molesta, se cruzaba de brazos para prepararse para discutir o pelear, se sorprendió así mismo tras darse cuenta de que conocía ya esto de ella y que se había fijado sin duda

\- Venía bien hasta que me tope contigo – alzó una ceja

\- Ya… ahora es mi culpa también lo que te paso ¿no? Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ahora si me disculpas tengo prisa

Xally pasó al lado del murciélago, iba a seguir su camino cuando sintió que algo la sostenía de una de sus mangas del abrigo, era la alargada mano de Snape, lo miro confundida mientras su corazón empezaba a acelerarse por el agarre

Severus no supo en que momento su cuerpo había reaccionado solo y la había agarrado para evitar que se fuera, se acercó a ella sin poder evitarlo, la tomo por los hombros y la guio hasta recargarla en la pared, lo hizo con suavidad, se pegó un poco a ella, la chica no mostraba señales de resistencia solo lo miraba fijamente con los labios entreabiertos

Al verla de esa forma solo tenía un pensamiento y era que quería volver a probar aquellos labios, sus manos seguían sudando, tenerla tan cerca lo mataba y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir vivo, el mago poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica, ambas respiraciones chocaban entre si inundándolos a ambos del aliento del otro

Él no aguantaba más, esos labios rosados lo llamaban, acercó su rostro, hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella, iba a unirlos cuando algo se lo impidió, volteo hacía abajo eran las manos de la azabache clavadas en su pecho para evitar ese beso

La miro a los ojos, ella parecía tener la mirada bastante afligida y dolorosa, ella negó con pesar, pero él no se quería dar por vencido, la había extrañado demasiado, se había dormido recordando los besos que ella le había regalado ¿Por qué lo rechazaba ahora? El chico volvió a intentarlo, se quitó las manos de ella del pecho y volvió a acercarse, rogó porque esta vez ella lo dejara concluir

Pero no fue así ella lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que se separaran de golpe, la chica respiraba con dificultad, volvió a ver ese dolor en sus ojos

\- Lo siento mucho… No puedo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Dicho esto ella salió corriendo de prisa por el corredor, sin atreverse a mirarlo, Severus vio como ella desaparecía de ahí

Dio un fuerte golpe a la pared ocasionando que los nudillos le sangraran ¿Qué había ocurrido con él? Se había expuesto a ella, la había querido besar demostrando lo evidente y ella lo había rechazado, un fuerte dolor inundo su pecho

Se odio así mismo por hacer aquella idiotez, ahora le quedaba claro que ella no sentía nada por él o estaba enamorada de alguien más… Lupin, pensó de inmediato, no era rabia lo que estaba sintiendo era… tristeza y se sentía bastante quebrantado

Severus llego refunfuñando y de muy mal humor a su sala común no había señales de Green, lo cual lo aliviaba, no quería verla a la cara, se sentía muy avergonzado y humillado

\- Severus te ves muy mal – se acercó Narcissa - ¿Podemos platicar?

\- No, ahora no estoy de humor – dijo cortante

\- Sé bien porque estas así, la he visto a ella entrar al dormitorio hecha un desastre

\- Es una tonta – dijo sin poder evitarlo – No la aguanto, eso es lo que pasa, me saca de mis casillas

\- Está empeñada en decir que no puede tener nada romántico con nadie y cuando dice nadie es nadie – recalcó la rubia – Pero sé que siente algo por ti, la conozco y es evidente como se pone cuando estas cerca

\- Basta Narcissa, si está enamorada de alguien es del idiota de Lupin, así que has venido a hablar con el sujeto incorrecto – dijo molesto

\- ¿Lupin? ¿Remus Lupin? – soltó una carcajada – te aseguro de que no es así

\- Como sea no me interesa de quien está enamorada o no, simplemente no la soporto

\- No es solo lo que siente ella Severus… también sé lo que sientes tu aunque lo niegues – sonrió

Severus se tensó tras las palabras de la rubia, no pensaba que alguien estaba enterado de que Green lo había evidentemente alterado de alguna forma

\- Tus teorías guárdalas para ti sola y deja de inventar cosas

\- Claro… pero antes de que te vayas solo quiero decirte que investigues un poco si es que te interesa, acércate a ella y compréndela, si te quedas sin hacer nada te quedaras completamente solo, es una buena chica solo que es algo testaruda – guiño el ojo

Severus la vio molesto, pasó de largo a su dormitorio, ese día había sido muy malo para él, no solo Lily había terminado con su amistad sino que además Green lo había rechazado sin contemplaciones, estaba bastante alterado, llego a romper un par de frascos que descansaban en su escritorio

Se puso a analizar las palabras de la rubia, había dicho que Green no quería tener nada romántico con nadie, absolutamente nadie ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque se iba a ir a España?, que idiotez pensó, no es como si estuviera del otro lado del mundo, además no era como si no pudiera seguirla o ella quedarse un tiempo ¿no?

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza ¿qué carajo estaba pensando ahora? ¿Había pensado en ir por ella a España o invitarla a vivir con él? Se estaba volviendo completamente loco, ni siquiera conocía muy bien sus propios sentimientos y ya estaba pensando en algo así, necesitaba despejarse, tenía la cabeza muy caliente…


	20. CAPITULO XIX UNA NOCHE PARA LOS DOS

CAPITULO XIX

UNA NOCHE PARA LOS DOS

Xally se encontraba retraída en su cama, estaba bastante mal, no quería salir por ningún motivo del dormitorio, era más de medio día y ella seguía en cama maldiciendo su suerte, él la había intentado besar, cuando lo sintió tan cerca estuvo a punto de flaquear, no se podía permitir aquello ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de su profesor? No lo sabía, pero sintió como su mundo se venía abajo cuando lo rechazo y empujo de ese modo, había querido decirle toda verdad

\- Charlotte es tiempo de que salgas de ahí

\- No quiero Cissy, estoy muy cansada, me voy a quedar todo el día aquí

\- Qué tontería, no puedo creer que lo que te tenga así sea un chico y un chico que te corresponde, no entiendo cuál es el problema

\- No sabes si me corresponde

\- ¡Ay por favor! Entonces me vas a decir que te intento besar solo porque si ¿no? No creo que seas tan cabeza dura para darte cuenta

\- Aunque fuera así ya te dije que no podría, es mejor que me aleje de él cuanto antes

\- No sé porque insistes en hacer tanto drama donde no lo hay

\- No tienes idea de lo que dices – dijo pegando su rostro a la almohada

\- Ya… bueno levántate Remus nos está esperando en la torre del reloj para charlar

\- ¿Tuviste que decirle precisamente hoy? – se quejó

\- Ya le había dicho antes de que aparecieras con tu cara de muerto ayer, así que apresúrate a ducharte

Xally hizo lo que parecía ser un berrinche, se quejó y pataleo antes de levantarse de mala gana hasta la ducha, se sentía muy mal y hablar con sus dos amigos probablemente la iba a animar un poco, tenía planeado contarles la verdad, si se los contaba a ellos probablemente no cambiarían mucho las cosas, además no tenía planeado contarles cómo iba a ser su vida en el futuro, aun sentía un punzada indicándole que aquello era una mala idea, pero la ignoró, estaba harta de ser otra persona para ellos

Se ducho de prisa y se vistió con unos jeans negros y un suéter gris, encima se puso el mismo abrigo verde que le había dado Dumbledore, salió a encontrarse con Cissy en la sala común, a lo lejos vio a Snape sentado en uno de los sillones, se sonrojo y trato de no mirarlo, parecía que él ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, aquello le dolió pero no era para menos él sin duda estaba molesto y tenía razón de estarlo

Camino junto a la rubia quien parecía verla con compasión ¿Así de mal se veía? Pensó, probablemente si suspiró, ¿Cómo podía ser que su vida hubiera cambiado de un segundo a otro? No creía en el destino pero si existía le estaba haciendo una mala jugada

No tardaron a ver a Remus sentado en el patio de la torre del reloj, el chico tenía la nariz colorada por el frio que hacía y se frotaba las manos sobre los guantes para darse calor, Xally se sentó a su lado invitando a Narcissa para que se sentara del otro lado del castaño

\- Remus ¿Cómo estás?

\- Charlotte, hola, muriendo de frio, pero fuera de eso todo tranquilo, Narcissa – saludo a la rubia

\- ¿Qué sucede de que querías hablar? – preguntó el castaño

\- Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que son los mejores amigos que tengo aquí y confió plenamente en ustedes

La rubia y el castaño la escuchaban con atención, Xally se empezó a poner nerviosa no sabía bien como empezar a contarles lo que había sucedido

\- Lo que van a escuchar ahora va a ser un poco difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, para empezar… mi nombre no es Charlotte Green – los miro con angustia

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido sin comprender, voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo para que explicara

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la rubia

\- Quiero decir que ese no es mi nombre y tampoco pertenezco aquí – suspiró para darse valor – El que yo haya llegado aquí de repente tres semanas después de que iniciaran las clases no fue planeado, ni tendría porque haber llegado aquí para empezar – la azabache se detuvo un momento cuando vio la cara de desconcierto que ponían sus dos amigos – Mi nombre en realidad es Xally Martine, no soy de España y… no soy de este año, llegue aquí por un accidente causado por un experimento de un amigo mío, di un salto en el tiempo a través de un agujero que se abrió y fui transportada aquí a 1978

Ambos chicos se miraron incrédulos, aquello sonaba realmente descabellado, la azabache se puso de pie para verlos a ambos de frente

\- Sé que suena muy increíble, pero es la verdad no tendría por qué estar inventando algo así

\- Entonces caíste aquí a este año ¿Eres del pasado o del futuro? – preguntó el castaño

\- Vengo de años adelante, no es imposible de lograr de hecho

\- He escuchado de viajes en el tiempo, pero solo unos cuantos días a lo mucho semanas, no puedes venir de muchos años en el futuro – Remus estaba fascinado con aquello

\- Un amigo mío hizo que eso fuera posible, vengo de bastantes años adelante

\- ¿Bastantes? ¿Cuántos? ¿diez? – la rubia arqueo las cejas

\- Veintiuno – los miró afligida – vengo de 1999

\- ¡Por Merlín! – Narcissa se paró de golpe

\- Tranquila Cissy, por favor nadie puede enterarse, ni James, ni Sirius, ni Peter – miró al castaño – Ni Lucius, ni Bellatrix – se dirigió a la rubia

\- ¿Pero cómo piensas salir de aquí?

\- No lo sé Remus, pero ya me están buscando, recibí un mensaje ayer, enviaron un objeto que yo tenía en 1999, lo encontré cerca del lago que es en donde caí cuando llegue aquí

\- Entonces pronto te iras – susurró la rubia

\- Así es – bajó su cabeza

Severus andaba por el puente del castillo, necesitaba estar un momento a solas, había visto a Lily en el Gran Comedor pero ella pareció ignorarlo por completo, no era para menos pues ya le había dejado claro que no quería su amistad, no podía creerlo después de tantos años juntos ahora se apartaba como si él fuera basura

Distinguió a Green y sus dos amigos en el patio, verla no lo ponía de mejor humor, se quedó un rato a observarlos, le costaba ver que Lupin y Narcissa compartieran la misma conversación

\- Tranquila, te ayudaremos en lo que sea que necesites y por mi parte tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo el castaño mientras agarraba ambas manos de la azabache

\- Y cuenta conmigo también – sonrió la rubia

\- Gracias chicos, me sentía tan sola – una lagrima se le escapo

Remus la abrazó para darle ánimo, Narcissa quería hacer lo mismo pero no iba a posar sus brazos encima del Gryffindor, aquello la dejaría en muy mal ver, así que se limitó a observar y asentir para que ella estuviera consciente de su apoyo

Así que ya estaba clara la razón de porque ella lo había rechazado, estaba saliendo con el idiota de Lupin, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, se enterraba las uñas en la palma debido a la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo en aquello

Se puso aun peor cuando vio que Narcissa era cómplice de aquello, ayer en la noche lo había animado a él para no rendirse y ahora era alcahueta del apestoso licántropo, que cinismo, su respiración se tornó violenta

Avanzó de prisa de vuelta al castillo, hecho un volcán a punto de estallar, quería llegar cuanto antes a su cuarto y no salir de ahí para no volver a ver el rostro de esos tres desgraciados, tras algunos minutos finalmente llego a encerrarse, así era mejor, se dijo así mismo, aquella chica era una pesadilla, por lo menos ya no iba a tener que aguantarla más…

Después de la charla con sus amigos Xally fue a almorzar se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía, devoro algunas piernas de pollo, una hora más tarde regresó a la sala común, aquello había salido bastante bien, se encontró con Narcissa quien ya no la veía igual pero seguía sintiendo el mismo grado de amistad con ella, por primera vez la rubia no la molesto en absoluto con el murciélago, aquello solo la deprimía más, por si no era obvio su amiga también le había dejado claro que una relación con él sería imposible

El día paso con rapidez para la azabache, se encontraba ya en el dormitorio, se había despedido de Narcissa y estaba lista para dormir, no se sentía cansada pero sabía que tenía que dormir pronto ya que al día siguiente se reanudaban las clases, tras unos minutos se quedó finalmente dormida

La despertaron unas incontenibles ganas de ir al baño, se levantó molesta eran las cuatro de la mañana, sintió el frio del piso pese a que llevaba calcetines, se dirigió al baño, un sentimiento melancólico la invadió tras acordarse de la muñeca, pronto se iría de ahí, dejaría a todos atrás… incluyéndolo, jamás iba a volver a besarlo, su corazón se contrajo, en el momento menos esperado ella podía desaparecer de ahí ¿Eso es lo que quería? Por supuesto que sí, quería volver con todos, quería volver a donde pertenecía

Salió del baño, un impulso la hizo salir del dormitorio, miró al pasillo que conducía al cuarto del prefecto ¿y si? Sacudió la cabeza cuando considero en ir a verlo

\- Lumos

Escuchó la azabache detrás de ella, dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al verlo ahí parado con el ceño bastante fruncido

\- ¡Green! ¡¿Qué rayos haces a esta hora fuera del dormitorio?!

\- Podría preguntarle lo mismo a ti – dijo temblando

\- Me tocaba hacer la ronda nocturna, recuerda que soy el prefecto niña tonta

\- No me he salido de la sala común, solamente escuche un ruido y me asome es todo, tranquilízate un poco Snape

\- Vuelve de inmediato al dormitorio – dijo molesto mientras se dirigía al cuarto del prefecto

Ella lo vio desaparecer en el pasillo, su corazón le pedía hacer algo descabellado, algo que hacia nublar su buen juicio, sin darse cuenta ya estaba avanzando por el pasillo, si era evidente que se había vuelto totalmente loca, después de unos segundos se encontraba enfrente de la puerta cerrada del murciélago, ¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Te lo ordeno Xally! Pensó, pero su cuerpo no se movía, se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos

En un impulso bastante valiente toco la puerta, se quedó paralizada cuando pensó en que le iba a decir cuando él abriera, ni ella misma sabía porque lo había ido a buscar

Él abrió tras unos segundos, ella tembló al ver su cara evidentemente confundida, su corazón dio un vuelco a verlo ahí, era de noche y estaban solos

\- Green, ¿Pero qué rayos haces…

Severus no termino de decir aquello, cuando ella se le arrojo encima, unió sus labios con violencia haciendo que él casi perdiera el equilibrio, el chico tenía las manos en el aire con los ojos abiertos, veía como ella se desvivía por besarlo, empezó a sentir lo húmedo de sus labios, la pasión que ella imprimía en cada contacto, su cuerpo empezó a ceder, se dejó llevar poco a poco, cerró sus ojos para poder sentirla la agarró con fuerza por la cintura para apretarla, ella agarro su cuello para profundizar aquel beso, entreabrió los labios para dejarlo pasar, él se dio cuenta y sin pensárselo dos veces introdujo su lengua en su boca, ella hizo lo mismo conociéndose por primera vez de manera más profunda

Severus sintió arder su entrepierna mientras su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, ella acerco más su cuerpo al de él sintiendo la evidente erección del chico, una imagen vino a su mente de inmediato, cuando lo vio desnudo en la tina, lo había deseado y al sentirlo ahora tan cerca la hacía volverse loca, lo empujó poco a poco hacía la cama y se dejó caer encima de él

Lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos, él parecía desearla del mismo modo que ella lo hacía con él, volvió a besarlo ya estando sobre de él, Severus posó sus manos en su cuerpo, era preciosa, empezó a acariciar su espalda, vacilo un poco al subir a sus pechos, pero lo hizo no aguantaba más, necesitaba poseerla ahí mismo, sintió la textura de los pechos de la chica, los acaricio con deseo

Severus empezó a deshacerse de la blusa del pijama de la chica, temió que ella lo detuviera, pero no fue así, ella alzó los brazos para indicarle que le daba permiso, finalmente se la quitó, vio por primera vez sus pechos redondos, quería besarlos pero no podía quitar su mirada de ahí, ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojo

Xally empezó desabrochar la camisa del chico, notaba como el la veía atento lo que la hizo ponerse bastante nerviosa y al mismo tiempo la hacía sentirse deseada, se la quitó y volvió a besarlo con pasión el vientre de la chica sufría de múltiples cosquilleos mientras su entrepierna estaba deseosa porque él entrara

Él la volteo suavemente hasta que ella quedara debajo de él, tomó la iniciativa al fin, quitó los pantalones de la chica mientras iba dejando pequeños besos en su vientre haciendo que ella se moviera impulsivamente por el contacto, el azabache se incorporó deshaciéndose de los pantalones que llevaba, viéndola fijamente, ella estaba totalmente acostada dejando ver todo su cuerpo, sus pechos redondos y medianos, su vientre plano con la piel dorada y sus piernas fuertes y entornadas, posó las manos en sus bragas las iba bajando poco a poco sin quitar la vista de los ojos de la azabache

Vio su sexo y notó como su erección le pedía finalmente que entrara en ella, la deseaba, deseaba sentirse dentro de ella, se quitó los bóxeres y se posó encima de la chica de nuevo, ella respiraba con agitación, estaba totalmente sonrojada con los labios más rosados por los pasionales besos

Besó el cuello de la chica, lo que hizo que ella se retorciera y gimiera de placer, quería pedirle permiso para entrar pero no sabía cómo, ella lo adivino, agarro con dulzura el rostro del azabache y asintió levemente

Él no necesitó nada más, la agarro por la cintura y guio su miembro al de ella, sus sexos se rozaron por primera vez haciendo que ambos quedaran llenos de deseo y ahogaran un gemido, él chico finalmente introdujo su sexo al de ella, ella dejó salir un grito de dolor involuntario, el tembló por lo evidente, también era la primera vez para él, solo tenían diecisiete años, suavizo su contacto y se movió con suavidad para terminar de entrar en ella

Poco a poco el dolor de la chica se iba reduciendo a nada y fue remplazado por un placer que inundo todo su vientre, ella rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del azabache para dejarlo entrar mejor, gimió al sentirlo moverse con más intensidad, dejaba escapar gemidos, suspiros y gritos contenidos

Él la penetraba cada vez más rápido, sintió coches eléctricos por todo el cuerpo, era suya, sentía como su miembro chocaba con cada movimiento dentro de ella, los gemidos de la chica hacían que cada vez él se excitara más, se agarró fuertemente a sus caderas, el placer que estaba sintiendo era extasiante, cada penetración era más profunda, sintió como ella se mojaba cada vez más

Se estaba volviendo loco, empezaba a sudar, la miro a los ojos, la misma pasión los inundaba, el corazón del chico parecía estar más cálido que nunca, se sentía feliz, lleno, ahora los dos eran uno mismo mientras sus cuerpos estaban unidos

Ella llego a su primer orgasmo, gritó y se revolvió con violencia, sentía que las yemas de sus dedos se adormecían mientras todo su cuerpo se colapsaba en placer

Él al notar aquello, no pudo más, la penetro fuertemente, cada vez más rápido y más y más, su espalda recibió un impulso que hizo que se viniera en ella, soltó un gemido al culminar, suspiro y se dejó caer al lado de la azabache

Ambos respiraban con agitación después del acto, ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza totalmente complacida y feliz, se había entregado por primera vez a alguien, alguien que estaba a su lado respirando con la misma intensidad que ella, se recostó de un lado para verlo, su cabello estaba pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor, sus labios estaban entreabiertos para respirar mejor, notó como sus ojos se posaban en los de ella

¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Qué le iba a responder cuando él le preguntara la razón por la que habían hecho el amor?

\- Severus yo… - tembló al pronunciar por primera vez su nombre

\- Solo quiero saber una cosa – interrumpió - ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que la razón es evidente – se encogió de hombros

\- Eso pensé cuando me besaste, pero cuando yo intente hacerlo me rechazaste, te vi abrazando a Lupin y ahora vienes… y pasa esto ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo

\- Por qué me iré pronto, no quería lastimarte de algún modo y respecto a Remus es solo mi amigo me estaba apoyando

\- Y si me rechazaste porque te vas ¿Por qué ahora vienes conmigo?

\- No pude evitarlo… cuando te vi alejarte no pude evitar venir – bajó su mirada

Él no necesitaba más respuestas, se acercó a ella y la abrazo dulcemente, la envolvió en sus brazos y le puso encima la sabana, no quería arruinar la felicidad que sentía al tenerla ahí con él, no le importaba si se iba a china iba a encontrar la manera de buscarla, quería que ese momento durara para siempre

Ella sintió el calor de los brazos de Severus, se acurruco en él, pensando en lo que había hecho, pero su preocupación fue opacada por la felicidad de tenerlo cerca, de sentirlo, de habérsele entregado, tal vez estaba loca por hacer el amor con su profesor pero al menos era una loca feliz…


	21. CAPITULO XX NO TE ENAMORES DE MI

CAPITULO XX

NO TE ENAMORES DE MI

Sintió el frio recorrer su espalda, aquello la molestó pues quería seguir durmiendo, ¿Qué no se había puesto la sudadera para dormir? Trato de ignorar ese cruel frio cuando otra ráfaga helada chocó con su espalda, estiro la mano para encontrar alguna cobija pero solo encontró una fina sabana que ya la cubría, había otra cosa en su costado que pesaba, algo la tenía acorralada, "el gato" pensó, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era así

Abrió los ojos para toparse con una larguirucha nariz y una tez pálida, ¡Por Merlín! Era Snape plácidamente dormido a su lado, tenía un brazo encima de ella, sintió como el terror la llenaba y recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, había cometido la peor idiotez de su vida, se había acostado con un hombre veinte años mayor que ella, en teoría, literalmente tenían casi la misma edad, pero ella conocía bien la realidad

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que se había relacionado así con él? ¿Qué iba a decir el Snape del futuro al reconocerla y recordar que habían hecho el amor? Su cabeza empezó a doler, si regresaba no iba a tener valor para ver a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a la cara, él seguramente iba a odiarla más delo que ya lo hacía actualmente en su tiempo solo que por una razón mucho peor y terriblemente justificada

Tenía que salir de allí sin despertarlo, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él o como decirle que aquello no debió pasar o había sido un terrible ¿error? Quería morirse ahí mismo ya no estaba segura de querer regresar o si lo hacía no quería ver nunca el rostro de ese hombre

Se arrastró con cautela hacía la orilla de la cama para moverlo lo menos posible, se empujaba con sus brazos y piernas en silencio, faltaba lo más difícil que era quitarle la mano de encima sin despertarlo, finalmente la mano del chico cayó encima de la cama con delicadeza, él se movió un poco lo que hizo que Xally aguantara la respiración, pero este no se despertó

Aliviada, se incorporó con lentitud y empezó a buscar por toda la habitación sus prendas encontró su blusa del pijama, se la colocó, del otro lado vio su pantalón, pero no encontraba sus bragas, tras unos minutos no tuvo éxito, la madera del piso rechino en dos ocasiones haciendo que se sobresaltara, finalmente se dio por vencida y se colocó solamente sus pantalones

Había un problema la maldita puerta que no se abría a menos de que él lo hiciera, se maldijo por lo bajo, pensó en las opciones que tenía, sabía que su varita no funcionaba con la puerta pero ¿y la de él? Tal vez el hechizo estaba diseñado para que solo se abriera con la varita de Snape, la vio reposando sobre su escritorio, tenía que intentarlo

Avanzó haciendo que el suelo rechinara un poco, la tomó temblando, seguramente él iba a matarla si supiera que tocó su varita, se volvió a acercar a la puerta, la señaló e hizo un movimiento de varita, nada, suspiro, tenía que intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez la agito y la puerta se abrió de inmediato, suspiro aliviada

Regresó la varita a su lugar, antes de salir lo miro, él dormía como un bebé, no tenía muecas ni cara de inconformidad, lucía como en la tina, hasta parecía un buen chico, sonrío con tristeza "Lo siento mucho" pensó, antes de salir de puntillas y cerrar la puerta con extrema precaución

Avanzó por el pasillo, iba a entrar al dormitorio cuando se dio cuenta de que una rubia con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido la estaba esperando en la puerta, Xally trago saliva seguramente Narcissa sospechaba o aún peor la había visto salir del cuarto de Severus Snape, no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a ella

\- Cissy ¿Cómo estás? Dijo nerviosa

\- ¡¿Qué cómo estoy?! ¡Evidentemente preocupada por ti! ¡más te vale que vengas!

La rubia agarró a su amiga del brazo y la arrastro a su dormitorio, donde la empujo para que se sentara en uno de los sillones que ella tenía ahí, Xally se quejó por la brusquedad que ella había tenido

\- ¡Te volviste completamente loca Xally! – dijo alzando los brazos

\- Por favor dime Charlotte, si alguien llega a escuchar…

\- ¡Como sea! Me quieres decir lo que estabas haciendo en el cuarto de Severus

\- Yo… - agachó la cabeza

\- ¡No puede ser! No me digas que tu… - se llevó las manos a la boca

Ella asintió con vergüenza, estaba lista para el regaño o quizá no pero no tenía más opción ya estaba allí de todos modos

\- ¡Por Merlín y todos los magos! – dijo con angustia – Pero si tú misma decías que no te podías involucrar así con alguien ¡Te doblega la edad!

\- Lo sé Cissy… No sé qué me paso yo solo… fui una tonta

\- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Si te lo llegas a topar en tu tiempo él te reconocerá, no sabes cómo es él en el futuro, quizá es calvo o chimuelo ¡Quizá hasta está casado!

\- Lo peor de todo es que yo… lo conozco – la volteo a ver con suplica para que no volviera a gritar

\- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – dijo boquiabierta - ¡¿Entonces porque has hecho algo así?! ¿Estabas enamorada de él en tu tiempo?

\- No… de hecho lo detestaba – se encogió de hombros – Es un hombre bastante huraño

\- Entonces te comprendo menos, no te entiendo

\- Créeme que yo menos, ni siquiera sé en qué momento me paso

\- Bueno amiga pero no creo si quiera que sea muy atractivo con veinte años más encima digo… es Severus – hizo una mueca

Xally rio, pues no era un súper modelo evidentemente, pero no le parecía feo y jamás le pareció así, era diferente sin duda, y tenía rasgos muy definidos y toscos por su larga nariz y su pelo grasiento, negó divertida

\- No es tan terrible como crees… el problema es su humor y su carácter si ahora es testarudo en el futuro es el doble y súmale antipatía y crueldad

\- ¿Y sabiendo todo eso hiciste algo así? Sin duda te dio fuerte el amor, pero pregúntate esto, puede que te hayas enamorado del Severus Snape de esta época ¿Pero y el de la otra? Si no te enamoraste de él cuando lo conociste en tu tiempo dudo que lo hagas ahora que regreses ¿no?

La azabache pensó un momento las palabras de la rubia que cargaban algo de razón, probablemente al volver a verlo en su tiempo el sentimiento se consumiría por completo ¿Pero y si no? Quizá no se había enamorado de él porque jamás había estado cerca del murciélago, ahora que lo había estado las cosas habían sido diferentes

\- No lo sé, tendría que verlo cuando regrese para saberlo

\- Oye Xally, quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Y a mí? ¿Me conoces ya en el futuro?

\- No me llames así, y no puedo responderte nada de eso – rodo los ojos

\- ¡Solo dime si me llego a casar con Lucius! Por favor – chillo

\- No puedo Narcissa, si sabes algo a lo mejor cambiarían las cosas

\- ¡No seas mala! – la miró con suplica – Solo dime eso

\- ¡No! Ahora quiero dar un pequeño paseo, necesito pensar muchas cosas

\- Tienes mucho en que pensar sin duda – la miro con decepción tras no tener respuesta – Pero oye mis papás se llevan dieciocho años, todo puede pasar no te desanimes

\- Eso me hace sentir mejor – dijo con sarcasmo

Salió con prisa de ahí antes de que Narcissa la invadiera con otra lluvia de preguntas, llegó a su dormitorio donde se aseo y vistió, antes de iniciar con su primera clase salió un momento al círculo de piedra, decidió que ese era su nuevo lugar favorito

Se sentó en una de las rocas pensando en lo que se había convertido su vida, se había entregado al murciélago, su primera vez había sido con él ¿Qué iba a decir cuando sus amigas le preguntaran con quien lo había hecho por primera vez? "Con mi profesor de pociones pero no es lo que creen fue en un viaje al pasado donde él solo tenía diecisiete años" menuda tontería, pensó

\- Charlotte ¿Cómo abriste la puerta?

Xally abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio llegar, él la estaba llamando por "su nombre" sintió una punzada al pesar que en realidad ese no era su nombre y él lo creía así, aun así el chico ya la estaba llamando por su nombre de pila, aquello iba mal muy mal

\- Snape… lo siento no quise despertarte

¿Snape? Pensó en chico, después de lo que había ocurrido ayer y sobretodo que ella lo había llamado por su nombre ahora de repente lo volvía a llamar por su apellido ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

Decidió pasarlo por alto y se sentó al lado de la chica, no estaba muy seguro de lo que se debía hacer, no tenía experiencia con esas cosas, ¿Qué seguía? Tal vez invitarla a salir juntos, sacudió la cabeza, aquello no era su estilo, pero le gustaba la chica ¿no? Eso había quedado claro

\- No te preocupes, aunque te pido que no vuelvas a tocar mi varita a la próxima mejor me despiertas

"A la próxima" pensó la azabache, no iba a haber próxima sin duda, se puso muy nerviosa, cada vez que él llegaba se comportaba como una idiota

\- Entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer

\- Escucha, respecto a lo de ayer…

\- Me tengo que ir – cortó la azabache – Tengo clase

\- Tenemos la misma clase – frunció el ceño

\- Lo sé, es solo que me he quedado de ver con Cissy antes, me tiene que dar algo – se incorporó – nos vemos después – dijo angustiada

Sin dejarlo decir otra cosa salió de prisa de ahí, se había comportado como una completa idiota, sabía que él no se lo merecía, él merecía a alguien que pudiera estar con él y amarlo sin restricciones

Severus la vio alejarse evidentemente nerviosa y evitándolo, aquello no podía ser verdad, su corazón se hizo un nudo, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella simplemente lo evitaba ¿Entonces porque rayos había hecho algo así con él? ¿A que estaba jugando? Se empezó a molestar más por cada pensamiento que le pasaba por la cabeza

Xally avanzó con prisa hasta el aula 3c se sentía muy culpable y molesta consigo misma, pero si no actuaba así después de lo que hizo iba a causar un completo caos, se sentó en una de las bancas de en medio, distinguió a Lily Evans en una de las bancas de enfrente, hizo una mueca, "Si Harry supiera lo mucho que te detesto y que te he inflado seguramente querría dejar de ser mi amigo" pensó

Posó sus brazos en la banca y posteriormente puso su cabeza enterrada ahí, estaba muy cansada, posiblemente por el desvelo, una voz irritante la saco de sus pensamientos

\- Charlotte ¿Te encuentras bien?

La azabache alzó su cabeza para verla, la pelirroja preguntando por su estado ¿Quién le creía que se preocupara por ella?

\- Ahora no Lily no estoy de humor

\- He escuchado que ahora sales con Severus – ladeo una sonrisa

Xally abrió mucho los ojos "con que eso era" pensó, los rumores se esparcían con mucha rapidez, ahora solo faltaba que lo anunciaran en el profeta

\- No – dijo seca

\- Pero todo Slytherin habla de eso, nos ha llegado el rumor hasta Gryffindor

\- Ya basta Evans ¿A ti que te importa si es así o no? Mejor vigila tus asuntos

\- No te enfades solo quería felicitarte, es un buen chico

\- Tan buen chico que lo has mandado muy lejos y lo has dejado solo – dijo con ironía – No tengo animo de tus hipocresías ¿Puedes irte de una vez? – dijo ya bastante molesta

\- ¡No tienes que ser grosera! – chillo – solo te he venido a decir que no te preocuparas por mí, yo salgo con James ahora

\- No dormía de la preocupación – dijo con sarcasmo

Esto molestó bastante a la pelirroja quien esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, se puso roja tras la humillación y el sarcasmo que odiaba cada vez más de la azabache

\- Sé bien que estabas celosa de mi Charlotte, vengo a decírtelo para que sepas que puedes estar libremente con él

\- ¡No me digas! Oye esas sí que son buenas noticias ¿Me das permiso? Que dulce eres Evans – el tono de la azabache era cada vez más sarcástico, irónico y grosero – solo que tendría más celos de un troll que de ti… de todos modos gracias por tus intenciones – ladeo una sonrisa divertida – ya veo por qué todos te consideran tan buena persona

Lily se puso aún más roja, en realidad solo se había ido a enterar si aquellos rumores eran verdad, pero lo había hecho amablemente como para que esa chica le estuviera respondiendo de ese modo tan grosero

\- ¡Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero sé que estabas celosa! – se defendió

\- Evans – se tocó el corazón – Esto te lo digo con toda mi sinceridad y por tu propio bien, sé que toda tu vida la gente te ha hecho creer que eres una cosa fenomenal, pero lamento decirte que eres una chica completamente ordinaria, no es como si fueras una maldita Vela como para tenerte envidia de algún tipo, no eres fea si eso te anima – dijo con falsa gentileza – Pero quiero que sepas que nunca en mi vida he tenido envidia de alguien y no serás la primera cariño, si me molesta que trates mal a Snape y lo hagas como trapo y el piense aun así que eres buena gente, sí, pero no confundas las cosas, ahora deja de ser tan prepotente y creída y deja de humillarte diciendo cosas tan soberbias de ti misma, me alegra que te creas un tesoro invaluable pero eso déjalo para ti sola y para las personas que se lo tragan, ahora si no te molesta quiero que me dejes sola

Lily sintió arder su cuerpo, se puso totalmente colorada, miraba a la azabache con odio contenido, lo peor es que ya no sabía que contestarle, era cierto que se había escuchado algo Narcisista decir aquello, pero no había sido su intención, no se refería a que la envidiara a ella como tal solo se refería que tenía celos por que la veía con Severus, se alejó hacia su mesa muy alterada, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la tratara así, pero eso se había ganado al acercarse a la chica problemática.

\- ¡Vaya esta vez te has lucido! Escuché todo – Narcissa se sentó a su lado

\- La verdad me he pasado, me busco en mal momento, no estaba de humor – se encogió de hombros

\- Si ya me he dado cuenta, la dejaste hecha polvo, recuérdame no acercarme a ti cuando estés enfadada

\- No me molestes Cissy, aunque me he divertido bastante, no sé cómo una Gryffindor cree que le puede ganar a una Slytherin en una discusión

\- Por supuesto lo que hacemos mejor es defendernos y humillar a la gente con sutileza – dijo con orgullo la rubia

\- En otras palabras tenemos veneno en nuestra boca listo para salir – dijo bastante divertida

\- Después de esta clase tenemos que ir a ver el Quidditch, hoy juega nuestra casa ¡juega mi querido Lucius!

Xally rodo los ojos, después asintió, le encantaba el Quidditch ella era una cazadora talentosa en su tiempo, solo que aquí no se había atrevido a dar las pruebas para entrar al equipo, no podía llamar tanto la atención, vio entrar al murciélago quien se sentó varias bancas adelante, sintió horrible cuando él no la miró, pero era lo mejor, no podía permitirse nada más con él

La clase pasó aburrida, todos esperaban con ansiedad el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, sin duda las cosas se pondrían interesantes esa tarde

Xally estaba metida en tomar apuntes cuando el profesor anuncio que iba a haber clases de duelo avanzadas

\- Green y Evans pasen al frente – dijo el profesor

La pelirroja vacilo antes de pasar, lo mismo hizo la azabache, aquello no podía ser buena idea de ningún modo posible, el profesor colocó a cada una en diferente extremo de la habitación

\- Muy bien esto no es nuevo para ustedes señoritas, la dinámica será de este modo, una atacará con aturdidores lanzados con suavidad por favor y la otra utilizara hechizos de defensa para esquivarlos, posteriormente invertiremos dinámicas y la que atacaba ahora se defenderá y viceversa, señorita Evans usted lanzara los aturdidores primero y usted señorita Green los tratará de esquivar, muy bien saquen sus varitas y hagan una reverencia

Ambas chicas obedecieron teniendo sus varitas en alto, ambas eran excelentes hechiceras, la azabache era la mejor de la clase junto con Snape, seguidos de Lily y Sirius

\- Empiece ahora señorita Evans – indico el profesor

\- ¡Desmaius! – grito la pelirroja

\- Protego – Se defendió la azabache a tiempo

\- ¡Reducto! – lanzó con furia

\- Impedimenta – se defendió la azabache frunciendo el ceño aquel lo había mandado con fuerza la pelirroja

\- Señorita Evans le recuerdo que es una simulación y debe mandar los hechizos con suavidad – intervino el profesor – continúe

\- ¡Incendio! – volvió a lanzar con fuerza

\- ¡Protego Maxima! – tuvo que gritar Xally

El profesor abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que la azabache pudo defenderse de aquel fuego, había reaccionado con velocidad, el hechizo de Evans había salido con intensidad y fuerza

Severus la miraba anonadado, sin duda aquella chica tenía experiencia con eso, no era solo que lo hubiera leído de algún sitio si no que para reaccionar así tuvo que haber luchado con alguien antes

\- Señorita Evans, le he dicho que tenga cuidado, por poco lastima a su compañera – regaño el profesor – muy bien ahora Green atacara y Evans se defenderá, empiecen

\- ¡Levicorpus! – lanzó la azabache

\- Protego – se defendió la pelirroja

\- ¡Desmaius!

\- ¡Portego! – se esforzó la pelirroja, casi le daba en el pecho

\- ¡Sectum! – mando con fuerza tras ver que ella se defendía bien

Pero la pelirroja no lo logró, aquel hechizo fue mandado con velocidad, no había sido la intención de Xally mandarlo de ese modo, pero había estado en una guerra y lanzar hechizos era algo cotidiano para ella, le dio en el brazo a la pelirroja lo cual agradeció ya que no era grave, un corte grande apareció en su brazo, el profesor corrió a ayudarla detuvo el flujo de sangre con un Episkey y posteriormente la vendo

\- De acuerdo ambas están en detención este fin de semana, se les advirtió que enviaran los hechizos con suavidad, menos diez puntos para Gryffindor y menos diez puntos para Slytherin, pueden retirarse, llevare a la señorita Evans a la enfermería

Xally se sentía culpable, sabía que la pelirroja también los había mandado con fuerza pero ella no le había logrado dar, se guardó su varita y salió entre elogios y cumplidos de sus compañeros de casa

\- Vaya, Vaya Charlotte, ya veo por qué te sientes tan identificada con Quejicus, ambos son expertos en esas cosas ¿no? – dijo con veneno Black – Ahora comprendo todo

\- Ella los ha mandado con más intensidad – se defendió

\- La que ha salido herida no eres tú, aléjate de Lily, si la vuelves a lastimar te la veras conmigo

\- No tendré problema con eso Sirius – la azabache lo ignoró por completo y salió de ahí

Después de unas horas las chicas ya se encontraban en las gradas de Slytherin, pintadas de la cara con los colores distintivos de su casa, a Narcissa en realidad no le apasionaba tanto el partido pero lo que si le apasionaba era Lucius Malfoy así que miraba el partido tan devotamente como su amiga

\- ¡Vamos Lucius! – gritaba la rubia cada vez que él pasaba volando cerca

Xally la miraba divertida, realmente estaba enamorada de él, sin duda aunque le dijera que Lucius iba a ser un mortifago y le iba a hacer la vida miserable, ella seguramente se casaría con él de todos modos

\- Has dañado a Lily – dijo Severus poniéndose a su lado

\- Solo ha sido un rasguño – rodo los ojos cansada – No ha sido para tanto

\- Si la he ido a ver – mintió - está perfectamente bien

\- Me alegro – dijo muy molesta tras saber que él seguía buscando a la pelirroja

\- No parece ser así

\- Me ha lanzado con mas intensidad sus estúpidos hechizos, solo que yo no fui tan estúpida como para dejar que me dieran

Severus ladeo una sonrisa complacido por haberla irritado, la jalo de manga del suéter, tenía que hablar con ella, las cosas no se podían dejar de ese modo

\- Tengo que hablar contigo Charlotte

\- ¿Ahora? – dijo señalando el partido

\- Ahora, eso se puede ir a la mierda – dijo molesto

Ella asintió, trago saliva, aquí venía justo el momento que quería evitar a toda costa, lo siguió bastante nerviosa entre en tumulto de gente, él la llevo atrás de las gradas de Slytherin

\- Escucha no soy muy bueno en estas cosas

\- Snape… espera un segundo…

\- ¿Para qué te vayas de nuevo? – dijo irritado

\- No… - bajó su mirada

\- Escucha Green, sé que no nos llevábamos bien, pero ahora que ha pasado… todo esto entre nosotros yo…

\- ¡Basta! Me iré pronto, lejos, no continúes por favor

\- ¿Entonces que era? ¿Un juego?

\- ¡no! – dijo con angustia

\- Entonces debo suponer que te pasa lo mismo que a mí – la agarró del brazo – Tú me…

\- ¡No! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – No puedo darte nada… entiende… Por favor no te enamores de mi – dijo mientras se soltaba con violencia de su agarre

Severus se puso rojo al instante ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Qué no lo quería en su vida después de haber estado juntos de aquel modo? La mirada de ella estaba llena de dolor mezclada con angustia

\- Como quieras – dijo el azabache cortante mientras se alejaba de ahí completamente furioso y decepcionado

Ella lo vio a lo lejos, lagrimas empezaban a emanar de sus ojos, se quedó parada y estática sin poder moverse, vio como aquel murciélago se alejaba de su vida a pasos agigantados…


	22. CAPITULO XXI LA CENA DE NAVIDAD

CAPITULO XXI

LA CENA DE NAVIDAD

Después de dos semanas era el día de la cena de navideña tradicional que daban todos los años en Hogwarts, después la mayoría de los alumnos regresaba a su casa para celebrar con sus seres queridos

Ella no regresaría, nadie la esperaba allí, así que aquello sería tremendamente aburrido, se imaginó los exquisitos platillos que haría la señora Weasley, los juegos pirotécnicos de George a las doce y los gritos de su madre reprendiéndolo, Harry y Ginny besándose bajo el muérdago mientras Ron los observaba incomodo y los demás aplaudían, pensar aquello le estaba dando mucha melancolía

Estaba frente al espejo, el vestuario que Dumbledore le había mandado para aquella ocasión parecía un mal chiste, era un suéter verde tejido con bordados blancos y en medio tenía a un Papá Noel bastante rechoncho y sonriente, suspiro, parecía que lo había hecho adrede y tal vez así era, recordó que el viejo siempre detestó a los miembros de Slytherin, haciendo cada año lo posible para que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa, bueno al menos cubría del frio, se puso unos Jeans claros, iba a tirar el paquete en el que había venido el suéter cuando algo más cayó al suelo

¡Oh! Un horrible gorro tejido del mismo color, ¡que detalle!, pensó, quería ahorcar al condenado viejo bromista, no se lo puso se lo llevo en manos y salió al fin del dormitorio, Narcissa estaba ya esperándola en la sala común, casi le da un infarto al ver su mal gusto

\- ¿Pero qué cosa traes puesta? – dijo horrorizada

\- Mi madre de nuevo – se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Estas segura de que te quiere en verdad?

\- No tiene gracia Cissy

\- Solo digo ¿No quieres que te preste algo?

\- Estoy bien, si se entera que no lo use no me hablará en un mes

Estaba un poco molesta por volver a ofender el buen gusto que tenía su madre, pero no se le había ocurrido que decir ante sus muchos atuendos horribles y como no sabía si el director en realidad creía que estaba siendo amable no quería ofenderlo al no usar sus cosas

\- ¿Cómo es que se enterara? ¡Está en España!

\- Yo sabría que no lo use y me haría sentir culpable ¿Bajamos ya? – rodo los ojos

\- De acuerdo pero si me preguntan tu no vienes conmigo ¿Por qué no te pones el gorro para combinar?– bromeo mientras señalaba el horrible gorro que traía en las manos la azabache

\- Creo que con el suéter es suficiente – la fulminó con la mirada

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos y maestros, tomaron asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, Xally busco en la distancia al murciélago pero no se veían señales de él, probablemente no iba a bajar a cenar, sabía que odiaba esos eventos

\- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a nuestra deleitante cena de navidad, sé que hemos tenido tiempos mejores pero no por ello hay que desanimarse sino todo lo contrario, hay que sacar esa fuerza – se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff - Esa inteligencia y habilidad – se dirigió a la de Ravenclaw – y la valentía y determinación – se dirigió a los leones - que hay en nosotros para vencer a lo que sea que amenace el bienestar de nuestro mundo!

Xally y la mesa de Slytherin se quedaron en silencio evidentemente molestos ¿Por ser de Slytherin ya quería decir que eran automáticamente los causantes de lo que estaba pasando? ¿O que estaban de acuerdo y se unirían al señor tenebroso? Menuda tontería, pensó la azabache

\- Pero si será idiota – susurro la rubia

\- Tranquila siempre ha sido así, los alumnos de Slytherin están condenados aunque ni siquiera hayan tomado un camino – contestó la azabache – Cuando eres seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin automáticamente ya eres una mala persona para él

\- Quiere decir que en el futuro sigue siendo un idiota discriminador, menudo director de Hogwarts ¿Por qué no disuelve la casa de Slytherin de una vez y se deja de tonterías?

\- Lo he pensado también, pero creo que no se lo permitirían, a pesar de que nos trata como escoria gran sustentabilidad del colegio es gracias a los padres ricos de hijos que están en Slytherin, su precioso colegio se iría a la ruina sin nosotros

\- Y luego dicen que nosotros somos los convenencieros e hipócritas

El discurso interminable del director continuó, pero algo llamo la atención de la azabache, Snape estaba entrando al Gran Comedor con la mirada fija en el suelo, se sorprendió de ver qué pasaba junto a la pelirroja sin saludarla, probablemente ella ya le había dicho que no quería ser su amiga, "condenada idiota insensible", pensó Xally, el murciélago siguió caminando hasta pasar al lado de la azabache, pero no se sentó hasta más adelante en un hueco vacío donde casi no había alumnos

\- Otro poco más y te lo comes con la mirada – se burló la rubia

\- Me odia – suspiró

\- No es para menos, él piensa que jugaste con él, no sabe tus verdaderos motivos

\- Así es mejor, las cosas se deben de quedar así

\- Entonces deja de poner la cara de boba cada vez que lo ves – sonrió con tristeza

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa por qué esa cara?

\- Lucius no ha venido, escuche que pidió un permiso para resolver un asunto… Charlotte, se ha propagado el rumor de que ha ido a unírsele a quien tu sabes – dijo con bastante tristeza

\- Bueno no estas segura de eso – dijo insegura

\- Como sea no cambiaría lo que siento ¿Tu qué opinas? Mi familia sin duda estaría orgullosa si me llego a casar con él y es miembro del grupo de quien tu sabes, mi madre y padre adoran la supremacía de sangre, si me preguntas a mi diría que me da terror estar involucrada con el señor tenebroso, es muy oscuro

\- No soy quien para opinar recuerda que soy mestiza – o más bien hija de Muggles, pensó - No es algo que pueda defender

\- Bueno he escuchado que también son bienvenidos solo que en un rango menor, ya sabes por la cuestión de la mezcla de sangre, he oído que Severus lo está considerando también

\- Creo que prefiero mantenerme lejos de eso

\- Si yo también – suspiro la rubia

El banquete navideño apareció después de las aburridas palabras del director, la azabache y la rubia no tenían hambre a pesar de los exquisitos manjares que tenían enfrente, cada una estaba deprimida por sus respectivas preocupaciones

\- ¡Ey Charlotte! ¿puedo hablar contigo? – se acercó James

\- James… - dijo nerviosa – claro

La azabache se incorporó y se alejaron un poco para que nadie escuchara su conversación, Xally notó como Snape los miraba con curiosidad y se puso nerviosa

\- He escuchado que maltrataste un poco a Lily en clase de defensa

\- No ha sido mi intención, fue un accidente – se defendió

\- Tranquila no he venido a reclamarte, mi punto es otro, Sirius me dijo lo buena que eras luchando y que te protegiste de un fuego potente al instante, escucha sé que eres de Slytherin pero también sé que eres buena persona y veo la confianza que te tiene Remus, pareciera que metería las manos al fuego por defenderte ¿Estas consiente de lo mal que esta la situación con la llegada del señor oscuro?

\- Por supuesto James, sé las cosas terribles que están sucediendo, cada vez hay más muertes de Muggles y sus hijos

\- Así es, es horrible y una pesadilla… Hemos formado un grupo para defendernos

Xally se quedó por un momento paralizada, estaba hablando de la orden del fénix, seguramente quería que se uniera, pero no podía ¿Qué le iba a decir Harry cuando apareciera de repente en la foto que tenía de la orden original?

\- Aún es una operación pequeña pero poco a poco se irá incrementando, estamos por salir de Hogwarts y podremos dedicarnos cien por ciento a eso

\- Jame… escucha

\- Espera no he terminado, me gustaría pedirte que te unas, sé que serías de gran ayuda y nos enseñarías algunas de tus técnicas, escuche que el profesor de Defensa quedo encantado contigo… serás un miembro muy valioso

\- James, en verdad me gustaría mucho, pero… no puedo me iré muy pronto, temo que no les seré útil

\- El mundo mágico está en peligro ¿No te puedes quedar a defenderlo? – alzó una ceja

\- No es eso… es que…

\- Es que no puede Potter – Severus llegó de la nada evidentemente escuchaba su conversación – Tu amiga guarda un secreto muy raro, llega de repente caída del cielo, conoce muy bien hechizos de defensa y pareciera que los hubiera aplicado a alguien y no solo una vez, es muy extraño ¿no? No me sorprendería que fuera espía de quien tu sabes – sonrió con malicia

James volteo a ver con preocupación a la chica, si aquello era verdad ya le había revelado la creación de un grupo para combatir contra el señor oscuro, trago saliva arrepentido por su estupidez, pero realmente Remus confiaba en ella y él también

\- ¡Eso no es verdad Severus Snape! – dijo furiosa - ¡No digas estupideces!

\- Quejicus nadie te ha invitado a la conversación, sigues metiendo tu enorme nariz en donde no te llaman, pensé que habías aprendido tu lección en la casa de los gritos – dijo aliviado tras las palabras y la reacción indignada de Charlotte

\- Yo solo di mi opinión, la llegada de tu querida amiga y su experiencia con esos hechizos deja mucho en que pensar Potter, si no fueras tan idiota ya te habrías dado cuenta, pero frente a la ignorancia no se puede hacer mucho

Severus miro a la chica despectivamente, le hizo una mueca cínica a James y salió del gran comedor satisfecho por el lio que seguramente le acababa de ocasionar a la azabache

\- Escucha James, eso no es verdad… yo jamás haría nada malo, créeme que yo menos que nadie soy apta para ser prejuiciosa

\- Tranquila, sé cómo es Quejicus, un completo dolor de cabeza, escucha Charlotte, Remus confía en ti y yo también, pero él parece conocerte mucho mejor y yo le confiaría mi vida a él así que no te preocupes, por favor piensa un poco en mi propuesta en verdad necesitamos a miembros como tú – dijo tomándola de hombro

\- De acuerdo lo pensaré, lo prometo

\- Eso es genial, por cierto tanto te preocupaba que yo saliera con Lily, me corresponde decirte que ya estamos saliendo – dijo con orgullo

\- Me alegra James, felicidades

\- Sé que no te agrada pero es una buena chica en verdad es muy dulce

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo he escuchado mil veces – rodo los ojos – me lo sé de memoria

\- De acuerdo – rio – Nos vemos después y espero tu respuesta

James se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y volvió a sentarse en su mesa para seguir degustando manjares

Xally salió del gran comedor aquellos contarios de Snape la habían sacado de su juicio ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? El muy idiota no tenía idea de lo que realmente pasaba, salió sola a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya había oscurecido pero no le importó

Severus estaba llegando a su sala común cuando se topó a Lucius Malfoy de frente, al parecer estaba de muy buen humor, pues tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que reflejaba superioridad y orgullo

\- Lucius ¿Dónde estabas?

\- ¿Dónde crees? Volviéndome más grande cada vez, él en persona me ha reclutado – dijo alzando el pecho

\- ¿Quieres decir que tu…?

\- Claro

Lucius se desabotono la manga izquierda y la doblo para dejar ver su nueva marca con orgullo, la calavera y la serpiente, pensó Severus, sin duda esa marca daba miedo, nunca había visto una directamente

\- Y tu amigo mío pronto la tendrás – le dio un golpe en la espalda – no te imaginas lo poderoso que es, con él en el mando no tendremos que volver a soportar a sangre sucias en nuestra escuela ni en nuestro mundo, él es la solución para que nuestro linaje perdure

\- ¿Crees que me aceptara a mí? Es decir soy mestizo – dijo bajando la cabeza

\- Oh no te preocupes por eso, tendrás menos rango pero serás bienvenido es sus filas, lo importante aquí es que no seas un asqueroso sangre sucia y en lo que creas, no te preocupes podrás limpiar tu linaje poco a poco, podrás casarte con una mestiza y tu hijo al ser hijo de magos podrá aspirar a casarse con un sangre pura y tu nieto también así hasta que vayan borrando la impureza de tu sangre, claro que siempre quedará una pequeña mancha pero será olvidada con el tiempo

Severus lo miraba incrédulo ante la frialdad y naturalidad con que el rubio lo decía, tal vez tenía razón, odiaba a los Muggles su padre había sido uno cruel y mundano y no dudaba que los demás estuvieran lejos de esa realidad, eran como animales asustados por que alguien fuera diferente a ellos, parecía que su mente era tan cerrada y pequeña que quemaron a sus antepasados en hogueras todo por su miedo infundado y su ignorancia extrema

\- Tienes razón Lucius, si él me acepta en sus filas estoy listo para unirme

\- Excelente amigo mío, además no creo que pase por alto que vienes de los Prince, una familia sangre pura importante, no creo que te condene por el error que cometió tu madre y su traición, si le demuestras lo mucho que odias a los Muggles, en unos cuantos meses pertenecerás a este circulo

\- Eso espero, haré hasta lo imposible para que me acepte como su seguidor

Lucius asintió satisfecho por la respuesta de su amigo, se despidió y salió de la sala común, necesitaba ver a Narcissa y proponerle una vida juntos, era la mejor opción para una buena esposa, de familia pura y rica sin mencionar prestigiosa, los Malfoy y los Black al unirse serian la familia más aclamada por todos, ella tenía que ser su esposa, ella o su hermana loca, pero sin duda Bella no era una opción viable para él pues amaba su pellejo y con Bella sin duda estaría en peligro

Xally ya caminaba tranquilamente por el lago, estaba congelado se preguntó cómo estaría el calamar gigante, seguramente durmiendo, llevaba su varita encendida para ver mejor, camino un poco más hasta encontrarse con los dos árboles ya bastante maltratados que la habían llevado hasta allá

Notó algo extraño, parecía que cada vez estaban más deplorables, se acercó ¿Era posible que Theo le hubiera mandado otra cosa? Su corazón empezó a palpitar con emoción, se hinco y apunto su varita en medio de ambos árboles, había algo debajo de las ramas, una luz azul tenue, quitó las ramas con prisa, había un sobre en medio protegido con un escudo probablemente para que el rayo no lo quemara

Retiró el escudo con un movimiento de varita y recogió la carta, sonrió cuando vio el remitente, era de Theodore y la carta tenía el número doce en un costado, probablemente habían mandado otras y habían caído en otros años y esta era la numero doce

La tomo con fuerza y salió corriendo a su sala común, necesitaba leerla cuanto antes, en la oscuridad iba a ser bastante incomodo así que no le quedo opción más que buscar un lugar iluminado, tras varios minutos llego finalmente, se acomodó frente a la chimenea, al parecer todos seguían en la cena, la abrió con ímpetu y desesperación

\- " Xally Martine en cualquier año que te encuentres

Querida amiga, sé que querrás matarme ya que por mi culpa estas atorada en un lapso bastante grande de tiempo, pero no te desesperes estoy luchando cada día para ir por ti lo más pronto posible, esta carta es el intento número doce, no se cual haya caído en tus manos, espero que este dentro de las seis primeras, si no bueno será un largo viaje quiere decir que te encuentras a más de quince años en el pasado, gracias a mis cálculos y pruebas he descubierto que solo se puede viajar al pasado por este medio y lo máximo serían unos treinta años atrás debido a la intensidad de la energía de la piedra, lo cual me alivio considerablemente ya que no te he mandado con los dinosaurios y estas a salvo.

Es momento de que yo empiece a saltar en el tiempo, probablemente viaje a otros años sin dar contigo hasta que finalmente te encuentre, no es posible que tú lo intentes ya que he descubierto que siempre vuelvo al lugar del origen que conjure el hoyo del tiempo sin embargo caeré en diferentes años cuando viaje pero el regreso siempre será la fecha en que partí en este caso 1999 es decir que solo se es posible llegar al futuro pero solo el día en que partí, no lo puedes hacer por la simple razón de que tu punto de partida sería en otro año, que es el año en que te encuentras ahora, por eso tendrás que esperarme

Para que me sea posible encontrarte necesito que cada día te presentes entre los dos árboles que llegaste a las cuatro en punto de la tarde, no más ni menos, cada día estaré viajando a esa hora y si no llegas a estar perderemos la oportunidad porque llegare y en ese mismo instante tendremos que volver a entrar por el mismo agujero que en el que he llegado que desaparece en cuestión de segundos de lo contrario aunque lo vuelva a conjurar no funcionara y nos mandara años atrás y jamás podré recuperarte o ambos quedaremos atrapados hasta que Harry o alguien vuelvan por nosotros, así que es de suma importancia que estés ahí a esa hora cada día

Espero que cuando llegue no intentes matarme, Harry y Ron ya me han dado una paliza y te han vengado, así que considera eso cuando vaya por ti ¿De acuerdo? Espérame y no te impacientes, no descansare hasta encontrarte

Besos, Theodore Nott

Después de una hora de estar releyendo la carta ya se encontraba en la oficina del director, el viejo ya tenía la carta entre sus manos y la leía con fascinación

\- Vaya esto es excelente mi querida niña, parece que te quieren mucho, partirás muy pronto y en cualquier día

\- Lo sé - dijo con nostalgia

\- Más vale que dejes todo en orden, toma – le extendió un pergamino

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es la calificación de tus timos, lo que llevas hasta ahora para que puedas reanudar clase sin problemas, dáselo al actual director junto con esto – le extendió una sobre cerrado – ahí le explico la situación para que te lo hagan valido, supongo que las materias no han cambiado mucho en veinte años

\- No han cambiado en nada – aseguro la azabache – gracias profesor

\- No hay de que, ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros, sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta

\- Dígame – dijo extrañada

\- La profesora McGonagall me ha expresado su preocupación por la relación que usted tiene con el señor Snape, sabe que los rumores se extienden como pólvora sin mencionar la curiosa escena que tuvieron tiempo atrás en el Gran Comedor, supongo que usted esta consiente de que es veinte años mayor que usted

\- Por supuesto – se puso roja – yo… lo lamento, no sé qué es lo que me sucedió

\- El amor es una cosa extraordinaria y un tesoro invaluable, sin embargo en este caso le aconsejaría que intentara probarlo en su realidad, es decir en su tiempo, no tengo nada en contra del amor en forma peculiar así que pienso que es posible que esa unión se pueda pero solo si es totalmente honesta, él no tiene idea de que usted es mucho menor que él y siento que tiene el derecho de saberlo, claro que no ahora porque cambiaria las cosas, pero si cuando llegue

\- Creo que lo que hará es odiarme

\- Eso solo lo descubrirá usted, sé que es algo testarudo pero es un buen muchacho, estoy seguro de que si le explica sus acciones y sentimientos él comprenderá

\- Si eso creo – mintió – Gracias profesor, fue un gusto

\- Señorita Martine solo una cosa más

Dijo mientras sacaba la misma caja roída de madera de la vez en la que ella había estado ahí, se la extendió para que la tomara, ella se acercó para aceptarla, la abrió y vio dentro de ella la piedra

\- Solo es por si acaso – se adelantó el profesor – Para asegurarse por si tienen dificultades

La chica asintió agradecida, le sonrió, por primera vez no lo odiaba tanto como siempre, tal vez en realidad no era tan prejuicioso

\- Que tenga un buen viaje señorita Martine

\- Gracias…

Al día siguiente estaba ya esperando en el lago, aún faltaban diez minutos, estaba bastante nerviosa, junto a ella estaban Remus y Narcisa leyendo la carta por primera vez, la rubia se veía bastante triste al igual que el castaño, pronto se iría

\- ¿Qué va a suceder con Severus? – intervino la rubia

\- No pasará nada – dijo cortante

\- No puedes borrar lo que paso ni lo que sientes

\- Black tiene razón Charlotte, necesitas avisarle que te vas, no es como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa

\- Lo sé, es solo que él no quiere hablarme y tiene razón en no hacerlo, fui muy estúpida

\- Solo acércate a decirle que te vas, es todo, bueno si es que no llega tu amigo ahora mismo… - dijo con tristeza la rubia

\- Si no viene hoy por mi lo haré

Los minutos transcurrieron con rapidez, dieron las cuatro, los tres amigos aguantaron la respiración bastante nerviosos, miraban fijamente entre los arboles esperando que algo apareciera ahí, pasaron los segundos y nada, la rubia suspiro aliviada cuando ya llevaban más de quince minutos ahí

\- Parece que hoy no será – dijo el castaño

\- Parece que no… - suspiró la azabache

Severus se encontraba en la biblioteca, no había podido dormir bien, siempre se imaginaba el cuerpo de Green abrazado al de él, despertaba y volvía a la realidad, solo habían pasado una noche juntos y él ya se estaba volviendo loco, era el colmo, parecía un idiota enamorado, lo peor de todo es que ella parecía más tranquila que nunca muy metida en sus cosas

\- Snape

Él se sobresaltó tras escucharla y ver como ella se sentaba a su lado, la miro muy molestó ¿Qué carajo quería ahora? ¿Lo iba a volver a besar para botarlo de nuevo?

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres?

\- Vengo a decirte que me voy, probablemente en unos días

\- Que buenas noticias al fin me librare de ti – dijo mientras su pecho se contaría con dolor

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa…

\- Ahórratelo Charlotte – escupió las palabras – no hay necesidad

\- Aun así quiero que sepas que nada de esto era un juego… simplemente sabía que me iría pronto y actué como una tonta sin poder contenerme

\- ¿Te vas a otro planeta? ¿Qué no hay lechuzas en España? ¿No hay escobas o transportes que puedan llegar allá?

\- A donde voy eso no es posible

\- No lo entiendo ¿Es para librarte de mí? – dijo molesto

\- No, simplemente mi situación es complicada

\- Pues explícamela – exigió

\- No puedo, en verdad lo siento

\- Tranquila ¿Soy muy poco para ti no? Cometiste un error con un chico patético y ahora no sabes cómo librarte de él – dio un golpe en la mesa – solo lárgate de una vez

\- ¡No es como dices!

\- ¿A no? Entonces debo suponer que te enamoraste de mi – dijo con veneno

\- Yo… - vacilo ¿Qué carajo podía responder?

\- ¿No? Entonces lamento decirte que eso fue jugar, lárgate ya – dijo incorporándose

\- Una cosa más, gracias por el tiempo que me dedicaste, eres un condenado idiota pero me hiciste ver más allá de eso

La chica también se incorporó para quedar a la altura del murciélago, extendió su mano hasta uno de sus hombros

\- Nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura de ello y cuando eso pase podremos ver realmente que puede pasar – dijo tras recordar las palabras del director

\- ¿Cuándo? – dijo mordiéndose la lengua arrepentido de su evidente interés por volver a verla

\- Cuando sea muy complicado – bajo su mirada con tristeza

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – ladeo su cabeza

\- A que habrá más cosas implicadas, me tengo que ir, Cissy quiere decirme algo importante, por si me voy antes de volverte a ver – tomo su mano con suavidad – Quiero decirte que pese a lo difícil de la situación siempre habrá cosas por las cuales luchar, nunca olvides lo que Lily Evans fue para ti, cuídala, no importa si no se hablan, sabes lo que ella ha hecho por ti

\- Si es por Lily…

\- No, hablo en serio – lo interrumpió – cuídate

Xally se acercó con timidez al muchacho y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, probablemente el último, pensó, no había podido evitarlo, sabía que al regresar él la odiaría, tenía que aprovechar ahora que no lo hacía totalmente, lo miro con tristeza y salió de ahí cabizbaja, aquella había sido su despedida


	23. CAPITULO XXII DE VUELTA A CASA

CAPITULO XXII

DE VUELTA A CASA

Estaba sentada en un pedazo de tronco, eran las cuatro con diez minutos al parecer no sería ese día tampoco, suspiro un poco aliviada, últimamente estaba pensando que le esperaban cosas difíciles cuando volviera y todas claro iban a ser debido a su penosa situación con el murciélago, faltaba más de medio año para concluir clases y él seguía siendo su maestro ¿Cómo la iba a ver ahora que los dos habían hecho el amor? Un escalofrió la recorrió aquello se escuchaba totalmente irreal e inverosímil

\- Quita esa cara, no tardaran en dar contigo – se acercó el castaño

\- Lo sé, solo que me gustaría que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas

\- ¿Hablas de Severus?

\- Si Cissy, sé que me lo voy a encontrar pronto cuando llegue

\- Estoy segura de que podrás con eso, eres muy fuerte y si ya es un hombre maduro no creo que te haga pasarla tan mal

\- No tienes idea… - suspiró

\- Escucha deja de pensar en eso, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa

La azabache arqueo las cejas, en verdad no estaba de humor para sorpresas ni nada que hicieran por ponerla feliz

\- Ven con nosotros Xally – dijo alegremente la rubia

\- No me llames así te lo he dicho mil veces

\- No seas tan estricta no hay nadie más aquí

\- Aun así se te puede salir en cualquier momento si te mal acostumbras

\- Bueno ya lo siento ahora ven

Los tres chicos avanzaban para entrar al castillo, Xally iba a regañadientes había planeado pasarla encerrada en el dormitorio, sabía que las intenciones de la rubia y del castaño eran buenas por eso no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlos

Tras unos minutos ambos chicos pararon enfrente de una habitación que parecía estar cerrada, Narcissa se adelantó a abrir mientras Remus le cubría los ojos a la azabache, Xally se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto del castaño

\- ¿Qué pasa? No me tapes los ojos Remus

\- No seas gruñona Charlotte

La guio unos pasos adelante, se imaginó que ya estaban dentro de la habitación, finalmente Remus le quito las manos de los ojos, Xally los abrió con dificultad

\- ¡SORPRESA!

Grito un tumulto de gente, la azabache dio un respingo por la sorpresa, la habitación estaba llena de compañeros de su casa incluyendo a Lucius, Bellatrix y Avery, sonrió, de repente ya no se sentía triste, recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que se quedó boquiabierta por lo que ahí vio

En una esquina del salón apartada se encontraban Sirius, Peter, James y para su sorpresa Lily, ver a la última persona se le hizo de mal gusto pero no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que ella arruinara su fiesta de despedida

En medio de la habitación había un letrero flotante con brillos de colores que cambiaban cada determinado tiempo en donde se leía "Buen Viaje Charlotte Te Echaremos De Menos" tras unos segundos las letras cambiaban a "Vuelve pronto o iremos por ti" posteriormente cambiaron a la primera frase, abajo había una mesa repleta de tarros de cerveza de mantequilla, copas de Wiski de fuego y bocadillos diversos

Se sintió querida, unas lágrimas rodaron en sus mejillas aquello era conmovedor, nunca imagino lo mucho que se había encariñado con ese lugar y como ellos se habían encariñado con ella, avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, poco a poco se fueron acercando para abrazarla y desearle buen viaje, incluso Bella se había acercado a darle unas palabras de despedida lo que aterro a la azabache

Después de que sus compañeros de casa terminaron de despedirse, se acercó a los leones que había ahí sin duda ir les había costado bastante y no dudaba que estuvieran tremendamente incomodos

\- Chicos, no saben lo que significa para mí que estén aquí

\- Remus nos ha obligado – contesto Sirius

\- Eso no es verdad, no te voy a mentir, estar entre tanta serpiente me da nauseas pero hemos hecho una excepción contigo – guiño el ojo James

\- Sé que hemos tenido algunas dificultades, pero les he tomado mucho cariño muchachos y me disculpo por las veces que les cause problemas

Sirius pareció relajarse ante las palabras de ella, era verdad que lo había desilusionado emocionalmente pero también estaba consciente de que no había sido la culpa de Charlotte el haberse enamorado de otra persona, después de todo en el corazón no se mandaba

\- Yo también te debo una disculpa, me porte realmente como un tonto, de verdad te aprecio y espero que vuelvas pronto por aquí o nos dejes visitarte – parecía bastante triste

\- Gracias Sirius, sé que los volveré a ver algún día

Su corazón pesaba pues sabía que Sirius y todos ellos morirían, que destino tan injusto, ninguno de los merodeadores se había librado de morir, trato de ocultar su preocupación y tristeza con una sonrisa algo fingida, se volvió hacia la pelirroja quien miraba de cerca la escena ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su fiesta de despedida? Seguramente solo había ido allí porque ahora era la novia de James

\- Evans – la saludó a la fuerza – Que… lindo que estés aquí – dijo a regaña dientes

\- Gracias Charlotte, espero que tengas buen viaje ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

Xally frunció el ceño confundida ¿De qué podía querer hablar con ella la pelirroja? No tuvo más opción que asentir, las dos se apartaron un poco para que no lograran escucharlas, la azabache volteo a ver a ver a James, todos parecían estarlas mirando con curiosidad

\- Bueno Evans, tu dirás

\- Sé que te tengo mareada con esto pero es sobre Severus, lo he visto bastante mal, ya no somos amigos así que no sé qué le ocurre, anda solo, con unas ojeras enormes, lo he visto más deprimido que de costumbre

\- Mira… - suspiró – No soy quien para meterme en tus decisiones, pero si quieres hablar está bien hablemos honestamente, creo que no hubo necesidad de que terminaras con su amistad ¿Estás loca? Llevan más de una vida siendo amigos, él te guio y te ayudo en todo lo que necesitabas y tú lo dejas de la noche a la mañana por un chico del que te enamoraste

\- Es más que eso… - interrumpió – Severus anda en malos pasos, está en un lado muy oscuro

\- Solo te diré que deberías de poner un poco de fe en él, todos cometemos errores, todos nos desviamos del camino y en todo caso eso no hacen los amigos, si un amigo ve que estas mal tratará de guiarte, no te abandona a tu suerte y termina con su amistad – se cruzó de brazos - pero las dos sabemos que no es una mala persona, sabes que jamás te haría daño, solo espero que nunca te arrepientas de haberlo dañado así

\- ¿Me lo dices tú? Tu que te has alejado de él también

\- Mis motivos son diferentes a los tuyos, yo me iré pronto

\- Ese es un motivo mediocre – arqueo las cejas – Pero lo que quiero decirte es que deberías hablar con él, se ve bastante triste

\- Ya he hablado con él

\- Bien… parece que no podemos hablar sin exaltarnos

\- Escucha – suspiro – No me agradas Evans y es la verdad, pero no eres una mala persona, tal vez te adornan demasiado pero no es como si te odiara, en verdad espero que te vaya bien y que reflexiones un poco sobre Snape

\- Lo hare y es evidente que nunca nos llevamos bien pero tampoco te odio, te deseo buen viaje y que seas feliz, también te invito a pensar en tu relación con Severus, sé que le quieres aunque trates de ocultarlo… tal vez puedas hacer que él cambie en su camino y la distancia no es impedimento suficiente, hasta pronto Charlotte

La pelirroja se acercó dándole un tímido abrazo, aquello no se lo esperaba la azabache por lo que no tuvo más opción que responder de manera vacilante al abrazo, Lily le sonrió antes de volver de prisa adonde se encontraba su novio, aquello no había salido del todo mal

Xally se acercó a la mesa de bebidas, necesitaba un buen trago, tomo una cerveza de mantequilla, al parecer todos tenían una en la mano y ella no se iba a quedar atrás, miro con melancolía a su alrededor, viendo a todos, en realidad sabía lo que estaba buscando… lo estaba buscando a él entre el tumulto de gente, pero no había señales de Severus Snape, suspiro con tristeza

\- Lo siento no ha querido venir – se acercó la rubia adivinando sus pensamientos

\- No me sorprende – le dio un gran trago a su tarro

\- En verdad parece muy triste, desde que supo que te ibas

\- No puedo hacer nada Cissy, si me acerco a él solo complicaría más las cosas, ya me he despedido de él

\- ¿Qué sientes al irte? Es decir ¿Aun con los que sientes por él quieres irte?

\- La verdad me pone triste al saber que tengo que dejarlo, pero no creo que tenga opción, imagina si me quedo aquí ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Se supone que en tres años tengo que nacer ¿Y si no regreso y dejo de existir? ¿O si no dejo de existir que hijo tendrían mis padres? Hay demasiadas paradojas de tiempo sin contestar, en realidad no sé qué es lo que pase si me quedo aquí

\- Hace que te duela la cabeza al pensar en eso ¿no? Tienes razón, perteneces a 1999, perdona por hacerte pensar en él

\- Descuida aunque no lo hagas lo pienso sin poder evitarlo ¿Crees que no lo he considerado?

\- Por supuesto… - suspiro – debió de haber venido

\- No le gustan este tipo de eventos – sonrió con tristeza – Gracias por la fiesta Cissy en verdad me ha puesto muy feliz ¿Qué ibas a hacer con todo esto si llegaba a irme hoy?

\- Pues hacerla sin ti – bromeo – la verdad es que no estaba segura pero valió la pena el riesgo, me alegra que aun estés aquí, eres mi mejor amiga – un nudo en su garganta apareció

\- Oh Cissy, tú también te convertiste en mi mejor amiga

Xally inmediatamente la abrazo con fuerza dejando su tarro en la mesa, noto como la rubia empezaba a sollozar en su hombro, la azabache sintió como su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos se humedecían, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de los lazos que había hecho en ese año

\- Por favor búscame – dijo llorando – Tienes que buscarme, no me importa si tengo cuarenta o los años que tenga cuando vuelvas, siempre te estaré esperando para hablar de chicos en ese caso hombres o criticar los malos gustos de la gente o simplemente para contarte todo lo que viví en veinte años sin ti, siempre te considerare mi amiga, tienes que prometerme que no te dará vergüenza salir con una vieja de cuarenta

Aquellas palabras rompieron totalmente el corazón de Xally, empezó a sollozar y su respiración se intensifico por el llanto

\- Eres una tonta, por supuesto que no me dará pena salir contigo y tus arrugas – rio - te prometo que te buscare Cissy, aunque cambies de opinión te molestare hasta que me quieras de nuevo como amiga – apretó más el abrazo – Nunca conocí a nadie más presumida que tú y sin embargo te he tomado demasiado cariño

La rubia rio entre lágrimas por las palabras de su amiga, asintió, se separó del abrazo, ambas tenían ya el maquillaje corrido y los ojos como de sapo, rieron al unisolo por el aspecto de la otra, sabiendo que su amistad no iba a culminar así pasaran cien años

Ahí estaba él parado como estatua frente a la puerta de la habitación que le había indicado Narcissa que sería la despedida de Charlotte, sin hacer ningún movimiento, sin pestañear siquiera, escuchaba el sonido de las voces que venían del otro lado de la puerta, sin duda había muchas personas dentro, había debatido mucho con él mismo si asistir o no, le había dado una negativa a la rubia y estaba seguro de no querer aparecerse en dicha fiesta, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba ahí enfrente como un idiota dudando de si llamar a la puerta y entrar o irse de ahí en silencio

Sus manos empezaban a temblar, quería verla, quería sentirla cerca aunque fuera por última vez, quería decirle que de ser necesario iría tras ella, pero ella había sido bastante clara al alejarse de él y decirle que no era posible estar en contacto

Él dolor que estaba sintiendo quemaba, era evidente que ya estaba enamorado de ella, enamorado… pensó, había pensado irremediablemente en todas las veces en las que ella estuvo a su lado, defendiéndolo, molestándolo, salvándolo y destrozándolo

Suspiro, no quitaba la vista de la puerta, pero si entraba ¿Qué le diría? "no te vayas por favor" o "buen viaje me alegra que te vayas" la segunda opción era lo que más se acerba a la posibilidad de lo que diría si la tenía de frente, alzó la mano hecha un puño para llamar, cuando su mano tocó la madera la retrajo, no podía, no podía decirle que estaba feliz de que se fuera, no le podía desear buen viaje sin que le doliera pero tampoco le podía pedir que se quedara con él, sabía que aquello era descabellado, ella tenía una vida en España, amigos, familia y no dejaría todo aquello por estar con un chico como él

Ella se merecía algo mejor, pensó, posó su mirada al suelo, dio un paso atrás con pesar y camino por el pasillo con un dolor dentro de su pecho, era lo mejor, ella se iría, él se quedaba y ella seguramente lo olvidaría en cuestión de días, todo lo que habían vivido para ella se desvanecería como las cenizas…

Xally tenía su mirada puesta en la puerta de la habitación, había sentido algo extraño, como si quisiera ir desesperadamente a revisar afuera, ni ella misma conocía la razón pero la miraba con ímpetu, después de unos segundos decidió acercarse, posó su mano en la cerradura y la giro para abrirla, no había nadie allí afuera, por un segundo pensó que lo encontraría ahí parado, se estaba volviendo loca o paranoica, no supo porque creía que lo iba a encontrar ahí parecía una estupidez.

Suspiro al ver los pasillos vacíos ¿Cuánto en realidad quería a ese condenado murciélago? Volvió a entrar a su fiesta, varios se acercaron a ella para charlar, respondía de manera automática, apenas podía prestar atención a lo que le decían, en su mente solo había cabida para una cosa… para Severus Snape.

Al día siguiente los tres amigos ya estaban sentados cerca de los árboles del lago, faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro, Remus tenía un presentimiento que no sabía explicar, pero sus manos sudaban, sus piernas se movían involuntariamente por los nervios

\- Lupin cálmate de una vez que me pones nerviosa a mí también – regaño la rubia

\- Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa hoy

\- ¿Crees que hoy sea el día? – preguntó la rubia preocupada

\- Tal vez…

\- Chicos cálmense un poco ¿quieren? Que si ustedes están nerviosos yo estoy el doble, cada vez que venimos a esperarlo me da dolor de estomago

\- Xally, gracias por animarme cuando lo necesitaba, fuiste un sustento para mí, estoy mejor y he aceptado parte de lo que soy

\- ¡Basta Lupin deja de despedirte! – chillo la rubia - ¡Vas a traer la mala suerte y llegaran hoy por ella!

Xally asintió, aquello le estaba costando horrores y las palabras de su amigo la habían hecho pensar que probablemente era hora de marcharse, entonces sintió el verdadero dolor de sentirse cerca de partir, su corazón se contrajo con pesadez, si se iba ya no lo volvería a ver, jamás vería de nuevo a ese chico reservado de diecisiete años, se tenía que despedir para siempre de ese Severus Snape, jamás iba a volver a estar en su vida de esa manera, los gritos de Remus la sacaron de sus pensamientos

\- ¡Las cuatro en punto! – grito el castaño

Y como si lo hubiera conjurado se escuchó un terrible estruendo en la tierra, luces azules empezaron a aparecer en medio de los dos árboles seguidos de pequeñas explosiones, una luz blancuzca empezó a aparecer, era la hora, Xally trago saliva su amigo Theo no tardaría en aparecer ahí

Tenía que moverse rápido no podía dejar las cosas así aunque rompiera las reglas, se movió de prisa a donde estaba Remus, lo tomo por los hombros y le susurro algo al oídio, el chico parecía pasmado por sus palabras escuchaba atento y su respiración se incrementaba, la rubia veía fijamente a las luces que estaban apareciendo

Theo cayó de costado mientras el agujero seguía intacto estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza, abrió mucho los ojos cuando la vio ahí parada junto con un castaño y una rubia que lo miraba afligida, al parecer ella le susurraba algo al chico, ¡la había encontrado al fin! ¡Había dado resultado! se incorporó con prisa al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver el estado del hoyo que amenazaba con cerrarse si no entraban pronto

\- ¡Xally! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Perderemos nuestra oportunidad! – grito desesperado

La chica apresuro sus palabras, miro con dolor a sus dos amigos, abrazo a la rubia con fuerza y rapidez antes de salir corriendo veloz hacia Theo, el chico la tomo por la cintura y corrieron hacia el hoyo saltando al mismo tiempo que se adentraban en él, haciendo que desaparecieran al instante…

Xally sintió como caían al suelo, pero los brazos de Theo la habían protegido de la caída, abrió los ojos, estaba lloviendo y el clima era deplorable, su amigo seguía abrazándola, quedo empapada en unos cuantos segundos, sintió como unas manos los levantaban de golpe con impaciencia

Vio a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco y McGonagall a su alrededor, Harry era el que la había levantado, la abrazo de inmediato con fuerza, la chica seguía en shock aún no lo había asimilado, ya estaba en su época

\- Estas de vuelta – le susurro – Eres una tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarnos así?

\- No lo planee – pudo contestar

Ron fue el siguiente en abrazarla quitando a Harry a empujones, ella era como su hermana después de que sus padres la habían acogido en la madriguera, ellos la consideraban como otro miembro más de la familia Weasley

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo alterada que esta mamá? Todos nos volvimos locos si ti

\- Los extrañe – susurro – Ron no puedo creer que estoy aquí – lo abrazo con fuerza

Hermione y los demás no se quedaron atrás, incluso Draco se había preocupado por ella, no la había llegado a abrazar pero le dio la bienvenida con un apretón de manos

\- Muy bien todos, seguirán abrazándola después, ahora todos entremos al castillo, esta lluvia nos está calando los huesos – dijo McGonagall guiando a los alumnos dentro del castillo

Xally temblaba por el frio y las emociones que estaba sintiendo, le alegraba ver a todos de nuevo, estaba en casa, todos habían salido a recibirla, pero algo le faltaba, algo que le hacía tener un hueco en el corazón ¿Dónde estaría ahora el profesor Snape? Empezó a temblar con más fuerza, sin duda él sabía muy bien quien era ella y recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado entre ellos, Dios mío estoy frita, pensó, querrá matarme sin duda

¿Qué iba a pensar de ella después de lo que hizo? Ella sabía muy bien que era su profesor, sabía bien que aquello no había estado bien ¿Qué es lo que opinaría él? ¿Qué le diría al verla?

Llegaron dentro del castillo, Xally parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, todos se dieron cuenta de aquello y la miraban con preocupación

\- Por favor entiendan que ha estado un largo tiempo en otra época, es más que normal que aún no lo asimile, les pido que vayan a su sala común a cambiarse de ropa y más tarde podrán ver a la señorita Martine – dijo la directora

Todos asintieron y se despidieron de la azabache animándola, Xally solo asentía y agradecía como podía

\- Señorita Martine, recuerdo perfectamente bien su llegada en 1978, lo que para usted fue en cuestión de meses para mi han pasado veinte años desde que viajo en el tiempo

Xally abrió mucho los ojos, era evidente que la recordaba, su preocupación se incrementó, pues ella estuvo cuando hizo algunas de sus idioteces

\- Después de que se cambie tendré que llevarla con el jefe de su casa, él sabrá que hacer con usted y si puede continuar sin perder este año

\- ¿Con él? No por favor, Dumbledore me ha mandado esto para usted – le extendió la carta que le había dado el viejo

\- Lo se señorita Martine, yo misma he estado ahí cuando escribió esa carta pero como ya conoce bien las reglas de este colegio el que tiene que decidir lo que pasará con usted es el jefe de su casa

\- ¡Por favor no quiero verlo! – dijo con desesperación

\- Y sé muy bien las razones, no crea que no recuerdo lo que usted hizo en 1978 en el gran comedor –regaño – pero me temo que no tiene otra salida más que hacerse responsable de sus actos, tengo que admitir que estoy realmente sorprendida ahora que sé que usted lo conocía y que era su profesor, eso me tiene absolutamente intrigada, pero luego discutiremos eso, por lo mientras vaya a su sala común a cambiarse, la veré en treinta minutos, mientras llamare al Profesor Snape

Xally se inundó de consternación, esperaba poder evitarlo aunque fuera un tiempo antes de enfrentarlo, asintió afligida y camino a su sala común, el peor momento estaba por venir, se le iba a caer la cara de vergüenza cuando lo viera, de eso estaba segura…


	24. CAPITULO XXIII EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO XXIII

EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Después de ducharse y cambiarse con ropa seca, se encamino a la oficina de la directora, iba temblando, con las manos sudadas, las piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba, no estaba de ninguna forma lista para lo que le esperaba, llamo a la puerta con timidez, esta se abrió sola al instante

\- Pase por favor señorita Martine – escuchó la voz de la directora

Xally aguanto la respiración antes de pasar, soltó de golpe el aire pues ahí solo estaba la directora sentada en su escritorio, "menudo susto" pensó, ya más tranquila se acercó hasta el escritorio de McGonagall

\- Tome asiento por favor – le señalo la silla que estaba enfrente – Sé que esto puede ser difícil para usted considerando el tiempo que estuvo en 1978 y también sé lo nerviosa que esta al enfrentarse a las situaciones que usted misma ha causado, debo decirle que fue muy irresponsable de su parte – se inclinó – Escuche no estoy consciente de cuantas cosas habrá cambiado usted para que se haya alterado la vida que llevara ahora, pero sin duda las cosas que usted vivió de 1981 a hoy no son las mismas que ahora en realidad pasaron

\- ¿Quiere decir que…

\- Un ejemplo claro – interrumpió – es la relación que llevaba con el profesor Snape, usted sin duda recuerda bien como era el profesor con usted antes de que viajara en el tiempo ¿no es verdad?

\- Si… - vacilo

\- Bien pues ahora que cambio las cosas al… llevarse con él, el trato no es el mismo, es decir ha cambiado y así algunas cosas que pasaron con su vida y sus amigos puede que no las sepa pues viene de otra realidad, usted viene de la realidad antes que viajara al pasado, ahora esta es su otra realidad en que dieciocho años cambiaron para usted, por favor le pido que no se altere – dijo al ver el rostro angustiado de la bruja – puede que no hayan cambiado muchas cosas si usted fue discreta, por lo que recuerdo solo cometió algunos errores, esto se lo digo para que no se extrañe si algunos detalles o personas o circunstancias cambiaron, es totalmente normal, solo debe ponerse al día

\- Entiendo… espero no haber cambiado mucho las cosas – suspiró

\- Con el tiempo se dará cuenta de eso

\- Profesora… he pensado en que quiero dejar Hogwarts

\- Menuda tontería ¿Por qué querría hacer algo tan estúpido como eso? – frunció el ceño

\- Yo… - no encontraba las palabras

McGonagall se puso de pie adivinando los pensamientos de su alumna, suspiro, no pensaba que la situación fuera para tanto

\- Señorita Martine, sé que lo dice por el profesor Snape, también debe saber que él ha vivido siete años viéndola a usted totalmente consiente y cuerdo de que usted fue la que viajo a 1978, no esperaba que no se fuera a dar cuenta

\- Por supuesto que no… - susurró aquello ya se lo esperaba

\- Por eso mismo debe saber que para él verla no es nada nuevo, probablemente quiera reprenderla ahora que ha vuelto

\- Profesora ya que ustedes sabían bien quien era yo desde que entre a mi primer año ¿Por qué no intentaron evitar que pasara?

\- Claro que lo intentamos, pero no sabíamos cómo había logrado viajar veinte años atrás, ni nunca lo supe hasta hace meses que su compañero Nott corrió a mí por ayuda diciendo que se la había tragado un agujero de tiempo, entonces solo así supe como lo había hecho

\- Pero el profesor Dumbledore sabia

\- El profesor se mostraba renuente a que lo evitara, decía que había que dejar las cosas correr, menuda tontería en mi opinión

\- Ya veo…

\- Tengo que hacerle una pregunta un poco indiscreta y quiero que sepa que si pudiera evitar hacerla lo haría, pero es necesario

\- Adelante profesora – susurró

\- El profesor Snape se muestra renuente a decirme que es lo que paso entre ustedes dos exactamente, obviamente él se siente incómodo pero sabe que no podía saber a los diecisiete años que estaba tratando con una chica veinte años menor, debo preguntarle ¿Solo fue ese beso en medio del gran comedor? ¿No hubo nada más entre ustedes?

La azabache vacilo muy nerviosa, de ninguna manera ella le iba a decir que… que había pasado más, si Snape no se lo había dicho mucho menos ella, iba a responder cuando golpearon la puerta del despacho, se sobresaltó

\- Adelante – indico la directora

Xally vio aparecer una figura en una túnica negra, cabello grasiento, tez pálida, nariz aguileña y el verdugo que la hacía querer morirse ahí mismo, se volvió hacia el otro lado, agacho la mirada de manera instantánea, no supo si él la estaba viendo y como lo hacía, no quería saber nada, hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros lo más que pudo, noto como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, empezó a sudar, notó como su tez se pintaba de un rojo intenso debido a la intensidad con que sentía arder su rostro

\- ¿Me ha llamado directora? – arqueo las cejas

\- Si Severus, tu alumna acaba de regresar – dijo señalando la cabeza contraída de la chica - estuvo perdida como ya sabrás, necesito que te pongas de acuerdo con ella y determines lo que pasará con ella, si tendrá que repetir el curso o le válidas las clases que tomó en 1978, será tu decisión, por favor llévala a tu oficina para que puedan discutirlo con calma

\- Como usted diga… Señorita Martine haga el favor de acompañarme – arrastró las palabras

La azabache miro a la directora con suplica, lo que menos quería era estar a solas con ese hombre cruel, la directora se disculpó con la mirada, las reglas eran absolutas, Xally se incorporó lentamente con todo su cuerpo agarrotado, estaba tiesa como un muerto, no subió su mirada para verlo, camino hasta donde vio los pies de Snape

\- Me avisa cuando tenga una solución

\- Si… directora – dijo al mismo tiempo que salía del despacho con la chica

Snape empezó a andar a pasos agigantados por delante de la azabache quien trataba de seguir sus pasos entre los pasillos y corredores, él no decía nada lo cual agradeció enormemente, tras unos minutos llegaron finalmente a su destino

El murciélago abrió la puerta de su despacho para dejar entrar a la azabache, ella pasó tímidamente con la cabeza aun agachada

\- Tome asiento – dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su escritorio

Xally se sentó esperando lo peor, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, estaban solos, no podía creer que no había medido las consecuencias al hacer lo que hizo

\- Tengo entendido que Dumbledore le dio una carta ¿Me la puede mostrar?

La azabache rebusco entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con el sobre ya bastante maltratado, lo aplano un poco con las manos y se lo extendió aun sin mirarlo, él lo tomo despectivamente

\- ¿Qué sucede? No la recordaba tan cobarde y sumisa, hace unos meses era una insolente busca problemas – su tono era lento e irónico –Oh claro debe ser por su más "reciente" actuación – escupió las palabras

Xally sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, había fijado la mirada en una pequeña piedra que estaba tirada justo en medio del escritorio del murciélago, se movió incomoda en la silla ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

\- ¿Se volvió muda de repente? Que inesperado – dijo con sarcasmo – veo que burlarse de un chico de diecisiete años no fue tan brillante idea ¿o sí? – se puso de pie – Vera Señorita Martine siempre se paga el precio de nuestras acciones, las consecuencias de nuestros actos se enfrentan tarde o temprano, que difícil debe ser encontrarse debajo de la montaña rusa después haber estado arriba

\- Yo nunca…

\- ¡Silencio! – dijo con rabia – No me interesa la razón de las acciones tan bajas y mundanas que tuvo para hacer tales cosas, no pretendo entender su mente tan retorcida

Cada palabra era un golpe para ella, se sentía tan torpe, tan pequeña y tan mal que no sabía responder como siempre lo hacía ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que su intención nunca fue burlarse? ¿Cómo le decía que fueron sus sentimientos los que obraron por ella?

\- No sé cómo pudo tener la osadía de… llegar a tal extremo – hizo una mueca de asco – pero espero que no sea tan estúpida como para andarlo divulgando, es algo que la desprestigia a usted más que a mí, espero que se haya divertido señorita Martine, porque ahora no se reirá por largo tiempo – amenazó

La chica suspiro resignada, sabía que le esperaba lo peor, sabía que él se trataría de vengar y que la odiaría con toda su ser, lo sabía desde el momento en que había depositado sus sentimientos en él, no quería verlo no solo por vergüenza sino que también temía aun sentir algo por él, esperaba que al ver el rostro de 39 años del hombre sus sentimientos se desmoronaran pero si no era así era mejor no saberlo

Él camino a su escritorio para abrir la carta del difunto director, arqueo las cejas con sorpresa, posteriormente posó sus ojos en las calificaciones de los timos de la chica, no estaban mal pero tampoco era excelentes

\- Continuara sus estudios con normalidad, sería una verdadera tortura tenerla aquí otro año – frunció el ceño – Por si no era obvio está en detención, cumplirá su castigo en el salón que usa Hagrid para cuidar a las criaturas, usted estará a cargo de cuidar a las arañas exóticas que ahí tiene y cuando lleguen las acromantulas también estarán bajo su cuidado por el resto del año escolar

Xally sintió como el color salía de todo su cuerpo y su sudor se hacía frio, era aracnofobica incluso unos grados más que Ron, no podía si quiera ver a esas criaturas que sentía un pánico indescriptible seguido por un miedo incontrolable, trago saliva y por primera vez dirigió su mirada al profesor

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo hecho, él la miraba triunfal, su mirada era fría, llena de odio y al mismo tiempo se reflejaba satisfacción, ya que sabía perfectamente los miedos que tenía, busco en sus ojos la mirada del chico de diecisiete años pero no la encontró, sin embargo era él, era el mismo al que había besado y al que se había entregado y eso nada lo podía cambiar, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo

\- Yo no puedo… - dijo con angustia

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- No puedo cumplir ese castigo, puedo cuidar a cualquier otra criatura que sugiera, pero no a las arañas

\- Hará lo que yo diga ¿Cómo se atreve a contra decirme? – dijo molesto

\- No puedo verlas sin volverme loca – admitió – Tengo una fobia hacia esas criaturas

\- Ese no es problema mío ¿No es evidente? – ladeo una sonrisa – si no quiere hacerlo entonces saldrá mañana mismo en el expreso a primera hora de vuelta a Londres, es su decisión

\- Pero… en verdad aunque quisiera…

\- Debió entonces pensar mejor en sus acciones, no lo hizo, afronte las consecuencias, sea digna de su casa si es que eso todavía es posible, créame que estoy siento tolerante al no mandarla a repetir todo el año, mañana después de sus clases asistirá con el guarda bosques, él le indicara que hacer ¿Esta claro?

La azabache no tuvo más opción que asentir y eso solo era el principio, pensó, sabía que él no dejaría las cosas así y ya se lo había dejado claro

\- Ahora retírese – hizo un movimiento de mano para que se fuera

\- Señor… antes de irme quiero se sepa que nunca intente burlarme…

Snape alzó la mirada de inmediato totalmente molesto por el atrevimiento de la bruja, frunció el ceño de una manera aterradora ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa niña tonta? ¿A caso quería que le incrementara el castigo?

\- Cállese de una vez, que insolencia la suya, si yo fuera usted dejaría de ponerme en riesgo y me iría con la boca cerrada

Xally bajo su mirada, sabía que decir aquello era un tontería pero no quería que creyera algo así, ¿Cómo podía llegar a tal extremo solo por burlarse? No había querido dejar las cosas así, por lo menos ya lo había negado, lo siguiera creyendo o no, ella por lo menos ya había dado una negativa, no quería irse sin antes dejarlo claro

\- Lo siento señor… pero es la verdad – se atrevió a decir mientras caminaba de prisa hacia la salida

Severus la observo irse completamente asustada y de prisa, no se esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella respecto a ese tema tan delicado, se quedó un momento mirando hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrarse

Pensó que cuando ella regresara se iba a sentir completamente normal, había pasado más de siete años asimilándolo, desde que supo quién era ella, había estado planeando el día en que ella regresara de su viaje, se las iba a pagar

No tenía idea de lo que le había hecho pasar, pasó catorce años de su vida buscándola, tratando de contactarla sin resultados, cuando vio entrar a una energética niña de once años de cabello azabache a Hogwarts sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo

Dudo en si era hija de "Charlotte Green" o pariente cercano pero a medida de que vio su actitud extremadamente parecida y cuando la vio crecer y desarrollarse idénticamente no tuvo duda alguna de que era ella, sus sospechas las había confirmado McGonagall al sacarle el tema de manera indiferente para que la bruja no sospechara nada extraño, la directora pensaba que solo habían tenido ese penoso momento en el comedor y que no había pasado nada más, tampoco tenía idea de que él se la había pasado buscándola por años

Cuando supo realmente quien era ella se sintió muy estúpido, se sintió impotente y utilizado por una mocosa veinte años menor, aquello era humillante y degradante para un hombre con sus capacidades y experiencia, tal vez esa niñata se había logrado burlar del niño de diecisiete años, pero vería si lograba burlarse del de treinta y nueve

\- Xally te ves bastante mal – dijo la castaña

\- Lo sé Hermione, han pasado cosas desagradables, Snape me tiene en detención, me ha puesto a cuidar a las arañas – dijo angustiada

\- Pero que idiota si sabe que tú les temes, todo el mundo lo sabe – protesto Harry

\- Creo que por eso lo hizo – se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Pero por qué te castigo? Si no fue tu culpa haber tropezado en el agujero – Hermione arqueo las cejas

\- Por qué… Le he desobedecido el ultimo día me dijo que entrara al castillo que no podía estar afuera y yo me he salido, después las consecuencias fueron estas, por eso me castigo – se apresuró a mentir

Los tres chicos ya se encontraban en el aula 3c, Ron no había tomado esa clase, ya que no se le daba del todo bien esa materia

\- Creo que se ha pasado ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás haciendo eso?

\- Lo que resta del año - suspiró

Harry ya iba a decir algo cuando un estruendoso golpe de puerta se escuchó, pues ya había llegado el profesor a dar la clase, Xally tembló un poco al verlo, ansiaba que el año escolar se terminara de una vez

\- Buenas tardes, abran la pagina 210 de su libro de texto – dijo cortante

Todos obedecieron, Xally volteo a verlo Después de todo tenía que verlo para prestar atención a la clase ¿no? Siempre era tan precisó en cada movimiento que daba, había adoptado mucha elegancia al pasar de los años sin duda, se movía por todo el salón tratando de que les entrara algo a la mente

La azabache sonrió un poco al pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado y al mismo tiempo en lo mucho que se seguía pareciendo a ese joven obstinado y reservado de diecisiete años, conservaba aquellas cualidades y poseía otras nuevas, la madurez le sentaba bien

Pero había un problema y es el odio que sentía por ella, se estremeció un poco ¿Ella que sentía ahora que lo veía? No tenía idea solo sabía que le ponía incontrolablemente nerviosa, pero no sabía si se debía en gran parte a la vergüenza que sentía al verlo

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un codazo en su brazo, volteo a ver a Harry quien la miraba con angustia ¿Qué quería decirle? Lo miro sin comprender

\- Señorita Martine esta es la tercera vez que la llamo

Apretó los ojos comprendiendo todo de inmediato, le falto un pequeño detalle y ese había sido prestar atención a lo que él decía ¿Pero cómo podía prestar atención después de lo que había ocurrido?

\- Lo siento señor… ¿decía?

\- Eso es precisamente lo que le pregunto a usted – se acercó - ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo?

\- Yo… no lo sé profesor – quería salir corriendo – No fue mi intención

\- Sigue igual de torpe que siempre 10 puntos menos para Slytherin, si yo fuera usted tendría la decencia de poner atención

La azabache abrió mucho los ojos, él jamás le quitaba puntos a su propia casa, jamás lo había hecho antes y eran diez puntos por una simple tontería

\- ¿Cuál es el hechizo de protección que se utiliza para avisarnos que nuestros enemigos están cerca? Señorita Martine veamos si puede recuperar los puntos que perdió

No tenía ni idea, ni siquiera habían llegado a ese tema, había escuchado algo al respecto pero no conocía el dichoso hechizo, aquella iba a ser una clase larga

\- No lo sé – dijo ya molesta

\- ¿No? Qué pena 10 puntos menos para Slytherin

\- ¿Qué? Pero… - se mordió la lengua

\- Silencio, no se atreva a interrumpir, si no le gusta perder puntos le sugiero que estudie un poco más y preste atención en clase

Llevaba 20 puntos menos y ni siquiera llevaban más de media clase, su cuerpo se llenó de cólera, la estaba humillando definitivamente, su enojo se duplico al pensar que ella había tomado clases junto con él y ahora la estaba degradando al ser él el profesor

Después de cuarenta minutos más por fin la clase había concluido, suspiro aliviada, eso iba a ser de casi todos los días en total ella sola había perdido 25 puntos sin mencionar que tuvo que soportar que él estuviera encima de ella pendiente de todos sus fallos

\- Siempre ha sido malo contigo pero ahora parece bastante personal – dijo la castaña

\- No me digas, no me había dado cuenta – dijo molesta

Los tres chicos ya iban a salir del aula cuando la voz del profesor Snape les hizo detenerse, Xally pudo adivinar a quien iba a llamar

\- Señorita Martine acérquese, ustedes dos pueden irse

Hermione y Harry salieron de ahí no sin antes animar a su amiga con unos golpecitos de espalda deseándole suerte

\- Me he enterado de que tiene un periodo libre en la siguiente hora

\- Si… así es – dijo preocupada

\- Excelente, Hagrid la está esperando en el salón del tercer piso, aula 5d

\- Pero usted dijo que lo haría al finalizar mis clases

\- Así lo hará y también en sus periodos libres

\- Pero eso no…

\- Silencio, enserio no entiendo de donde agarra el valor para contradecirme

\- Creo que está siendo injusto – protestó

Snape se incorporó, no esperaba que ella tuviera el valor para enfrentarlo, quería imprimirle miedo y respeto a esa tonta

\- Por fortuna no me interesa lo que usted crea, obedezca yo iré con usted para asegurarme de que no se escabulla por ahí

En realidad no se quería perder esa escena por nada del mundo, sabía el miedo que la chica le tenía a esas criaturas, quería verla sufrir y pagar parte de las humillaciones que ella le había hecho pasar, como el haberle cambiado el color del pelo, haber mojado sus pergaminos y otras cosas que había ayudado a hacer al idiota de Black, sin mencionar como había jugado con sus sentimientos

Xally no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, salió de ahí a regaña dientes detrás del murciélago, no entendía como le había podido agarrar gusto a una persona así, sabía que en cierto grado las acciones del murciélago estaban justificadas, pero él pensaba lo peor de ella y lo más frustrante es que no quería escucharla

De pronto su preocupación se volvió hacia otro lado, iba a ver a las malditas arañas, no sabía cómo iba a poder manejar aquello, escalofríos la invadían y un mal presentimiento, si Snape iba a supervisar no dudaba que iba a hacer que las tocara, tenía esperanza de que Hagrid lo hiciera lo menos tortuoso posible pero con la presencia de Snape no iba a ser posible aquello, después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino, el murciélago toco la puerta con ansias mientras ella estaba pensando seriamente en salir corriendo y tomar el expreso a Londres…


	25. CAPITULO XXIV ARAÑAS Y MÁS ARAÑAS

CAPITULO XXIV

ARAÑAS Y MÁS ARAÑAS

\- Profesor Snape que gusto verlo, me preguntaba cuando llegarían, muchos de mis muchachos están impacientes por algo de atención

Hagrid los hizo pasar, dentro había todo tipo de criaturas mágicas desde cangrejos de fuego hasta Fwoopers, Xally quedo fascinada nunca había entrado a ese salón, había jaulas por doquier llenas de animales fantásticos, la habitación era completamente de madera y era gigantesca, por un momento se había olvidado de su horrible encomienda

\- Xally que gusto verte, tengo una tarea especial para ti, justo hoy se cumplen dos meses de que traje esos dos Fwoopers, toca reforzar el encantamiento silenciador si no lo hacemos pronto nos volverán locos con su canto, me ha caído muy bien tu ayuda

\- Lo siento Hagrid temo que la señorita Martine fue encomendada para trabajar con las arañas y acromantulas

\- Oh lo siento profesor Snape pero los huevos de acromantulas están prohibidos por el Ministerio de Magia por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas

\- No quieras verme la cara de tonto Hagrid sé que cuidas de un nido bastante grande en el bosque prohibido y sé que las traes de vez en cuando cada vez que una se lastima, cuidas de ellas hasta que estén sanas ¿Me equivoco? – arqueo las cejas

\- No… es solo que desde que quedaron huérfanas no he tenido más opción – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – Siento que son mi responsabilidad

\- Basta de tontos sentimentalismos, si no quieres tener problemas has lo que te digo y ponla a trabajar con ellas

\- Si profesor, como usted ordene

El semigigante avanzo hasta una puerta que había al fondo de la habitación les indico que lo siguieran, la azabache y el profesor lo siguieron, Hagrid abrió con cuidado la puerta indicándoles que pasaran, aquel cuarto estaba lleno de telarañas gigantes, la chica tembló aquello no podía salir bien

\- Pequeño no seas tímido unos amigos míos vinieron a verte

Sonidos de patas gigantes de araña inundaron la habitación, Xally empezaba a querer llorar de inmediato y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, se hizo para atrás hasta quedar a la altura de Snape por si algo salía mal él era experto con hechizos de defensa

Grito con fuerza cuando la criatura apareció de repente y parecía dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ellos, dio un salto y se agarró a lo primero que tuvo cerca en este caso el brazo de su profesor, se aferró con fuerza, Snape se dio cuenta de inmediato del contacto y le arrebato el brazo con fuerza haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio ya que se había sostenido a él completamente

\- Suélteme niña tonta – dijo bastante molesto con el brazo aun retraído

La azabache se puso colorada por su acción, no había podido razonar ni pensar antes de haberlo hecho estaba realmente asustada y él era lo único que tenía cerca

\- Lo siento

Volvió su mirada a la terrorífica criatura, Hagrid lo estaba reteniendo como podía, pero la acromántula parecía bastante alterada, no pudo más, el miedo quería hacerla mojar sus bragas, así que abrió la puerta sin autorización y salió corriendo hacia la primera habitación, no le importaba como la fueran a castigar

Tras unos minutos de espera ambos profesores salieron del cuarto trasero, parecía que al fin habían logrado controlar a la criatura, Xally sentía la mirada de odio del murciélago, no sabía si porque había corrido o porque lo había tomado del brazo

\- Hagrid por favor dile que no puedo, les tengo fobia a esas cosas – chilló

\- Yo…

\- Basta de tonterías, usted cumplirá con su castigo, entre de vuelta allí

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Esa cosa estaba furiosa

\- ¿Cómo me llamo niña insolente?

\- Profesor – intervino Hagrid – creo que esa acromantula está bastante alterada, lo mejor es que lo intentemos otro día se ha espantado de ver a tanta gente junta, se sintió amenazada, pero si quiere tengo un grupo de arañas en esa jaula de cristal – dijo señalando una de las mesas

A Xally escuchar aquello no le aliviaba en absoluto, cualquier tipo de arañas la volvían loca y miedosa, vio como ambos profesores se acercaban a ver al grupo de criaturas, pero ella no se movió de su sitio aquello estaba siendo una tortura

\- Estaba por sacarles el veneno para señora Pomfrey ya sabe que la usa para algunos medicamentos

Severus sonrió casi contento, aquello era perfecto significaba que tenía que agarrar a las criaturas con sus propias manos, volteo a ver a la chica quien ya lo miraba con cara de horror y angustia aquello lejos de ablandarle el corazón lo satisfacía aún más

\- Señorita Martine ¿Espera una invitación? Acérquese de una vez

La chica se acercó poco a poco jugando con sus manos, estaba nerviosa, tener una fobia no era una cosa de burla ni algo fácil de llevar, era la cosa que más le aterraba en el mundo y estaba siendo castigada con crueldad

Se acercó a la mesa, eran alrededor de quince arañas de gran tamaño, eran rojas con café, iban de un lado a otro de la caja de cristal, verlas tan solo le causaba molestias

\- Tranquila Xally solo son criaturas inocentes, no te harán daño, estoy aquí para cuidarte – dijo el semigigante - mira con atención

Hagrid destapo la tapa de vidrio y saco una con la mano, la tomo y con una pequeña aguja y un frasco de vidrio le extrajo el veneno del colmillo hasta que no quedo nada dentro de la criatura, posteriormente la paso a otra caja vacía

\- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil son realmente dóciles si las sostienes bien

\- No puedo – logró decir – en verdad no es que quiera contradecirlos pero no puedo me aterran

\- No sea patética, ahora es su turno – exigió el murciélago

\- No por favor – lagrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos

\- No sea ridícula – rodo los ojos

\- Profesor creo que realmente les tiene miedo, creo que es un problema médico – opino el semigigante – No creo que sea su intención no hacerlo

\- Silencio, no he pedido tu opinión, hablo en serio o partirá en el tren de vuelta a casa

La chica respiraba con agitación, hasta ahora no sabía hasta donde llegaba su miedo, se acercó temblando con el semblante más pálido que tenía siempre Snape, vio a las criaturas moverse con esa lentitud que solo era digna de ellas, introdujo una de sus manos dentro, lagrimas ya escurrían por sus mejillas, agarró una con un grito ahogado, la saco temblando, apenas podía sostenerla, Hagrid se apresuró a sacar la aguja, pero ya era tarde a Xally le dio un ataque de nervios mezclado con miedo, no pudo sostener a la criatura por más tiempo, la soltó de golpe solo que la criatura se aferró a su mano

Grito descontroladamente al sentir sus patas aferradas a ella, agito la mano con fuerza para librarse de su agarre

\- ¡No hagas eso! – grito Hagrid preocupado

La araña al sentirse amenazada por el violento movimiento se defendió enterrándole los colmillos y soltándola segundos después, la criatura se escabullo entre las jaulas de los animales, mientras ella miraba con horror su mano

\- ¡Soy a alérgica! – grito con horror al ver que su mano se hinchaba y alcanzaba dimensiones grandes

Severus borro su sonrisa de inmediato al ver la mano de la bruja, no estaba bromeando aquella era una reacción bastante peligrosa, se acercó con rapidez a ella, parecía estar sudando bastante, sostenía su mano con dolor

\- Hagrid ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería

El semigigante asintió y cargo a la azabache entre sus brazos, parecía tener bastante calentura, ambos avanzaron con prisa hasta llegar a la enfermería donde la señora Pomfrey la recibió horrorizada por su estado, parecía haber adoptado un color morado, se encerró con ella en una de las camas cerrando la cortina

\- ¿Qué tenían esas arañas Hagrid? – dijo preocupado

\- Nada, si le pican a alguien solo quedan molestias y dolor en la zona pero supongo que si se es alérgico a ellas es mucho peor

Severus observaba la cortina cerrada, nada de eso le estaba dando la menor satisfacción, había puesto la vida de la chica en riesgo por el simple placer de verla sufrir

\- Tranquilo profesor, la señora Pomfrey sabrá que hacer

\- Lo sé, supongo que unos Bezoares lo arreglaran todo

Tras largos minutos Xally ya estaba estabilizada y había vuelto a la normalidad, dormía plácidamente en una de las camas de la enfermería todavía inconsciente, la señora Pomfrey había asegurado que no había despertado debido al shock y no por la picadura

Severus se había quedado un momento después de que Pomfrey y Hagrid salieron de la enfermería, la miro dormir, era la misma, lucía igual que hace veinte años, aquello era tremendamente injusto, a su mente vinieron las imágenes cuando la tuvo en su cama, sabía que seguía teniendo exactamente el mismo cuerpo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza por lo que estaba pensando, era solo una mocosa insolente, no debía de pensar de aquella forma en ella

Una punzada de culpabilidad se cruzó en su pecho al ver la mano vendada de la azabache, solo quería darle una lección, en ningún momento había planeado que ella saliera lastimada, se sentó en una de las sillas que había al lado de cama seguramente tardaría en despertar y él solo estaría un momento

Miro sus labios seguían tan rosados como siempre, como los recordaba, como los había probado, quito la mirada de inmediato, pensaba que tenerla cerca ya no le causaba ninguna reacción, estaba metido en sus pensamientos viendo hacia la ventana a lo lejos desde la silla

\- Le dije que no podía

Una voz bastante débil lo tiro a la realidad, volteo a ver a la chica quien lo miraba con curiosidad, le sorprendió no encontrar rastro de enojo por parte de ella, lo que le había hecho hacer era para que estuviera furiosa con él y lo odiara, sin embargo no encontraba rastro de eso en sus ojos

\- Pensé que no era tan estúpida, pero veo que me equivoque, no pudo con una tarea tan simple

\- Hubiera preferido que me pusiera a recoger huevos de Dragón con la mamá presente, no puedo con las arañas

\- Es demasiado patético

\- No… Eso es a lo que se le llama miedo ¿Ha escuchado hablar de él? ¿Lo ha sentido alguna vez?

\- Por supuesto que si no sea tonta, solo que no por cosas tan insignificantes y patéticas como esa, parece hasta risible

\- Bueno cada quien a lo suyo ¿no? – sonrió suavemente – Yo no elegí tenerle miedo a eso

\- No crea que se ha librado de su castigo

\- Ni por un momento se me cruzo por la mente – rodo los ojos

Severus se incorporó al darse cuenta de que sostenían una conversación más o menos decente, por un momento parecía que el odio que le tenía a la chica había desaparecido pero solo por unos segundos, la miro despectivamente

\- Espero que se recupere pronto – dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba para salir

Había pasado una larga semana para Xally, se había recuperado pronto de la mordedura así que no tuvo que perder clases, Snape seguía tan malo como el primer día, los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de navidad habían dado inicio

Todos los alumnos de la clase de DCAO se encontraban muy callados respondiendo sus timos, cada vez que un alumno se paraba a entregar su examen Snape inmediatamente lo revisaba y se lo entregaba ya calificado a los alumnos

Hermione había terminado estaba de pie esperando su calificación, después de unos minutos el profesor termino de calificarlo y se lo entrego había sacado un "Excepcional" satisfecha salió de aula a reunirse con Harry y Xally quienes ya la esperaban

\- Solo he tenido una mala – dijo satisfecha – Xally déjame ver tu examen me gustaría compararlo

\- Será mejor que no

\- ¿De qué hablas? Siempre me lo prestas para comprarlos, siempre me ganas en esta materia y estas deseosa de presumirlo – la castaña alzó una ceja

\- Lo sé pero esta vez no me ha ido tan bien – se encogió de hombros

\- Eso no me lo creo, dámelo – le arrebató el papel arrugado de las manos

\- ¡Hermione no! – chilló

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos al ver la calificación del timo de su amiga "troll", frunció el ceño incrédula

\- Nunca nadie ha sacado esta calificación ¡Y menos tú! Eres la mejor de la clase – la castaña empezó a revisar las respuesta – Pero esta es correcta y… ¡Esta también! ¡Todo está bien! – dijo sorprendida - ¿Entonces por qué?

\- No lo sé – ladeo la boca en una mueca

\- No lo puedes dejar así tienes que hablar con él

\- Xally, Hermione tiene razón es injusto que te haya reprobado con todas tus respuestas correctas

\- Creo que es parte de mi castigo

\- Qué tontería, ya te tiene en detención todos los días, tu estas cumpliendo el castigo, no tiene por qué meterse con tus calificaciones, esta nota te perjudica también en tu futuro – chilló la castaña

\- Déjalo así, no quiero que me vuelvan a castigar

\- Pamplinas, ven conmigo

La castaña tomó del brazo a la azabache y la arrastro de vuelta al aula 3c, Xally mostraba resistencia pero estaba tan desanimada que ni siquiera se había esforzado demasiado, se arrepintió de no haber forcejeado más cuando vio al murciélago sentado en su escritorio, aquello no podía salir bien

\- Profesor – empezó la castaña - ¿Quiere decirme que hay de malo con este examen? – dijo extendiéndole la hoja

\- No moleste Señorita Granger, ha sacado excepcional no hay nota más alta que esa, ahora váyase

\- No es mi examen – alzó las cejas

Él azabache se quedó viendo a la hoja de papel y distinguió la letra de inmediato, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada angustiada de Martine, tomo la hoja que le extendía la castaña

\- Señorita Granger las notas ajenas no son problema suyo

\- Lo sé pero siempre comparo mis timos de Defensa con ella ya que siempre me supera, he revisado su timo y está perfecto, no le he encontrado ningún error y usted la ha reprobado, quisiera saber en qué fallo para no equivocarme yo por algo que no veo

\- Creo Señorita Granger que está muy cerca de cometer esos errores si sigue cuestionándome – amenazó

\- Si usted no nos da una respuesta clara tendré que hacer que lo revise la directora, darle una nota injusta a un estudiante no es correcto, sobretodo un examen que tiene todas las respuestas correctas

\- ¿Me está amenazando? – se incorporó con rabia

\- Hermione… mejor vámonos, déjalo así – suplico la azabache que ya sentía pesadez en su estomago

\- No señor solo que no entiendo porque la califico con una nota tan baja

\- Haga lo que quiera, pero más le vale que se atenga a las consecuencias

Snape le extendió la hoja de vuelta a la castaña, le dirigió una mirada con cólera a la azabache quien lo veía bastante triste lo cual lo sorprendió, pensó que ella sería la primera en reclamarle su nota pero al parecer no estaba interesada en resolverlo

Hermione jaló a su amiga del brazo para sacarla del aula, Xally estaba metida en sus pensamientos y en esa mirada de odio que él siempre le mandaba desde que regreso, sintió su corazón hacerse un nudo, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y compartido, él la odiaba irremediablemente, hacía lo que fuera por verla sufrir, aquello le dolía más de lo que quería admitir

Los primeros días no se había dado cuenta realmente cuanto le afectaba que él la tratará de ese modo y a pesar de que ella hacía lo posible por no contradecirlo o enfadarlo aun así no había avance de mejoría en la relación por parte de él, esto la deprimía, pensó que al regresar y verlo sus sentimientos se desboronarían pero no era así, no había por que engañarse, estaba condenadamente destrozada por él

\- Vamos con la profesora McGonagall

\- Después Hermione, no estoy de animo

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Has estado así toda la semana, hace pocos días empeoraste, se te ve realmente mal, dinos que está pasando somos tus amigos – dijo Harry preocupado

\- Yo…

\- ¡Por fin los encuentro! Pensé que estaban ya en el gran comedor, Xally tengo cartas para ti, una es de Theo, me la dio hoy en el pasillo y las otras te las ha mandado Remus en el transcurso en que no estabas, se me había olvidado dártelas – Ron acababa de llegar interrumpiendo la conversación

Xally lo miro entre extrañada e incrédula ¿Había dicho Remus? Sus ojos se iluminaron como farolas en la oscuridad, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Había hecho caso a sus palabras antes de marcharse?

\- ¿Remus me las mando? – preguntó en un susurro

\- ¿De qué te extraña? Siempre te manda cartas – repuso el pelirrojo

\- ¿En serio? – se le veía bastante ilusionada

\- Que rara has estado

\- Ya Ron recuerda que acaba de regresar, tal vez de donde viene Remus no le mandaba cartas – regañó Hermione

\- Cierto lo olvide, bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?

\- Yo los alcanzo después, quisiera leerlas

Los tres amigos asintieron y salieron de camino al Gran Comedor, Xally estaba eufórica, incrédula, feliz y contrariada, corrió lo más que pudo hacia los terrenos del castillo, decidió que el mejor lugar para leerlas era el lago negro

Después de unos minutos finalmente llegó, vio el viejo árbol en él que Snape solía sentarse en su adolescencia, lo miró con nostalgia, sonrió con tristeza al imaginárselo ahí sentado devorando un libro con la mirada, se acercó y se sentó bajo el árbol, la carta de Theo era un pedazo bastante pequeño de pergamino escrito a las prisas

\- "Xally no te he encontrado últimamente estas muy alejada, necesito verte, hay un nuevo plan para fastidiar a algunos Gryffindor ven hoy a la media noche a la sala de trofeos, te espero… besos Theodore Nott"

Xally rodo los ojos, no había bastado con mandarla al maldito pasado que ahora quería que su castigo se hiciera aún más grande, tomo la última nota que le había mandado Remus, la abrió con desesperación y nervios

\- "Xally Amber Martine

Querida Xally, Harry ya nos ha avisado que acabas de partir, seguramente todo esto es nuevo para ti y tienes que asimilar muchas cosas, Sirius y yo estamos bastante bien, nos hemos escrito desde siempre, claro que probablemente esta sea la primera vez para ti, no te preocupes ni mortifiques, cuando puedas visitarme a mi o a Narcissa Malfoy hazlo para que podamos explicarte algunas cosas

Espero que no te sigas metiendo en problemas, cuídate mucho, espero tu visita en las vacaciones de navidad, avísame en donde prefieres charlar, en mi casa, en la madriguera o en la casa de Narcissa, estaré esperando tu carta

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes ahora que has regresado y mucho ánimo a pesar de que las cosas se vean mal recuerda que siempre tienen solución y recuerda que jamás estarás sola, cualquier inconveniente que tengas escríbeme

Con cariño, Remus Lupin"

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como aguacero, estaban vivos, Remus y Sirius vivos, gracias a Dios que Remus había entendido bien sus palabras, sabía que hacer aquello era arriesgado pero no había podido evitarlo, apretó la carta en su pecho con fuerza, por lo menos había valido la pena su viaje… por lo menos había valido la pena aunque se hubiera ganado el odio de Severus Snape

Era más de media noche, a Severus le tocaba la guardia nocturna esa noche, paseaba por los pasillos totalmente oscuros del colegio, aquello le encantaba, la calma que había, sin ruido, sin mocosos charlando y jugando tonterías por los pasillos, nada de eso, solo él y el silencio

Llevaba más de media hora recorriendo todos los rincones del castillo cuando algo llamo su atención, una tenue luz blancuzca se asomaba tímidamente por el pasillo que daba al salón de trofeos, al parecer alguien andaba rondado por ahí con la varita prendida, ancho su sonrisa al pensar que a alguien le aguardaba un terrible castigo

Avanzo con cautela, la luz parecía moverse justo en dirección hacia él, no podía ser más perfecto lo atraparía justo de frente, ya quería ver la cara de horror que pondría el desobediente chico ¿Seria Potter? No le extrañaría que así fuera

La luz estaba más y más cerca, estaban a punto de encontrarse, un grito terrible inundo los oídos del profesor quien no pudo evitar dar un respingo por lo agudo y potente de aquel grito, abrió la boca para empezar a regañar a la causante, pero se quedó mudo

Ahí frente a él estaba la azabache de sus pesadillas con la cara digna de un roedor asustado, abrió muchos los ojos, su corazón se consterno y ni él supo la razón, no esperaba encontrársela a ella

\- ¡Martine! ¡¿Qué rayos hace andando por los pasillos a meda noche?!

\- Yo… quería algo de la cocina – dijo torpemente

\- Ni siquiera estamos cerca de la cocina, pero si será tonta

\- Buscaba a la profesora McGonagall, tengo un problema

Severus se acercó peligrosamente a ella, la tomo del brazo, ella lo veía consternada y muy atentamente, notó como la respiración de chica se hacía más espesa, a consecuencia de esto él aliento de ella chocó con él, ese olor a menta lleno su nariz de nuevo después de veinte años, lo recordaba muy bien, lo invadió por un momento haciendo que volviera la vista en los labios rosados de la chica, esos labios que él conocía bien y que a pesar de los años seguía vivo ese recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace solo unas noches

Se reprendió mentalmente no podía estar pensando de aquella manera, ya no, quito su mirada esperando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero claro que lo había hecho, pues cuando fijo su mirada en los ojos de la azabache esta ya no lo veía consternada sino más bien confusa y al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillaban como jemas, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y ya no había rastro de miedo alguno

Severus tuvo que reaccionar soltándola del brazo finalmente, bajo su mirada evidentemente incomodo por unos segundos, volvió a verla ya recompuesto

\- Menos diez puntos Slytherin – logró decir

\- Señor… Yo… por favor – dijo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la manga

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme?

\- Lo veo en sus ojos – se atrevió a decir

\- No sé de qué tontería este hablando, ahora regrese de inmediato a su sala común si no quiere que duplique su castigo

Xally asintió bajando la mirada, soltó su agarre y se dirigió rápidamente a su sala común sin voltear atrás, llevaba una sonrisa encima, lo había descubierto, lo había descubierto mirando sus labios tan ansiosamente como antes, él no la había olvidado, no había olvidado los momentos buenos… por lo menos no del todo, ahora estaba segura de que no solo recordaba lo malo y debido a sus reacciones tal vez… y solo tal vez aún la quería…


	26. CAPITULO XXV VACACIONES NAVIDEÑAZ

CAPITULO XXV

VACACIONES NAVIDEÑAZ

Xally se encontraba en la madriguera, esa noche iba a ser muy especial para ella, después de la celebración con los Weasley fue invitada a la Mansión Malfoy por la misma Narcissa, estaba muy nerviosa y al mismo tiempo feliz

Estaba arreglando la mesa para la cena cuando tocaron su hombro tímidamente por detrás, ella volteo segura de que se trataba de George, aguantó la respiración al ver a Remus frente a ella con una sonrisa ensanchada, por un momento le pareció ver al tímido chico de diecisiete años de cabello melado, ella no pudo evitar echarse a sus brazos

\- Remus… que viejo estas… - rio con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

\- Y tú estás exactamente igual que hace veinte años – apretó el abrazo

\- Me alegra tanto verte – se separó con suavidad

\- Bueno yo he estado viéndote todos estos años, pero es claro que para ti eso no paso

\- Es tremendamente molesto no saber que en realidad viví y que no

\- En eso te puedo ayudar

\- ¡Por favor Remus no seas tan aguafiestas hoy es día de celebrar! – entró un hombre bastante apuesto a interrumpir

\- Sirius… - susurró

\- Hola cariño – guiño el ojo con picardía al mismo tiempo que mordía un pedazo de tostada que había tomado de la mesa

Sirius abrió los brazos para abrazarla, ella le respondió el abrazo, por un segundo pensó que aquello era un sueño solamente, pero no era así ahí estaban ellos dos dándole la bienvenida con cariño, después de unos segundos se separaron

\- ¿Cómo está el insufrible de Quejicus?

\- Mas escalofriante que nunca – suspiró

\- Supongo que no se ha tomado bien tu regreso

\- No del todo…

\- Tranquila se le pasará , le encanta hacer drama ya lo sabes, no por nada lo apodamos de ese modo

\- Gracias Sirius

Severus se encontraba paseando por las frías mazmorras, era noche buena y estaba completamente solo, la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores habían dejado el castillo para pasarla con sus seres queridos, esa noche estaba más fría que nunca

Como todas las noche buenas tenía planeado ir a su dormitorio embriagarse con una botella de Whisky envejecido de Ogden siempre abría una cada año en esa fecha, le hacía olvidar que estaba completamente solo, el tiempo pasaba más rápido e incluso si tenía suerte olvidaba que era navidad

Paseando por los pasillos recordó su anterior encuentro con Martine, no había controlado sus reacciones y había quedado expuesto pero lejos de la chica lo mirara con burla o triunfo lo había mirado con brillo en los ojos como si estuviera… ilusionada

Apretó los ojos ¿Ilusionada de que un viejo como él mirara sus labios? Como no… debía recordar que ella se había burlado de él y que en realidad ella no había depositado ahí sus sentimientos, el cólera subía su cuerpo de prisa, debía dejar de pensar en ella, debía recordar que ella jamás quería estar con un hombre como él y no es como si él quisiera estar con una fastidiosa como ella ¿no?

Apretó la carta que llevaba en sus manos, no sabía qué hacer, Narcissa Malfoy lo había citado esa misma noche en su mansión, estaba seguro de que no asistiría pero su curiosidad era grande ¿Para que querría ella verlo?

Los juegos pirotécnicos de George rebotaban por todas partes del jardín, todos estaba afuera observándolos, Hermione estaba agarrada a Ron, Harry a Ginny, Tonks a Remus, Molly a Arthur y George a Angelina y ella estaba sola, antes eso no le había afectado en lo absoluto pero ahora era diferente, ahora quería tener a alguien a su lado y no a cualquier persona… ella sabía muy bien a quien

Sintió como tomaban su mano con delicadeza, volvió la cabeza para encontrarse a Sirius junto a ella sosteniendo su mano

\- No te asustes, es solo para embonar con ellos – dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a todas las parejas

\- Parece que todos han tenido suerte – suspiró la azabache

\- Creo más bien que muchos de ellos fabricaron sus propia suerte, si nos quedamos viendo pasar la vida esta no te dará frutos de nada

\- A veces aunque se intente no se puede

\- Bueno entonces tal vez ese camino no era para ti y hay que buscar otro nuevo o en todo caso luchar con más ganas por lo que se quiere

\- Me parece increíble lo que has madurado, no te reconozco – sonrió la chica

\- Que irónico que me lo diga una chica de dieciocho años

\- Una chica que te vio en tus dos etapas – corrigió – así no es tan vergonzoso

Sirius rio con cierta nostalgia, dirigió su mirada a los fuegos artificiales, aunque sabía que era verdad que había madurado si le hubieran dado a elegir se hubiera quedado de diecisiete, extrañaba realmente esos momentos y esa parte de su vida

\- Oh Sirius suelta a la pobre de Xally eres muy viejo para eso – Remus se había acercado por detrás

\- Mira quien lo dice, por poco le doblegas la edad a Tonks a esa pobre nadie le pudo advertir que no se metiera contigo

\- Cierra la boca – rio con vergüenza - ¿Nos vamos ya? – se dirigió a ambos

\- ¿A dónde? – pregunto la chica confundida

\- A ver a Narcissa, no creerás que eres a la única que invito – dijo que castaño

\- ¿En serio los dos vienen conmigo?

\- Claro, no te dejaríamos sola con esa vieja histérica

\- Oh Sirius que malo eres, Cissy es increíble y no dejaré que hables así de ella – regaño la azabache

\- Severus me alegra que hayas venido

\- Narcissa, me sorprende que me hayas invitado, ha sido realmente inesperado

\- Lo sé, necesito hablar contigo, toma asiento

La rubia señalo uno de los sillones de la gran habitación, ella se sentó indicándole que tomara asiento frente a ella

\- ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar? – alzó una ceja

\- Ella al fin volvió ¿No es verdad?

Severus se movió incomodo en su asiento, así que se trataba de ella, se arrepintió de haber asistido, no tenía de nada que hablar de la chica

\- Si ella ha vuelto ¿Pero qué tengo que ver?

\- ¿Te atreves a preguntar? Sé muy bien todo lo que paso entre ustedes dos y cuando digo todo es todo – la rubia le dio un trago a su taza de te

\- Eso fue hace veinte años Narcissa

\- Para ella fue hace tan solo unos meses – dejó la taza con elegancia en la mesita - ¿Tienes idea de lo alterada que debe estar? Y tu tratándola como basura, me lo ha contado Draco

\- Si ha ocurrido eso no es más que culpa de ella, sabiendo todo ella hizo esas penosas cosas – escupió las palabras – yo no tenía idea de quien era ella ni que se trataba de alguien que ni siquiera había nacido en esa época

\- Severus te pido que seas razonable, sus sentimientos aún están frescos

\- ¿Sus sentimientos? – interrumpió – dirás más bien sus burlas

\- Te equivocas, la estas juzgando mal

\- Me vas a decir que se enamoró de un chico que bien sabía cómo iba a ser de grande, que sabía que era su profesor y que curiosamente sabía que iba a ver cuando llegara a su época – dijo molesto

\- Estuvo mucho tiempo luchando para no hacerlo, pero no pudo cumplirlo, Severus – dijo inclinándose y poniendo su mano sobre la de él – Ella estaba enamorada de ti

El azabache abrió la boca sin saber que decir, aquella mujer parecía ser sincera, pero la manera en que había sucedido todo lo había lastimando profundamente

\- Pues no lo creo – frunció el entrecejo – No es como si se hubiera arrojado a mis brazos cuando volvió, al contrario trato de evitarme a toda costa, no se atrevía ni a verme a los ojos

\- Pues claro que no, ella no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar cuando la vieras, estaba muy alterada los últimos días que estuvo con nosotros y con razón justificada la has tratado bastante mal

\- No tengo porque hablar de esto contigo, no sé qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto

\- Que la escuches

La rubia iba continuar cuando abrieron la puerta de la sala, era la criada, le hizo unas señas para que entendiera que el resto de las visitas había llegado, Narcissa asintió para que los dejará pasar, había pensado mucho en si hacer aquello era una buena idea, tal vez se había precipitado pero necesitaba asegurarse de que todo siguiera su curso como debía ser

Severus abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio entrar a Xally Martine quien lo miraba tan atónita como él a ella, pero su sorpresa fue sustituida de inmediato por cólera y rabia al ver entrar detrás de ella al patético de Black quien la agarro de los hombros, vio las asquerosas manos del maldito animago sobre ella y por si fuera poco por ultimo entro Lupin con timidez

\- Xally… - susurró Narcissa

La rubia se puso de pie y corrió con su elegante vestido a abrazar a su antigua amiga quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, con el mismo cariño, a la rubia casi se le salieron unas lagrimas

\- Lupin, Sirius – dijo saludando a ambos magos – Por favor pasen y tomen asiento

Severus ya se encontraba de pie mirando la escena dispuesto a irse de ahí inmediatamente, aquello era indignante y una falta de respeto

\- Severus ¿A dónde vas? Necesito hablar con todos ustedes

\- Es evidente que no me interesa, vine con la intención y la creencia de charlar a solas, no imaginaba que traerías a tu patético grupo del cual no tengo nada que ver

\- Quejicus sigues haciendo tus rabietas – dijo Sirius mientras se colocaba del lado de la azabache – Pensé que lo habías dejado de lado

\- Por favor Severus ahora que Xally ha regresado debemos ponerla al corriente

\- Eso no me corresponde a mí, con permiso

Severus se dirigía con prisa a la puerta, iba rabiando no era suficiente con verla a ella sino que también había tenido que soportar una vez más las burlas del idiota de Black, cerró la puerta tras de sí, ya se encontraba en el recibidor

\- Señor…

Lo detuvo su tímida voz, una voz que por supuesto no le había escuchado en 1978, una voz que utilizaba para dirigirse con respeto, algo que no había hecho con él cuando estuvo en su época

\- Le sugiero que vuelva adentro, no tiene nada que hacer aquí– dijo molesto

\- ¿Por qué se va? – se acercó – Cissy en verdad quiere que estemos todos

\- Señorita Martine quiero dejarle claro que no tengo nada que ver con usted y su patética banda, no me interesa ni puedo ayudarla

\- Con usted es con quien he pasado más tiempo cuando estuve allá

\- Únicamente para fastidiarme todas las veces que pudo

\- ¿Así lo considera? ¿Qué fui un fastidio? – lo miró fijamente

\- ¿Debo recordarle las veces que me jugo bromas bastante pesadas ayudando a su… amiguito Black?

La azabache lo miraba con vergüenza ¿Cómo se podía justificar? Se quedó muda de repente mirando los ojos fríos del murciélago, realmente se veía molesto y estaba en espera de alguna respuesta

\- Yo… No… Esto… No hablo de eso – tartamudeo

\- No puede hablar si quiera bien – hizo una mueca de asco – Le voy a dejar algo claro Señorita Martine, por lo que a mi concierne usted jamás llego para mí no es más que una alumna más de la clase, no busque ayuda en mí porque no se la puedo dar, le sugiero que se aleje lo más que pueda si no quiere pasarla mal – amenazó

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere hacer como que nada sucedió? – lo miraba suplicante

\- Por el simple hecho de que usted es mi alumna, porque yo soy su profesor, porque podría ser su padre ¿Le parece poco o continuo?

\- ¿Qué hay de sus sentimientos? – se aventuró a decir

\- Murieron el ultimo día que la vi en la biblioteca

\- ¡Xally! ¡¿En dónde estás?! - salió canturreando Sirius - ¡Oh ahí estas! Quejicus ¿No te has ido ya?

Sirius llego al lado de la azabache posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, había escuchado toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta y decidió que había sido momento de intervenir

\- Black veo que finalmente obtuviste lo que querías – dijo viendo su mano en el hombro de la chica – No sé cómo no te da vergüenza

\- Oh vamos no me dirás que estas celoso ¿Vedad Quejicus? – la mirada de Sirius era maliciosa y divertida

\- No digas estupideces – dijo con asco – Que tú seas un sinvergüenza no quiere decir que todos lo seamos

\- Yo no invento barreras estúpidas como excusas para no seguir a mis sentimientos – sus ojos brillaban

El azabache se quedó callado, miro despectivamente a ambos con una mueca y se giró para salir de la mansión

\- Espere por favor – la chica lo sostenía de la túnica, había avanzado varios pasos soltándose del agarre de Sirius

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? – sus ojos ardían

\- Que comprenda que las cosas no son como cree

\- ¿No lo entiende? No me interesa como hayan sido las cosas o no, lo que quiero es que me deje tranquilo

Sirius se acercó con cautela detrás de la azabache la tomó por los hombros, sabía que se estaba sintiendo muy mal tras las palabras del murciélago

\- Xally será mejor que entremos, Narcissa y Remus nos están esperando

La chica le seguía sosteniendo la mirada a su profesor, asintió con tristeza agachando la cabeza decepcionada, dejo que Sirius la guiara dentro, solo escuchó por detrás los pasos de Snape saliendo de la mansión

\- Lo lamento mucho, ha sido mi culpa

\- No Narcissa, tu solo tratabas de ayudarme, es solo que… el me odia de verdad – dijo tomando un trago de su taza de te

\- Está muy renuente a abrir los ojos – afirmó Remus

\- Por tus acciones solo debo suponer que pese a verlo con veinte años encima y con la cara digna de un muerto sigues sintiendo algo por él – dijo sin entusiasmo Sirius

La chica solo bajo la mirada, era inútil y tonto negarlo, ella misma ya se había percatado de eso desde los primeros días

\- Bueno Tonks y yo nos llevamos muchos años y debo de decirte que nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida

\- Pero no es tu alumna – recalco la azabache

\- Pero terminaras pronto querida en unos cuantos meses– guiño el ojo la rubia

\- No creo que él lo vea de ese forma Cissy

\- Pues ese entonces será tu trabajo, hacer que lo vea de otra forma – le sonrió a su amiga

\- ¡Por favor es Quejicus! ¡¿En verdad la vamos a apoyar para que este con un viejo amargado como él?! – Sirius agito las manos incrédulo

\- Oh por favor Sirius no es tan viejo… Míranos a nosotros, tenemos la misma edad y siempre me han dicho que parezco de treinta – la rubia ensancho el pecho con orgullo – Además son los sentimientos de Xally no los tuyos

\- Es ridículo – rodo los ojos – Ni siquiera quiere escucharla

\- Estoy seguro de que Xally se las arreglará, es bastante persistente si no mal recuerdo – sonrió el castaño

\- Gracias a los tres por no olvidarme en veinte años

Iban a responder cuando un estruendoso golpe de puerta se escuchó por toda la habitación, se adentró un rubio platinado a toda prisa al parecer en busca de algo

\- ¡Madre! ¡¿En dónde está mi esco…

Draco se quedó mudo ante la escena que ahí vio, el primo traidor de su madre sentado de manera despreocupada, su antiguo profesor licántropo de Defensa y por si fuera poco su compañera de casa nacida de Muggles, fijo sus ojos grises en esta última su corazón empezó a andar con fuerza sin entender porque ella había ido a visitarlo

\- Martine… - frunció el entrecejo

\- Hola Malfoy – hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

\- Madre yo le he pedido que viniera – mintió – Necesito hablar con ella

Narcissa rio cuando lo vio aproximarse a la azabache jalarla por el brazo y guiarla hasta la salida de la sala

\- ¿Por qué le has dejado llevársela? – frunció el ceño el castaño

\- ¿Crees que hubiera entendido si le decía que es mi amiga?

Xally lo seguía entre los pasillos divertida, más bien él estaba arrastrándola prácticamente, al parecer su madre no le había dicho nada respecto a ella, vio al rubio quien se veía bastante alterado y preocupado, siguieron avanzando hasta que la adentro a una habitación vacía, al parecer una especie de estudio

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Malfoy tranquilízate un momento – dijo aguantándose la risa – No te he venido a ver a ti

\- ¿A no? – hizo una mueca - ¿Entonces a que viniste?

\- Me ha invitado tu madre

\- Ah como no se me ocurrió – dijo con sarcasmo – Mis padres saben bien tu origen, que yo te hable y nos llevemos no quiere decir que mis padres te verán bien

\- Pues te equivocas porque también conozco a Lucius – se cruzó de brazos – Puedo decirte que a los dos les agrado

\- ¿Draco que haces? – una voz se aproximaba de prisa hacia ellos

Draco aguanto la respiración cuando escucho la voz de su padre, abrieron la puerta, verlo ahí le provoco escalofríos, solo esperaba que no fuera a matar a la chica

\- ¿Quién es?... – Lucius abrió mucho los ojos - ¡Charlotte!

El elegante rubio se acercó a la chica para estrecharla, ella parecía incrédula, no pensaba que al verla la iba a recibir del todo bien pese a que la conocía, vio la cara de Draco totalmente boquiabierta

\- Cissy ya me ha explicado lo que paso contigo, pensé que estarías con ella en este momento

\- Y así era pero su hijo me ha sacado de ahí – se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Pero… que? – interrumpió el rubio

\- Draco cierra la boca hijo, sal de aquí, yo regresare a Charlotte con tu madre

\- ¿Charlotte? ¡Ese ni siquiera es su nombre! – chilló el rubio

\- Lo sé pero así me acostumbre ahora vete hijo– dijo al mismo tiempo que le indicaba a la azabache que salieran para poder guiarla de vuelta

Xally rio por la cara incrédula y boquiabierta del rubio, aquello era bastante divertido para ella, hizo un movimiento con la mano para despedirse de Draco al mismo tiempo que ponía una cara burlona y triunfal

Severus se encontraba ya de vuelta en su dormitorio, llevaba más de la mitad de la botella de Whiskey, había tirado todas las cosas de su habitación, estaba furioso por el estúpido de Black al recordar sus palabras "Yo no invento barreras estúpidas como excusas para no seguir a mis sentimientos" ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Qué iba a intentar estar con la chica? Dio un puñetazo al aire

Le dio otro trago a su botella, Black no tenía idea, de él no se había burlado, a él no lo había engañado, él no había estado de esa forma con ella, a él no le había roto el corazón cuando desapareció de la nada

Calló de rodillas decepcionado de sí mismo, hace unos meses había jurado que sus sentimientos se habían desvanecido… sin embargo ahora estaba más destrozado que antes, verla ahí, tenerla cerca, ahora que ella recordaba y había vuelto, era condenadamente difícil para él actuar como si nada, actuar como si no le importara

Recordó el momento en que ella lo había tomado de la túnica aquello ya se le había hecho una costumbre a la mocosa, sonrió levemente cuando recordó que ella se había soltado del agarre del idiota te Black para evitar que él se fuera

Pronto ella regresaría al castillo, pronto la tendría de vuelta, su corazón se estremeció, quería volver a tenerla cerca, quería volver a tenerla para él, en un ataque de rabia aventó la botella haciendo que esta se reventara en la pared y se esparciera el contenido por el suelo, se recargo en la cama de cuclillas apoyando solamente su cabeza, su mirada estaba perdida entre aquella fría penumbra.


	27. CAPITULO XXVI LAS TRES ESCOBAS

CAPITULO XXVI

LAS TRES ESCOBAS

Era fin de semana, Xally, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido regresar días antes de que se reanudaran las clases, paseaban por Hogsmeade comprando en la casa de las plumas, Hermione insistía que ahí vendían las mejores plumas del mundo mágico, por lo que los había llevado a rastras ahí

Xally veía entre las estanterías toda clase de plumas, desde las más sencillas hasta las más ostentosas y costosas, unas parecía que estaban bañadas en oro, seguramente así era, llamo su atención una pluma pequeña de color negro brillante, tenía casi en la base grabados plateados hechos a mano, quedo fascinada

\- Oh esa pluma es especial sin duda – dijo el vendedor – Es muy hermosa y elegante, la pluma es de un Occamy, difícil de conseguir, los bordes plateados están hechos del cascaron de plata del huevo de los Occamy que acababan de nacer en ese momento, es una rareza apenas se han hecho unas doce plumas como esta

\- Es impresionante – dijo anonadada

Xally estaba dispuesta a pagar por ella una pequeña fortuna, ya que sus padres habían sido muy ricos empresarios en el mundo Muggle y le habían dejado todo al morir, casi no tocaba ese dinero salvo para las cosas del colegio y alguna muda de ropa de vez en cuando, pero aquella magnifica pluma la llamaba demasiado

\- ¿Cuál es su precio?

\- 700 galeones, sé que el precio es un poco elevado pero…

\- Me la llevo – dijo sonriente

El vendedor quedo sorprendido, se apresuró a tomar la pluma para envolverla elegantemente, fue un momento atrás de la estantería

\- ¿Traes contigo 700 galeones? – dijo la castaña sorprendida

\- Quería comprar un uniforme de Quidditch de los búlgaros en Moda Tiros Largos y un par de cosas que necesito para el próximo partido contra Gryffindor, pero creo que ahora eso tiene que esperar

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban rumbo a las tres escobas por propuesta de Ron quien se derretía por tomar una Cerveza de mantequilla, Xally ya llevaba su paquete alegremente en la mano, quería usar su pluma cuanto antes

Los cuatro amigos se adentraron a las tres escobas, el lugar estaba medianamente vacío, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del fondo

\- Xally queremos hablar contigo – empezó Harry – Sabemos que lo que te paso te tiene alterada pero hemos visto que estas muy triste últimamente, somos tus amigos y queremos apoyarte

\- Lo siento mucho chicos, sé que he estado algo mal, pero les aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes

\- ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña

Hermione fue interrumpida por el mesero quien llevaba sus bebidas, cuatro cervezas de mantequilla bien frías y listas, la azabache tomo de inmediato la suya y bebió más de la mitad del tarro al igual que lo hizo el pelirrojo

\- Algunas cosas han cambiado es todo – suspiró

\- Queremos saber qué es lo que paso en 1978, Xally tu… ¿Tu viste a mis padres?

\- Si Harry los vi – bajo su mirada – Tu padre era un pillo pero era una buena persona, me lleve bastante bien con él, escucha pensé mucho en lo que debía hacer – un nudo en su garganta apareció, tomó lo que restaba de su cerveza y le hizo un gesto al mesero para que le trajera la siguiente – Créeme que pensé en evitar que ellos… que ellos murieran, pero después pensé en las consecuencias, tal vez podía evitar que los encontraran esa noche en el valle de Godric pero tarde o temprano podían encontrarlos ¿Y si tu madre no te dejaba el hechizo que te protegió durante catorce años? Si Voldemort te encontraba podría haberte matado sin problema, incluso en primer año cuanto te enfrentaste a él – suspiró con tristeza – Yo no supe que hacer, tenía miedo de llegar y encontrarte muerto o que el mundo mágico estuviera bajo las manos de Voldemort – su segunda cerveza llego y tomo un sorbo enorme

\- Lo sé – dijo tomando su mano – Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – dijo el azabache con tristeza – no podías arriesgarte así

\- Solo pude salvar a Sirius y Remus sin consecuencias

\- ¡¿Es decir que ellos habían muerto?! – dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido y pidiendo su segunda cerveza

\- Si… - susurró

\- Entonces has hecho más por mí de lo que te imaginas – sonrió Harry – no hubiera podido seguir sin Sirius – Cuéntame como era mamá

Xally saco un poco de cerveza que tenía en la boca, se limpió con rapidez ¿Qué cómo era su madre? Ella era la menos indicada para hablar bien de Lily Potter ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que no le caía bien? Pero las palabras de los merodeadores, de Snape, de McGonagall y todos los que estimaban a Lily se le vinieron a la cabeza, se las sabía hasta de memoria de lo cansada que estaba de escucharlas, tomó aire y empezó a recitarlas de memoria como si las estuviera Leyendo

\- Lily era una chica brillante, una buena persona sin duda, siempre estaba ahí cuando alguien la necesitaba (palabras de Remus), nunca se metía en problemas, era la mejor estudiante de todo el colegio, cumplida y responsable y extremadamente inteligente (Palabras de McGonagall) Era adorable, nunca discutía ni hablaba mal de nadie, alguien muy dulce (Palabras de Sirius) Es simplemente la mejor persona que he conocido (Palabras de Snape) – pronunciar lo último le había dejado mal sabor de boca así que termino por acabarse su segunda cerveza pidiendo otra en el acto

Se dio cuenta de que sus tres amigos la miraban contrariados, tal vez se había escuchado muy falsa al recitar aquellas palabras, pero no era su culpa, no era como si estuviera dispuesta a decir que aquella pelirroja admirada por todos no le caía bien

La tercera cerveza de ella y Ron llegaron al mismo tiempo, ambos ya algo felices brindaron dando un gran sorbo a su cerveza, Hermione los miraba con desaprobación, el tema finalmente cambio a Sirius, James y Remus, lo cual alivio considerablemente a la azabache, de ellos sí que podía hablar maravillas pues los quería muchísimo a los tres

La azabache y el pelirrojo iban para su quinta cerveza mientras que Hermione y Harry estaban por acabarse apenas la segunda

\- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente – regañó Hermione – Ya se ven muy mal

Xally y Ron se miraban y reían torpemente, ya bastante mareados, Harry los veía divertido pues ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a tomar alcohol lo que los hacía verse realmente cómicos

\- Tranquila… Hermione… Estamos bien – dijo entre balbuceos el pelirrojo

\- ¡Es evidente que no lo están! – chilló – Harry ayúdame tenemos que llevarlos de vuelta al castillo

\- Creo que será mejor que esperemos a que se les pase un poco, será muy difícil tratar de sacar a Ron en ese estado

Xally estaba por pedir su sexta cerveza cuando la castaña le bajo la mano de inmediato para que no lo hiciera, la azabache le enseño la lengua haciéndole una mueca infantil, después empezó a carcajearse

\- No les parece que es bastante tarde como para que sigan en Hogsmeade, les sugiero que regresen al castillo de inmediato – Snape había llegado, acercándose a la mesa de los chicos

\- Pro… Profesor Snape, claro en seguida – dijo nerviosa la castaña

Harry y Hermione estaban muy serios y nerviosos por la llegada del Murciélago, se le veía bastante preocupados

\- ¡El Mmm… Murciélago vaya que mala suerte! Arruinará la diversión – canturreo Ron bastante borracho - ¡Váyase! Es usted muy cruel persona – dijo torpemente

\- ¡Ronald! – grito horrorizada la castaña

\- ¡Que insolencia! ¿Cómo se atreve Weasley a hablarme de ese modo? – frunció el ceño bastante enojado

\- No le haga caso profesor él no opina eso en realidad, se le pasaron un poco el número de cervezas, le ruego que lo ignore – intervino Hermione

Una carcajada causo que todos brincaran de la sorpresa, Xally se estaba carcajeando sin control, lagrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas y empezaba a no poder respirar

\- ¡¿Quién no va a opinar eso de él?! – continuo carcajeándose - ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentimientos!

Todos la estaban mirando, después su risa se cortó de golpe al ver a los ojos a Severus Snape quien la miraba contrariado, su risa fue sustituida de inmediato por un llanto estruendoso, su sonrisa se había desvanecido y fue sustituida por un muy exagerado rostro de angustia y tristeza, sollozaba con fuerza

\- Profesor por favor discúlpelos, se les ha pasado la mano a ambos, no volverá a ocurrir – intento salvarlos de nuevo la castaña

Severus tenía fijos los ojos en la azabache quien no paraba de llorar, era más que evidente que estaba borracha, "Menuda tonta" pensó

\- Esta falta de respeto no pasará desapercibida para ambos

\- ¡Hermione! – Ron zarandeó del hombro a la castaña haciendo berrinche - ¿Por qué no se va? Dile que se vaya – La zarandeó más mientras hacía un puchero

\- ¡Basta Ron! – dijo poniéndose roja – Cállate de una vez

\- Esto es ridículo he indignante, llévenlos de vuelta al castillo – dijo con asco

\- No podremos con los dos profesor, para llevarse a Ron se necesitan dos personas, se pone realmente pesado – dijo Harry recordando la primera vez que lo tuvieron que sacar, de hecho se habían requerido más de dos personas ese día – y Xally no creo que pueda irse sola – señalo a la azabache quien aún sollozaba

Severus pensó en las posibilidades, no estaba dispuesto a llevarse a Weasley y que lo zarandeara a él también y encima diciéndole insultos todo el camino, tampoco tenía ganas de forcejear con el pelirrojo, dirigió su mirada a la azabache, parecía tan frágil que pensó que se podía romper, era considerablemente más fácil llevarla a ella, no es como si él quisiera llevársela ¡Claro que no! Era solo porque se veía obligado a hacerlo, se dijo así mismo sin estar muy seguro de haberse convencido, frunció el entre cejo

\- Muy bien ustedes dos se encargaran de llevarse al señor Weasley, yo me encargare de llevar a la señorita Martine, el tren parte en veinte minutos apresúrense ya

Hermione y Harry asintieron y se apresuraron a alzar a Ron por los brazos, estaba realmente pesado y renuente a marcharse

\- Ron coopera – rogó la castaña

\- ¡No quiero irme! ¿Por qué llora Xally? ¡Xally no llores el murciélago ya se va! – grito

\- ¡No quiero que se vaya! – gritó la azabache dejando a todos sorprendidos, finalmente lo atribuyeron a su estado actual

\- ¡Basta de tonterías! – regaño la castaña

Como pudieron ambos chicos sacaron al pelirrojo a rastras de las tres escobas, entre forcejeos, resbalones y algunos golpecitos lograron sacarlo por fin del local, Snape veía la escena bastante aliviado de haber escogido llevar a la chica, pero al voltearla a ver se arrepintió de inmediato

Ya no se escuchaban sollozos, estaba llorando en silencio con la mirada hacia abajo y las manos entre las piernas, se veía realmente mal, no sabía cómo acercarse o hablarle, pero debía hacerlo pronto si no quería que el tren partiera antes que ellos, ya que si no tendrían que esperar por dos largas horas a que estuviera de vuelta

\- ¿Señorita Martine? – se acercó vacilando - ¿Me escucha? – no hubo respuesta – Sus amigos se han marchado ya, sígame por favor

Severus avanzó unos pasos seguro de que ella lo seguiría pero no fue así, ella seguía sentada en la misma posición sin mover un solo musculo, esto saco de sus casillas al azabache quien se volvió a acercar un poco más deprisa

\- Señorita Martine – dijo molesto - ¡Señorita Martine le estoy hablando! – Alzó la voz

Suspiró sin saber qué hacer, sin tener más remedio la tocó en el hombro lo que hizo que la chica diera un respingo y lo mirara al fin

\- Basta de tonterías, nos tenemos que ir, venga conmigo

Severus sintió como su pecho se contraía, los ojos de ella se miraban realmente tristes, sin vida, prácticamente vacíos, no se parecían nada a esos ojos que llevaba hace veinte años que estaban llenos de vitalidad

La chica trato de obedecerlo parándose torpemente golpeándose las piernas con la mesa, hizo una mueca de dolor, se recompuso y trato de dar unos pasos pero no pudo hacerlo ya que a los tres pasos que dio tropezó con sus propios pies casi haciéndose caer

El azabache entendió de inmediato que debía ayudarla a andar, de mala gana se acercó a la chica y la rodeo con su brazo, haciendo que ella se agarrara a su cintura, ella lo hizo de inmediato, su pecho se llenó de calidez al sentir el contacto de la chica, ella estaba literalmente abrazada a él, trago saliva y empezó a andar con ella saliendo del local, ella no mostraba resistencia lo cual agradeció

Un suave olor a flores lo inundo de nuevo, maldijo para sí mismo cuando su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, aquello era ridículo, sentir eso por una mocosa y encima de todo ella estaba borracha, apresuró el paso para llegar lo más a prisa posible, no aguantaba aquel olor y el agarre de la azabache, se iba a volver loco si seguían así mucho tiempo

Iban a medio camino cuando ella se paró en seco liberándose del agarre del murciélago, Snape la observaba, pero ella parecía una estatua parada ahí viéndolo fijamente

\- ¿Quiere decirme que se supone que hace?

\- Me he olvidado mi paquete – susurró

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi paquete lo olvide – dijo al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos bastante torpes para regresar

\- Quédese ahí – dijo al mismo tiempo que la sostenía por el abrigo - ¿de qué paquete habla? – hablaba bastante molesto

\- El… paquete… que llevaba, lo he… olvidado en la… mesa – dijo balbuceando

\- Puede venir a buscarlo mañana, ahora vámonos de una vez

\- ¡No! ¡Es muy valioso! – chilló – Voy a volver- dijo forcejeando para zafarse

\- ¡Ya basta de estas tonterías! – suspiró – yo iré por su paquete espéreme – la acercó a una de las bancas exteriores de un local y la coloco con cuidado – No se atreva a moverse aquí

Severus avanzó con prisa de vuelta a las tres escobas, iba refunfuñando y maldiciendo, no podía creer que una mocosa torpe lo había hecho regresarse y cumplir su maldito capricho, aquello era humillante para él

Llegó al local mucho más rápido debido a que no llevaba a una chica borracha entre los brazos, se acercó a la mesa en la que había estado, efectivamente sobre esta descansaba un elegante paquete forrado en terciopelo negro, al parecer si era valioso, lo tomó guardándolo en su túnica y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

Después de unos minutos por fin vio la banca en que había dejado a la chica, ella jugaba en la nieve con sus pies, se veía realmente inocente, nada más lejos de la realidad, pensó

\- Aquí está su tonto paquete – dijo extendiéndoselo – faltan ocho minutos para que parta el tren si lo perdemos por su culpa le juro que la reprenderé llegando a Hogwarts sin importar que sean vacaciones

La azabache tomo el paquete con una enorme sonrisa y lo guardo en uno de los bolcillos de su abrigo, Se volvió a agarrar del su profesor sin pedir autorización, él no tuvo más opción que aceptar su agarre

Después de unos minutos por fin diviso el tren este amenazaba con irse, se acercó lo más a prisa que pudo, ayudo a subir a la chica a uno de los vagones, él se subió tras ella, tomando el asiento de enfrente, tras medio minuto el tren partió

La miró un momento, ella tenía los ojos bastante hinchados por el llanto, miraba por la ventana y canturreaba una canción inentendible, sintió un impulso por acercarse a ella, se veía tan linda y pura, bajo la mirada cuando recordó que ella le había entregado su inocencia, estaba seguro de que él había sido el primer chico con que le había tenido relaciones y seguramente el ultimo ya que ella acababa de regresar hace solo un mes ¿Por qué ella le había entregado eso a él si ella sabía muy bien quien era él en el futuro? La miró sin comprender muchas cosas, le había hecho parecer un maldito niñero al tenerla que llevar a rastras por todo Hogsmeade y haciendo que regresara por el dichoso paquete

Después de haber llegado a Hogwarts depositó a la chica en la sala común, tuvo que entrar hasta el dormitorio de chicas y acostarla ya que la sala se encontraba vacía al igual que el dormitorio, todos seguían en casa con su familia, no entendía por que el grupo de Potter había regresado días antes de iniciar las clases, la miró dormir plácidamente, estuvo tentado de quitarle el cabello de la cara, la chica tenía los labios entreabiertos y húmedos casi invitándolo a probarlos, a sentir su cálido aliento y volver a embriagarse dé el, ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando con él? No quería por ningún motivo volver a sentir nada por ella, finalmente salió de ahí de prisa antes de cometer una tontería

Al cabo de una hora Xally despertó, la cabeza le daba de vueltas, estaba completamente mareada, de pronto lo recordó, él había estado con ella, estaba segura, no razonaba ni pensaba bien pero imágenes del murciélago le venían a la cabeza como flashazos rápidos, debía verlo, debía sentirlo, debía… debía… besarlo, no aguantaba más las ganas, se sentía muy valiente y no le parecía una mala idea por su estado

Se paró como pudo con la varita en mano, gracias a Merlín pudo conjurar un Lumos, aunque de nada le servía pues todo alrededor daba de vueltas para ella, empezó a andar con torpeza, tropezaba con cualquier cosa, se cayó dos veces al bajar las escaleras para salir a su sala común, avanzó hasta salir a los pasillos, gracias a Dios la oficina del murciélago estaba ahí mismo en las mazmorras

Después de unos minutos, con raspones en las rodillas y moretones en sus piernas y brazos logró llegar a la entrada de la oficina del murciélago, veía la puerta cambiar de dimensiones, quería que de una vez se quedara quieta, pensó, finalmente toco con énfasis y fuerza, no dejaba de tocar, no paró ni por un segundo

Por fin vio cómo la puerta se abría de golpe y miro la cara bastante distorsionada de su profesor, lo veía doble, lo que la hizo sonreír bastante

Severus abrió mucho los ojos al verla torpemente parada ahí, tenía una sonrisa bobalicona y la muy tonta estaba descalza apenas con unos calcetines

Xally lo empujo para poder pasar como pudo, escucho como él cerraba la puerta y sonrió enormemente al poder pensar que estaban solos

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos hace aquí?! – dijo sin comprender

\- Vine a verlo - dijo hipeando

\- ¡Se ha vuelto completamente loca! Regrese a su habitación de inmediato

Severus trataba de entender como había llegado hasta allá en ese estado, pero al verla lo comprendió, tenía el pantalón roto de las rodillas que estaban sangrando un poco, tenía raspones por los brazos y algunos moretones empezaban a aparecer, la muy tonta seguramente se había caído muchas veces

\- No quiero regresar a mi habitación, he venido pos usted

El azabache la vio acercarse a él igual que un felino torpe y moribundo cazando a su presa, se tropezó a medio camino del trayecto pero se recompuso segundos después

Xally estaba seduciéndolo y acercándose provocativamente a él, según ella, él parecía estar pendiente de todos sus movimientos así que seguramente lo estaba haciendo muy bien, continuo hasta quedar muy cerca del pálido hombre

Severus la observaba boquiabierto se había desviado en dos ocasiones antes de llegar cerca de él, la tuvo que sujetar por los brazos ya que al llegar se había ido para adelante

Ella malinterpreto su agarre, sonrió triunfal y como sus capacidades en ese momento le permitieron se recompuso, se impulsó hacía arriba con fuerza para unir sus labios

Severus solo sintió como sus dientes chocaban con fuerza, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero ella no se separó, parecía que no había sentido nada, porque lo empezó a besar con ímpetu, empezó a sentir sus labios cálidos, sintió la mano de ella tomando una de sus mejillas, el dolor se esfumo de inmediato al sentirla de aquella manera, sus labios se rozaban como aquellas veces, estaban tan húmedos y suaves como antes, él se hundió en ella, respondiendo el beso y tomándola de la cintura, sintió como volvía a la vida en ese mismo momento, su pecho empezó a hincharse debido a la cálida sensación que lo recorría, su respiración se incrementó, cosquilleos en su entrepierna empezaron a aparecer y entonces lo sintió…

Sintió el aliento de la chica a alcohol, recordó que estaba ebria y que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo seguramente, la separó de él de golpe haciendo que ella protestara, tomó aliento y se reprendió así mismo por haber cedido

\- Esto está mal, será mejor que se vaya de aquí

Severus aún bastante abochornado miro las opciones que tenía, no podía dejarla ir sola y debía evitar que ella fuera hacer otra tontería, así que tomo la única opción que tuvo, la guio hasta su propio dormitorio y la acostó con suavidad, ella parecía ceder, al sentir el contacto con la almohada quedo después de unos segundos rendida y completamente dormida

El azabache salió de ahí de prisa, estaba en su despacho, se agarró la cabeza pensando que se había vuelto completamente loco, aquello era de muchas maneras incorrecto, no podía haber caído tan fácil, él era el adulto mayor sin mencionar que era el que estaba sobrio, tenía que haber parado aquello antes de besarla de esa forma

Se dejó caer en su silla, se pasó la yema de los dedos por los labios aun calientes por el beso que le había dado… después de veinte años la había vuelto a sentir, se había dejado llevar como un niñato estúpido, se pasó la mano por la frente, ahora sí que estaba metido en un lio, había besado a una estudiante, aun peor a una estudiante ebria, se podía decir que había aprovechado su estado para hacerlo

Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que ella lo había besado, las emociones que aún sentía vivas, los sentimientos que creyó haber olvidado hace tantos años, se estaba engañando a él mismo, debía ponerle un alto a lo que estaba sintiendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Xally despertó con una punzada en su cabeza bastante fuerte, tenía la boca muy seca, abrió los ojos con dificultad, la poca luz que había le estaba lastimando la pupilas, sintió como su cuerpo le dolía, se sentó y reviso las partes que le molestaban, tenía moretones y raspones por todas las piernas y brazos, se llevó la mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar que había sucedido, cuando pudo abrir los ojos, algo la altero, no vio nada conocido, no estaba en su cama, no estaba en el dormitorio ¿entonces en donde estaba? Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar algunos momentos, lo había ido a buscar ¡Lo había ido a buscar! Se incorporó de golpe de un salto

¿Qué más? Hogsmeade con Harry y los demás, lo había visto en Hogsmeade a Snape, estaba segura de que había ido en el tren con ella, no recordaba lo anterior ¿Y después qué? Recordaba haber despertado en su dormitorio ¿Y después? ¡Oh por Merlín! Había tocado la puerta de Snape, un escalofrió la recorrió

Pero lo que más la altero fue recordar como ella intentó seducirlo y después… se había arrojado a… besarlo, si estaba segura de haberlo besado, se talló los ojos con fuerza, para recordar otra cosa, pero no lo logró

Miro a su alrededor, había muchos libros viejos y maltratados, pergaminos llenos de letras, cuadernos de piel, la cama era matrimonial con sabanas grises, la madera estaba gastada y apolillada, había… había frascos de vidrio… estaba en el cuarto de él, debía ser así no recordaba haber salido después

Tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato, avanzó hasta la puerta del dormitorio la abrió con delicadeza, sentía que su estómago quería volver, avanzo hasta entrar al despacho, aguantó la respiración cuando lo vio en la silla de su escritorio, suspiró, menos mal estaba dormido, estaba solamente con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros, seguía opinando que el blanco le sentaba bien

Lo miro unos segundos con nostalgia y avanzó a la puerta de salida, estaba cerrada ¡Cerrada! Rodo los ojos y empezaba a impacientarse, seguramente seguía poniendo el hechizo de protección, busco rápidamente a su alrededor, no tardo en ver su varita descansando sobre el escritorio, se acercó con cautela, la tomo y vio que la de ella también estaba ahí, menos mal, se había olvidado completamente de que había llevado la varita

Con ambas varitas en mano, se aproximó a la puerta, agarro la de Snape, hizo un movimiento con esta, pero la puerta no se abrió, la agito, esta vez la puerta cedió, suspiró aliviada, no quiso regresar a dejar la varita del murciélago hasta el escritorio así que la dejo en un sillón que estaba cerca de ahí y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hermione paseaba por las mazmorras en busca de su amiga ya eran más de las nueve, seguramente ella no tardaba en salir de su sala común, necesitaba reprenderla por el comportamiento que había tenido el día anterior e informarle las consecuencias de beber alcohol

La castaña se quedó boquiabierta cuando la vio aparecer a lo lejos, iba descalza, despeinada, con la misma ropa de ayer, cuando se acercó más, pudo ver que estaba totalmente raspada y moreteada

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos te paso?!

\- Hermione, silencio, mi cabeza duele horrores

\- Y no es para menos – regañó – Por favor dime que no hiciste una tontería

\- No quiero – frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos la condenada luz la mataba

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Xally de dónde vienes?! Y dime la verdad, soy tu amiga y consideraría una falta de confianza si no me dices la verdad

\- No, es mejor que no lo sepas – negó con las manos – Déjame ir a adarme una ducha

\- ¡Nada de eso! Dime lo que ha pasado, estoy realmente preocupada por ti, nunca me has ocultado nada

\- Eso ya lo se

\- Pues has que esta no sea la primera vez

\- Para eso tendría que contarte una historia bastante larga

\- Estoy dispuesta a escucharla, tengo todo el día

\- Bien, entremos a mi sala común, tranquila no hay nadie

La castaña dudo pero finalmente accedió, pasó después de la azabache, aquella sala común le pareció demasiado elegante y ostentosa

\- Bien Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga y te pido discreción, por favor siéntate – señalo uno de los sillones…


	28. CAPITULO XXVII LA MUERTE NO TIENE PIEDAD

CAPITULO XXVII

LA MUERTE NO TIENE PIEDAD

Hermione estaba boquiabierta y muda después de escuchar todo el relato de su amiga, habían pasado unas dos horas charlando, Hermione solo hacía alguna pregunta ocasional de vez en cuando, pero cuando acabo de contar la historia no sabía bien que cara poner, aquello era tan bizarro y descabellado que era hasta difícil de creer que no le estaba jugando una broma

Xally la miraba con angustia sabiendo que no lo iba a tomar del todo bien, pero era su mejor amiga y confiaba plenamente en ella y si tenía un poco de suerte tal vez ella la haría poner los pies sobre la tierra y la ayudaría a deshacerse de esos sentimientos

\- Lo que no entiendo realmente es ¡Cómo te pudiste fijar en él sabiendo bien que era el profesor Snape! – agito las manos desesperada

\- Ya te dije que ni yo misma me he dado cuenta – negó con vergüenza – lo que sucedió no lo planee, me siento tan mal, lo veo, veo sus ojos helados juzgándome, él no lo entiende realmente

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo entienda si ni tu misma los haces? – tomó aire – Xally la pregunta que te voy a hacer ahora tal vez no sea del todo agradable pero es necesaria ¿Lo amas? Sé que es una pregunta difícil pero ya debes de saber la respuesta, has pasado muchas cosas con él y aun cuando regresas te tu… Bueno lo besaste, en el estado en el que hayas estado, se necesitan sentimientos para hacer algo así

La azabache sé quedó muda y sorprendida de la pregunta, no esperaba que le preguntara eso, pensó que su amiga iba a ser lo posible para evitar que ella siguiera sintiendo algo más, su corazón empezó a impacientarse ¿Lo amaba? Bueno era evidente que estaba enamorada de él, pero no sabía si a ese grado

\- No… no lo sé – admitió

\- Tendremos que hacer algo con eso, es de muchas maneras incorrecto – dio un largo suspiro – el que no se haya negado a besarte ayer es preocupante, él es un adulto y aun peor tú estabas en malas condiciones

Xally abrió los ojos como platos, aquella opinión no sonaba nada bien, no se le ocurrió hasta donde podía llegar Hermione por defender los que es correcto

\- ¿A qué te refieres con hacer algo? – dijo temblando – No pensaras en…

\- ¡No! Tranquila no me refería a delatarlo o reclamarle algo – negó con las manos – hablo de ti, tienes que alejarte de él, eres una estudiante, él podría ser tu padre, no lo olvides – recalco

La azabache solo asintió con tristeza, pensó que aquello era tremendamente injusto, no soportaba que él la odiara

\- Es inevitable que asistas a sus clases – continuo la castaña – pero fuera de ellas tienes que mantenerte alejada

\- Creo que por esa parte no habrá problema

La castaña miraba a su amiga, tenía los ojos más tristes que Myrtle la llorona, nunca la había visto en ese estado, siempre la había visto vivaz y altanera, nada de eso quedaba en ella, negó con la cabeza incrédula por lo que iba a decir

\- ¿Es lo que quieres Xally? – la miró preocupada - ¿Quieres alejarte de él?

La azabache se mordió el labio inferior con angustia, no por supuesto que no quería alejarse del murciélago, se moría por estar cerca de él, preguntándose a cada momento que estaría haciendo Severus Snape

La castaña comprendió de inmediato el gesto de Xally, ladeo una mueca sin saber muy bien que debía hacer con aquello, la situación era más grave de lo que pensaba y lo acababa de descubrir, pensó que su amiga se querría alejar de él para no incrementar sus sentimientos, pero al parecer ya era tarde

\- Entiendo… bien pues tendrás que esperar y ser fuerte entonces

Xally volteo a ver contrariada a Hermione ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Pero por más que intento leer su mirada no lo comprendió

\- Es evidente que estas enamorada… por no decir más – se rascó la nuca – Aunque quieras no podrás dejar de estar pendiente de él, así que tendrás que aguantar hasta terminar Hogwarts ya que si lo vieras antes le ocasionarías problemas

\- Hermione… yo

\- Sé que no fue tu culpa, pero ya está, ya paso, lo que hay que hacer ahora es tratar de que no te metas en problemas ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias Hermione – le sonrió con tristeza

\- Xally – dijo preocupada – He ido con McGonagall, por lo de tu timo… pero créeme que yo no sabía nada

\- ¿Qué tu qué? – dijo angustiada – me matara…

Severus se encontraba en el despacho de la directora, lo había mandado a llamar desde hace treinta minutos, pero aún no estaba listo para ver a nadie, se había despertado en la silla de su escritorio con un mal sabor de boca por lo que había hecho

Se alteró más cuando no encontró ya a la azabache durmiendo en su cama y su varita colocada en otro lado, le muy estúpida se había vuelto a atrever a agarrar su varita, estaba muy nervioso, temía que la directora de alguna manera se hubiera enterado de lo sucedido, pero se dijo así mismo que no había manera de que eso fuera posible

\- Severus por fon vienes – alzó una ceja

\- Lo siento Directora, tuve un inconveniente

\- Si me he dado cuenta, te he llamado porque estoy impresionada de las acciones que has tomado

\- ¿Disculpe? – empezó a sudar

\- La señorita Granger ha acudido a mí para dejarme esto – le extendió un pergamino

El murciélago lo tomo sin comprender, pero de inmediato supo de qué se trataba, era el estúpido examen de Xally Martine, aliviado volvió a tomar su postura fría y calculadora de siempre, se encogió de hombros y miro a la vieja

\- ¿Cuál es el problema con esto?

\- Creo que es evidente Severus que no estas siendo imparcial, sé que tu relación con esa muchacha no es precisamente agradable ahora que ha regresado, pero creo que ya la estas reprendiendo severamente con Hagrid, como para que todavía la califiques injustamente

\- Yo califico a mis alumnos como lo veo conveniente – arrastró las palabras

\- ¿Y ves conveniente reprobar un examen perfectamente bien contestado? Como directora no te puedo permitir que arruines la carrera de los estudiantes poniéndole malas notas a quien no se lo merece, es una de las mejores estudiantes y más aún en tu clase

\- Revisaré de nuevo el examen si eso la deja más tranquila

\- Por favor – asintió McGonagall - Voy a sacar a la chica de tu clase

\- ¿Cómo? – frunció el ceño sorprendido

\- Creo que no es conveniente que la tengas ahí

\- Acaba de decir que es la más brillante de mi clase

\- ¿De qué sirve si la estarás reprobado? Terminarás por arruinar su futuro, la enviare a Estudios Avanzados de Aritmancia con la profesora Septima Vector, me ha dicho que destacó cuando tomó la clase de Aritmancia en tercer año – aseguró la directora – Esta decidido

\- Creo que es una decisión bastante precipitada directora ¿Ha consultado ya a la señorita Martine?

\- Por supuesto que sí, está totalmente de acuerdo, tomará la clase de hoy con usted, pero a partir de mañana se presentara con la profesora Vector, es todo Severus

Severus de dio la vuelta para salir totalmente molesto, no lo pudo ni quiso disimular, cerro tras de sí la puerta con fuerza, no podía creer que por una tontería así le quitaran a su mejor alumna, tal vez no pensó muy bien antes de calificarla con "troll" ni Neville sacaba esa calificación

Pero quizás era lo mejor, tenerla lejos tal vez disiparía lo que evidentemente volvía a sentir, era peligroso tenerla cerca después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la había besado, la sintió como antes, sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad, lo que tanto había evitado y odiado ahora se iba a la basura en tan solo unas semanas

Después de dos horas entró bastante cabreado a la clase de Defensa, todos los estudiantes ya estaban esperándolo… incluyéndola, estaba tímidamente retraída en su asiento como si quisiera desaparecer, no se atrevía a mirarlo ni hacía ningún movimiento, seguramente recordaba muy bien lo que había hecho hace unas horas, suspiro con desdén y empezó a dar la clase de mala gana

Xally lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, no se imaginaba cuan molesto estaría por su atrevimiento, su corazón latía preocupado y angustiado, esa era la última clase que le iba a dar, nunca iba a tomar otra clase con él siendo su último año en Hogwarts, un profundo sentimiento melancólico la invadió

Cuando escuchó la propuesta de McGonagall ella no había dudado en aceptarla después del incidente con las arañas y la nota terrible que había recibido de Snape, pensó que dejar de tomar sus clases la iba a despejar, pero no era así, ahora quería salir corriendo a rogarla a la directora que no la sacara de esa lúgubre clase así le arrojaran kilo y medio de arañas a la cara

La azabache dio un respingo cuando vio que todos habían empezado a escribir menos ella, sacó de su bolso la cajita aun envuelta de pluma que se había comprado, iba a desenvolverla cuando un pensamiento se cruzó por la cabeza

Aquella pluma era bastante elegante, seria y… de cierta manera única, no supo hasta entonces porque la había comprado… le recordó a él, era precisamente de su estilo, ella nunca había optado por comprar cosas tan serias, sin embargo le había encantado cuando la vio, porque por un segundo fugaz el murciélago se le paso por la cabeza al ver la pluma

Tragó saliva por sus obvios sentimientos bastante desarrollados ya pare entonces, la volvió a guardar, si era su última clase con él y probablemente jamás lo vería a menos de que se cruzaran por un pasillo por accidente entonces se la daría como regalo sin importar lo que él fuera a pensar

Sonrió con tristeza, ya lo había decidido, sacó otra pluma bastante ordinaria y empezó a escribir copiándose un poco de los apuntes de Harry ya que no había puesto la mínima atención en clase

Después de varios minutos se atrevió a verlo, pero él no parecía prestarte la mínima atención, hablaba con tranquilidad y seriedad como siempre, daba la lección viendo a todo el mundo menos a ella, recordó cuando el Severus de diecisiete años la ignoraba, con este sentía mucho más dolor, pero le no había rechazado su beso o al menos no lo recordaba

Recordaba haber estado varios segundos pegada a él sin tener forcejeo, se mordió la parte interior de su mejilla ¿Y si él sentía aun? Sacudió su cabeza, si fuera así no estaría ignorándola y pretendiendo que no existe

La clase se dio por terminada, guardo todas sus cosas lo más lento que pudo para que Hermione y Harry salieran del aula, pero estos parecían esperarla, les hizo una seña con la mano para que se adelantaran, la castaña le mando una mirada acusatoria sin embargo aceptó salir de mala gana

Pero fue tarde Snape ya iba subiendo las escaleras que daban a su despacho, suspiro decepcionada al verlo cerrar la puerta tras de sí, resignada tomó su mochila con el paquete en la mano, se acercó al escritorio del salón y colocó el paquete dulcemente sobre la mesa, ya lo vería después, pensó

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió algo en el con prisa, lo atoro en una de las ataduras del paquete y salió corriendo del aula pues sabía que Hermione y Harry la esperaban afuera

Severus salió por fin de su despacho aguardando a que ella se fuera, se había dado cuenta de que el aula estaba quedando vacía y ella no salía de ahí, quería evitar estar a solas con ella a toda costa, no podía permitirse que lo viera débil y lastimado por lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas

Iba a salir del aula cuando llamo su atención al ver su escritorio el odioso paquete por el que ella lo había hecho regresar en Hogsmeade, se acercó incrédulo, había sobre este una nota lo tomó vacilando "No todo es oscuridad, feliz navidad" no había más, es lo único que decía el pequeño papel

Torció una mueca con dolor, era de ella, su corazón latía infantilmente, como un niño abriendo su regalo el día de navidad, se sintió muy estúpido pero ¿Qué más daba? Nadie lo estaba viendo, lo abrió con ímpetu

Lo miro sorprendido al abrir el estuche, al ver esa pluma majestuosa reposando elegantemente entre porcelana fina, era muy costosa sin duda, ella la había dejado para él, las manos con la que sostenía el paquete temblaron mientras un sentimiento cálido invadía su pecho

Nadie después de la muerte de su madre le hacía algún tipo de regalo navideño o de cualquier otra especie, un nudo aparecía en su garganta, su orgullo desapareció de repente, apretó el estuche con fuerza, tuvo que aceptar que aquello lo había inundado de bienestar

Y no era por el precio del regalo, sino por la acción, porque lo había recordado y considerado, cerró el estuche y lo guardo en su túnica, pero después un sentimiento desagradable lo recorrió, parecía una despedida, casi no la vería, no tenía excusa para hacerlo si no tomaba su clase

Había un lio emocional bastante grave dentro de él, voces interiores le hablaban a gritos, unos decían que se alejara, que aquello no era correcto, que ella merecía a alguien joven y mejor que él, pues ya no estaba tan seguro que ella hubiera jugado con él, tal vez… tal vez si lo había querido alguna vez

Xally estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, no quería que nadie la molestara, por primera vez agradecía no tener a una Narcissa en esa época, gracias a Merlín Hermione no podía pasar a molestarla a su sala común

Había estado llorando desconsoladamente en silencio, había corrido la cortina de su cama para que nadie pudiera verla, se sentía muy mal, los sentimientos la estaban matando interiormente, cada vez se hacía más evidente que lo necesitaba cerca, que le dolía su rechazo y que la mirara como si fuera su peor enemiga

Se maldijo así misma recordaba el beso, pero estaba tan borracha que no supo cómo se había sentido, seguramente muy bien y ahora él no se iba a acercar a ella por nada del mundo y jamás lo iba a volver a besar, pegó infantilmente a su almohada

\- Martine

Oyó su nombre tras la cortina, de muy mala gana, distinguió la voz en seguida, definitivamente no estaba de humor para que alguien la llamara sangre sucia, rodo los ojos bastante molesta por la intromisión

\- ¿Qué quieres Bulstrode?

\- Una lechuza golpeaba desesperada la ventana, la he tenido que dejar entrar, es una carta para ti, si no quieres que la rompa más vale que salgas

Xally se paró de mala gana, antes si alguien le hubiera mandado una carta lo que Millicent Bulstrode hubiera hecho es rompérsela en la cara pero desde la guerra y como la consideraban heroína de guerra nadie se atrevía a molestarla más de lo normal, se había ganado el respeto forzoso de muchas personas de su casa, ya que temían que sus padres fueran arrestados por sospechas de haber sido Mortifagos o seguidores de los ideales de Voldemort

Corrió la cortina y le arrebato la carta a la robusta chica, quien le hizo una mueca pero no se había atrevido a protestar, sin esperar a que Millicent se fuera volvió a correr la cortina, vio la carta la reconoció de inmediato era de Molly, la abrió pensando que le iba a decir lo mucho que la extrañaba… pero que equivocada estaba

"Xally Amber Martine

Querida, antes que nada tengo que decirte que trates de estar tranquila al leer esta carta, es difícil escribirlo pero no he tenido opción, tengo que pedirte que vengas de inmediato a la madriguera, junto con los demás, ha pasado algo terrible, Tonks estaba trabajando como auror, sabes que han estado cazando a los Mortifagos refugiados que quedaron, la enviaron a una misión bastante peligrosa cerca del cementerio, estaba tras los hermanos Carrow, sabes lo peligrosos que son y ella, bueno ella no ha podido con ellos, Tonks murió mi querida niña lo siento mucho, se cuánto te importa Remus, él está aquí con nosotros, pero te necesita, ven pronto

Molly Weasley"

Las manos de Xally empezaron a temblar, no se llevaba particularmente con Tonks pero Remus… sabia lo destrozado que iba a estar, su corazón se estrujo, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que tenía que ir con McGonagall para que la dejara salir por la red flu

Corrió de prisa con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, llevaba varios minutos cuando tropezó con una figura negra que conoció al instante en el que se incorporó con prisa, lo miró unos segundos, él la observaba bastante seria

\- Tenga cuidado, parece una loca

\- Tengo prisa, no me he fijado disculpe – dijo poniéndose roja

Xally observo que entre las manos Snape llevaba una carta igual a la suya solo que estaba cerrada, entendió de inmediato que él también le enviaban la noticia de la muerte de Tonks

\- Le sugiero que la abra cuanto antes – dijo señalando la carta – Nos veremos en un rato

Severus la observo sorprendido, iba a decir algo cuando la chica salió corriendo con la misma velocidad con la que habían chocado ¿Qué podía ser tan grave?

Después de unos minutos Xally llegó a la oficina de McGonagall, se encontró con que Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ron ya se encontraban ahí, la mayoría tenía la mirada angustiada, Hermione estaba llorando, mientras los demás tenían un silencio consternado

\- Señorita Martine, ya está aquí, la red flu está lista para que se marchen, yo los acompañare en cuanto venga el profesor Snape

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, uno a uno iban desapareciendo en la red flu pronunciando con tristeza el lugar al que se dirigían, Harry dejó entrar primero a Xally quien asintió y después de unos segundos desaprecio

La azabache salió con prisa de la chimenea, vio a Teddy dentro de un corral pata bebes, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, escucho unos pasos tras ella, se volvió

\- Remus…

Le dio a Hermione al pequeño Teddy y corrió abrazar a Remus, quien tenía la cara bastante demacrada, sin vida, tenía los ojos hinchados y abultados, nunca lo había visto más mal

\- Lo siento mucho Remus, lo siento en verdad – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – Todo estará bien te lo prometo, no estás solo, recuerda eso siempre – apretó el abrazo

Remus empezó a sollozar con fuerza, calló de rodillas abrazado a la azabache y la apretó con fuerza, sus sollozos eran fuertes y llenos de dolor

Escucharlo así rompió el corazón de la chica, empezó a llorar en silencio, no imaginaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, aquello era tremendamente injusto, a pesar de evitar la muerte de Tonks hace un año, de nada había servido…


	29. CAPITULO XXVIII LA PIEDRA EN EL LAGO

CAPITULO XXVIII

LA PIEDRA EN EL LAGO

Todos estaban alrededor de una tumba, dentro había una persona valiente, trabajadora, dedicada, una buena esposa y madre que había abandonado este mundo, Nymphadora Lupin descansaba ahí, al lado de ella un hombre de cabello castaño sollozaba desconsoladamente con el corazón roto, mientras un bebé de cabello turquesa de apenas un año llora sin entender porque su padre actúa tan triste

Después de la ceremonia del velatorio todos estaban ya en casa de Remus Lupin en silencio con tazas de té caliente, aquello era tan triste que nadie en la casa se atrevía a hablar, Remus tenía la mirada en un punto perdido mientras Sirius trataba de consolarlo con Arthur

Xally trataba de calmar a Teddy, lo mecía con cautela, a pesar de que el niño no sabía lo que realmente pasaba, sabía que algo no andaba bien, sin mencionar que probablemente estaba asustado de no ver en tanto tiempo a su madre

Severus observaba la escena de lejos en el rincón más apartado que había, veía a una chica de cabello azabache meciendo a un bebé de cabello chicle, tuvo que asistir por insistencia de la directora, quien había alegado que era su obligación asistir si fue avisado de la muerte de la Metamorfomaga

El azabache vacilo cuando vio aproximarse a Xally Martine junto con el bebé en brazos, iba con una sonrisa triste ¿Qué iría a decirle? Tal vez si quería más té

\- Hola profesor ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Tal vez agua o más té?

\- No muchas gracias – dijo cortante mientras fijaba la vista al pequeño bebé

\- Él es Edward Lupin, pero todos le decimos Teddy ¿no es un encanto? – sonrió mientras animaba al niño

Severus torcido una mueca ¿Qué se supone que debería de contestar? Miró al mocoso quien parecía prestar mucha atención en él, su cabello cambio a un naranja chillón, arqueo las cejas al comprender porque el bebé tenía el cabello turquesa

\- Un Metamorfomago – arrastró las palabras – sorprendente

\- Si el pequeño Teddy heredó el don de su madre – alzó al bebé con orgullo – su cabello ha cambiado parece que usted le agrada, he tratado todo el día de hacer que cambie de humor y usted lo ha logrado

\- Señorita Martine, ya que está aquí tengo que devolverle la pluma, no puedo aceptarla

\- Oh no se preocupe, es un regalo para usted, espero que le haya gustado

\- Xally ¿puedes venir un momento? Es Remus se puso mal – Ginny se acercó tímidamente

\- Claro Ginny voy enseguida ¿Puede sostenerlo? Vuelvo en un segundo

Antes de que pudiera protestar la chica le paso en brazos al pequeño Teddy, Severus lo tomo vacilando sin poder reaccionar o negarse, lo cargo como pudo, el bebé parecía divertido ya que su cabello se puso amarillo, el azabache lo miraba angustiado, nunca en su vida había cargado o cuidado a un bebé

Busco de prisa a la azabache entre los presentes pero ella estaba ocupada animando a Remus quien parecía haber caído en una especia de crisis nerviosa ya que empezaba a gritar y sollozar con más fuerza de la normal.

Miro al pequeño frunciendo el ceño, este reía y pataleaba agitando sus bracitos con ímpetu, el azabache ladeo la cabeza, no parecía tan desagradable pero seguía sin saber qué hacer con él

\- ¿Te parece divertido? – dijo con desidia al infante – Espero que no hayas heredado también el "don" de tu padre

Hizo una mueca de asco cuando vio que el pequeño empezaba a babear a grandes cantidades y parecía mostrar los primeros síntomas de impaciencia, la baba caía al suelo mientras a Teddy se le empezaban a pintar los primeros cabellos azul oscuro

\- No te atrevas a llorar – amenazó

Se llenó de coraje por la situación en la que lo había puesto aquella chica ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así? Su atrevimiento lo molestó de sobremanera, empezó a mover al bebé de arriba abajo impetuosamente lo que hizo que el pequeño se asustara y empezara a hacer pucheros amenazando con mostrar las primeras lagrimas

El murciélago estaba desesperado, todos a su alrededor parecían estar pendientes de Remus o estaban atendiendo a los presentes.

\- Te digo que no llores – rogó – No seas absurdo

Dejó de "mecerlo" y lo alzó en brazos para intentar calmarlo, pero fue un gran error ya que gran parte de la baba que Teddy tenía colgando le cayó directo en su túnica, lo bajo enseguida bastante molesto, fue lo último que hizo antes de que el bebé empezara a llorar con la cara arrugada

\- No, No, cálmate – lo meció despacio – No pasa nada – se sentía estúpido haciendo eso

Siguió meciéndolo y diciéndole palabras para intentar calmarlo, pero este parecía querer otra cosa ya que no mostraba signos de querer calmarse

\- Qué bueno que no tiene hijos, es bastante malo

Xally se había acercado con una especie de dona de plástico con relieves pequeños saliendo de esta, se la dio en las manos al pequeño Teddy quien lo tomo gustoso y empezó a morderlo con desesperación

\- Le están creciendo los dientes, es muy molesto para los bebés les pica muchísimo – explicó la azabache mientras le quitaba a Teddy de los brazos al murciélago

\- Hay una poción de alivio para la picazón ¿No es más fácil que darle ese chisme? –señaló el curioso objeto

\- No sé en donde la guardaba Tonks o más bien no sé si tengan, esto es una mordedera, los alivia cuando lo muerden, se lo compré de navidad

Severus no dijo nada, se sentía desarmado al tener una conversación decente con ella, con el bebé en brazos parecía una mamá, aquella escena le pareció emotiva, ella lo observaba sonriendo con los ojos brillantes

\- No vuelva a hacer eso

\- Lo siento – dijo comprendiendo – Remus se puso mal, no pensé cuando le deje al pequeño – dijo avergonzada

\- Usted nunca ha pensado – agregó con burla

\- Me preguntaba en cuanto tardaríamos en empezar a criticarnos – bajo la mirada divertida

La azabache vio el manchón de baba en la túnica del murciélago, reprimió una risa y saco un pañuelo, se acercó a su profesor unos pasos quien retrocedió en seguida

\- Solo quiero limpiarle eso – dijo con tristeza

\- No se preocupe

\- Por favor insisto – se acercó más

Severus no tuvo más opción que aceptar, la chica se acercó con Teddy aun en brazos y empezó a limpiar la baba de su túnica, a ella le llegaba el aliento del murciélago lo que la hizo sentir nerviosa, no sabía hasta entonces cuantas ganas tenia de besarlo

\- Ya está – guiño el ojo

A Xally le empezaban a sudar las manos, quería hablar con él de una posibilidad en la que estuvieran juntos tal vez después de que ella terminara Hogwarts, sabía que aquello era una locura y que al proponérsela había un porcentaje de 99% de rechazo por parte de su profesor, pero debía intentarlo

\- ¿Puedo hablar con usted? – tembló

\- ¿Qué se supone que hace entonces?

\- Está bien – asintió – Quiero… esto… lo que vivimos en el pasado me hizo…

\- Por favor no – negó – no empiece con eso, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar

\- Ya pero… Es verdad todo lo que le dije antes y…

\- Comprenda que para mí han pasado más de veinte años, deje de tratar de disculparse, ya no es nada para mi

Aquello golpeo a la chica en el pecho con fuerza como una maldición, pero no podía creerlo, no después de manera en la que él acepto su beso el día anterior, él sentía algo por más que intentara ocultarlo

\- ¿Entonces porque me beso? – soltó mordiéndose la lengua

Severus abrió mucho los ojos, mientras empezaba a incomodarse bastante, no pensaba que jamás lo fuera cuestionar de aquella manera, después de lo que McGonagall le había dicho pensó que lo único que quería la chica era estar lo más lejos posible de él

\- Escuché estoy cansada de huir de esta manera – continuo al no ver respuesta – trate de odiarlo pero no resultó, trate de alejarme pero más mal me sentía, trate de fijar mi atención en otra cosa pero usted me venía a la mente cada que lo intentaba – suspiró – esto es tremendamente difícil de decir, créame, pero es la última opción que me queda por hacer, no funciona alejarme, entonces trataré de acercarme… si usted me lo permite, estoy dispuesta a luchar

\- Esto es una tontería en verdad ¿con quién cree que está tratando? ¿con le mocoso de diecisiete años?

\- Basta de eso, sé que lo lastime, pero no fue mi culpa caer en un agujero del tiempo ni tampoco sentir lo que siento

\- No sea estúpida – dijo molesto – Ya ha pasado, centre sus sentimientos en alguien con quien pueda estar de una vez, tal vez alguien acorde a su edad, no espere que le crea lo que dice

\- El problema es que no me fije en alguien de mi edad – suspiro - ¿Qué es lo que siente?

\- ¿Quiere saberlo en verdad? – rechino los dientes – La busque durante catorce años enteros ¡Enteros! Preguntando, investigando y viajando sin respuestas, había desaparecido de la nada, imaginé mi sorpresa cuando un día cualquiera vi a entrar a una mocosa de once años por las puertas de Hogwarts que parecía ser su hija – apretó los labios – Imagine ahora cuando la vi desarrollarse y ser idéntica a "Charlotte Green" y por ultimo imagine cuando mis sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando me afirmaron que se trataba de usted

\- Quiero arreglar todo – frunció el entrecejo – Déjeme intentarlo

\- Es muy tarde, veinte años tarde, veinte años que para mí pasaron y para usted apenas fue un respiro

\- Yo…

\- Esta conversación es absurda, me tengo que ir, con permiso

Xally lo vio alejarse, pasó golpeándole el hombro, aquello no había salido como lo planeaba, era más frio que el granizo, la había dejado hablando, aquello la daño más de lo que esperaba, se había dicho así misma que lo iba a intentar pero iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

\- Nunca entendí lo idiota que es, siempre te huía como si tuvieras viruela de Dragón

\- Eso es porque me odia, Sirius…

\- Esta tan loco por ti que no sabe qué hacer el pobre, sospecho que tiene miedo a ser feliz

\- Me sentí tan estúpida al decirle todo eso, cometí un error

\- No preciosa, tú lo intentaste, no tienes la culpa de lo cabeza dura que es, se arrepentirá no te preocupes – dijo tomándola del hombro

\- No sé cómo acercarme a él, no sé cómo hacer que me vea, para él solo soy una mocosa

\- Si así fuera actuaria con total indiferencia, no haría los dramas que hace – rodo los ojos – sigo insistiendo en que nunca entendí que le viste

\- Ni yo … - ladeo una sonrisa triste mientras mecía a Teddy quien estaba cerca de dormirse

Sirius la observaba atentamente, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo seguía sintiendo algo por ella, no era correspondido por la misma razón que hace veinte años, tal vez lo único que tenía que hacer era luchar un poco más, después de todo Quejicus estaba actuando como un patán, tal vez él tendría una pequeña oportunidad

\- Vamos a que tomes un té o café has estado todo el día meciendo a Teddy, dámelo un momento

\- No Sirius, me encanta tenerlo, me hace estar tranquila y ocupada ¿Cómo va Remus?

\- Tan mal como antes, habrá que estar muy cerca de él en estos tiempos

\- Cada vez me dan más ganas de salir de una vez de Hogwarts, quiero cuidar al pequeño Teddy

\- Solo faltan seis meses preciosa, ten paciencia

\- Cuida a Remus en lo que termina el curso ¿de acuerdo?

\- Con mi vida – alzó una mano para hacerlo formal

El mes de Marzo llegó con la primavera, la nieve se había convertido en el más fresco y verde pasto, las flores empezaban a salir tímidamente, las hojas del sauce boxeador eran numerosas, los pájaros cantaban en los jardines del castillo y las fuentes estaban llenas de agua tibia, las nubes empezaban a amenazar con las primeras lluvias clásicas de esa época en Escocia

Todos disfrutaban con gozo de la llegada la primavera a Escocia, todos menos ella, ella asistía a clases igual que un zombi anda por los caminos, había bajado de peso pues cada vez era más frecuente las veces que olvidaba de comer, paseaba por los pasillos con la energía de un perezoso, hablaba con sus amigos con el ímpetu de un dementor

Todo por él, él que la había ignorado totalmente durante tres largos meses, no lo veía pues ya no tomaba esa clase, lo había buscado, le había insistido y tratado de hablar, pero él simplemente la evitaba, a veces la insultaba, otras veces simplemente la ignoraba

Pensó que al pasar los días se iba a olvidar de él, pero que equivocada estaba, estaba sentada en una de las jardineras del castillo leyendo "Nueva teoría de la numerología" para la clase de Aritmancia, la escuela era lo único en lo que se había centrado, le hacía pensar en otras cosas

Vio de reojo pasar a Theo quien la saludo de lejos, probablemente se dirigía a una clase, abrió mucho los ojos cuando una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza ¿Y si…? Se paró de golpe y corrió a través de los pasillos con rapidez

Su corazón latía con fuerza, era descabellado, estúpido y probablemente saldría mal, pero ¿Qué más daba? Tal vez así podría tener una oportunidad, llego a su dormitorio tras varios minutos, buscó en su baúl con desesperación tirando al suelo todo lo que había dentro

No tardó en encontrarla, la caja de madera que le había dado Dumbledore en sus últimos días en 1978, abrió y extrajo la piedra cobriza, la coloco en su túnica y se asomó a la ventana, iba a llover pronto, no sabía cómo conjurar un rayo como lo había hecho Theo cuando fue por ella, pero no era una opción preguntarle

Solo esperaba que esa tarde hubiera algún rayo, no importaba si la transportaba a 1980 o 1985, si era así aún estaba a tiempo de encontrarlo y que él la aceptara, se había vuelto loca

Tras dos largas horas de esperar por fin las primeras gotas de lluvia aparecían en el cielo, corrió hacia el lago, su corazón se sentía emocionado, cálido y a la vez temeroso, todo podía salir mal pero no le importó

Llegó a los pies del lago junto a los dos árboles que ya conocía, colocó la piedra en medio, esta vez viviría en esa época sin que nadie fuera por ella, había sido un gran error regresar, pero estaba dispuesta a enmendarlo, lo amaba, estaba segura ahora lo amaba e iba a recuperarlo como diera lugar

La lluvia arrecio con crueldad, ella pronto quedo empapada de los pies a la cabeza, pero no le importo, reía, empezó a reír y se sintió feliz, pronto lo vería, puso su cabeza hacia atrás para recibir a la lluvia de frente, nunca se había sentido más viva, estiro los brazos

Un trueno la saco de su ensoñación, pronto sería, saco la varita apuntando a la piedra, no estaba segura de sí un rayo caería ahí o no pero lo quería creer, estaba esperanzada, los segundos se hicieron minutos mientras el frio le calaba los huesos, pero apenas lo sentía

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando uno cayó cerca de ahí, sonrió ampliamente, casi parecía una maniaca esperando su momento, otro más cayó más cerca, su corazón funcionaba rápido mientras sus mejillas ardían

Uno cayó justo en medio de ambos árboles, tembló un poco al momento en el conjuraba el encantamiento justo como lo había recordado

\- Aresto Momentum – el rayo quedo paralizado por unos segundos, respiró

\- ¡Diffindo! – grito con fuerza

Lo había logrado, el agujero no tardó en aparecer, se veía un poco más pequeño que el original, era momento, corrió para evitar que desapareciera sin ella

\- Aquí voy Severus Snape – susurró para sí misma, aguantó la respiración

Saltó hacia el agujero, tenía los pies adentro cuando alguien la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia atrás evitando que se fuera, ella empezó a patalear inconforme y desesperada, no podía perderse aquella oportunidad era la única que tenía, empezó a sollozar

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! – chilló

No podía ver quien la sostenía, ya que la había agarrado por detrás, ella siguió pataleando el agujero estaba por cerrarse

\- ¡Que me dejes! – le dio un codazo en el estómago haciendo que la soltara de golpe

Ella cayó al suelo, se recompuso y se puso pálida al ver de quien se trataba, era Snape, se agarraba el estómago por el aire que había perdido, Xally volteo a ver el agujero, debía irse sin importar que él estuviera ahí, jamás le iba a hacer caso si se quedaba

Corrió de vuelta al agujero, pero segundos antes de llegar la había tomado del brazo y jalado con violencia, ella seguía forcejeando por lo que él tuvo que acorralarla entre un árbol

\- ¡Cálmese de una vez!

\- ¡no! ¡Tengo que irme! Es mi última oportunidad – grito con desesperación

\- ¿A dónde cree que va?

\- De vuelta – susurro al verlo, estaba empapado al igual que ella

\- No sea estúpida, lo único que lograra es perderse

\- Es la única forma de arreglar todo ¡Déjeme! - pataleo

Severus apretó su agarre, ella quería volver por él, su corazón empezó a latir altivo, la había visto desde la ventana del castillo, sabía muy bien lo que planeaba hacer, menos mal había llegado a tiempo, su pecho se infló al sentirla pegada a él, la había evitado tres meses con dolor

\- ¡Suélteme! – dijo sollozando al ver que el hoyo estaba del tamaño de un balón

\- No, es una locura

\- ¿No lo entiende? Necesito irme, estaremos juntos de ese modo

\- No sea tonta

El azabache no aguantó más, miro sus labios rosados, su nariz roja por el frio, sus ojos tristes e hinchados por el llanto, en un golpe atolondrado unió sus labios con los de ella, la beso con anhelo, hambre y deseo, puso la mano en la nuca de la chica, nada le importaba ya, ella había dicho todo con sus acciones, introdujo su lengua en la boca de la azabache, aquel beso era implacable por parte de ambos, quienes se desvivían por comerse uno al otro, no importaba si necesitaban respirar eso lo podían hacer después, ahí bajo la lluvia, pegados y empapados estaba besándose la pareja más descabellada del mundo mientras un hoyo se cerraba sin que a ellos le importara otra cosa que no fuera ese momento…

 _ **Saludos a todas, no acostumbro comentar en mis historias pero lo he visto necesario ya que a muchas de ustedes no les puedo contestar ya que me aparece que tienen la cuenta configurada para que no se puedan enviar… la verdad no sé bien cómo funciona fanfiction es la primera vez que lo utilizo, suelo publicarlas en otro lugar**_

 _ **Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, me encanta que a la mayoría les guste, me emociona mucho en verdad que comenten en cada capítulo, trato de actualizar tan pronto como me es posible**_

 _ **Espero sigan disfrutando y leyendo esta historia que la he hecho con mucho cariño para nuestro querido Snape quien creo firmemente se merecía una segunda oportunidad y no morir como nuestra querida JK lo decidió**_


	30. CAPITULO XXIX DESPUES DE HOGWARTS

CAPITULO XXIX

DESPUES DE HOGWARTS

Tres meses más tarde Xally se encontraba en casa de Remus cuidando del pequeño Teddy en lo que su padre regresaba del trabajo como auror, se había metido a trabajar en eso para honrar la memoria de su difunta esposa, según él, había pasado una semana desde que las clases dieron fin en el colegio de magia y hechicería, ella nunca se había sentido más vacía, quería entrar al hospital de San Mungo para tratar a los magos y brujas con enfermedades mentales ya que tenía más de siete timos con "Extraordinario" en pociones, Defensa, transformaciones, herbología y encantamientos y reunía los requisitos para volverse Sanadora, pero había prometido cuidar a Teddy quien ya tenía dos años cumplidos

En lo que Xally estaba en el colegio quien se ocupaba de cuidarlo era la señora Weasley pero la azabache vio que le empezaban a doler las piernas y estaba cada vez más cansada, después de criar a tantos hijos a Xally no le sorprendía que no quisiera cuidar más, así que ella misma había relevado a Molly y se había ofrecido de cuidar al pequeño

Después de aquel beso en el lago, Snape le había pedido que mantuvieran todo en secreto hasta que ella culminara con sus estudios, la verdad la azabache nunca se la había pasado tan mal, sabía bien que había que disimular pero aquel murciélago se había pasado de la raya, a penas lo lograba ver de vez en cuando por los pasillos, a lo que él solo la saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza discreto

Aquello la irritaba demasiado, estaba consciente de que no podían levantar sospechas, pero aquello le parecía exagerado, suspiró, ya había concluido Hogwarts y aún no tenía noticias de él, si era honesta consigo misma ya no estaba tan segura de que el murciélago la fuera a buscar

Colocó a Teddy en la sillita de comer y empezó a darle papilla, el niño empezaba a decir sus primeras palabras y el muy pillo pedía solamente lo que le convenía

\- ¡Quielo galleta!

\- Oh Teddy no te saldrás otra vez con la tuya, haremos un trato ¿sí? Comete la papilla y te doy tu galleta – sonrió

\- ¡no! – chilló, el pequeño tiro el bebedero que tenía en las manos

\- ¡Teddy! – bufó mientras lo recogía – Prefería cuando no hablabas, comete la papilla o no habrá galletas – frunció el ceño para que el niño viera que iba enserio

Teddy hizo un puchero pero termino aceptando la oferta de la azabache, quien lo miro agradecida poniendo una porción de papilla en la boca del niño

Dio un respingo cuando la red flu de la casa de Remus parecía accionarse, aún era temprano para que llegara a casa ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez había salido temprano de una misión, sonrió ampliamente cuando vio entrar a Sirius a la habitación lleno de cenizas

\- Nunca ha sido mi medio favorito – dijo sacudiéndose

\- Sirius ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo bastante contenta

\- Remus me acaba de decir ayer que hace una semana que vienes a cuidar a Teddy ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – se acercó y se sentó frente a la chica

\- No te había visto y no es como si me hubieras buscado – le introdujo otro pedazo de papilla

\- Se ve asqueroso, Teddy no te lo comas – hizo una mueca

El pequeño Teddy parecía entenderlo sin problema por lo que sonrió enormemente y pataleo de gusto

\- ¡Sirius! ¡No hagas eso! – chilló – no sabes lo que cuesta que se coma lo que debe, Teddy él no te dará galletas así que hazme caso a mi

\- Oh vamos no seas gruñona, déjalo que coma lo que quiera – guiñó el ojo

\- Qué mal que no tengas hijos, así sabrías lo importante que es alimentarlos bien

\- Bueno eso tiene solución cariño- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo

Xally se incomodó un poco, ya estaba acostumbrada a los contactos de Sirius pero no a ese tipo de juegos donde el hiciera alusión a que estuvieran juntos de alguna manera, él pareció darse cuenta ya que retrajo su mano de inmediato

\- ¿Sigue siendo él? – dijo molesto

\- Sirius… - susurró

\- No, no necesito que me expliques nada – agitó las manos – desde hace mucho tiempo me quedó claro, solo una cosa; No entiendo como sigues esperando, pasaste todo este tiempo rogando por algo de su atención, vienes y se porta como un patán, te excusas en que te buscará cuando termines Hogwarts, por fin terminas, tiene más de una semana y sin embargo no hay señales de él, ojala vieras más allá – suspiró – pero es tu decisión

\- Sirius… no lo hago adrede ¿En verdad crees que quiero sentir lo que siento? ¿No crees que quisiera estar con alguien a quien no debo estarle rogando?

\- La verdad, creo que sí, cuando veas más allá y te des una oportunidad de ser feliz, si lo intentas y fallas y aun así no puedes estar sin Severus Snape, ese día te diré que no lo haces a propósito, mientras tanto no puedo, lo siento

Sirius se incorporó y tomó en brazos a Teddy mientras le daba una galleta sin hacer caso de la cara de desaprobación y enfado de la azabache, pues él tenía derecho de estar más enojado, odiaba verla sufrir de ese modo, podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza que cargaba

Si tan solo le diera una oportunidad, si le diera solo una de hacerla feliz estaba seguro que lo lograría y haría que se olvidara del estúpido de Quejicus, pero ella se veía bastante cerrada a la posibilidad, dejó al niño en el corral y se encamino para salir de nuevo por la red flu

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A hacerme un Engorgio en la nariz para ver si así llamo tu atención – ladeo una sonrisa triste mientras se iba

La azabache se quedó muda ante las palabras de Sirius, iba a llamarlo pero ya era tarde ya había desaparecido entre las llamas verdes, bajo la mirada, sabía que tenía en cierta manera razón, pero Snape se lo había asegurado, le había dicho que podrían estar juntos cuando terminara Hogwarts y aún conservaba la esperanza

Tal vez era tonto pero eso le daba fuerza para aguantar, esa promesa que le había hecho él después de ese beso en el lago no podía ser mentira, unas lágrimas acudieron a ella, aquello era bastante difícil de sobrellevar

\- ¿Pol que lloras? – agito sus bracitos

\- Por nada campeón, me ha entrado algo al ojo, ven acá vamos a dar una vuelta en tu escoba de juguete – sonrió borrando sus lagrimas

Habían pasado tres horas enteras, jugando, alimentado y enseñándole a ir al baño al pequeño Teddy, le encantaba cuidarlo, pues muy aparte de que adoraba a ese niño la hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, y él necesitaba atención ya que Remus estaba tan ausente aunque estuviera físicamente con él, no había superado la muerte de su esposa, tomaba de vez en cuando llegando a casa a altas horas de la noche, ya lo hacía con menos frecuencia desde que Xally empezó a cuidar a Teddy

Xally vio llegar a Remus bastante pálido y cansado sin mencionar triste, le dolía mucho ver a su amigo en ese estado, no sabía de qué otra forma ella podía ayudarlo, Teddy se había quedado dormido en su pequeño corral, decidió no despertarlo

\- Hola Xally – dijo al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer al sofá

\- Hola Remus ¿Cómo te fue? ¿hubo problemas?

\- Bastantes – se acomodó el pelo - ¿Te acuerdas del accidente que hubo cuando capturamos al mortifago Walden Macnair?

\- Si algo escuché de eso

\- Por accidente le mande un Diffindo bastante potente que casi lo deja en dos partes, pues debido a ese accidente ya no estoy en el campo, me pusieron en un puesto de oficina – se quejó – dicen que aún no estoy listo después de la muerte de Tonks

\- Remus… - dijo tocando su mano con suavidad – sabes que no me agrada el Ministerio pero creo que ahora concuerdo con ellos, no es conveniente que pases en ese ambiente mucho tiempo después de lo que pasó, sé que no lo hiciste adrede pero aun así es mejor que te mantengas apartado aunque sea un tiempo

\- Es condenadamente difícil – apretó su mano – pero tampoco estoy ciego, te vez bastante mal Xally ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Más bien que no ha pasado – suspiró

\- ¿Aún no te busca?

La azabache solo negó con tristeza, había pensado ir a buscar a Snape en su casa de Londres en Hilanderas pero aquello no era una opción ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando él abriera la puerta? "Hola he venido porque usted no ha cumplido su palabra"

\- Xally… Sirius, él esta…

\- Lo sé – interrumpió - sé lo que siente

\- ¿Y tú que sientes? – preguntó el melado - ¿Qué sientes por Sirius?

\- Remus Yo… tu sabes que lo quiero mucho y no niego que me llego a atraer en cierto momento, pero… mi corazón quiere a Snape y aunque yo sé que sería feliz con Sirius, sería muy injusto para él que yo siguiera teniendo sentimientos por otro hombre

\- Si sabes que serías feliz deberías intentarlo, él está dispuesto – agregó – está dispuesto a luchar por ti

\- Te prometo que lo pensaré

\- Eso espero

Xally miró a Remus con dolor, aunque tratará de ocultarlo estaba deshecho, parecía incluso peor que los primeros días que la muerte de Tonks, sabía que su amigo necesitaba un respiro

\- Remus… cambiando de tema, quisiera saber si me puedes prestar a Teddy la próxima semana, he comprado un departamento cerca de aquí, lo tendría una semana, quiero llevarlo a pasear por Londres

\- Claro que si – ladeo una sonrisa – Gracias Xally por estar aquí

\- Siempre estaré aquí – le sonrió cálidamente

\- Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido la vida si no hubieras llegado en 1978

\- Bueno hubiera sido para ustedes tremendamente aburrida y más tranquila – guiño el ojo

Por primera vez en meses el melado rio con honestidad, desde que Xally había vuelto de Hogwarts no se sentía del todo solo, por lo que con menos frecuencia se iba a tomar después del trabajo, por lo menos ahora sabía que podía respirar sin asfixiarse de dolor

Era Lunes Xally se encontraba en la casa de Narcissa con el pequeño Teddy en brazos, había convencido a su amiga de que ambas fueran a pasear al niño por Londres, la rubia no tardo aparecer escaleras arriba

\- Mira eso pareces toda una mamá ¿estas practicando con mi pequeño sobrino nieto? Andrómeda ha venido a visitarme la semana pasada, nos hemos reconciliado – dijo con ímpetu mientras saludaba a su amiga

\- No bromees, lo he traído porque tienes que unir lazos familiares con él – dijo con burla – Ya eres en parte abuela

\- Es mi sobrino nieto, es diferente – dijo altiva - ¿Dónde está Severus? Pensé que ya vendrías con él después de lo que me contaste

\- No esta – un nudo en su garganta apareció – esta es la segunda semana de que salí de Hogwarts y no aparece, creo que se ha arrepentido

\- No digas tonterías quizá está haciendo algo o se encuentra fuera de Inglaterra

\- No me ayudes Cissy – arqueo las cejas – mejor vámonos

\- ¿Podemos ir al Emporio de las Lechuzas? Quiero regalarle una a Draco por su trabajo obtenido en San Mungo, acaba de entrar, su padre al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero yo lo estoy apoyando debajo del agua – guiño el ojo

\- De acuerdo vamos entonces a Teddy le encantará ver a las lechuzas – rio - ¿quieres llevar tu la carriola?

\- No llévala tú, tengo tacones querida

Xally rodo los ojos pero no le sorprendía en lo absoluto pues la conocía bien, tuvieron que viajar por la red flu ya que Teddy era demasiado joven para aparecerse, lo que disgustó a Narcissa ya que iba a arruinar su atuendo pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar

Aparecieron en el caldero chorreante, Narcisa sacudió su ropa y se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon, Teddy se veía muy feliz volteando a todos lados, viendo como pasaba la multitud, trataba de agarrar cualquier objeto que tenía cerca, por lo que Xally se había tenido que regresar varias veces a las tiendas para devolver lo que Teddy había tomado

Entraron al Emporio de la Lechuza, Narcissa no trado en ver a un ave prepotente, gigantesca y brillante de color plata, era majestuosa sin duda era digna de su hijo Draco Malfoy, feliz de su elección fue a pagarla dando instrucciones para que la enviaran por paquetería a su mansión

Xally observaba las aves, unas eran bastante feas, flacas y descoloridas, se preguntó si alguna vez tendrían la oportunidad de que alguien las comprara y si no ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ellas? Era mejor no pensarlo, se mintió así misma diciéndose que tal vez las liberaban

\- He terminado ¿Tú quieres ver algo? – dijo jovial la rubia

\- Quiero llevar a Teddy a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, quiero que pruebe su primer helado de chocolate

\- ¿su primer helado? – abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Es que nunca sale mi sobrino?

\- No – negó con tristeza – su padre aún no está recompuesto y Andrómeda no lo lleva a esos lugares

\- Pobre… lo sacaré más seguido, me corresponde pero… - lo miro con angustia - ¿Siempre trae el pelo de ese color?

La azabache rio, al pequeño Teddy se le habían pintado los pelos de un color naranja chillón después de que lo había sacado de su casa y hasta entonces no dejaba de tenerlo así, probablemente estaba muy feliz

\- Es un Metamorfomago como su madre – explicó – Cambia su color de pelo según como se sienta

\- ¿Y no puede ponérselo melado como su padre o negro? ¿o de un color normal? – dijo con horror

\- Supongo que sí, pero ahora no lo controla, al ser bebé solo hace lo que siente, no le preocupa si su cabello es rosa intenso o negro, él no está consciente de eso

\- Ya veo – hizo una mueca

Los tres se sentaron en una de las mesas exteriores de Florean Fortescue, le compro al pequeño en un vasito una cantidad generosa de helado de chocolate, el pequeño lo devoró de inmediato y cambio su pelo a un amarillo huevo

\- Bueno ese es casi rubio – señalo Narcissa a su sobrino

\- Ya basta con eso – rio la azabache – es encantador, a mí me encantaría poderlo hacer y también podrá cambiar de forma

\- Lo sé, he escuchado de los Metamorfomagos, pero no quisiera ser uno y dudo que tú lo quieras – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo sin comprender

\- Porque ahora mismo se te pintaría el pelo de purpura, Mira quien viene ahí – la rubia agito las manos

Xally volteo instintivamente mientras las tripas se le retraían, su estómago se hacía vacío, su corazón se le salía y una sensación de querer correr al baño la invadió, cerca de ahí estaba andando Severus Snape, sin su túnica, únicamente llevaba su traje negro, traía unas bolsas de papel de compras, seguramente de La Botica de Slug & Jigger la tienda de ingredientes para pociones aunque ya no impartía esa materia sabía que seguía elaborándolas, Xally sentía que mundo se le venía abajo

Iba andando hacia ellas solo que él no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de ambas mujeres, al parecer solamente estaba tomando su ruta, ya que aún no la veía, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ahí, se pasaría de largo sin verla ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamarlo? Vacilo sin saber qué hacer, si él se seguía de largo iba a sentir que su corazón se rompía

Paso junto a ellas sin voltear, Xally no pensó que había sido grosero, simplemente no se había dado cuenta de que ellas estaban ahí

\- Severus

Xally se quedó paralizada cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga llamando al murciélago, no sabía si agradecerle por eso o ahorcarla por haberlo hecho, ya lo averiguaría cuando vieras las acciones de su ex profesor

Vio como Snape volteaba buscando la voz que lo había llamado, no tardo en ver a la rubia agitando el brazo con elegancia, se acercó seguramente sin tener opción pensó la azabache

\- Severus, que gusto verte, por poco no nos ves – sonrió la rubia

\- Narcissa un gusto – se dirigió a la azabache – Señorita Martine – saludo seco

\- Hola… - susurró

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí Severus? Te presento a mi sobrino, Edward Lupin

\- Ya tenía el placer – hizo una mueca – solo compraba unas cosas que necesito para algunas pociones

\- Toma asiento por favor, Xally está feliz de verte

La rubia volteo a ver a su amiga que tenía la cara de un muerto, estaba aún más pálida que un fantasma, parecía muy nerviosa con la vista muy fija en Severus, al parecer se había quedado muda ya que no contestaba nada, Narcissa aclaro su garganta para llenar el vacío

\- Gracias Narcissa, pero tengo prisa, tal vez sea después – se inclinó con amabilidad y se dispuso a irse

Narcissa no pudo decir nada ya que él lo había hecho con rapidez y no iba a gritarle eso era de muy mal gusto

\- Lo siento Xally, pensé que se quedaría – dijo apenada

\- Olvídalo – le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano – Ya me esperaba algo así ya te he dicho que han pasado más de dos semanas

\- Bueno… ¿y Sirius?

\- ¡Basta con eso! – chilló – todo el mundo me ha dicho eso, no es como si Sirius fuera el plato de segunda mesa – regañó

\- Nadie dice que lo sea, solo que él puede hacerte feliz, eso no lo convierte en plato de segunda mesa y si todo el mundo te lo dice es por algo

\- Pero si tu no parabas de animarme con Snape

\- Y mira cómo se comporta – negó – si él quiere perder su oportunidad es su problema

\- Creo que tienes razón… tienen razón – recompuso

Xally suspiro contrariada, le dolió mucho lo frio que había sido con ella, apenas la había saludado, apenas la había visto ¿entonces porque la había besado? Probablemente para evitar que se fuera y cometiera una tontería, pensó, eso tenía mucho más lógica pero aun así, el modo en que lo había hecho había sido tan apasionante y glorioso, algo así no se podía haber fingido ¿entonces porque no la había buscado?

Sacudió la cabeza y continúo dándole helado a Teddy que para entonces estaba hecho un batidillo manchado por todos lados de grandes cantidades viscosas de chocolate, la azabache saco su varita y apunto al infante

\- Fregotego – pronuncio y el infante estuvo en un segundo totalmente limpio

Severus Snape estaba andando por los finales del callejón Diagon, iba refunfuñando entre dientes por el hecho de haberla visto cuidando de ese mocoso, sabía bien que Narcissa no se hacía cargo de su sobrino, era Xally, ella se estaba haciendo cargo del hijo de Lupin, no tenía duda, aquello le revolvió las tripas ¿y si…? Sacudió la cabeza, la esposa de Lupin acababa de fallecer no era posible que ellos dos… salieran, además ella prometió que se iban a esperar

Había ocultado bien su relación con la azabache, de hecho ella había cooperado de sobremanera, apenas la veía, lo que lo hacía sentir bástate vacío y sin propósito, pero vaya que tenía uno, por supuesto que sí, lo había estado planeando por meses después de su encuentro en el lago, solo que no había podido hacerlo por Hogwarts pero ahora que el cicló escolar había terminado podía dedicarse a eso

Se encontraba en la Mansión Prince, jamás la había pisado antes aunque su abuela se la había dejado, decidió jamás habitarla ya que su familia los había rechazado y a su madre también, pero ahora era diferente, iba a tener una vida con alguien… iba a tener una vida con ella y se negaba rotundamente que cuando el momento llegara la llevara a vivir a su vieja casa en Hilanderas

Por supuesto quería darle algo mejor, algo que ella mereciera y esa mansión era perfecta, solo que días antes se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que estaba bastante más abandonada de lo que pensó, estaba sucia y polvorienta, la humedad inundaba las fosas nasales y había cientos de arañas en las paredes lo que le iba a desagradar bastante a la azabache e iba seguramente a salir corriendo de ahí

Así que quería tenerla lista cuando fuera a buscarla, tal vez no le pediría aún que viviera con él, iba a ser precipitado pero si quería hablar con ella ahí y que viera lo que tenía para ella, en donde sería su hogar si decidía aceptarlo como su compañero de vida, quería que viera que todo ese tiempo había pensado en ella y que esperar tanto había merecido la pena

Aquello lo llenaba de entusiasmo, le había pedido favor a Kipee la elfa domestica de su familia que lo ayudara a limpiar y poner todo en orden en la casa, ella se mostraba ansiosa y feliz de poder ayudar, Severus la había liberado a los diecisiete años, sin embargo la elfa se paseaba por la mansión seguramente sin un propósito, cuando lo vio aparecer después de veinte años le dijo que él siempre iba a ser su amo y que estaba dispuesta a servirle

Aquello lo lleno de recuerdos, un recuerdo bizarro de Dumbledore se le cruzo en la cabeza por la situación, solo que él no le servía por gusto al viejo si no porque no le había quedado más opción

\- Amo la casa está casi lista – dijo la flacucha elfa - ¿Cuándo vendrá su mujer?

\- Kipee ya te he dicho que no es mi mujer… no aun – sonrió de lado – la traeré cuando todo esté listo

\- Kipee está ansiosa de conocer a su nueva ama señor, le prometo que la voy a atender como a una reina

\- Kipee… respecto a eso quiero hablar contigo, sé que atendiste a mi abuela y se lo que los estándares de sangre significa para ustedes, por eso mismo quiero decirte que la chica que vendrá es hija de Muggles, si no estás de acuerdo con eso, ya te he liberado puedes ir a otro sitio yo mismo puedo meterte a trabajar en las cocinas de Hogwarts

\- Oh mi amo, no se preocupe no, Kipee no es prejuiciosa si su amo no lo es, yo hacía lo que su abuela me decía por que debía obedecer y compartir sus ideales, pero ahora que mi amo es usted debo aceptar lo que usted ordene – se inclino

Severus asintió incomodo, nunca había tenido sirvientes, ni seres que lo aclamaran, vio como la elfa desapareció seguramente para seguir limpiando y componiendo la casa, solo esperaba que ella lo aceptara y que no se hubiera arrepentido… solo esperaba que ella aguadara unos días más en lo que la mansión quedaba lista…

Xally se encontraba en la casa de Remus con Teddy y sus cosas, era el último día de la semana y había quedado de entregar a Teddy, aquello la puso triste, le encantaba cuidar de él y así no pensaba tanto en el idiota se Snape, pero no era su hijo y sabía que no podía simplemente refugiarse en él, entró sin entusiasmo

\- Ah Xally ya era momento que llegaras, me estaba preguntando si vendrías o tendrías otra semana secuestrado al pobre Teddy

\- Sirius – sonrió con vergüenza – no me digas que Remus no esta

\- Temo que no, me ha pedido que reciba a Teddy

\- ¿Dónde está? – arqueo las cejas

\- Fue a ver a mi prima Andrómeda, le ha pedido hablar

\- Que extraño

\- Sin duda lo es, ahora dame al pequeño – dijo extendiendo los brazos

\- Sirius puedo quedarme un rato para que no tengas que cuidarlo solo, si no te molesta

\- Nada me gustaría más – guiño el ojo invitándola a sentarse mientras cogía al niño

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, ella estaba algo incomoda por su charla anterior, no sabía cómo la veía él, si la seguía estimando tanto como antes o prefería apartarse un poco de ella

\- Déjame adivinar – dijo viendo su semblante serio – no te ha buscado

\- No… pero no es eso

\- Menudo idiota ¿Qué hace falta para que abra de una vez los malditos ojos? – dijo molesto –y aún más importante ¿Qué hace falta para que los abras tú?

Sirius se paró del sillón en el que se encontraba para sentarse junto a ella, notó como ella temblaba ya que sus hombros se rozaban, sonrió un poco al pensar que la chica por lo menos sentía algo por él por mínimo que fuera era suficiente para poder agrandar el sentimiento cada vez más

\- Yo no quisiera que esperaras por mí – dijo tratando de alejarse un poco – sería injusto

\- Bueno eso lo decido yo ¿no crees? Déjame intentarlo, sé que soy mayor pero…

\- No, eso no tiene nada que ver – negó con rapidez – Te aseguro que eres magnifico

\- Lo sé – bromeo con soberbia fingida – Solo te pido que me dejes intentarlo, si no funciona desistiré y no volveré a molestarte con lo mismo

\- Sirius…

\- Déjame terminar, Estoy enamorado de ti Xally y estoy dispuesto a darte una vida juntos, tengo la casa en Grimmauld Place, es algo lúgubre pero podremos arreglarla, no te digo que nos mudemos enseguida – rio con nerviosismo cuando se dio cuenta de su propuesta – Pero solo quiero que sepas que puedo hacerte feliz

La azabache se quedó muda ante las palabras de Sirius, veía la mirada del hombre llena de esperanza, trago saliva cuando lo vio acercarse más a ella ¿Qué hacía? Él se movió hasta quedar muy junto de ella, poco a poco acercaba el rostro, Xally estaba temblando y cuando se dio cuenta estaba mirando los labios de Sirius, Por Merlín aquel hombre tenía unos labios bastante apetecibles, se veían húmedos y punzantes, la azabache no se dio cuenta cuando entreabrió los labios también, sus alientos chocaron por primera vez, la azabache olio fresas ¿Por qué ese hombre olía a fresas? Su corazón empezó a latir altivo mientras sus dedos cosquilleaban

Sirius estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios, tenía ya los ojos cerrados esperando a probarla por primera vez, ella cerró los suyos, al momento de hacerlo una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, una imagen que hubiera dado cualquier cosa para hacer que no pareciera, Severus Snape se cruzó en su cabeza

Abrió los ojos de golpe a nada de que Sirius la besara, retrocedió con pesar, él se dio cuenta de esto y abrió los ojos resignado, asintió con decepción tras el rechazo de ella, la azabache se acercó plantándole un beso en la mejilla con suavidad

\- Lo lamento mucho – dijo la chica con la voz entre cortada

\- Solo espero que valga la pena lo que haces y que él venga por ti

Xally agacho su cabeza comprendiendo que se le había ido la última oportunidad de estar con Sirius, pero no podía hacerle eso, no podía estar con él amando a otro por más que le doliera, ella se incorporó y salió de la casa de Remus con el pecho oprimido, preguntándose si de verdad Severus Snape iba algún día ir por ella…


	31. CAPITULO XXX EL CALLEJON KNOCKTURN

CAPITULO XXX

EL CALLEJON KNOCKTURN

Xally paseaba alegremente por el callejón Diagon junto con Teddy y Remus estaban en busca del helado de chocolate que tanto le había gustado al pequeño, después de insistir bastante Remus había aceptado en solicitar un puesto de maestro en Hogwarts, fue aceptado como maestro de Estudio de Demonios Necrófalos ya que el profesor anterior estaba por retirarse y no regresaría en septiembre que iniciaban las clases.

Después de un mes Sirius actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, la trababa igual a excepción de que no la tocaba tanto como antes, ya no la agarraba de los hombros ni del brazo, pero la seguía tratando de igual manera que antes de su confesión

Se sentaron en la mesa exterior en la que siempre se sentaba con Narcissa, después de dos semanas de insistir Remus por fin había mostrado interés de ir a la heladería que tanto le gustaba a su hijo, por lo cual la azabache tuvo que cancelarle a Narcissa ese lunes para poder ir con Remus, Xally estaba algo pensativa por el tema de Sirius pero decidió que no quería perderlo, era bastante cercano y lo quería demasiado para alejarse de él y al parecer el opinaba lo mismo

\- Siempre dices que me anime y creo que estas en las mismas condiciones que yo

\- Lo siento Remus, han pasado muchas cosas

\- ¿Hablas de Sirius o de Snape? – arqueo las cejas

\- De Sirius, de Snape no he sabido nada ¿tu si? – preguntó esperanzada

\- No, nadie me ha dicho nada al respecto, deberías olvidarlo

\- Y dime ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? ¿no crees que si se pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho?

\- Probablemente – miró a su pequeño hijo – es increíble lo que le gusta ese helado

\- Es perfecto, no sabes cuánto lo quiero

\- Lo sé, pero también sé que tienes tu vida por delante y que aspiras a ser Sanadora, es momento de que lo hagas

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Serás maestro de Hogwarts, no podrás ver a Teddy más que los fines de semana, yo lo tengo que cuidar

\- No, no es verdad, no lo permitiría, no puedes parar tu vida por nosotros –la miró con dulzura – escucha ya has sacrificado suficiente y Teddy y yo estamos inmensamente agradecidos y te queremos como no tienes idea, pero es momento de que yo siga adelante, ya me has ayudado bastante

\- ¿Y qué planeas hacer entonces? – se cruzó de brazos – no me lo puedes quitar – dijo molesta

\- No te lo quiero quitar – sonrió enternecido – hable con su abuela Andrómeda, ella lo cuidara entre semana y yo iré por el los fines de semana y en las vacaciones

\- Pero Remus – un nudo apareció en su pecho

\- Tú podrás visitarlo e ir por él cuando quieras, si tienes tiempo incluso puedes llevártelo algunos días, jamás intentaría alejarlos, él te adora

Xally volteo a ver con nostalgia al pequeño quien la miraba sonriente mientras devoraba su helado de chocolate, no quería separarse de él, pero sabía que Remus tenía razón, tenía que poner en marcha su vida, si Snape no la había buscado el mundo no se paralizaba por eso, tenía que salir adelante y cumplir con sus sueños

Asintió adolorida, aunque pudiera verlo seguido no sería lo mismo, prácticamente estaba con él todos los días, cuidándolo y enseñándole cosas, en poco tiempo se había encariñado demasiado con el pequeño Metamorfomago

\- Lo tendrás siete años enteros cuando vaya a Hogwarts, no es justo – chilló

\- Deberías considerar meterte como maestra, quítale el puesto a Snape – eres experta en artes oscuras

\- Lo que tú quieres es que me odie mas – frunció el entrecejo

\- Sería un tonto si lo hiciera – colocó su mano encima de la de ella

Ese día era especial para el murciélago, después de un mes ya estaba lista la mansión, la había redecorado ya que en muchas pinturas y estatuillas representaban a los Muggles como esclavos, siendo aplastados o masacrados, tuvo que rediseñar el lugar para que la azabache no diera un susto de muerte al ver todas las aberraciones que su familia materna poseía

La mansión estaba iluminada, olía a pino y mentol, no había rastros de humedad, los muebles estaban recién lavados y listos para usar y no había señal alguna de arañas o alimañas viviendo ahí, había decidió en dejar el elegante decorado y mueblería digna de un Slytherin

Sabía que la chica adoraba su casa y él también, era algo que tenían en común, no era común en sí mismo estar alegre o entusiasmado pero ese día lo estaba y más aún estaba nervioso y ansioso, ese día le propondría a la azabache una oportunidad de estar juntos, ese día le mostraría lo que le esperaba si aceptaba vivir con él

Tal vez ese día empezaría por primera vez su vida, la definitiva, la que lo iba a hacer feliz y pleno, tal vez tanto sufrimiento por fin había merecido la pena, sabía muy bien dónde encontrarla, a las 11:00am en Florean Fortescue siempre iba ahí con Narcissa y el pequeño mocoso los lunes

Un día había ido al callejón con la esperanza de volver a encontrarla, no había tenido suerte y por casualidad la vio el siguiente lunes y volvió a verla el siguiente, no quedaba duda de que ambas habían fijado ese punto para reunirse a charlar y entretener al mocoso

Las manos le sudaban de lo ansioso que estaba ¿Y si ella rechazaba su invitación a hablar? Sacudió la cabeza no iba a dejar que nada le arruinara ese momento

\- ¡Kipee! – llamó a la elfa quien apareció segundos después

\- ¿Si amo? ¿Qué se le ofrece? – hizo una reverencia

\- Hoy probablemente venga la chica, sirve un Whiskey de fuego para mí y a ella un vino de sauco

\- ¡Oh que alegría! ¡Kipee está feliz de que por fin traiga a su mujer a la mansión! Todo estará listo para cuando mi amo y su compañera lleguen

\- No se te ocurra llamarla mi mujer cuando ella este aquí – regañó – también prepara un Budín de Yorkshore

\- No se preocupe amo, prepare algunas cosas para que su mu… Su acompañante deguste

Severus asintió sin mucha confianza pero no teniendo opción, Salió de su mansión con el corazón hecho una pasa nerviosa y latiente, pronto llegaría el momento en que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre

Apareció después de unos segundos en la callejón, pensó en comprar algunas flores mágicas pero decidió que aquello iba a ser demasiado sin mencionar que no se veía así mismo comprando y regalando flores melosamente, le dio un escalofrió del solo pensarlo

Avanzó entre la escasa gente que había, ya que era periodo vacacional nadie estaba interesado en comprar una varita o algún caldero hasta finales de agosto, no trado en ver el letrero de Florean Fortescue, se acercó a pasos rápidos con el pecho tendido de un hilo muy frágil

De pronto el hilo se rompió, sus ilusiones cayeron por la borda, la felicidad pronto se vio desvanecida, era increíble como de una manera tan rápida algo que lo hacía segundos antes tan feliz ahora lo estaba matando por dentro

Ahí en la mesa de siempre estaba ella, tan sonriente como los primeros días que la vio en 1978 y exactamente por la misma razón de antes: Remus Lupin la tenía tomada de la mano y estaban hablando muy de cerca, el estómago se le revolvió quería retroceder y salir de ahí cuanto antes pero no pudo, aquello era demasiado se había esforzado tanto para dejar todo listo y ella estaba muy a gusto con Lupin

Se acercó a ambos si pensárselo dos veces, esta vez no iba a dejar las cosas así, su pasos eran decididos y fuertes, no sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir solo sabía que esta vez aquella mocosa no le vería la cara de tonto de nuevo

\- Buenas tardes – arrastró las palabras

Xally dio un saltito al escuchar aquella conocida voz, volteo a verlo totalmente pálida mientras soltaba de golpe la mano de Remus, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí

\- Snape que sorpresa verte, pensé que no te vería hasta el nuevo ciclo escolar – arqueo las cejas el melado

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿No te has enterado? Voy a tomar el puesto del profesor Lowell el cicló escolar que viene

\- Me temo que no estaba enterado, señorita Martine veo que usted no pierde el tiempo

La chica se puso roja al instante sin saber que decir, sabía muy bien lo que creía el murciélago, tragó saliva algo nerviosa, sabía que le dijera lo que le dijera él no le iba a creer, sabía lo orgulloso y posesivo que era

\- No es lo que usted cree…

\- mm… mamá Helado

Aquellas palabras salieron del pequeño Teddy dirigiéndose a la azabache, quien lo miro afligida, era natural que después de estar todo el tiempo con él, el pequeño creyera eso, no sabía si reír o llorar, miro a Remus quien estaba tan sorprendido como ella

\- Eso se nota – dijo con sarcasmo el murciélago - Vaya, vaya Lupin estoy sorprendido de lo rápido que encontraste una mamá sustituta para tu pequeño hijo – escupió con veneno

Remus se incorporó de golpe como si hubiera sentido una chinche en su asiento, se puso de un color rojo intenso bastante molesto, aquello había sido definitivamente un comentario bastante malo por parte del murciélago

Xally se paró enseguida tomando a Remus por los hombros para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, el melado quería apartarla de ahí estaba hecho una fiera

\- Remus por favor no merece la pena, cálmate un poco

\- Si Lupin hazle caso a tu sustituta – sonrió cínico

\- Ya basta por favor – regaño la azabache – No sé qué haga aquí, pero es mejor que se vaya – Xally ya no podía retener más tiempo al melado

Severus la miro con odio y decepción, solo había pasado un mes y ella ya era parte de otra familia, sabía que en realidad la había hecho esperar más de cuatro meses enteros después del beso en el lago, pero aun así no esperaba que ella fuera a tomar acciones tan rápidamente, estaba muy claro, cuidaba siempre al hijo de Lupin, lo traía para todos lados y ahora los encontraba a ellos tres como una familia feliz y unida

\- Si eso es lo que desea – arqueo las cejas – con permiso

\- ¡Ven aquí esta vez no dejaré las cosas así! – grito el melado

Xally no dijo nada, vio en los ojos de Snape una decepción incomparable que le rompió el corazón, lo vio alejarse a grandes pasos de ahí, soltó a Remus cuando vio que este dejaba de forcejear

\- Tengo que irme – dijo con prisa

\- ¿Vas a ir tras él después de lo que me dijo?

\- Él cree cosas que no son – trato de explicar – por favor Remus necesito saberlo yo misma

\- Es un completo imbécil

\- Lo sé, pero por desgracia le quiero, ahora vuelvo

No alcanzó a esperar la respuesta de Remus cuando salió corriendo velozmente hasta donde apenas distinguía a lo lejos el cabello grasoso de Snape, iba pasando entre la escasa gente de prisa, hasta que logró llegar a unos pasos de él, camino tras de él unos segundos en lo que recobraba el aliento a grandes bocanadas de aire

\- Señor, por favor espere – logró decir

Snape se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, se volvió con desidia para observarla, a la azabache se le helo la sangre al ver el hielo en los ojos del murciélago

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- ¿Qué hacía ahí? Por favor sea honesto

\- No sea tonta, es evidente que no le importa en absoluto

\- Se equivoca, Por favor ¿Por qué no me ha buscado? – se atrevió a decir

\- ¿Y me lo pregunta ahora que la he visto totalmente despreocupada agarrando la mano de Lupin? Creo que es obvia la respuesta

\- Eso no ha sido lo que cree el…

\- ¿no? ¿Cómo hace veinte años los encontré exactamente en la misma posición y no fue nada? No soy el mismo tonto de diecisiete años

\- No digo que lo sea, pero es tan cabeza dura como antes – se cruzó de brazos – Si tan solo escuchara nos habríamos evitado tantas cosas dolorosas

El azabache abrió mucho los ojos, en la actualidad ella jamás se había atrevido a criticarlo de alguna manera, aunque sabía que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, probablemente se había atrevido ya que ya no era su profesor

\- ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida hablándole de un modo como si no hubiéramos pasado las cosas en 1978, es tremendamente confuso para mi saber cómo tratarlo ahora, pero no me voy a dejar doblegar más, necesito que me escuche – dijo con firmeza

\- El problema es que no me interesa escucharla en absoluto, ahora regrese con su asqueroso licántropo y su mocoso, así podrá dejarme tranquilo

\- Es usted quien se ha acercado a mi mesa – un brillo en su mirada cínica apareció

El azabache no dijo nada, bien sabía que había sido así, hizo una mueca disgustado, ahí estaba ella con los brazos cruzados y el pecho ensanchado dispuesta a discutir y hacerle frente si era necesario

Severus volteo a su derecha estaban a nada de pisar el callejón Knockturn, sin pensarlo tomo a la chica del brazo y la arrastró hasta ese callejón, ella se quejó por las acciones bruscas del hombre, pero no dijo nada, intento zafarse de su agarre pero no lo logró

Severus la arrinconó en una de las paredes sumidas por columnas, estaba tan oscuro como todo en ese lugar lúgubre y aterrador

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó ella asustada

\- Quiero dejarle claro que no está tratando con cualquier persona, no me gusta que se burlen de mí y menos una patética mocosa como usted

\- Nadie se está burlando

\- Silencio

El murciélago tenía atrapada a la chica entre la pared y él, estaban prácticamente pegados, la sostenía con fuerza de las muñecas, aunque no había necesidad ya que ella no estaba forcejeando pero el coraje que sentía lo hacía agarrarla con fuerza, odiaba sentir amor por ella, ya que de nuevo lo había decepcionado, él era bastante orgulloso, posesivo e irascible como para tolerar ver a su mujer sosteniendo la mano de otro

\- Suélteme, no tiene derecho a hacer esto – frunció el ceño

\- Usted es la que me ha seguido aquí – ladeo una sonrisa – Como siempre Martine es usted quien provoca sus propias desgracias – hablo muy cerca de sus labios

\- Y como siempre usted saca sus conclusiones sin antes escuchar o averiguar la verdad – a la chica le empezaban a doler las muñecas

Severus sintió como ella hacía los primeros movimientos para intentar zafarse lo que no le gustó en absoluto, apretó su agarre, empezó a respirar con violencia, aquello era demasiado, la tenía tan cerca y al mismo tiempo el cólera invadía todo su cuerpo, miro los labios de la azabache que formaban una mueca inconforme, al murciélago le brillaron los ojos inyectados de sangre

La tomo con fuerza del cuello soltando una de sus muñecas, haciéndola hacía adelante para quedar más cerca, olio el aliento de la chica esta vez a helado de vainilla que solo le sirvió para recordar al estúpido de Lupin y su hijo

Con cólera y excitación la beso en los labios con fuerza, chupaba con ímpetu cada esquina de la boca de la azabache, respiraba con agitación, introdujo su lengua sin pedir permiso abriendo los labios de ella sin contemplaciones, el calor de sus labios lo excitaba, cada movimiento era implacable y feroz, el deseo subía pero el cólera no le bajaba, no podía perdonar que había arruinado aquel momento que él había planeado con tanto esfuerzo, sintió como ella le correspondía beso, dejándose llevar por él, masajeando su lengua con la suya, se volvió loco cuando escucho un gemido de placer salir de los labios de la chica, succiono cada parte de su aliento haciendo que su entrepierna le pidiera más

Recordó en donde estaban y se separó violentamente de ella dejándola con labios rojos e inflamados pidiendo por más, ella lo miraba pasmada, respiraba con fuerza, Severus veía como el pecho de ella se contraía y se hinchaba al respirar

Aún permanecían muy juntos con los rostros casi pegados, él trato de ocultar su respiración violenta sin mucho éxito, la miro a los ojos con cólera, ella pareció no comprender, el murciélago ladeo una sonrisa macabra

\- Es pero que a Lupin le sepa bien esto

Dicho esto se separó de la chica por completo y se alejó de ahí con pasos presurosos, dejándola sola en ese horrible callejón, ella se recompuso como pudo, lo vio ya muy lejos, se llevó la mano al pecho por las palabras del murciélago, sabía muy bien lo se significaban, se separó de la pared aun algo mareada

Las lágrimas acudían a ella ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel? Solo la había besado de ese modo porque creía que ella estaba con Lupin y quería marcarla para que si besaba a Remus llevara consigo el sabor del murciélago, se percató por fin en donde se encontraba, un escalofrío desagradable la invadió, debía de irse de ahí de inmediato si no quería que algo le ocurriera

Iba a salir de ahí cuando una mano la sujeto por el hombro y la retrajo, ella tembló de inmediato, busco entre su jeans su varita pero le fue imposible ya que la habían sujetado con fuerza de las manos

\- ¡Suélteme! – chillo y grito

\- ¿Qué hace una preciosura como tú en ese tipo de lugar? – susurro una voz a su oído bastante aguardentosa

Xally sintió con asco como una lengua pegajosa le recorría el lóbulo de la oreja, el pánico la inundo, dio una patada hacia atrás con fuerza con la esperanza de golpear a su agresor, sintió como le daba probablemente en una pierna, este se quejó y la volvió con violencia hacia él

Xally pudo ver a un hombre muy sucio, sonreía con lujuria con unos dietes bastante podridos y amarillentos, tenía el cabello hecho un nudo mugroso, sus ojos eran de color marrón y muy aterradores

\- Ahora me las vas a pagar maldita mocosa

La empujó a la pared haciendo que ella se golpeara la cabeza y cayera de nalgas con fuerza, se quejó con dolor, pero se incorporó de prisa para poder escapar, pero no lo logró ya que él la sujeto por el cabello jalándoselo con fuerza

\- Vamos a pasar una tarde inolvidable pequeña ratita – dijo con malicia pasándose la lengua por los labios

\- Por favor… no –rogó la azabache

\- ¡Desmaius!

Xally oyó como gritaban el encantamiento mientras el hombre salía volando por el aire totalmente inconsciente, una mano la ayudo a incorporarse

\- Lucius… Por Merlín gracias

\- Charlotte ¿Cómo paseas por estos rumbos por aquí? – regaño – ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado?

\- No quiero ni imaginármelo – tembló – por favor sácame de aquí

\- Claro, vamos a ver a Cissy, querrá enterarse

\- No puedo Remus me está esperando en la heladería

\- Creo que entenderá tu ausencia, estas sangrando de la cabeza, te ves bastante mal

Xally terminó por aceptar la propuesta del platinado, ella no le preguntó qué era lo que hacía ahí ya que sabía bien que al hombre le encantaba comprar objetos de Borgin y Burkes, acepto ya que le dolía de sobremanera la cabeza por el golpe y no estaba dispuesta a discutir con nadie que se cruzara en su camino…

Después de una semana Sirius se encontraba en la casa de su prima Narcissa, quería pedirle si conocía a alguien que pudiera remodelar las casa de los Black, entrar ahí le daba escalofríos al ver el tapiz en la pared y los cuadros que había en esa casa y sabía que ella era experta en cuanto a cosas de decoración se trataba

\- Sirius que sorpresa que hayas venido por tu cuenta – sonrió la rubia

\- Creo que es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y reconstruir viejos lazos – guiño el ojo

\- Totalmente de acuerdo querido – dijo mientras le ofrecía una taza de té – Pero sé que no estás aquí solo por eso, quiero que sepas que también estoy muy molesta por lo que Severus le hizo a Xally, pero debes saber que no debemos de meternos

Sirius frunció el entrecejo, no estaba enterado de aquello, sin duda la rubia suponía que sí y que ese había sido el motivo de su visita, aclaro su garganta, debía enterarse de algún modo de lo que había ocurrido

\- ¿Disculpa? Creo que no estoy enterado de eso

\- Oh – se mordió la lengua - ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Pensé que…

\- Quería que me recomendaras un buen decorador mágico para mi casa, está hecha un desastre – explicó – ahora te pido que me cuentes lo que ocurrió

\- No creo que sea conveniente – sonrió preocupada

\- Narcissa, creo que sabes lo que Xally significa para mí

\- Por eso mismo no creo que sea conveniente que te enteres – agitó las manos

\- Si no me lo dices tú iré directamente con ella y sabrá quién me ha enterado de que algo ocurrió

\- No me amenaces – dijo horrorizada – muy bien te lo diré

La rubia en realidad se moría por decírselo ya que le encantaba el cotilleo y de todas formas Sirius se iba a enterar tarde o temprano de lo que había ocurrido

\- Pero antes debes de prometer que no harás ninguna tontería

\- De acuerdo déjate de rodeos

\- Hace una semana Xally llegó aquí en muy mal estado – exagero la rubia – vino con Lucius que la había salvado de un carroñero en el callejón Knockturn

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hacia ahí ella?!

\- Es a lo que voy querido, paciencia, ella estaba tomando un helado en Florean Fortescue con Remus y Teddy, cuando apareció Severus muy molesto por verlos juntos – canturreo el cotilleo – Severus y Remus tuvieron una pequeña discusión, Xally trató de evitarlo, lo que irrito más a Severus quien se fue a pasos presurosos, ella trató de alcanzarlo, lo logró solo que él estaba muy violento, la llevo hasta el callejón Knockturn donde… - se aclaró la garganta decidiendo si decirlo o no – donde discutieron muy fuerte – mintió – molestó Severus se fue y la dejó ahí y ya te podrás imaginar el resto, Xally tuvo un encuentro bastante desagradable con un hombre, la golpeo y la tiró, venía con la cabeza sangrando, me dio mucho coraje

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese mal nacido a dejarla en un lugar tan peligroso?!

La sangre de Sirius ardía como caldero hirviendo, sus ojos estaban impregnados de cólera, se paró de golpe totalmente fuera de sí, lo que asusto de sobremanera a la rubia

\- ¡¿Dónde está él?!

\- Por favor cálmate

\- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¿Cuántas veces ella lo saco de líos? ¿Cuántas veces ella lo defendió de nosotros? Evitando que se hiciera algún daño y ahora el muy idiota la deja a expensas de hombres como esos ¡Dime en donde esta Narcissa!

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – tembló

\- No soy tonto – se acercó poniendo ambas manos en las recargaderas de la silla de la rubia quedando a escasos centímetro de su rostro – Se muy bien que tu querido esposo tiene contacto con él, ya que son inseparables, sé que no está en Hilanderas, he pasado por ahí y está totalmente abandonada, ahora dímelo

\- Muy bien – se protegió con las manos – está en la mansión Prince, al parecer se ha mudado ahí

\- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil querida prima – le dio un beso en mejilla – nos veremos después

\- Espera, no se te ocurra ir tras él

Sirius ladeo una sonrisa con malicia haciéndole entender que era justo lo que iba a hacer, salió de ahí con prisa, ese mal nacido se las iba a pagar, no podía dejar las cosas así

Severus estaba sentado en la sala de la mansión con la cabeza hecha hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón, había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con la chica, se había sentido muy mal al actuar así pero verla con Remus lo llenaba de cólera desde el instituto, tenía un mal presentimiento con él, era una buena persona aunque le costaba admitirlo y temía que le quitara el amor de la chica

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, frunció el entrecejo ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie lo visitaba, iba a ver de quien se trataba cuando Kipee se había adelantado a abrir con ímpetu la pobre seguramente creía que era la muchacha que él había prometido llevar

El azabache solo vio como empujaban a la pequeña Elfa para abrirse paso, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio entrar a Black de manera violenta, se dirigía hacia él de manera amenazadora lo que lo obligo a dar unos pasos hacia atrás

\- Black…

Pero no pudo decir otra cosa, sintió un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera en el suelo

\- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! – lo alzó por la camisa - ¡¿tienes idea de lo que le ha pasado?!

Le dio otro golpe en la cara haciéndolo sangrar, Severus no comprendía lo que decía o la razón de su ataque

\- ¡¿De qué rayos hablas Black?!

Severus le dio un golpe en la nariz a Black rompiéndosela al instante, Sirius se agarró la cara con dolor, no se esperaba que Quejicus fuera a responder al ataque, pero así era mucho mejor, le daría una paliza a ese idiota, tomó vuelo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al murciélago quien se quedó al instante sin aire

Como pudo se recompuso corriendo y tirando a Black al suelo cayendo encima de él, le volvió a golpear la nariz esta vez le quedo muy chueca, "¿Ahora quien era el de la nariz fea?" pensó

\- ¡No te hagas el estúpido Quejicus! dejaste a Xally en ese callejón ¡La han atacado maldito imbécil!

Severus se quedó estático al escuchar aquello, la preocupación lo invadió, no había pensado que había dejado a la chica expuesta de ese modo, Sirius aprovecho su descuido y lo tumbo con un golpe lateral en el rostro lo que hizo que le murciélago se mareara, Sirius lo empujo con las piernas haciendo que se quitara de encima, se incorporó sangrando bastante

Quejicus estaba en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con dolor, se acercó a patearlo en el estómago, el azabache se quejó de dolor

\- ¡La han golpeado maldito! ¡Si Lucius no hubiera llegado quien sabe qué habría pasado con ella!

Severus se incorporó con dolor, pero apenas era importante para él, quería saber si ella estaba bien, sabía que Black tenía razón al estarle haciendo aquello, nunca se iba perdonar haberla puesto en peligro

\- ¿Dónde está ella? – logró decir

\- ¡No te atrevas a intentar acercártele! – dijo con furia mientras se acercaba a darle una patada en las piernas

Severus le tomo la pierna al instante después del golpe, la jalo con fuerza haciendo que Sirius callera de espalda con fuerza golpeándose la cabeza

\- Dime en donde esta – amenazó mientras le golpeaba la costilla – Dímelo Black

\- Jamás, no te la mereces, yo la haré feliz

Fue todo lo que Severus necesito para terminar de llenarse de rabia, lo alzó por la camisa y le dio una patada fuerte en el abdomen

\- Siempre me dejé pisotear por ti, pero se acabó, ahora dime en donde esta ella – siseo

\- Si te hubiera importado, en primer lugar la hubieras buscado ¿tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido? – dijo recobrando el aliento – Eres un maldito idiota Severus Snape y siempre lo has sido, acepté que estuviera contigo pero eres un perdedor, ella jamás será feliz contigo

\- ¡Hice esto para ella! – gritó sin aguantar más, moviendo los brazos para abarcar toda la mansión - ¡Solo para ella! – cayó de rodillas con un nudo en la garganta

Sirius lo miraba mudo comprendiendo muy bien a que se refería, miro a su alrededor todo parecía muy limpio y recién redecorado, miro al murciélago sin saber muy bien que decir

\- ¿Entonces porque no la buscaste?

\- ¿Qué crees que hacía ese día maldito idiota?

\- Me refiero antes, cuando ella termino Hogwarts – se incorporó con dolor

\- Estaba arreglando esto para ella

\- Que estupidez, pudiste haberle avisado

\- Era una sorpresa … - susurró

Sirius no dijo nada más, se limpió con su camisa la sangre que escurría de sus cuencas nasales, no dejaba de salir así que se rindió y la dejo sangrar, miro al murciélago que aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo

\- Si de verdad querías estar con ella no debiste de dejarla nunca

Salió sosteniéndose al abdomen de la mansión Prince, le dolía mucho la nariz, decidió ir al único lugar donde se sentía a gusto, con Remus, desapareció de ahí después de unos segundos.

No tardó en llegar hasta la puerta de Remus, sabía que nunca la cerraba si estaba adentro, la empujó como pudo efectivamente estaba abierta

\- Lunático mas te vale que tengas un buen trago para mí – se recargó en la marco de la puerta

Vio como una tímida cabeza azabache se asomaba a través del pasillo, la chica se acercó con prisa al ver en el estado en que se encontraba

\- ¡Sirius! ¿Por dios que te ha pasado? – dijo horrorizada

\- Un pequeño encuentro – guiño el ojo

\- No te vez galán manchado de sangre – frunció el ceño – ven necesito curarte la nariz

\- No pareces muy sorprendida ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sentó en el sillón con dolor

\- Narcissa me ha mandado una lechuza urgente – su voz se escuchaba desde el baño estaba sacando unas vendas – me contó de tu pequeña visita a la mansión Malfoy

La chica regreso con vendas, algodón, algunas pociones y su varita en mano, se hinco en el suelo para quedar a la altura de él, quedando en medio de las piernas de Sirius, su cabeza daba a la de él, empezó por limpiar la sangre que escurría de su nariz

\- Braquiam Emendo – se oyó como la nariz de Sirius tronaba mientras ahogaba un aullido de dolor

\- Podrías ser más delicada – se quejó

\- Y tu más maduro – torció la boca – Episkey – detuvo el sangrado

Solo restaba limpiar la sangre con delicadeza ya que la nariz aún estaba algo delicada, le puso una gasa bastante gruesa pegada con microporo encima de la nariz, humedeció un trapo y empezó a limpiarlo con delicadeza

Sirius la miraba pasmado, era preciosa concentrada y molesta, tenía la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido seguramente queriendo estrangularlo, pero no lo hacía, lo estaba curando con delicadeza, su corazón comenzó a latir cálidamente, la tenía muy cerca ¿debía volver a intentarlo? ¿Por qué no?

Xally vio como él se empezaba a acercar lentamente, quiso pasarlo por alto pero no pudo, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, el aroma a fresas volvió a invadirla y a marearla, Severus la había dejado botada en el callejón sin importarle, no le debía nada, pensó, cerro sus ojos esperando por el contacto de él, llegó después de unos segundos, unió sus labios con suavidad y delicadeza tenían un sabor metálico debido a la sangre que aun tenia Sirius en los labios, pero no le importo, acariciaban sus labios con ternura, la azabache ladeo su cabeza para acomodarse mejor, su corazón se inundó de un sentimiento cálido y agradable, ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, sintió en su nuca la mano de él sosteniéndola con delicadeza, él corto el beso con lentitud

La chica abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Sirius, fija en ella, estaba sonriendo pero no parecía feliz, sino más bien con aflicción

\- Él te espera – ladeo una sonrisa triste

\- ¿Qué? – dijo sin comprender

\- Te agradezco mucho este regalo – tomó las manos de la chica – Pero sé muy bien en donde está tu corazón y no tendría problema en intentar cambiar tus sentimientos, pero ahora que he visto que él está luchando por ti, sé que debes seguir tu a corazón

\- ¿A qué te refieres? A él no le importa

\- Eso pensaba – suspiró – Pero no puedo intentar ganar una batalla sin que veas todo el panorama

\- Sirius yo…

\- Escucha ve con él, hablen y después decidirás ¿De acuerdo? Yo no iré a ningún sitio – guiño el ojo – Él te buscará y cuando lo haga quiero que hables con él

\- ¿Por qué? – susurró

\- Porque sería cobarde de mi parte no dejarte ver lo que él hizo por ti – se encogió de hombros – tal vez aunque lo veas, aun decidas quedarte con el guapo – se señaló así mismo – pero primero has eso ¿de acuerdo?

Xally asintió confusa, no entendía nada de lo que le decía, pero la llenaba de curiosidad ¿Qué había sentido con ese beso? No lo sabía, pero sin duda con Sirius no iba a haber drama, ni malos tratos, ni imposibles, había decidido seguir el consejo de sus amigos e intentarlo, pero ahora él decía que tenía que ver a Snape…


	32. CAPITULO XXXI NO TE RESISTAS MÁS A MI

CAPITULO XXXI

NO TE RESISTAS MÁS A MI

Severus se había asegurado de que ella estuviera bien, la había espiado de lejos en varias ocasiones por Londres, iba sola o a veces con el mocoso, pero no habían señales de Lupin o Black, la mayoría de la veces ella asistía a un pequeño café Muggle cerca del caldero chorreante, se sentaba sola o a veces con el insulso de Harry Potter

Ese día iba sola, tantas veces estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, pero no sabía cómo, ella no lo había buscado sabía bien que Black o Narcissa ya le habían dicho que se encontraba viviendo en la mansión Prince sin embargo no había ido por él, muy en el fondo él esperaba que ella lo hiciera

Pero también sabía que lo que le había hecho a la chica la había lastimado y no solo físicamente, probablemente ella estaba bastante molesta, algo turbó su corazón ¿Y si ella jamás lo buscaba que iba a hacer? Sabía que mínimamente le tenía que pedir perdón, pero eso no era algo que él hiciera

La miro por largo rato, tenía un libro Muggle entre las piernas el cual leía al mismo tiempo que sorbía su café, le soplaba a la taza dejando brotar el humo de adentro, suspiró, llevaba días viéndola, tenía que acercarse de una vez por todas

Se acercó a pasos lentos y vacilones, llegó hasta su mesa, pero ella tenía la nariz metida en el libro por lo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, rodo los ojos por su mala suerte, iba a tener que anunciarse

\- Buenas tardes

La chica tosió al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un poco de café de su boca al reconocer la voz que la saludaba, rápidamente tomó una servilleta y limpio el líquido que corría por su barbilla, lo miro incrédula

\- Profesor Snape, buenas tardes – arqueo las cejas indiferente

Estaba realmente molesta, quería ignorarlo por completo y pedirle que se fuera, pero no pudo, todo lo que podía hacer era exteriorizar su enojo

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – dijo seca

\- Me temo que si – arrastró las palabras

\- Bien dígame en que le puedo ayudar

La chica señalo la silla de enfrente para invitarlo a sentarse, Severus sentía que le mundo se le venía abajo por su indiferencia, hace poco la tenía atrás de él suplicándole que no se fuera y ahora actuaba tan tajante y ordinariamente que lo lastimaba, tomó asiento frente a ella

\- Necesito hablar con usted de lo que paso hace unos días

\- Usted dirá – le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara

\- ¿Sera posible que pudiéramos ir a un lugar más privado?

\- No – dijo de inmediato – me temo que no, tengo cosas que hacer y si esto va a tardar temo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión

Severus alzó las cejas sorprendido de su respuesta, ella se veía tan altiva y despreocupada por la situación que de momento no entendía nada ¿sería que ella ya no quería saber nada de él? Bueno si era así debía admitir que no podía culparla, no dijo nada unos largos segundos, la observaba y ella parecía responder la batalla de miradas

\- No le quitaré mucho tiempo – insistió – Además no creo que tenga muchas cosas que hacer realmente, solo está aquí sentada por horas

\- ¿Disculpe? – frunció el entrecejo

\- Que solo se sienta aquí a perder el tiempo – dijo molesto – solo le pido hablar unos minutos

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? Y más aún ¿Cómo está enterado de lo que hago o no?

Severus se quedó estático era evidente porque lo sabía, se aclaró la garganta, aquello no estaba saliendo para nada conforme a lo que había pensado

\- He pasado por aquí – dijo con indiferencia

\- No me diga ¿Usted paseando por la parte Muggle de Londres por casualidad? ¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?! – alzó las manos con sarcasmo

\- Eso no es asunto suyo…

\- Tampoco es asunto de usted si me siento cinco o diez horas aquí a perder o no el tiempo, no tengo por qué explicarle nada

\- Solo le pido unos minutos – comenzó a exasperarse

\- Y yo se los pedí incontables veces sin que usted me los concediera ¿O se le olvido? Ahora ¿Por qué yo habría de concedérselos a usted?

\- Esto es una estupidez – dijo entre dientes – Si es lo que quiere entonces la dejo tranquila

\- Es lo que quiero – afirmo – que tenga un lindo día Profesor – sonrió con falsedad mientras volvía a dirigir su atención en el libro

Severus rechino los dientes bastante alterado ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa? Debía al menos demostrar algo de respeto aunque ya no fuera su profesor, se incorporó con amargura, ella parecía ignorarlo completamente, no tenía intenciones de voltearlo a ver

Se fue de ahí molesto dirigiéndole la última mirada por si ella cambiaba de opinión, pero no fue así ni siquiera mostraba interés en separar la vista de su libro…

Tras un par de horas Xally se encontraba en la madriguera charlando con George que hacía lo posible por animarla o por lo menos averiguar qué es lo que pasaba con ella últimamente

\- Mamá esta deshecha desde que te fuiste de la casa y nosotros también pese que ahora usamos tu habitación como armario para nuestras escobas

\- Me alegra que les sea útil – rodo los ojos - ¿Por qué traes el pelo así? Parece que tuvieras una ardilla muerta en la cabeza

\- Estaba probando unas bombas fétidas más potentes para la tienda, no ha resultado bien – dijo tratando de acomodarse el pelo

\- De ahí viene el olor – rio

\- ¿Te gusta? – se acercó más

\- ¡Aléjate! – chillo – hueles horrible, no tiene gracia – rio con cierto asco

La chica empezó a juguetear con él lanzándole manotazos, él le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, haciendo que ella pataleara de manera descontrolada riendo sin parar

\- Niños basta me tiraran el asado – dijo Molly tratando de pasar a la mesa sin que esos dos le tiraran la comida

George logró cogerla de las manos y plantó un beso oloroso en la mejilla de la azabache, Xally se quejó y le propicio un codazo en el estómago haciendo que la soltara

\- ¡Ey! Basta que me voy a poner celoso, cuidado George Weasley

\- Sirius… - dijeron a unísono ambos chicos

Las mejillas de la azabache se pusieron coloradas de inmediato al verlo, mientras su corazón latía alocado tras recordar el beso que se habían dado la última vez que lo vio, se incorporó de inmediato para saludarlo

\- ¿En dónde te habías metido? Tiene días que no te veo – arqueo las cejas la azabache

\- ¿Te importa si te la robo un segundo? – Sirius se dirigió al pelirrojo

\- Solo si prometes no regresarla – bromeo George

\- No hay problema, mientras tanto date una ducha, apestas

Sirius condujo a Xally hasta el jardín descuidado de la madriguera, Sirius no tenía muy buena pinta, lo que preocupó a la chica quien avanzaba delante de él

\- ¿Qué sucede Sirius? ¿Por qué desapareciste? Ni Remus sabía nada de ti

\- Estaba esperando a que hablaras con él – se encogió de hombros – supongo que lo has hecho

\- No… no lo había visto hasta hoy

\- ¿Qué? ¿no lo buscaste?

\- No tenía por qué hacerlo, ha sido un imbécil desde que regrese, parece que yo soy la que tengo que estar tras él, no parece importarle, no pienso dejarme pisotear por él como las últimas veces

\- Pero entonces no sabes nada, debes hablar con él ¿No te ha buscado?

\- Hoy lo hizo pero lo mande de regreso, no pienso hablar con él – se cruzó de brazos – y no sé porque tanta insistencia de tu parte para que lo haga, pensé que…

\- Basta no es lo que crees… no me arrepentí y jamás lo haría – tomo sus manos – ya te dije que solo quería que vieras todo el panorama

\- Ya lo vi Sirius, él me lo mostro todas las veces que me rechazó y trato como basura

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada – lo interrumpió – simplemente me cansé

Sirius iba a responder cuando un ave de grandes proporciones llego hasta el hombro de la chica, ella brincó asustada por el suceso, vio al ave negra y terrorífica, no dudaba a quien le pertenecía, llevaba en el pico una carta, la cogió y sin esperar respuesta el ave se marchó de ahí con rapidez

Sus manos temblaban no sabía se abrirla o no delante de Sirius, sabía que lo iba a incomodar de sobremanera

\- Ábrela – dijo el castaño – sé muy bien quien la manda, es mejor que lo hagas

La chica lo miro temerosa pero asintió y empezó a abrirla, se sentía estúpida sintiendo tantos nervios, solo era una estúpida carta de él, no tenía por qué ponerse así, solo vio un par de líneas escritas

"Tenemos una conversación pendiente, la espero en veinte minutos en la mansión de Prince, le prometo que no le quitaré mucho de su valioso tiempo

Severus Snape"

Xally bajó la carta bastante molesta, eso más bien parecía una orden, ni siquiera se lo había pedido, más bien había asegurado de que la quería ahí en veinte minutos, bufó molesta por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia de Sirius

\- Tienes que ir

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Estabas tan nerviosa que no te has dado cuenta cuando me puse al lado tuyo para leerla – rio con preocupación

\- ¡Eso no se hace! – alzó las cejas – no iré – dijo rompiendo la carta

\- ¿Eso significa que…?

Ella asintió vacilando, pero no podía ir ya lo había decidido, le iba a dar una oportunidad a Sirius, él se la merecía y ella también, Snape solo la había hecho a un lado y la había dejado a su suerte en aquel frio callejón, ya todo había quedado claro para ella

Vio como los ojos del castaño se iluminaban tras su afirmación, ella sonrió sincera, se acercó a él, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello, sintió como él tragaba saliva mientras agarraba su cintura, la azabache se acercó más cerrando sus ojos

Lo iba a besar cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que casi la hace caer, abrió los ojos sin comprender porque él la había empujado, no era así, él también estaba tan extrañado como ella, pero pronto sus dudas quedaron despejadas, en medio de ellos estaba una elfa bastante flacucha

\- Kipee lo siente, pero a Kipee la ha mandado su amo por su mujer si ella no aceptaba ir a la mansión, Kipee ha visto como la mujer de mi amo rompía su carta y ha visto cómo iba a besar a ese hombre

\- ¿Qué? – la azabache no comprendía nada

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿A quién le sirves? – preguntó Sirius

\- Soy Kipee señor, el amo de Kipee es el señor Snape, él ha enviado a Kipee a traer a su mujer, es un placer para Kipee por fin conocerla, no sabe cuánto Kipee ha esperado para verla – hizo una reverencia

\- ¿Su mujer? – Xally estaba indignada por el atrevimiento del murciélago – yo no soy su mujer

\- Ya comprendo – dijo el castaño – ella no quiere ir con él, ya ha decidido, no irá a ningún sitio

\- Lo siento mucho pero eso no es lo que le han ordenado a Kipee

\- No me interesa lo que él te ordeno, dile que no acepto su invitación

\- Kipee no le puede decir eso a su amo

La flacucha elfa dio un par de pasos rápidos hasta la azabache quien retrocedió pero no fue suficiente, la elfa la tomo por el brazo desapareciendo en el acto, Xally solo sintió como su estómago se contraía por el jalón

Apareció en una sala bastante elegante con acabados plateados y negros, el suelo era de grandes mosaicos negros brillantes, las paredes eran blancas con columnas plateadas, había una chimenea justo en medio de la pared de enfrente de los sillones coloniales, debajo de estos había una enorme alfombra platinada con bordados elegantes

\- Veo que Kipee ha tenido que traerla a rastras

Xally se volvió hacia la fría voz, procedía den otro lado del salón donde había un gran piano color azabache, no tardó en aparecer en su visión el murciélago vestido con su pantalón negro y una camisa gris oscuro, se le hacía muy extraño verlo vestido de aquel modo

\- Usted ¿Cómo se atreve a traerme así? ¡No tiene derecho!

\- Me temo que no tuve opción – siseo – la invite cordialmente a hablar y usted no aceptó

\- ¿Entonces cuando usted no aceptaba escucharme es lo que tenía que hacer? ¿secuestrarlo y forzarlo?

\- No diga estupideces

\- Pues usted no las haga entonces, no sé qué quiere pero quiero decirle que no quiero tener nada que ver con usted

\- Kipee déjanos – vio como la elfa hacía una reverencia mientras desaparecía – Eso no es lo que me había dicho Señorita Martine

\- Las cosas han cambiado – dijo alzando la barbilla – Me he dado cuenta de que usted no puede sentir nada por nadie

Aquellas palabras hicieron explotar su juicio ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello después de todo lo que él se estaba esforzando por tener una vida con ella? Se acercó con rapidez y furia, pero ella no se movió lo veía altivamente sin inmutarse con la cabeza bien arriba

\- La invito a sentarse – rechino los dientes

\- No gracias, tengo que irme, me están esperando

\- ¿Así? ¿Quién? – ladeo su cabeza con el corazón hecho una pasa

\- Eso no le interesa, pero si tanto quiere saber, me espera Sirius – sonrió con malicia

Aquello revolvió el estómago del murciélago, hizo una mueca con la boca mostrando sus dientes muy apretados por la furia parecía que iban a romperse en cualquier momento por la fuerza que imprimía en estos

Se terminó de acercar a la chica, la sujetó del brazo con fuerza, ella se zafó en un movimiento brusco, estaba harta de que la tratara de ese modo, él volvió a tomarla con más fuerza para que ella no se pudiera zafar esta vez, era mucho más fuerte y más alto

\- No se quiera burlar de mi – sus ojos ardían

\- No me estoy burlando – forcejeo – Estoy hablando en serio

\- ¿Me va a decir que de todos los que pudo elegir se va con el insulso de Black? Que mal gusto

\- Ese no es su problema, suélteme me hace daño

\- Claro que lo es niña tonta

Severus acortó la distancia besándola con fuerza, empezó a chuparla y lamerla con brusquedad, pero se separó rápidamente había sido un beso corto y pasional, respiraba muy cerca de los labios de la bruja

\- No entiendo que quiere de mi – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – no soy un juguete el que puede tomar cuando se le dé la gana, lo busqué, prácticamente le rogué que estuviera conmigo y usted me rechazó ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?

Ella vio como él volvía a acortar la distancia, quería apartarse sabía que podía ladear la cara o morderlo si era necesario, la volvió a besar esta vez con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo devorándola en cada caricia, ella respondía sin poder evitarlo, sentía como toda el alma se le iba en cada beso, debía apartarse. "Vamos Xally apartarte" "apártate" "Apar…." Sus pensamientos quedaron acallados cuando él empezó a subir las manos por su cintura y empezaba a acariciarla con pasión, sentía como sus manos resbalaban por todas partes de su espalda haciéndola sentir choques eléctricos

Ella termino por meter su lengua en él, se rindió, sentía demasiado, la llevaba al cielo cada vez más alto, lo sujetó de la nuca profundizando más ese beso tan íntimo, Severus coló una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de chica acariciando su vientre, quería subir más, quería poseerla de nuevo, como hace veinte años

La cargo por las nalgas haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, se sostenía de él alrededor del cuello, lo besaba con ímpetu moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro, apretó el agarre de la nuca despeinándolo en cada movimiento lo acariciaba con lujuria

Sintió como él empezaba a caminar, no dejo de besarlo, con su lengua acariciaba el interior de su boca, los labios, los dientes y la lengua del azabache, estaba vuelta una fiera, quería tenerlo dentro ya mismo, sentía como su entrepierna punzaba pidiendo por él, se tomó un respiro mientras el pateaba una puerta del pasillo, esta se abrió dejando ver una habitación bastante amplia, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ver el decorado

Él la colocó con suavidad encima de la cama, acostándola mientras caía encima de ella sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no aplastarla, ella alzó su cabeza para besar su cuello y lamerlo, haciendo que él se contrajera y soltara un suspiro de placer, él no aguanto más y le arranco la blusa haciendo que los botones cayeran por todas direcciones, miró con lujuria su sujetador verde, sus pechos redondos se asomaban invitándolo a probarlos, miro los ojos de la azabache para pedir permiso, ella asintió comprendiendo, en un movimiento se plantó en medio de sus pechos, mientras con la mano de atrás desabrochaba el brassiere con agilidad, miro sus pechos redondos, sus pezones estaban alzados de la excitación, empezó a lamerlos y chuparlos, ella gemía con cada contacto, mientras su vientre se hinchaba de deseo, lo apartó unos segundos para desabrochar su camisa, él comprendió y espero a que ella lo terminara de deshacerse de su camisa

Ella miro el abdomen del murciélago, ya no era tan flacucho, tenía ligeramente marcados algunos músculos pero seguía siendo delgado, sonrió, era como una combinación del Snape de diecisiete años y del de cuarenta, en simples palabras era perfecto para ella, lo tomo de los hombros para jalarlo otra vez hacia ella, la reparación de ambos ya estaba bastante acelerada, la azabache bajo su mano hasta los pantalones de él, se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió la enorme erección que se asomaba dentro de su pantalón, sin pensarlo empezó a acariciar el miembro del murciélago, quien se contraía con cada caricia, daba pequeños gemidos, empezó a moverse involuntariamente adelante y atrás para chocar más con la mano de la bruja

Xally dejó de hacerlo para concentrarse en el botón de sus pantalones, lo abrió con cuidado, sonriendo de manera traviesa, Severus alzó las piernas para deshacerse de él, él también hizo lo mismo con los Jeans de la chica solo que los arranco con todo y ropa interior, la vio sonrojada, se quitó sus bóxeres para que no se sintiera expuesta

Estaban totalmente desnudos solo que ahora no estaba en presencia de un chico sino de todo un hombre ¿Qué opinaría de ella? Después de todo ella seguía igual que hace veinte años no estaba segura de estar totalmente desarrollada para él, tras pensar esto se apeno de sobremanera, el parecía haber captado sus pensamientos ya que se acercó a ella plantando un dulce beso en sus labios rosados

\- Tan perfecta como hace veinte años

Ella sonrió agradecida, y lo jalo para besarlo con fiereza, introdujo su lengua violentamente sorprendiéndolo, agarro el su miembro y empezó a frotarlo ágilmente volviéndolo loco, sintió un líquido pegajoso entre sus dedos, sabía que estaba listo y ella también lo estaba, lo miro a los ojos, mientras sus respiraciones chocaban, él entendió, en un movimiento la penetró, ella gritó al sentirlo, empezó a penetrarla con ritmo, ambos gemían y respiraban con los labios entre abiertos, se sentía lleno, completo y al borde de la locura, apuró sus movimientos, la besaba como podía, vio sus pechos balancearse con cada movimiento

Los volvió a chupar sin dejarla de penetrar, ella agarró sus nalgas para profundizar cada envestida, enredo sus piernas sobre la cadera del murciélago, sentía que explotaba de pasión, su primer orgasmo llegó haciéndola retorcerse, gritar y gemir con fuerza

Aquello fue demasiado para él, la tomo del torso y la hizo voltearse quedando boca abajo, el vio sus nalgas alzarse cuando ella comprendió el cambio de posición, las vio posesivamente, era suya y solo suya, la agarro de las nalgas y la embistió, veía su espalda curveada, su cabello se movía en cada envestida, la penetración se hizo cada vez más fuerte y violentamente

Severus sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, era el aviso de que la culminación venia, pero ella se separó, se volvió alzándose para besarlo, lo empujo de los hombros haciéndolo caer de espalda a la cama, se montó sobre él, colocando el miembro del murciélago en el suyo, empezó a moverse con suavidad, él estaba pasmado viendo a la chica, estaba encima de él, moviéndose sensualmente, viéndolo con lujuria y deseo, sentía espasmos de placer recorriendo en él, los pechos de la chica se movían de arriba hacia abajo, era una visión preciosa y erótica, la bruja apuro sus movimientos, haciéndolos cada vez más rápidos y profundos, el agarro sus caderas cuando sintió que se venía, la movió el mismo marcando el ritmo apretándolos ojos y los labios, la movió más y más rápido, el empezó a envestirla también, ambos se movían, no podía más hasta que el último y más fuerte espasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndolo terminar dentro de ella, soltó un último gemido mientras ella caía encima de él

Ambos estaban completamente sudados recobrando el aliento, respiraban energéticamente, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho, totalmente complacida, se abrazó a él, él la rodeo con sus brazos

\- ¿Eso contesta su pregunta?

Ella sonrió comprendiendo que se refería a lo último que le había preguntado antes de hacer el amor, pero no era suficiente

\- No del todo

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – bajo su mirada para verla

\- ¿Quería hacer el amor conmigo eso era todo?

\- No me refería a eso, hablo de que quiero que este conmigo

\- ¿Por qué? – retó viéndolo con seriedad

\- Creo que es obvio

\- No lo es para mí – necesitaba que se lo dijera

Él se incorporó molesto haciendo que la cabeza de ella cayera en el colchón, ella se sentó de inmediato sin creer que no le pudiera decir sus sentimientos

\- ¿Lo duda es eso? – dijo dolida

\- No

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me responde?

\- ¿Qué me dice de usted? ¿No iba a estar con Black? Creo que si alguien tiene que dudar aquí de sus sentimientos soy yo

Ella se quedó muda, en ningún momento había pensado en Sirius, sintió como la culpa la invadía de repente ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? Sintió su pecho retraerse

\- ¿Qué ahora no sabe lo que hará? – sus ojos brillaban con cierto rencor – Creo que tiene que una decisión que tomar – arqueo las cejas

\- Yo no… - balbuceo – Yo pensé que a usted no le importaba

\- ¿Y por eso se fue con el primero que encontró en poco tiempo? – dijo bastante molesto

\- ¡No es eso! –chilló

\- Escúcheme bien – dijo agarrándola de la barbilla – No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, no se quiera pasar de lista, no tolerare ser una opción para usted

Ella se paró de manera violenta agarrando su blusa sin botones y poniéndosela para taparse, al ver que no funcionaba, diviso la camisa gris del murciélago, la tomó sin más y empezó a abotonarse

\- Usted no tiene derecho de reclamarme nada, me dejo sola, no me buscó cuando lo había prometido, me ignoro todas las ocasiones que pudo, se comportó como un imbécil ¿Y ahora viene a reclamar? – encontró sus bragas y su pantalón

\- No sabe lo que dice

\- ¿Por qué no me buscó? – frunció el ceño

\- Cuando tenga claros sus sentimientos podré responderle eso - dijo con desidia

\- Por desgracia los tengo claros

La azabache ya había terminado de vestirse, estaba furiosa, salió de ahí pasando junto de él sin mirarlo, se sentía mal, no quería ver a los ojos a Sirius y este estúpido ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle que la quería, suspiró decepcionada, salió de la mansión con el corazón latiendo con fuerza ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo había echado a perder…


	33. CAPITULO XXXII BAJADAS Y SUBIDAS

CAPITULO XXXII

BAJADAS Y SUBIDAS

Xally finalmente llegó a su departamento con el corazón destrozado y no por el idiota de Severus, sino por Sirius, lo había traicionado en la peor de las formas, se pasó la mano por el pelo desesperada, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se tapó la boca de inmediato cuando lo vio sentado en su sala

\- Sirius – balbuceo

Sirius volteo a verla con una sonrisa, pero pronto se desvaneció al verla de ese modo, traía el cabello despeinado, traía una camisa que evidentemente no era de ella y sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía, sintió como su corazón se rompía ante aquella visión, pensó que ella le iba a dar una paliza a Quejicus y ponerlo en su lugar, no que… terminaría de ese modo, sintió como la garganta le dolía por el terrible nudo que se le empezaba a formar, se sentía estúpido de haberla esperado ahí para celebrar que ahora estarían juntos, nada más lejano a la realidad

Se incorporó bajando la mirada evidentemente decepcionado y adolorido por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y comprendía bien

\- Sirius yo… - la primera lagrima escurrió por su mejilla

\- No te preocupes – dijo tajante

\- Espera por favor, lo siento mucho…

La azabache se odio así misma ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso? ¿Cómo es que Sirius no vino a su cabeza en ningún momento? En realidad no sabía que decirle, sabía que llevaba la camisa de Snape puesta y que él perfectamente se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer

\- Pensé que habías dicho que te habías decidido – dijo dolido

\- No mentí es solo que…

\- Es solo que al verlo solo una vez no pudiste resistirte ¿no? ¿lo amas tanto?

Ella lo miraba con suplica, no quería responder a eso, claro que lo amaba, pero odiaba hacerlo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder cambiar sus sentimientos, bajo su mirada con pena, no podía negar lo evidente

\- Comprendo – suspiró

El castaño dio unos pasos para irse de ahí, pero ella lo sostuvo del brazo, lo miro angustiada, tenía mucho dolor en su mirada

\- No te vayas … - susurró

\- ¿Y a que me quedo? – frunció el ceño – Ya no hay duda de lo que has decidido, déjame aceptarlo

\- No quiero perderte – admitió mientras más lagrimas escurrían

\- Yo no estaría seguro de eso, mira Xally no quiero reclamarte nada es solo que ahora no estoy en disposición de ser razonable, tengo que pensar muchas cosas, te agradecería que me dejaras ir

\- No, no puedo – agitó su cabeza – Me duele mucho – señaló su pecho

\- Si a ti te duele imagina ahora lo que me duele a mí

Ella asintió derrotada, él tenía razón, no tenía ningún derecho de pedirle que se quedara, ya no, había perdido todas las oportunidades que tenía de ser feliz con él, bajó su mirada y finalmente soltó su agarre, Sirius pasó a un lado de ella sin despedirse ni decir nada

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse cayó al suelo de rodillas, lloraba sin control ¿Cómo podía ser que no podía amar al hombre que realmente daba todo por ella y no tenía miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo es que prefería a un ser frio y desconsiderado? Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos sin poder creer su suerte

Severus estaba en su mansión había pasado la noche en vela en la habitación en la que acababa de hacer el amor con Xally Martine, se quedó pensando un rato mientras miraba por la ventana el día estaba soleado, le había hecho el amor a una mocosa, pero a una que amaba, que le robaba el sueño, que había anhelado volver a encontrar y tenerla entre sus brazos desde hace años

Sabía que había sido cobarde, sabía muy bien lo que ella quería que le dijera, ni el mismo sabía porque no había podido hacerlo o más bien si, jamás exponía sus sentimientos, nunca había sido alguien romántico ni le gustaba serlo, sin mencionar que la muy malcriada le había dicho que estaba saliendo con el estúpido Black

Sentía aun en su cuerpo la sensación cálida de la chica que había estado en sus brazos hace unas horas, quería buscarla y robársela y hacer que jamás viera a Sirius Black, era suya y ella no lo entendía, golpeo su pierna con fuerza, sabía que tenía que dejar el orgullo atrás si quería recuperarla

Se duchó y arreglo con una camisa negra de botones, iba a ir a mundo Muggle y sabía que no debía de llamar la atención, tenía que ir a verla, salió después de media hora rumbo al departamento de la azabache

Se apareció cerca de ahí en un callejón para no ser visto, se sintió fuera de lugar al pasar y ver a tantos Muggles por las calles, debía salir de ahí de inmediato, diviso rápidamente el edificio ordinario de la chica, subió por las escaleras, ni loco iba a utilizar el ascensor

Tocó la puerta tímidamente, se sentía estúpido de irla a buscar hasta su puerta, vio como ella abría, tenía a Teddy en brazos, llevaba una mochila, iba de salida sin duda

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo molesta

\- Es evidente

\- Para usted todo es evidente u obvio no sabe decir otra cosa, voy de salida lo siento mucho pero no puedo atenderlo – lo empujó un poco para poder salir y cerró la puerta con llave

\- Me sorprende su atrevimiento

\- Me sorprende que espere que lo siga tratando como a un Dios, puede que sea menor que usted, pero eso no borra todo lo que hemos vivido, me parece muy estúpido tratarnos como si no hubiera pasado nada, usted y yo vivimos las mismas cosas hace veinte años que no se le olvide

La chica se volvió para darle la espalda y poner a Teddy en su carrito que funcionaba como carriola solo que para niños más grandes, lo empujó hasta el ascensor, notó como el murciélago iba tras de ellos, no dijo nada y se introdujo dentro con Teddy, vio que Snape hacía lo mismo

Quería reírse cuando lo vio dar un respingo por el movimiento del elevador, arqueo las cejas sin comprender

\- Su padre era Muggle no me diga que no está familiarizado

\- Jamás me adapte al mundo de mi padre, no tenía interés en hacerlo – dijo con desidia

\- Pero hay ascensores en el ministerio

\- No son como cajas fuertes encerradas, por lo menos se puede ver entre las rejillas, esto parece una tumba

\- Es lo mismo – rodo los ojos

Xally sentía que su corazón latía fuerte, la había ido a buscar hasta su casa, quería besarlo pero no podía ponérselo tan fácil no de la manera en como la había tratado después de hacer el amor, debía entender que ella no era un objeto

Después de unos segundos llegaron hasta la planta baja, ella salió primero con Teddy este iba feliz con pelos pintados de rosa brillante, llegó a la entrada del edificio en donde ya los estaba esperando un taxi, notó como Snape se quedaba parado observando como el conductor ponía el carrito de Teddy en la cajuela, se rindió, no podía dejarlo ahí

\- ¿Viene?

\- ¿Espera que me suba a esa cosa?

Severus se calló de inmediato cuando vio que el conductor lo veía extrañamente, se aclaró la garganta sabiendo que no tenía opción, ella lo miró triunfal y ambos se subieron

\- Es como viajar en tren solo que sin vías

\- No sea tonta, no soy estúpido – se agarró fuerte del asiento cuando sintió el coche andar

\- Eso se nota – sonrió enseñándole la lengua – Dígame que hace aquí

\- Queriéndome morir – tembló ante un tope

Ella sonrió, era imposible odiarlo, después de varios minutos llegaron a la entrada de un parque de diversiones, ella se bajó con el pequeño Teddy en brazos, estaba muy emocionada y más aún porque él estaba ahí

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es un parque de diversiones, quería traer a Teddy, es Chessington World of Adventures, mis padres me traían aquí antes de morir

Severus asintió sin decir nada, ella avanzó hasta una especie de caseta donde le dieron tres boletitos pequeños, llegó extendiéndole uno

\- Es para que pueda pasar – explicó

\- No entraré ahí

Severus veía una enorme cosa con tubos de metal que atravesaba todo el parque, vio como pasaba velozmente un carrito como los de la bóveda Gringotts, solo que este parecía ir mucho más rápido, con subidas y bajadas, se escuchaban los fuertes gritos de las pobres personas que iban a allí

\- ¿Entonces para qué ha venido? Nosotros entraremos

\- Si quiere matar al hijo de Lupin hay mejores maneras, yo la puedo ayudar

\- No diga tonterías – frunció el ceño – se llaman juegos mecánicos, es para divertirse

\- ¿Divertirse? ¿acaso no escucha los horribles gritos de esos Muggles?

\- Es por el paseo, en eso consiste

\- Son unos masoquistas ¿quiere decir que ahí se suben por voluntad?

\- Así es – rio incrédula ante las palabras del azabache – No le pasará nada, además nos subiremos a cosas más tranquilas por Teddy

\- Entraré ahí pero ni crea que me subiré a ninguno de esos cachivaches de metal

\- De acuerdo – alzó los brazos – No lo obligaré

El murciélago entró a regañadientes por la entrada del parque, se escuchaban gritos por todas partes de distintos juegos, los cuales se veían realmente peligrosos, no entendía como los Muggles podían arriesgarse de aquel modo, vio a un niño mojado de los pantalones

\- ¿Eso es…?

\- Oh no, pobre chico, algunas veces no se puede con la adrenalina, es como si sintieras que vas a morir pero no sucede – explicó – algunos no pueden con eso

\- Están realmente locos estos Muggles y luego preguntan porque los consideramos unos idiotas

\- No puede decir eso si no lo ha probado, a mí me encantan

\- Usted siempre ha sido una loca

\- Y usted un cabeza dura, vamos por allá está el carrusel para Teddy

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ya lo vera

Después de caminar entre la multitud, por fin la chica se paró enfrente de una rueda con muchos caballos encima, tenía un techo como de carpa, él se paró en seco cuando ella estaba por subirse y dejar el carrito con el hombre que parecía que controlaba el juego

\- ¿Qué espera? Suba

\- No, aquí los espero

\- No se absurdo venga – lo tomó de la manga y lo arrastró hasta subirse al carrusel

\- Déjeme bajar – dijo pálido

\- No puede ser que el rudo profesor de Defensa le tenga miedo a unos caballitos de plástico – se burlo

\- Es realmente estúpido que me suba a un juego de niños pequeños

\- Bueno parece nuestro hijo – se tapó la boca de inmediato al dejar salir aquello, se sonrojo – así no le tiene porque dar pena – bajó su mirada

Él sintió un choque de gusto en su pecho, si se lo ponía a pensar fuera de que el mocoso tuviera los pelos rosados, parecían una familia, casi sonríe tras el comentario

\- Siéntese en una carrosa – señaló una pegada al suelo del carrusel – no creo que se vaya a subir a un caballo, y Teddy está demasiado pequeño para sostenerse, lo llevaremos sentado

Ella se metió a la carrosa y se puso en piernas al pequeño, Snape se sentó a su lado de mala gana, el carruaje empezó a andar, al murciélago no le parecía nada mal, no iba rápido y no parecía para nada peligroso, estaba lleno de niños con sus padres

Una musiquita empezó a sonar, lo que hizo que quisiera enterrar la cabeza entre las piernas de lo bochornoso y tonto que se sentía estar dando de vueltas en un juego para niños bastante bobo

\- Esto es humillante

\- Quisiera tomarle una foto para enseñársela a sus nuevos alumnos de defensa, para que vean lo malo que se ve su profesor sentado como un niñato en un carrusel – rio – sin duda impartirá miedo

\- No le veo la gracia Martine

\- Es una imagen muy bizarra verlo subido aquí

\- No es como si hubiera subido por voluntad

Severus sintió un contacto en su pierna, era la manita del mocoso, parecía que se quería sentar en las piernas de él, ya que había empezado a tratar de moverse hacía su dirección, vio como el pequeño le extendía las manos para que lo cargara

Hizo una mueca al no saber qué hacer, no quería tomar al mocoso, pero vio sus ojos inocentes y suplicantes para que lo cargara, la azabache miraba al pequeño extrañada por sus acciones

\- Quiero cargues

\- Creo que es mejor que te quedes donde estas – frunció el entre cejo

Pero el mocoso no parecía desistir de su petición, puso ambas manitas en sus piernas y jaló con fuerza para zafarse de la chica, ella no opuso resistencia en que él se pasara a las piernas del murciélago, quería ver lo que pasaba, Teddy no tardó en sentarse en las piernas de Snape con el cabello naranja brillante

\- Parece que le agrada bastante, desde el funeral de Tonks parece que usted lo atrae

\- No entiendo por qué – sostuvo al niño de la camisa para que no se cayera

\- Tiene que rodearlo con las manos, parece que estuviera agarrando un trapo – se rio

\- Creo que así está bien

Ella asintió con gracia, sabía que él se sentía abochornado, pero verlo en aquella situación era muy divertido, después de unos minutos finalmente el juego se detuvo y tuvieron que bajar, ella le quito a Teddy de los brazos

A la azabache le brillaron los ojos cuando vio una enorme montaña rusa a su derecha, le encantaban esos juegos, tenía que subirse ya mismo, pidió el carrito y empezó a andar a esa dirección sin decirle una palabra al murciélago, la fila era corta, era perfecto

Diviso un pequeño saloncito con juegos, había una muchacha cuidando de varios niños, probablemente en lo que los padres subían a los juegos, se acercó sin pensárselo dos veces

\- Disculpe quiero subir al juego ¿Puedo dejar aquí a mi pequeño?

\- Claro que sí, yo lo cuidare, en cuanto termine puede venir a recogerlo

\- Perfecto sonrió

Le dio a Teddy a la muchacha quien lo recibió gustosa y sorprendida del color de pelo del niño pero no se atrevió a decir nada, Xally vio como el pequeño se puso a jugar con otro niño de inmediato

\- ¿Por fin lo va a abandonar? Puede salir corriendo, yo no diré nada

\- Otra vez con sus buenos comentarios – rodo los ojos –Nos subiremos ahí

El azabache vio hacia donde señalaba la chica, era el monstruo que había visto al entrar, era de donde provenían la mayoría de los horribles gritos del parque, abrió los ojos como platos, estaba loca si creía que él se iba a subir a ese juego suicida

\- No gracias valoro mucho mi vida

\- No exagere – agitó las manos – no puede ser que el gran maestro de defensa tenga miedo de un juego Muggle

\- Prefiero mantenerme alejado de lo Muggle

\- No le pasará nada – dijo formándose – verá que es muy divertido, me sentaré con usted – guiño el ojo

\- Está perdiendo su tiempo, no subiré

\- ¿Está admitiendo que tiene miedo? No puede ser que yo sea más valiente que usted

\- Más bien más estúpida – sonrió con malicia

Ella se puso colorada de rabia seguía con sus ofensas, sabía que él no estaba familiarizado con esos juegos pero no se iba a rendir hasta no hacer que se subiera

\- Demuestre que tiene algo de pantalones

\- No tengo que demostrarle nada a alguien como usted

\- ¿A no? – dijo coqueta – No puede decir eso ahora

El comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decir, se quedó callado, los terribles gritos provenientes de arriba lo distraían, no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a ella pero ese cacharro le daba bastante mala espina, vio como unos Muggles salían del otro lado, unos sonrientes comentando lo genial que había sido el recorrido, otros salían pálidos como Nick casi decapitado, pero salían vivos, tal vez no era tan peligroso, vio como la fila avanzó, eran los siguientes trago saliva, no podía permitir que unos insignificantes Muggles fueran más valientes que él

Ella lo jaló del brazo para obligarlo a entrar, no tenía opción si forcejeaba para zafarse lo iban a ver los Muggles de atrás, no quería que creyeran que esa mocosa tenía más pantalones que él, entraron y no tardo en ver el condenado carrito rojo con un demonio dibujado al costado, estos Muggles tenían pésimo sentido del humor sin mencionar como les gustaba jugar con su vida

Les tocaron los terceros asientos, queriendo salir corriendo se sentó al lado de la azabache quien parecía muy complacida de verlo ahí, una barra metálica se bajó hasta posarse en su manos

\- Tiene que sostenerse fuerte, si se suelta morirá – aguantó una risita

El abrió los ojos preocupado ¿Qué carajo acababa de decir? Se sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas de ese tubo helado, por nada del mundo se iba a soltar su vida dependía de eso, tembló cuando sintió que el carrito se empezaba a mover… era su fin, si la serpiente no lo había logrado matar seguramente ese condenado juego lo haría

Avanzaron con lentitud, no iba mal hasta ahora, vio como empezaban a ascender entre los rieles, los Muggles de adelante llevaban las manos arriba, malditos locos, pensó, empezó a sudar de las manos y se maldijo ¿y si se le resbalaban por el sudor?

Tenía la vista muy fija al frente, cada vez estaban más arriba, podía ver todo el parque, trato de tranquilizarse era como viajar en escoba solo que más seguro ¿no? Estaban casi en la punta, apretó los dientes arrepentido de haber subido, esos Muggles pueden tragarse su valor por donde quieran, no quería estar ahí, quería irse

El carrito se detuvo por un momento, hasta que lo sintió, iban a soltarlos para caer, pero algo lo preocupó aún más era ella tenía las manos arriba esperando el descenso, condenada idiota ¿Qué intentaba? ¿Suicidarse? Con las manos temblando y con rapidez sostuvo los brazos de la chica y los bajo de un jalón, ella se estaba riendo a carcajadas, era oficial se había vuelto loca, se había subido a ese condenado juego con una loca, pegó las manos de la chica al tubo y él posó la suya sobre la de ella para que no se intentara volver a zafar

\- ¿Está usted loca? Agárrese- dijo bastante pálido

Pero ella solo reía, tendría que llevarla a San Mungo una vez que se bajaran de ese infierno, y pasó los soltaron en picada, su estómago se retrajo, sintió morirse, grito con todas sus fuerzas, se agarró a la mano de la azabache con fuerza mientras traía consigo toda la angustia del mundo

La azabache no podía estar más divertida, él la sostenía con fuerza y estaba sudando, por un momento le dio lastima pero lo tenía más que merecido, lo veía gritar en cada subida y en cada vuelta, hubiera dado lo que fuera por grabarlo de ese modo, ella también gritaba solo que lo hacía de manera divertida mientras que él se le iba la vida en cada grito

Severus no aguantaba mucho más, no le veía el fin a esa condenada cosa que lo ponía de cabeza a cada segundo, era la peor sensación que había sentido, pensó que el carrito se iba a caer en cualquier momento, iba a morir pero lo iba a hacer sosteniendo la mano de su loca y chiflada chica

Tras unos segundos el clavario termino, el coche llego a donde habían empezado, él se paró de inmediato con prisa ¿Qué tal si el cacharro empezaba a andar otra vez con él arriba? Sus piernas flaqueaban, las sentía como de gelatina, poco a poco su alma iba volviendo al cuerpo

\- ¿Ve? no ha pasado nada

\- Usted es una condenada chiflada – dijo recobrando el aliento – Ni crea que me subiré a otra de estas tortuosas cosas

\- No lo obligaría

\- Ni siquiera podría – corrigió

Salieron del juego y fueron a buscar a Teddy quien los estaba esperando jugando con un arito de colores, la chica se los entregó y sonrió al ver la cara pálida del hombre

\- ¿Por qué se ha soltado del tubo?

\- No pasaba nada, le mentí no había forma de que nos saliéramos del carrito – rio

El rostro del murciélago se hizo frio y molesto, esa mocosa le había visto la cara, se sintió muy estúpido al recordar como gritaba asustado

\- Hambre, quiero comer

\- Claro Teddy, vamos a una de las bancas – señalo una cercana

Los tres se sentaron, ella saco un recipiente con zanahorias y pollo, no podía abrir el trasto y darle de comer con Teddy en manos, podía ponerlo en su carrito y darle de comer pero le pareció más divertida otra opción

\- ¿Puede sostenerlo en lo que le doy de comer?

Severus abrió muchos los ojos tras la petición, de mala gana agarro al niño, aun sentía la sensación de estar subido al juego, posándolo en su regazo, no podía creer que estaba cuidando al hijo del tonto de Lupin, ni en un millón de años pensó en verse en una situación así

La chica le dio bocado a bocado la comida en la boca, su color de pelo cambio a azul cuando probo la zanahoria que le disgustaba bastante

\- Zanahoria no – hizo un puchero

\- Si no te la comes no habrá más juegos

\- ¡No quiero! – chilló

\- Teddy vamos, después de que te comas esto podremos seguir jugando, mejor apresúrate

Al niño se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas tras cada bocado, empezó a toser dando a entender que le daba mucho asco, pero Xally no paró, le metió otra cucharada en la boca lo cual fue un gran error, Teddy empezó a arquear con asco hasta que un vomito naranja salió de su boca directo a la camisa del murciélago, quien alzó las manos con asco de ver la obra del diablillo

\- Te dije, no quiero

\- Oh por Dios Teddy – dijo mientras limpiaba la boca del niño

Se lo quitó de inmediato al murciélago y lo colocó en su carrito, dárselo había sido un grave error, no imaginaba cuan enojado estaba aquel hombre, un escalofrió desagradable la recorrió

\- Qué asco – hizo una mueca

\- Disculpe, no ha sido su intención – dijo afligida - Voy a lavarle eso

La chica se acercó a él con una toallita húmeda de Teddy y bastante papel, Severus la observaba, pero le costaba no sentir asco al ver el manchón de porquería naranja en su camisa, aquel día había sido toda una experiencia

Vio como ella le quitaba todo el exceso con papel, después tallo su pecho para limpiar el manchón que quedaba en la camisa, podía sentir su respiración, el bello se le erizo al recordarla desnuda y recordar el sabor de sus labios, trago saliva

La miraba fijamente, ella pareció darse cuenta ya que iba a decirle algo pero se quedó callada cuando descubrió que él la observaba de aquella manera, entreabrió sus labios sin saber qué hacer, él extendió su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de la azabache, quien reacciono tras su contacto, acercó su rostro sin dejar de mirarla, pero ella lo paró

\- No puede continuar jugando conmigo

\- Xally … - susurró viendo sus ojos

Ella sintió su pecho contraerse ¿Le había dicho Xally? Abrió la boca sin sacar palabra ¿Él la había llamado por su nombre?

\- ¿Si? – logró decir

\- Tienes que entender que no estoy jugando contigo

Muy bien aquello ya iba raro la estaba tuteando, recordó la primera vez que el Severus de diecisiete años lo había hecho al fin solo que con otro nombre, esta vez la estaba llamando por el real, pero ella había huido y lo había dejado solo todo ese tiempo, esta vez no tenía que irse

\- A veces tus acciones dicen lo contrario – se sentía extraña al hablarle de aquel modo

\- Yo puedo decir lo mismo de las tuyas ¿Estas con Black?

Ella negó con la cabeza, lo tenía muy cerca quería besarlo de una vez quería sentirlo de nuevo con ella

\- No, ni podría estarlo

\- ¿Qué sientes por él? – arqueo las cejas

\- Cariño y afecto, nada más – admitió – Es una buena persona pero no puedo quererlo de esa manera

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Lo es – asintió aguantando el impulso de echársele encima, sentía su respiración inundarla

Ella sonrió con ternura, él estaba con ella en ese momento, pasándola tal vez mal por la montaña rusa y el vómito de Teddy, pero estaba con ella, había ido por fin a buscarla y ella no podía ser más feliz, terminó de acortar la distancia y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, acariciando cada parte con amor y afecto, no había agresividad en ese beso, se besaban por primera vez sin que nada se interpusiera entre ellos…


	34. CAPITULO XXXIII SI ME ROMPES EL CORAZÓN

CAPITULO XXXIII

SI ME ROMPES EL CORAZÓN

Severus paseaba por el callejón Diagon iba de excelente humor, había dado un paso grande con la chica si bien no eran aun pareja formal iban camino a serlo, ya no le importaba que dirían o si McGonagall quería echarlo de Hogwarts de hecho ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver, si ella lo aceptaba no volvería no iba a soportar tenerla lejos todo un año y verla solo en vacaciones, tal vez abriría su propia tienda de pociones, pues ya tenía bastante fama, sus pociones eran la mejores del mundo mágico

Algo llamó su atención al pasar por la Tienda de ropa de Twilfitt y Tatting, en el aparador algo brillaba con intensidad, había una sortija con un gran diamante, era casi incoloro, eran realmente raros estos diamantes, desprendía una luz azul puro, sabía que eran los más caros y excéntricos diamantes que había, era ideal en muchas formas, se detuvo a pensar unos segundos

¿Estaría listo para un compromiso así? Pensó en su soledad, le encantaba estar solo, nunca había disfrutado bien de la compañía, pero con ella era diferente, si no estaba con ella sentía que se asfixiaba y que algo le faltaba, sentía su pecho vacío, no había duda de que la quería a su lado para siempre ¿Pero y ella? ¿Querría estar con un viejo como él? Sabía que era aún joven, que tenía su vida por delante, tal vez más chicos de su edad la pretendían y ella podía dudar

Sacudió su cabeza, sabía que ella lo quería, se había entregado a él y lo había hecho con amor, aunque ella tal vez lo rechazara no iba a perder la oportunidad de proponérselo, esta vez no iba a callar sus sentimientos y perder el amor que había en su vida por miedo infundado

Entró a la tienda armándose de valor, no tardó en ver al encargado de la tienda atrás de un aparador, se acercó

\- Disculpe ¿Qué precio tiene la sortija del mostrador?

\- Oh esa es una rareza en verdad mi querido señor, deja que se lo muestre

El anciano fue hasta el mostrador por el lujoso anillo, lo puso sobre el aparador de cristal que había en medio de la tienda

\- Es una joya única en verdad, este diamante viene desde Rusia, noté como tiene un color realmente puro y azulado, es la joya más exquisita que ha pisado mi tienda

\- Lo puedo notar ¿Cuál es su precio?

\- Es de 35 077.9709 galeones, mi señor

A Severus no le sorprendió el precio, no era un problema tenía la enorme fortuna de su abuela en la bóveda de Gringotts, más los ahorros que tenía por ser maestro de Hogwarts

\- Envuélvala, mientras yo saco la cantidad

\- Claro señor, estará lista y deslumbrante cuando regrese – al viejo le brillaban los ojos de la gran venta que iba a hacer

El azabache caminó hasta el banco, iba con el corazón andando suelto, aquello era lo más emocionante que iba a hacer en su vida, sin que implicara arriesgar su pellejo, pensó en todos los momentos que le aguardaban junto con su histérica chica

Después de unos minutos y de entrar a su bóveda guardo el dinero en un maletín y salió sin más de vuelta a la tienda, el viejo ya lo estaba esperando con la pequeña cajita de cristal negro brillante, la abrió el anillo estaba justo en medio brillando entre terciopelo negro azulado

\- Me pareció que este color iba más con su estilo y elegancia

\- Ha quedado esplendido – brillaron sus ojos al ver lo bien que se veía

Le extendió al viejo el maletín lleno de galeones, el anciano se puso a contarlos con ímpetu, nunca había tenido una venta así, al cabo de quince minutos por fin termino

\- Todo está en orden señor, su dama quedara fascinada sin duda, no podrá decirle que no – sonrió con sus escasos dientes

\- Eso espero – suspiró nervioso

\- ¿Severus?

Él murciélago se puso pálido al instante al reconocer la voz severa que lo llamaba, detrás de unas túnicas esmeraldas salió McGonagall que sin duda había estado presente los últimos minutos, trago saliva al ver a la anciana aproximarse

\- Profesora, que sorpresa verla por aquí

\- Las clases están por iniciar y necesitaba algunas túnicas nuevas – la anciana posó su mirada en el lujoso anillo - ¿Te vas a comprometer Severus? – alzó las cejas interrogante

\- Yo… Eso espero – no podía mentir ¿Por qué otra razón compraría un anillo de compromiso?

\- ¿Y se puede saber con quién? Nunca te conocí una novia – la bruja temía lo peor

\- Aun no sé si ella acepte, si llega a aceptar tenga por seguro que lo haré público – se volvió para salir de ahí tomando la cajita

\- Severus… espero que no sea lo que creo, es apenas una jovencita, uno escucha rumores por ahí que te han visto cerca de la chica

Él se volvió a ver la anciana con odio ¿Por qué se estaba metiendo? Tal vez tenía razón pero no había sido adrede, él había intentado apartarse de la chica sin éxito, estaba enamorado, la amaba y la quería con él

\- Tal vez no regrese a Hogwarts a dar clases, debería ir buscando un nuevo maestro de defensa

\- Vas a arruinarle la vida a esa joven, ya no tienes diecisiete como para hacer tonterías

\- Un gusto verla profesora, con permiso

Salió dejando a la vieja con la palabra en la boca, vaya que había arruinado el momento, si hace unos minutos se sentía feliz ahora sentía que era un idiota, sabía que lo que Minerva decía tenía lógica, hasta el mismo lo pensaba meses atrás, era absurdo, la había visto crecer desde los once años para ese entonces él ya tenía treinta y uno, se pasó la mano por el pelo ¿Y si ella tenía razón?

No tenía por qué hacerle caso a una vieja solterona y solitaria ¿Ella que podía saber del amor y ser feliz? Sacudió eso de sus pensamientos, se había negado él mismo la felicidad por años, por toda su vida, no iba a ser así esta vez

Iba a ser la chica quien decidiría, no la iba a obligar a estar con él si no quería, solamente se lo iba a proponer, ella sabría si aceptar una vida con él o no

Xally estaba en su apartamento comiendo unas empanadas de calabaza que le había mandado Molly, estaba radiante ese día, las cosas no podían ir mejor, aunque no había visto a Sirius, pensó que lo iba a encontrar cuando fue a dejar a Teddy a su casa pero no estaba y Remus había negado verlo

En la madriguera tampoco tuvo suerte, no había aparecido por ninguno de los dos sitios, tal vez era mejor así, no sabría que decirle cuando lo viera, no estaba lista para sentirse culpable o mal cuando su corazón estaba lleno de dicha por los grandes pasos que había dado con su lúgubre murciélago de las mazmorras

Una lechuza conocida entro por su ventana, sonrió al ver al ave azabache, la acaricio y le dio un pedazo de su empanada mientras tomaba la carta

\- Espero que traigas buenas noticias Neko - el ave comió con gusto

"Xally Amber Martine

Espero que te encuentres bien, mando esta carta con motivo de invitarte a una cena en la mansión hoy en la noche, espero puedas asistir, si es así te espero a las 9:00 pm

Saludos, Severus Snape"

\- Tan elocuente como siempre – dijo con sarcasmo – muy bien veremos que quiere esta vez

Tomó un pergamino de su cuarto y respondió la carta, se la colocó al ave y esta salió disparada por su ventana, la vio perderse entre las nubes esponjosas que se formaban en el cielo, ahora estaba si era posible más contenta

En la mansión Prince estaba todo listo, en la larga mesa rectangular se extendía un elegante mantel esmeralda con bordeados plateados que Kipee había elegido para la ocasión, la bajilla era de plata pura, había candelabros y velas flotando alrededor del comedor, no podía ser más perfecto

Severus paseaba como león enjaulado por su habitación, en un par de minutos llegaría ella, las manos le sudaban y su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, eran demasiados los nervios que tenía, miro la cajita cerrada de cristal, tenía que darse valor

Los minutos pasaban con rapidez y cada vez sentía más que le iba a dar una enfermedad estomacal, pensó en tomarse una Poción Calmante pero no quería estar atontado cuando ella llegara, tocaron la puerta de su cuarto

\- Adelante – vio entrar a la elfa

\- Mi señor su mujer ha llegado – dijo con alegría – ella esta abajo esperándolo, Kipee le advierte que ella está muy bella

\- Gracias Kipee en seguida bajo

La elfa se marchó con una reverencia, Severus tomo aire y tomó la pequeña cajita era hora, no había marcha atrás, avanzó a pasos presurosos hasta llegar a la escalera, bajo con cautela para que ella no lo viera nervioso, ahí estaba ella en la sala de estar, con un elegante vestido perla que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla con cinturón café, llevaba el cabello suelto en ondas y unas zapatillas del mismo color que su cinturón, estaba preciosa, trago saliva

La azabache al verlo sonrió sin poder evitarlo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa bastante elegante del mismo color, sabía que iba a ser una cena importante, no por nada él la había invitado a cenar, se acercó a él

\- Buenas noches Severus

\- Buenas noches, luces esplendida esta noche

\- Lo mismo digo, me ha sorprendido recibir tu carta

\- No veo porque, por favor pasemos a la mesa – extendió su mano para que ella pasara primero

Él la observaba parecía encantada cuando vio el comedor, tenía que proponerse antes de empezar a cenar y brindar, sabía que la cena era una celebración porque ella dijera que sí, él estaba detrás de ella cuando volteara a verlo él tenía que estar de rodillas, suspiró para darse valor y se hinco sacando la cajita de su pantalón

\- Es hermoso, la decoración es sublime, me encanta ¿Cómo…?

La azabache se volvió para hablar con él, se quedó muda al instante al verlo en aquella posición, estaba arrodillado, con los ojos suplicantes, parecía muy nervioso, ella sentía como la presión se le subía y se le bajaba ¿Sería posible que él…?

\- Xally – tomó su mano – Sé que no soy el mejor candidato que hay, pero te ofrezco lo que tengo, no soy romántico y tengo millones de defectos sin mencionarlos años que te llevo, pero te he entregado mi corazón desde hace veinte años esperé por ti y si sientes lo mismo te pido que seas mi esposa – abrió la cajita mostrando el hermoso anillo

La azabache estaba al borde de las lágrimas y de desmayarse en cualquier momento, una a una comenzaron a salir y correr por sus mejillas, era el momento más feliz de su vida

\- Eres simplemente perfecto para mí Severus Snape, tal y como eres– extendió su mano para que le colocara el anillo, él lo hizo con delicadeza – Si quiero ser tu esposa – más lágrimas de felicidad acudieron a ella

Severus se incorporó sin poder darse crédito de que ella lo hubiera aceptado, ella se le aventó encima besándolo en el acto, él sintió el sabor salado por las lágrimas de la chica, nada podía arruinar ese momento, la apretó fuerte contra él alzándola del suelo, ella pataleo juguetona con gusto mientras sus labios seguían unidos, sonreían ambos

De pronto escucharon unos gemidos y sollozos casi infantiles, se separaron extrañados, pero pronto sus dudas se despejaron era Kipee con el guisado en un carrito, lloraba a moco tendido

\- Por favor ignoren a Kipee – gimoteó con fuerza – Kipee está muy feliz por su amo y su mujer ahora que se unirán para siempre – más sollozos salieron de ella

Ambos rieron, ella se quedó pasmada ¿Él estaba sonriendo y riéndose con sinceridad? Se veía sumamente extraño pero adorable, quería que él fuera la cena, se sonrojo por sus pensamientos y acepto el asiento que él le ofrecía

\- Kipee también yo estoy muy feliz – guiño el ojo la azabache mientras se sentaba

Severus se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su mano, nunca pensó que podía ser tan atento con alguien, pero ella lo hacía de ese modo, sacaba lo mejor que había en él incluso las cosas que ni él mismo sabía que tenía

\- A Kipee le agrada su nueva ama – dijo poniéndole un plato de crema a ambos

\- Por favor yo no soy tu ama, seremos buenas amigas – sonrió

Kipee ahogo un grito de felicidad al ver a su amo mirarla severamente, sabía que no tenía que meterse en esos asuntos, la elfa asintió feliz y los dejo a solas para traer el siguiente platillo, alzaron las copas de vino para brindar y empezaron a comer estaba exquisito

\- Es adorable, veo que lleva vestido ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

\- La he liberado hace veinte años con un vestido de una muñeca que tenía mi madre, pero ella perecía que vagaba por aquí sin propósito, hasta que llegue hace poco me preguntó si podía quedarse a ayudarme

\- Me sorprende que te hayas mudado aquí, pensé que no querías pisar esta mansión

Severus observaba que la chica no podía despegar la vista de su anillo, lo estaba observando con cautela y ojos brillantes

\- Tenía diferentes planes después de que tuvimos la pequeña charla en el lago

\- ¿Quieres decir que…? – despegó la vista del anillo para mirarlo

\- Así es, había pensado en nosotros - se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Todo ese tiempo pensé que te habías arrepentido

\- Era sorpresa – siseo – Hasta que te vi ese día en la heladería con Lupin

\- Siempre pensando mal – rodo los ojos posando su mirada en aquella joya

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es preciosa ¿De dónde la has sacado?

\- De por ahí

\- Gracias… Todo esto es perfecto

\- Es para ti – acaricio una de sus mejillas

Kipee llegó con el segundo platillo que era un guisado bastante grande les sirvió una ración a ambos y volvió a la cocina

\- Que delicioso esta todo ¿Lo ha hecho Kipee? – dijo metiéndose un trozo a la boca

\- Así es, es talentosa – admitió

\- Deberías llevarla a trabajar a Hogwarts o que abra su propia cocina, le iría bastante bien

\- Se lo he comentado pero parece que aquí es feliz

Después de largos minutos de charla la cena dio fin con un pastel suculento de tres leches bastante sabroso, el murciélago sabía que era el postre favorito de su ahora prometida, sonrió tras pensarlo ahora era su prometida un sentimiento cálido y feliz lo inundo

Ambos salieron del comedor, él quería que esa noche se quedara con él, solo que no sabía cómo pedírselo, no hizo falta ella se acercó dulcemente y lo beso en los labios con pasión, agarró su nuca y la acaricio suavemente, él la tomó dela cintura apretándola, necesitaban celebrar de manera más íntima, el beso se iba agrandando mientras los dos tenían las hormonas alocadas, él subió a su espalda provocando que ella se contrajera placenteramente ante su tacto

Se separaron en seco al oír unos aplausos venir del corredor ¿Sería Kipee de nuevo? Ella se quedó boquiabierta ahí en una de las columnas estaba Sirius recargado, aplaudía con una mueca en los labios y los ojos más oscuros que jamás le había visto, al lado de él estaba Kipee quien parecía que lo había dejado entrar

\- Amo su amigo está aquí, para pedirle perdón por lo del otro día, Kipee lo ha dejado entrar

Severus se puso rojo al instante, atrajo a Xally hacia él posesivamente colocando una de sus manos en la cadera de la chica, ella no se resistió pero parecía que el alma se le iba a salir en cualquier momento

\- Black… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo bastante molesto

\- He ido a la casa de Xally y no la he encontrado supuse que estaba aquí – dijo con asco – que escena más enternecedora

\- Sirius por favor, no hagas una tontería – suplicó la chica

\- Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada ¿No habías elegido ya? ¿No íbamos a estar juntos? – la rabia en él aumentaba

Pronto palideció al ver que Quejicus sostenía de la mano a Xally y diviso un enorme anillo de diamantes, no, no podía ser posible

\- ¡Maldito idiota! – gritó – ¡Ella es mía! – el castaño sacó su varita apuntando a Snape

\- ¡no! ¡Sirius por favor tranquilízate! Lo siento mucho ¿sí? Todo esto es mi culpa, pero no te desquites con él – estaba desesperada

\- Deja de salvarlo, siempre lo has salvado, es patético, esta vez lo voy a matar – sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita – No muevas un musculo Quejicus – dijo al ver que el azabache intentaba sacar su varita

\- ¿Dices que yo soy cobarde cuando ni quiera quieres tener un duelo? ¿Quién es el patético Black?

\- ¿Crees que me importa lo que digas? Me has quitado mi vida pero ahora mismo la voy a recuperar, ¡Desmaius! – le dio al azabache quien cayó de espaldas del otro lado de la habitación

\- ¡Sirius! – dijo llorando - ¡Basta!

\- Tu vendrás conmigo

El castaño avanzaba hacia ella a pasos agigantados ella retrocedió como impulso, pero no fue suficiente él la sostuvo del brazo con fuerza y desaparecieron de ahí, ella sintió un jalón fuerte y como su estómago se revolvía

Aparecieron después de unos segundos, ella abrió los ojos parecía una cabaña aislada y fría, no sabía en donde estaban, el viento soplaba frio entre la madera, vio a Sirius a su lado, la veía destrozado

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? – susurró

\- Lo lamento tanto – alcanzó a decir –No era mi intención lastimarte, jamás lo haría adrede

\- Claro entonces te comprometiste por accidente ¿no? – alzó los brazos – maldición, yo sabía y había aceptado que estuvieras con él, pero tú me dijiste que habías decidido ¡Me lo dijiste! – lagrimas empezaban a resbalarle - ¡Me hice ilusiones! Maldición Xally – golpeo en la pared

Ella bajó su vista ¿Qué le podía decir ante eso? Tenía toda la razón, lo había ilusionado solamente para después traicionarlo pero ella no podía adivinar lo que pasaría solo quería darle una oportunidad

\- Lo siento

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Eso no lo soluciona!

\- Sirius no sé qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, sé el daño que te hice, no tengo palabras

El castaño se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo izquierdo, observo su anillo con asco y dolor, sabía que ella amaba a Snape pero él la amaba a ella, la quería para él, ella se lo había prometido

\- Quédate conmigo – la miró con seriedad

\- Sirius yo…

\- ¡Te ibas a quedar conmigo hace un par de días! Llega él con una espléndida joya y me rechazas ¡Yo puedo darte una!

\- No es la Joya Sirius – lo miro dolida

\- Lo sé, ya lo sé – se rindió – Yo te puedo hacer feliz, déjame intentarlo

\- No puedo – su voz sonaba rota

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería mucho a Sirius pero no era con el mismo amor que amaba a Severus y ahora estaba comprometida con él, quería regresar al lado de su prometido, era su día especial y ella estaba lejos

\- No es justo que no me dieras una oportunidad

\- Créeme que nada me hubiera gustado más, pero mi corazón le pertenece a él, Sirius te quiero mucho, en verdad, eres la persona en la que más puedo confiar, pero no puedo darte lo que pides – tomó su mano con delicadeza – Estoy segura que un día hallaras a alguien que te ame

\- Yo te amo a ti – aceptó su mano – Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien por quien sienta lo mismo

\- Sirius…

\- No digas nada, solo quédate conmigo esta noche, después te prometo no insistir más, solo dame esta noche

Xally lo miraba angustiada, Severus se iba a preguntar en donde estaba y más aun estando con Sirius, vio los ojos suplicantes del castaño, la hacían sentir tremendamente culpable

\- No tenemos que hacer nada, solo quédate conmigo

Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste, es lo menos que podía hacer por él, entraron a una especia de habitación ahí no hacía frio, probablemente tenía una hechizo, se sentó en la cama, el castaño hizo lo mismo

\- Quítate eso – señalo el anillo

Ella frunció el entrecejo evidentemente preocupada, lo miró interrogante sin quitárselo, él se encogió de hombros

\- Me incomoda verlo, estaré recordando toda la noche que estas comprometida, déjalo en el tocador, por la mañana te lo pondrás y seguirás siendo de él

Ella asintió incorporándose mientras colocaba en anillo con cuidado en el tocador que había en medio del cuarto, volvió a sentarse al lado del castaño, Él se recostó invitándola a recargar su cabeza en su pecho, ella acepto acurrucándose a su lado

Esa noche hablaron de muchas cosas, tonterías que habían hecho cuando ella fue a 1978, ella le contó algunas cosas que habían pasado cuando no viajaba aun y como habían cambiado desde que lo hizo, hablaban de Remus y Teddy, de Harry y sus amigos, de locuras y bobadas hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos

Al día siguiente la iba a perder, pero esa noche le pertenecía aunque fueran unas escasas horas la tenía a su lado y nada le importaba más, no importaba que al día siguiente ella le volviera a romper el corazón…


	35. CAPITULO XXXIV TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE

CAPITULO XXXIV

TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE

Sirius despertó cuando el primer rayo de luz entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, abrió los ojos con dificultad, se iba a incorporar pero sintió que algo aprisionaba su pecho, bajo su mirada, era ella durmiendo plácidamente sobre su brazo, lo que tenía sobre su pecho era su mano puesta delicadamente justo en medio

Un sentimiento de gozo lo inundo, pero después lo recordó, recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, como había ido a su apartamento sin encontrarla, lleno de rabia fue hasta la mansión Prince donde sus sospechas se hicieron reales y más terroríficas, estaba comprometida con ese idiota y ya había amanecido, no quería que ella despertara, no quería que se fuera y así perderla

La observo, tenía los labios entreabiertos y parecía que estaba profundamente dormida, no dudo más y se acercó dulcemente a ella uniendo sus labios con los inmóviles de ella, sintió su calor y su respiración inundar cada parte de su cuerpo, sería suficiente para vivir un tiempo con ese contacto

Se separó de ella con suavidad para no despertarla y volvió a hacerse el dormido, después de unos minutos sintió como ella empezaba a moverse, estaba por despertar y él sintió como su pecho se retraía por lo que sabía que venía

\- ¿Sirius?... – bostezó – Despierta

Él fingió pereza de despertarse, pero finalmente lo hizo, abrió sus ojos observándola, ya estaba sentada en la cama tallando sus ojos

\- Buenos días preciosa – se sentó

Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras se incorporaba poniéndose sus zapatillas, se hizo en el pelo una cola

\- Tengo que irme – borró su sonrisa con cierta pena y tristeza

\- ¿Te hubieras enamorado de él?

\- ¿Cómo? – frunció el ceño

\- Si nunca hubieras viajado al pasado ¿Te hubieras enamorado de él?

\- Sirius si no hubiera viajado al pasado tú no te hubieras fijado en mi – ladeo una sonrisa – Nuestra relación era muy diferente antes de que viajara

\- Cuéntame – él tenía curiosidad pero más que nada quería hacer tiempo

\- Pues me veías como una niña, me conociste en mi tercer grado, supongo que me veías como ves a Hermione o Ginny ahora

\- Apuesto que me parecías muy bonita

\- No lo sé no es como si me lo hubieras dicho – se encogió de hombros – ese viaje lo cambio todo

\- ¿Y a él? ¿Cómo lo veías antes de viajar?

\- Sirius …

\- Respóndeme por favor

\- Lo odiaba – rodo los ojos – y mucho

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste enamorarte de él sabiendo quien era y que lo odiabas

\- Ni yo misma lo sé – suspiró – Ni se en que momento sucedió

Sirius asintió resignado, se incorporó acercándose a la chica dándole un ligero beso en la frente, se acercó al tocador donde descansaba el anillo, lo tomó y se lo extendió a la azabache

\- Gracias por pasar la noche

Ella lo miró con pesar él tenía en los ojos tanta tristeza, suspiró y tomó en anillo en sus manos, lo observo recordando al hombre por el que tanto había batallado y con el que ahora estaba comprometida

\- Nos vemos en la madriguera o en casa de Remus ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Tu nuevo dueño te dejará seguir yendo allá?

\- ¡Sirius! No es mi dueño – protestó – y me da igual si le gusta o no, no dejaré de llevarme con ustedes

\- Ya quiero ver eso – negó con la cabeza

\- Lo verás, ahora me tengo que ir – sonrió – nos veremos después

Sirius asintió con tristeza mientras ella se desaparecía, camino hacía el jardín llevaba las manos dentro de sus bolcillos, Septiembre estaba por iniciar, McGonagall le había ofrecido el puesto de Snape, Quejicus menudo idiota renuncio para estar con ella, tenía que reconocer que al menos estaba haciendo algo por la chica, aun no sabía si aceptar el cargo que le había propuesto la directora, pero probablemente iba a ser así, tenía que continuar con su vida y Hogwarts era una perfecta distracción para no verla en mucho tiempo…

Severus daba de vueltas en la casa de la azabache, estaba realmente molesto ni Kipee había podido averiguar a donde estaban esos dos, maldito Black se las iba a pagar todas, había arruinado el mejor momento de su vida y se había llevado a su prometida, tenía la varita en mano

Dio un respingo cuando escucho que alguien llegaba y abría la puerta, era ella entró con los zapatos en la mano, lo vio perpleja, seguramente no esperaba encontrarlo ahí

\- La red flu – dijo con la mirada oscura - ¿Dónde está ese idiota?

\- Severus – corrió a abrazarlo lo que lo sorprendió bastante

Él aceptó el abrazo, le bajo el coraje que llevaba un poco pero no lo suficiente, tenía que ahorcar al imbécil de Black

\- ¿Dónde está él? – dijo separándola

\- No lo sé, me llevo a una cabaña alejada

Severus se puso rojo de irá de inmediato ¿Habían estado solos en una cabaña? Estaba a punto de explotar

\- Pero no me ha hecho nada – se apresuró a decir – solo charlamos y ha aceptado lo nuestro

\- Oh ¿ha aceptado? Mira que eso me tenía preocupado – dijo con sarcasmo

\- ¡Ey! Basta no interferirá más te lo prometo – dijo tomándolo del rostro y besándolo con suavidad – tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar

\- ¿En la boda? – brillaron sus ojos

\- Antes que eso – negó – tenemos que decirle a mis padres y familia, he pensado en hacer una comida en la mansión con todos ellos para darles la noticia, algunos de ellos estarán bastantes sorprendidos pero es necesario

\- ¿Tus padres? – preguntó sin comprender

\- Molly y Arthur – se sonrojo – ellos son como mis padres, prácticamente me adoptaron

\- Lo sé – dijo comprendiendo – Pero no creo que lo tomen muy bien – siseo

\- Ya veremos – suspiró preocupada – hay que mandar las lechuzas, haremos la cena mañana ¿Te parece?

Él asintió sin mucho ímpetu, sabía a lo que ella se refería al decir familia, quería decir el idiota de Potter su amigo la comadreja y la insufrible de Hermione Granger, sin mencionar al resto de los hermanos pelirrojos insoportables, no dudaba que fuera Lupin y su mocoso, por otro lado por lo menos iba a asistir Narcissa y Lucius y probablemente Nott que eran los que menos le desagradaban

\- ¿Lo invitarás a él?

\- No… No lo sé, le enviare una lechuza pero no creo que quiera ir

\- Menos mal

\- ¡Severus! – regañó – Sirius es mi amigo y también puedes invitar a alguien

Él rodo los ojos ¿A quién carajo iba a invitar? ¿A Dolores Umbridge? ¿A los Mortifagos encerrados en Azkaban? ¿A los dementores? Ella sabía que no tenía a nadie

\- Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar ¿Vamos? Solo déjame darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa

\- Claro… - vacilo antes de seguir a la chica aquello iba a ser algo muy parecido a una función de circo

Aquella noche era especial, después de haber preparado todo con Kipee y enviado las lechuzas a los invitados por fin se habían quedado solos, él la había llevado a la habitación que iba a ser de los dos cuando estuvieran casados, le mostró toda la mansión y los pasadizos que había descubierto él hasta entonces, ya habría tiempo para descubrirlos todos, tenían toda una vida

Ella lo empezó a besar con suavidad, él beso era muy húmedo por parte de ambos, estaba mostrándole la biblioteca, pero ella no aguantaba más la tentación de echársele encima, empezó a besar su cuello, él parecía encantado gimiendo por el placer acumulado en su cuello que descendía hasta su entre pierna, atrapo sus pechos masajeándolos haciendo que ella se derritiera

La cargó con desesperación hasta colocarla en el escritorio, se colocó entre las piernas de la chica besándola con hambre, pegando su erección en la entrepierna de ella y frotándose para darle placer a ambos, ella atrapo los botones del pantalón del murciélago, los desabrochó bajando el cierre, ella llevaba un vestido lila, la miró a los ojos quería hacerla gritar

Sin más bajo sus bragas y colocó el rostro en medio de las piernas de la azabache, comenzó a besar su sexo, ella gimió con fuerza al sentir los labios húmedos de él en su sexo, él le daba pequeños besos succionando su clítoris, ella empezaba a moverse involuntariamente, lo que lo volvió loco, introdujo su lengua en el órgano de la chica, ella sostuvo su cabeza jalando de su pelo para que no se atreviera a separarse, su primer orgasmo llego con un fuerte grito de placer

Él se incorporó satisfecho y no aguantando más bajo sus bóxeres introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella, sus movimientos eran presurosos y profundos, estaba al borde de la excitación, ella gritaba, mientras él le bajaba entre los hombros el vestido hasta mostrar los pechos que se movían con cada movimiento que él hacía, besó sus labios energéticamente mientras ambos se quedaban sin aliento

Sus movimientos se intensificaron cuando pequeños choques eléctricos lo recorrían amenazando con estallar, no aguantaba más, tenerla encima del escritorio era tremendamente erótico, la agarró de las caderas pegándola más a él para hacer la penetración más profunda, no aguanto más y estallo dentro de ella, contrayéndose de placer y dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de la chica

Ambos cayeron con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el piso de la biblioteca, riéndose por sus acciones y locura perecían dos niñatos alborotados, pero al menos eran dos niñatos felices

Al otro día ambos estaban muy nerviosos por la inevitable llegada de los invitados de la azabache, ella se había colocado un vestido pegado color caramelo hasta la rodilla, llevaba las mismas zapatillas que cuando aceptó comprometerse con Severus, llevaba el pelo en un elegante recogido, una trenza atravesaba el cabello de la chica como una especie de diadema, él por otro lado llevaba un pantalón de vestir gris y una túnica negra bastante elegante

Paseaban ambos por el gran comedor, en cualquier momento podía sonar la puerta, sabían que muchos no sabían en realidad de que iban a enterarse, aquella cena iba a ser interesante sin duda

Ambos dieron un saltito cuando los primeros golpes en la puerta sonaron, Kipee abrió la puerta enseguida sin dejarlos prepararse mentalmente, ambos aguantaron la respiración muy nerviosos, pero les extraño ver que la elfa gritaba eufóricamente mientras daba de saltos de gusto, se acercaron con curiosidad

\- ¡Señora Snape! – saltaba la elfa

Severus se quedó seco cuando vio a una mujer como de sesenta y cinco años delgada, pálida y de cabello escurrido azabache entrando en la sala de estar, unas leves canas se asomaban por su cabello, el murciélago cayó de rodillas con la boca abierta y los ojos inundados de lágrimas y confusión

\- Severus… - susurró la mujer

\- Madre – se tapó la boca

Xally se quedó estática ante la situación, era Eileen Snape, la madre de Severus, se llevó las manos a la boca, no era posible, ella había muerto cuando Severus tenía diecisiete años ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

La mujer corrió a abrazar a su hijo cayendo de rodillas junto con él, sollozaba fuertemente, dándole múltiples besos a su hijo en la cabeza

\- He pensado todo el tiempo en ti hijo – sollozó

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – logró articular él

\- Tengo que explicarte un par de cosas – dijo con angustia

Xally se acercó tímidamente, sabía que tenían que hablar cómodamente y el piso no era una opción muy viable para la mujer mayor

\- Por favor pase a la sala, estará más cómoda – la ayudo a incorporarse extendiéndole la mano

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con amabilidad

\- Ella es mi prometida – contesto el azabache incorporándose aun sin creer la situación

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de brillo, la miraba con esperanza y felicidad, le sonrió a la bella chica que tenía enfrente mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa con la misma calidez

\- Oh Severus, me alegro tanto

Él no dijo nada y la llevó hasta la sala sentándola en uno de los sillones, los tres se sentaron, él por supuesto al lado de su madre

\- Pensé que estabas… muerta

\- Lo sé, así lo quise yo – agarró un pañuelo – No tuve opción – se le cortó la voz

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Paso un accidente con tu padre, cuando tú estabas en Hogwarts llego muy borracho un día y casi me mata, logre agarrar mi varita y lanzar un aturdidor, pero se dio en la cabeza al caer y él… - se tapó la cara con las manos – murió, tuve que huir, las cosas estaban muy mal en esa época, el señor tenebroso estaba ascendiendo y si descubrían que mate a tu padre me iban a encerrar creyendo que odiaba a los Muggles, no podía ocasionarte ese dolor – lo tomó de las manos

\- ¿Pasaste todo este tiempo sola? – un nudo apareció en su garganta

\- Me oculte en el mundo Muggle en Florencia, estuve bien, agarre una parte del dinero de tu abuela, cuando me dijeron que Harry Potter había vencido al señor tenebroso, después de pensarlo por mucho decidí regresar… quiero que me perdones

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte madre, lo entiendo perfectamente – la abrazó – No tuviste opción

Xally observaba la escena conmovida y al borde de las lágrimas, en más de una ocasión él había demostrado tener un corazón muy grande, no había ninguna duda de que era un gran hombre, se separaron después de unos minutos, ambos con los ojos hinchados

\- Pero tu mi niño, veo que has formado una vida, temía que estuvieras solo como demostrabas serlo de niño, temía que fueras infeliz, pero que alegría encontrarte aquí a punto de formar una familia – volteo a ver a la chica

\- Ella es Xally Martine – dijo secándose las lagrimas

\- Mucho gusto señora, es un placer – extendió la mano

\- Igualmente – le respondió el saludo

\- Quisiera que sepa que esta noche haremos una cena para darle la noticia a mi familia y me alegra tanto que usted este aquí para acompañar a Severus, ahora todo es perfecto

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vendrá tu familia? – sonrió – He llegado justo a tiempo – dijo incrédula

\- No sabe cuánto, es un honor que esté aquí

Eileen iba a responder cuando se oyó que golpearon la puerta, la mujer se extrañó cuando vio la cara de preocupación de su hijo y su nuera, Kipee apareció para abrirla, era Harry y Ginny detrás venía Hermione y Ron, sacó el aire con cierto alivio, el único problema era Ron quien jamás lo iba a entender

Se paró para recibirlos con un abrazo a cada uno, Severus solo movió la cabeza con desidia en forma de un muy frio saludo

\- Xally ¿Qué hacemos en la mansión de Snape? – susurró Ron

\- En la cena se los explicare, por favor pasen, ella es la señora Eileen Snape, la mamá de Severus

\- ¿Severus? – frunció el ceño el pelirrojo mientras saludaba a la mujer sin comprender porque lo llamaba por su nombre

\- Él es Ronald Weasley, es como un hermano para mí igual que ella Ginevra su hermana pequeña – la pelirroja saludo

\- Mucho gusto – saludo la mujer

\- Él no amerita presentación, es mi mejor amigo Harry Potter, creo que ha escuchado hablar de él

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tu amigo es Harry Potter! Mucho gusto señor Potter un placer – saludo con respeto

Severus hizo una cara de asco por la emoción con la que saludaba su madre al mocoso, Xally casi rio al verlo

\- Mucho gusto, es un placer, por favor llámeme Harry

\- Y ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga

\- Mucho gustó señorita

\- Pasen al comedor, los demás no tardaran en llegar, Kipee por favor sírveles lo que pidan de tomar

\- Si mi señora

\- ¡¿Mi señora?! – abrió mucho la boca Ron - ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

\- Severus lleva a tu madre al comedor, creo que tendré que tener una pequeña charla con ellos – susurró en su oído, Severus asintió y guio a su madre al comedor

La chica les pidió que la siguieran hasta el estudio, iba muy nerviosa, se arrepintió de no habérselos comentado antes

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo desesperado el pelirrojo

\- Tranquilízate Ronald, deja que se explique – dijo la castaña

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando viaje al pasado? – vio como todos asentían menos Hermione que ya sabía la historia

\- No puedo contarles todo ahora porque están por llegar los demás, pero conocí a Snape en 1978, nos hicimos… amigos

\- ¿Qué dices? – esta vez era Harry

\- Espera por favor… Yo… me enamore de él

Los tres se quedaron estáticos, menos la castaña quien los observaba divertida, tomó aire para la oleada de preguntas que venían

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡estas completamente loca! – grito Ron - ¡Es un anciano!

\- ¡no lo es! – chilló – si es más grande pero no es un anciano Ronald

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – dijo Ginny preocupada

\- Cuarenta – bajó la cabeza

\- ¡Tú tienes veinte! ¡Y es Snape! ¡Es un huraño, malhumorado y cruel!

\- Ron basta, lo sé, no necesito que me lo vengas a contar lo conozco, pero me enamore y no es tan malo como piensas

\- ¡Perdiste la cabeza! – intervino Harry – Mira sé que es bueno, me salvó en muchas ocasiones ¿Si sabes que estudio con mis padres? ¡Mis padres! ¡Podría ser el tuyo! – alzó las manos

\- Pero no lo es Harry, sé que esto es difícil de entender, pero quiero que sepan que soy feliz y que es realmente importante para mí que me apoyen en esto, son las personas más importantes de mi vida, no podría si me dan la espalda

\- ¡No me digas que te vas a casar!

\- Así es Ron – soltó el aire – y Te suplico que no hagas un drama

\- ¡¿Qué crees que va a decir mamá?! ¡Y George! ¡George te matará!

\- Espero que no se pongan como tú – se llevó la mano a la cabeza

\- Creo que en la cena nos explicaran todo ¿Cierto Xally? Ahora dejémosla tranquila – propuso la castaña

\- Tú lo sabias ¿cierto? – arqueo las cejas Harry – Por eso cuando viste que Xally andaba tan rara no quisiste decirnos nada

\- Yo le dije que no les dijera, se lo pedí, ahora por favor pasen a la mesa

Todos lo hicieron aun incrédulos, aquello era una total locura y ella sabía muy bien como pensaban sus amigos, pero los necesitaba con ella, no podía sin su apoyo, eran su familia era lo único que tenía, le sorprendió ver ya sentados a Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Theo y Luna

\- ¡¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy aquí?! – grito Ron perdiendo los estribos

\- ¡Ronald! – lo jaló de una oreja la castaña – Más vale que te comportes, siéntate y cállate

Xally la miro agradecida, Ron iba a ser sin duda el centro de la atención de los presentes con sus horribles comentarios, solo faltaba Remus, Teddy, George y sus padres

No tardaron en llegar, saludo a todos con los dientes apretados, presentando a la mamá de Severus, Remus ya sabía bien a lo que iba, pero Molly y Arthur se veían realmente extrañados y preocupados ya ni mencionar a George

Severus y Xally estaban parados al pie de la mesa, listos para empezar a explicar el motivo por los cuales los llamaban

\- Antes que nada Xally y yo les agradecemos su presencia, han sido realmente amables en venir, espero que se sientan cómodos, los hemos traído por un motivo importante y esencial en nuestras vidas – tomó la mano de su prometida

Todos divisaron el lujoso anillo que llevaba en el dedo, Molly ahogo un grito mientras Arthur se ponía más colorado que su cabello, a la chica se le revolvieron las tripas al verlos, hizo una mueca preocupada, no sabía lo que venía, les pidió con la mirada que se calmaran

\- Hemos decidido unir nuestras vidas, le he propuesto matrimonio y ella ha aceptado ser mi esposa

Molly casi se desmayó de no ser porque Ron la sostuvo, George se paró de inmediato de la mesa al igual que Arthur Weasley, escucharon unos aplausos bastante fuera de lugar, provenían de los Malfoy, menos Draco que había escupido su bebida en el mantel, Luna como siempre sonreía mientras que Theo ahogaba una risa incrédula

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Ella es mi hija!

\- Weasley siéntese, no se inoportuno – intervino Lucius – Como siempre su comportamiento deja que desear

\- Por favor, sabemos que muchos de ustedes no lo entenderían por eso debemos explicarles lo que paso y el motivo

La azabache tomó aire para empezar a contar de las cosas que sucedieron en su viaje al pasado y las que habían pasado cuando estuvo de regreso, obviamente saltándose algunos detalles, los presentes la observaban angustiados, mientras que los que ya sabían se dedicaron a degustar la deliciosa cena que se les había servido

Severus solo escuchaba en silencio con la mirada fija en los presentes, quería ver sus reacciones, él que más le resulto divertido fue la comadreja después el gemelo y Potter, ellos tres eran los más sorprendidos e incrédulos, Los señores Weasley se miraban de vez en cuando en algunas partes del relato

Al cabo de largos minutos por fin la azabache había concluido esperanzada de que la mayoría de los presentes entendieran al menos un poco la situación

\- Y eso es lo que paso y por eso estamos aquí

\- Vaya, se puede decir que todo es mi culpa – rio Theo con gracia – Jamás lo hubiera imaginado

\- No tiene gracia maldito idiota – dijo Draco

Todos miraron al rubio extrañados, pensaban que estaba ahí solo por sus padres, ni la misma Xally entendió la razón de su comentario, él se aclaró la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas y se quedó callado

\- Solo queremos que seas feliz, si tu felicidad esta con el Señor Snape nosotros seremos felices por eso y te apoyaremos, creo que el amor es algo muy bello, se debe guardar como un gran tesoro, los felicito, espero que sean muy felices en su vida juntos – sonrió Luna con inocencia

\- Gracias Luna – asintió la azabache agradecida

\- Yo estoy con ella, Xally es feliz deberíamos respetar sus decisiones, yo estoy muy feliz por ti querida, por ambos, que emoción podremos juntarnos cuando nuestros esposos se vean – guiño el ojo la rubia

\- Claro Charlotte, yo también los felicito – alzó su copa Lucius

\- Tendré que ser el padrino, si no fuera por mi ustedes seguirían odiándose – intervino Nott

Xally asintió con una sonrisa bastante agradecida, pero faltaba la parte más importante de su familia, sus padres y sus mejores amigos, seguramente no sabrían que decir, seguramente no la entendían pesé a que les había contado lo sucedido, no los culpaba, si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, no sabría si podría entenderlo

Eileen miraba a su hijo afligida, se veía bastante preocupado por la reacción de muchos de los presentes, no entendía cuál era el problema, muchas parejas se llevaban años de edad y eran las que más se conservaban felices y unidas, se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio que su nuera lo tomaba de la mano para animarlo

La cena se hizo incómoda para muchos de ellos mientras que los demás la estaban disfrutando, Molly se veía muy pálida, Arthur observaba a Severus seguramente queriéndosele aventar encima, tendrían que hablar con ellos a solas en otra ocasión

\- ¿Cómo llamaran a su primer hijo? – sonrió la rubia

Arthur casi se ahoga al igual que su mujer, fulminó a la rubia con la miraba quien lo vio sin comprender que había de malo con preguntar aquello

\- Aun no lo sabemos – dijo con rapidez Xally – es muy pronto aun

Harry empezó a hablar con Ginny, Luna, Hermione y ella parecía que estaba aceptándolo poco a poco, al ver que ella era realmente feliz y defendía su amor por encima de todas las cosas, lo miró comprendiendo que tenía su apoyo, le dio las gracias con un movimiento de labios que él entendió muy bien ya que le sonrió

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Ron, George y Draco que tenían la cara de pocos amigos, podía entender a sus hermanos postizos, pero no comprendía por que el rubio estaba tan en desacuerdo

Después de un par de horas la cena por fin terminó, los primeros en irse fueron Luna, Theo, Remus y su hijo quienes se despidieron amablemente, no había problema por Remus ya que lo sabía bastante bien, después fue el turno de los Malfoy

\- Querida cuídate mucho, te ves preciosa, quiero ser tu madrina, no te lo perdonare si no me eliges

\- Claro que si Cissy – la tomó de las manos - ¿Qué tiene Draco? – ladeo la cabeza

\- Oh esta de infantil no le hagas caso, dejar los sentimientos atrás es duro para un muchacho de su edad

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – frunció el entrecejo

\- Oh preciosa me di cuenta el día que te miro embobado cuando fuiste por primera vez a la mansión, pero es un capricho nada grave

\- Estas equivocada – negó – Él odia a las personas como yo, creo que lo estas malinterpretando

\- Que no deba no quiere decir que no pueda querida – le guiño el ojo – pero ya está comprometido con Astoria Greengrass, es adorable solo que un poco presumida, harán buena pareja

\- Claro … - rodo los ojos – solo que deberías dejarlo elegir por lo menos

\- Ella es perfecta, no te preocupes, es muy dócil

\- Deberías escoger una que tenga todo lo contrario y estás hablando como si fuera un perrito

\- ¿Para qué maltrate a mi niño? No lo creo – agitó las manos – Nos vemos después – le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Adiós Charlotte, cuídate, esperamos la invitación a la boda – se despidió Lucius

\- Martine – dijo con desidia

\- Malfoy – sonrió divertida – Gracias por venir

El rubio solo rodo los ojos y salió de ahí evidentemente molesto, pero no le podía creer a su amiga aquel chico era verdaderamente elitista como para fijarse en una hija de Muggles, agitó su cabeza, los siguientes eran Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron, este último se fue sin despedirse mientras que los otros le dieron sus palabras de apoyo y le desearon suerte

Los últimos fueron Molly, Arthur y George, ella los miró con tristeza ninguno de ellos podían comprender

\- Mi niña – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿En verdad es lo que quieres?

\- Es lo que quiero, debes estar alegre, soy feliz, por favor alégrate por mí, te quiero

Molly asintió y la abrazó, no tenía más opción que aceptar la decisión de su pequeña, la quería como a una hija

Arthur se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, después se acercó al murciélago con una mueca en la boca

\- Si alguna vez le haces daño considérate muerto – entrecerró los ojos con amenaza

\- Yo mismo lo haré si le llego a hacer daño

Tras escuchar esto Arthur relajó su rostro un poco, parecía sincero, pero no iba a bajar la guardia iba a tener muy vigilada a su pequeña

George se acercó a ella parecía muy contrariado sin mencionar molesto, todo su rostro era una mueca

\- No lo puedo creer Xally – agitó su cabeza

\- George… yo espero que algún día me puedas comprender

\- Jamás lo podré hacer – dijo acido mientras le daba la espalda para salir

Severus se acercó a ella abrazándola por los hombros, parecía muy nerviosa, lo que menos quería era que ella fuera infeliz

\- La mayoría lo ha aceptado – intervino Eileen

\- Así es – sonrió la bruja – ha salido bastante bien

\- Yo no diría eso – arqueo las cejas en azabache

\- Bueno me tengo que ir, los dejó vendré a visitarlos

\- ¿A dónde vas madre?

\- A la casa de Hilanderas, la arreglare para vivir ahí

\- Claro que no, usted vivirá aquí

\- Mi querida niña claro que no, no podría, esta mansión se la dejaron a mi hijo

\- Y usted es su madre, esta mansión es muy grande para dos personas y bastante solitaria, ¿Además quien cuidara al bebé? – anchó su sonrisa – por favor quédese – la tomo de la mano

Ella la miro agradecida aceptando su mano, había vivido ahí de niña y de adulta la habían echado por su traición, pero ahora se veía más iluminado, notó que ya no estaban las decoraciones horrorosas de sus padres y abuelos, comprendió de inmediato que su hijo las había quitado por su prometida

Kipee llevo a Eileen a su habitación quien la siguió gustosa, preguntándose si estaba del modo en que ella la había dejado todos esos años

Severus y Xally se quedaron solos en la sala de estar, ella veía fijamente por una de las ventanas, parecía bastante alterada

\- Entenderé si cambias de opinión, no quiero que seas infeliz

\- ¿Qué eres tonto? – se acercó a él - ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de estar con el hombre que amo?

\- Tu familia…

\- Ellos no vivirán por mí, ellos han elegido su vida, deben dejarme seleccionar la mía y yo te he seleccionado a ti Severus Snape, no vuelvas a decir algo así – lo beso dulcemente en los labios - ¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro de poder a amarme para toda la vida?

\- Te juro que siempre lo haré – la abrazó con fuerza

Ambos sabían que ese era el inicio de su vida juntos, se tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, ya no había carreras, trabas o problemas, ni tonterías, estaban plenamente felices, juntos como debían estar desde esa mañana que ella llegó a 1978, un día que cambio por completo la vida de un murciélago solitario y una bruja histérica, ese día el destino había unido a ambos para siempre…


	36. Epilogo

EPILOGO

Dos juguetones niños corrían por el Jardín, ese día estaba especialmente soleado, no había nubes en el cielo, los rayos del sol entraban a la mansión como finos lazos dorados decorando cada habitación, su abuela de cabellos blancos los cuidaba, regañándolos cada vez que hacían algo con lo que pudieran lastimarse

La niña tenía grandes ojos oscuros como los de su madre, su cabello era azabache y lacio como el de su abuela Eileen, tenía la piel pálida como la de su padre, correteaba a su hermano menor, un niño de cabello ondulado pero del mismo color que el de ella, su tez era dorada como la de su madre.

La pequeña Charlotte tenía diez años pronto cumpliría los once, mientras que su hermano Damien apenas contaba con ocho años, el pequeño disfrutaba de jalarle los pelos lacios a su hermana decía que parecía que estaba lleno de baba, por lo que ella siempre le pegaba alegando que el suyo parecía nido de pájaro

Sus padres los observaban por una ventana, el rodeaba a su esposa con el brazo, mientras ella sonreía de ver a sus pequeños jugando, pronto su hija mayor iría a Hogwarts, ese Septiembre ella partiría en el expreso 5972 y sus padres no podían estar más felices

Ambos salieron por la puerta que daba al jardín, Xally Snape se acercó a acomodarle el pelo a su hijo, el cual estaba lleno de pasto verde y tierra, mientras Severus Snape alzaba a su hija en el aire diciendo que siempre sería su pequeña no importa cuánto creciera

Sentó a Charlotte en su regazo junto a su abuela, habían decidido ponerle ese nombre porque así había conocido a su esposa la primera vez que la vio, aquel nombre era perfecto para su pequeña, observo a su mujer limpiando a su hijo, no podía ser más hermosa y él no podía ser más feliz

Xally sonreía mientras por fin dejaba escapar al pequeño Damien, las cosas habían mejorado desde los últimos trece años, se había reconciliado con Ron y George, solo que no la visitaban a menudo, a diferencia de Harry, Nott, Hermione y Luna que eran los padrinos de sus hijos y convivían siempre que podían, ella se había burlado de su esposo cuando se enteró de que Harry le había puesto Severus a uno de sus hijos, al murciélago no le hizo mucha gracia

De Sirius sabía solamente de vez en cuando, lo había visto un par de veces pero él jamás quiso volver a entablar una amistad con ella, pero no hacía falta, sabía que él estaba bien, se había convertido en un gran profesor, los rumores se esparcían rápidamente

Volteo a ver a su esposo quien la observaba de lejos, ella le sonrió, agitando la mano como saludo, se quitó el mechón de pelo que el viento le había desacomodado, miró al cielo mientras sintió las manos de su querido murciélago rodeándola por detrás, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras le decía que la amaba

Ambos se quedaron observando el hermoso cielo, mientras sus dos pequeños hijos los rodeaban correteándose alrededor de ellos…

Nox *


End file.
